


Baby Brother

by CaPowArsenic, nescamonster



Series: Dark FAKEAH UNIVERSE [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Depression, Dominance, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTA V Universe, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Violence, all kinds of triggers, drug trade, just tread carefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Gavino free, resident hacker of the FAKE AH crew and the boy with the golden tongue.Dan gruchy, Detective and a man on a mission to track down his younger brother...For better or for worse.Set in my Dark FAEKAH Universe, read with cation. I'm adding tags as i go, please sudgest any i've missed. Theirs going to be blood, tears, agnst and all sorts of triggers for everything bad inside. Seriously, i don't want anyone to be upset by something, so really make sure this kinda dark stuff is something you can handle.I just write it, you don't have to read it.Enjoy! or not, whichever :)On hiatus until further notice





	1. Team Lads

**Author's Note:**

> This is will have all of them in it, maybe some Roosters and funhaus too but for the most part gavin centric so this will be dealing hugely with depression and suicidal tendancies so if thats something you can't do be catious. I will throw up warnings at notes of each chapter if it deals with that, for exzample, this first chapter doesn't deal with suicide at all so no warnings for that, just a very minor, quick non grafic death and i'm laughing cause i say that like it's a good thing lol

Gavin was the baby of the family. That didn’t change when we found a new family with the FAKE AH crew. He had his twin in Michael, his cool countering Michael's fire. No matter how Michael raged, Gavin was always immune. He knew Michael would defend him to his last breath and he would do the same.

Jeremy was his older brother despite being shorter, younger and fresher faced to the crew. Jeremy was great to hang out with, chat, exchange knowledge of different marks. The serial killer may kill differently from Gavin, but they enjoyed bragging to each other, comparing kills like normal people compare fish they had caught.

Team Lads, the younger more fun loving side of the crew. Together the three loved to go out and cause chaos, tear up the town both in the regular club hopping or the irregular shootouts. Whatever they felt like. They also loved to chill at home, playing games together, whether it be Xbox, Play Station or PC. Sometimes the Gents would join them.

Ryan was the most Lad like Gent, a quiet but intense guy with a perchance for flubbing his words. He was also a favorite target of Gavin to answer ridiculous questions. Even though Gavin was undoubtedly the most idiotic acting of the group, he and Ryan both had IQ’s higher than anyone else. It was something that held them together, on the rare occasions Gavin liked to stretch his intellectual muscles, he’d seek out the Gent.

Unless the Gent was with his Lad in which case Gavin stayed away. He did have a weak stomach after all.

Alex was supportive and caring. Not to say he didn’t have a sharp side to his tongue, just that he rarely used it with Gavin. Alex was best for playing against and the most fun to irritate. Nothing pleased Gavin more than making shrill noises as they played against each other and listening to Alex groan and grumble to himself.

The last of the Gents, leader of them all, Geoff Lazer Ramsey, was wrapped around Gavin's little finger. The man undoubtedly had a huge soft spot for Gavin that seemed natural, as if he was always waiting for Gavin to walk into his life. Amongst the noogie’s, tackles and surprise finger going for his ass was an affection and love that made a lie of all the bullying tactics. He’d call Gavin an idiot, smack the back of his head and glare but Gavin knew Geoff would tear the world apart for him.

He was undoubtedly loved by his messed up crew so he wondered why he felt so alone.

Gavin sat back eyes on the stripper dancing before him on the pole but not truly seeing her. Team Lads were here, Jeremy at his side, Michael elsewhere, most likely disappeared for a private dance. Though both the Lads were taken, Lindsay didn’t care about strippers as long as Michael only watched and didn’t take them home, Ryan would slaughter anyone Jeremy slept with so Jeremy stuck close to Gavin. Gavin, however, was free to do whatever he liked so he wondered to himself why he was out here with Jeremy and not in a private booth, enticing that gorgeous bird in the black knee high boots to knock boots with him. He may have let out a sigh because Jeremy looked to him and raised a brow.

“She boring you or somethin' Gav?” he asked, shifting slightly to see him better in the dim lights, his shirt shifting so Gavin could see the bottom of a family crest, designed by Jeremy himself for the Fakes.

“Fuck I dunno. Just not doing anything for me,” he told Jeremy who grinned and winked leaning closer.

“Maybe we should go by Demo and see if Spoole’s in huh?” he suggested and Gavin flushed.

“What? No!” he denied quickly then moderated his tone and leaned towards Jeremy so their heads were pressed tighter together, “Besides, you know things are rocky right now. I don’t think either boss would be happy if we were to pop in on dear old Spooleo would they?”

Jeremy frowned and nodded not thinking of that. Something was brewing over at Funhaus and Geoff wasn’t happy with the attitude of Kovic and his crew. Until they knew what had made Kovic pissy, it wasn’t smart to hang out with the youngest member of the allied crew even if he was an unspoken honorary lad.

“Shit, I forgot that. Too bad they know my face, I’d love to go in and find out what the hell is going on over there.” Jeremy said and Gavin nodded then shrugged.

“Nothing for it but let Geoff and Alex sort it.” He pointed out and Jeremy agreed, turning the conversation back to the original point, Gavin's boredom.

“Well if not Demo, we can go check that new place, Try Hard?” Gavin shrugged, lazily clapping his hands together as the voice-over announced the departure of the stripper and the new act coming up.

“Naw, maybe we should just head out? Gents are home tonight right?” Jeremy nodded and out an arm on his comfortingly.

“Sure Gav, no problem. Let's just text Michael then we’ll head.” He said simply, moving to grab his phone but Gavin made his unique squeak of recognition so Jeremy turned his head. Michael was coming towards them already, waving a hand, gesturing them to get up.

“Speak of the devil huh?” Jeremy said to Gavin who giggled. They got up and reunited with Michael, standing just up the small stairs.

“Geoff called, got a little job for us if we’re interested,” Michael said when they were close enough to hear him.

“Hang on, why the bloody hell is he calling you for? I’m the leader of the Lads.” Gavin objected and Michael scoffed, exchanging a look with Jeremy who was grinning.

“Right, in your dreams. Anyway, we interested? Cause I am.” He asked his fellows who both agreed readily. “Sweet, I’ll tell him we got it covered.” He pulled his phone and they headed towards the exit. Gavin almost skipped to the driver’s seat only for Michael to grab his arm and pull him back. “Again, you wish Gavvers.” Michael pointed out then got in behind the wheel himself. Jeremy felt a little sorry for the pouting Brit and offered him shotgun, which he readily accepted. With all the Lads piled into the Comet Michael started talking about his conversation with Geoff. “So apparently we got ourselves a mole. Lindsay caught some asswipe trying to make off with some pretty incriminating stuff.”

“Why not let Ryan handle that? It’s his job.” Jeremy asked, his eyes glinting in that slightly unhinged way. Gavin knew it hadn’t been that long since Jeremy’s last kill, but the with two serial killers to feed now, taking an easy meal was par for the course. He shifted, a little uncomfortable his mind drifting for a second to his last kill which had been months ago. Michael's voice brought him back before he could get too deep into his longing.

“Because Geoff wants him to flip. We throw him to the Vagabond and we get mince back. If he has a pleasant little talk with us Lads, well we might get ourselves a new mole of our own back into the police force.” He explained, that making perfect sense to Gavin but something was still bothering him.

“I still don’t get why he called you Michael. Geoff knows I got this kinda thing in hand.” Michael chuckled and Jeremy turned his head to grin at Gavin.

“Please, he called me because you're an idiot who fucks up every plan he touches-“

“Oi!”

“And Lil’J here is a fucking lunatic now. I’m the only Lad not fucking crazy.” Jeremy looked sharply to Michael Gavin starting to laugh to see Lil’J miffed off.

“I am not a lunatic.” He defended himself and Michael laughed again.

“Please Lil’J. You threw a dude into a compactor last week!” Jeremy pointed a finger getting his Brooklyn on.

“Hey! I didn’t throw anyone! He came at me, what was I meant to do? Let him go?” Michael sighed and Gavin raised his brows with a smile.

“He’s got a point there Michael.” He said and Michael shrugged, taking a turn and refusing to face Jeremy.

“I stand by what I said. You're still a Looney Toon.” Jeremy laughed and shook his head, the affection between the two taking any insult out of the words. Gavin laughed with him, happy to see Jeremy happy.

It had been rough for Jeremy over the last year, joining the crew, learning about himself, getting betrayed and stabbed only to ultimately kill his betrayers. His own brothers. He had been messed up physically and mentally for a time but he pulled through. Now he was fully trusted, completely and irrevocably one of them. He had even inspired a round of tattoos.

Jeremy had disguised their logo into a family crest and had it tattooed on his upper arm. Geoff had the spaces between knuckles on his fingers filled in on one hand so they spelled FAKE. Michael had gotten their crew logo on his back shoulder blade and Jack had matched him but instead got it over his heart. Gavin had whined and complained, squeezing Michael’s hand as Geoff had put the words FAKE AH down his hipbone.

Ryan, the insane mother fucker had been outed by Jeremy, dragging his giant lover by the hand and thrusting him at Geoff.

“Look at what he’s done to himself!” He had cried, drawing the rest of the crew out of their various locations around the safe house to see what Jeremy was yelling about.

“Oh Ryan, you crazy motherfucker.” Geoff had said slowly but with pride. Gavin had gagged seeing that Ryan had branded their crew emblem just under his collar bone where it could always be covered by a shirt.

Gavin shuddered remembering how they could hardly recognize what he had done through the blisters and the swelling but when it had healed up, it was there, a shining scar marking him forever. At least Jeremy wasn’t that crazy, Gavin thought to himself.

They arrived at the warehouse where they were greeted at the door by a serious-faced Kdin, their glasses glinting in the light. Gavin grinned to see them, Kdin an old hire turned new again. Kdin had been their original forger until an unfortunate set of circumstances had meant Kdin needed to clear out of town for awhile. Now they were back and the position open once more, Lindsay wasted no time installing Kdin back into B team.

“Kdin.” Jeremy greeted her first, a little stiff. Gavin knew as well as any that seeing the forger reminded Lil’J of his brothers, their deaths only a few months ago. He was getting over it and by all accounts didn’t regret his choice too much but still, Gavin knew what it was like to be reminded of family you’d rather forget.

“Kdin!” he said, pushing by Jeremy to seize Kdin's hand, shaking it hard to make up for the lack of enthusiasm in the other Lads.

“Hey, Gav. Lindsay and Mica are inside. I got to say, when I agreed to come back, it was to do the paper trails. I really don’t like this hands-on stuff.” Kdin complained as Jeremy and Michael walked by, leaving Gavin with the doorman.

“Well bloody top we came then huh? Because we love hands-on stuff.” Gavin joked, tipping a wink and dismissing Kdin from guard duty. The forger gave a thankful smile and ask Gav to pass on their goodbyes to the others. Gavin agreed and headed inside.

The unfortunate soul was sitting tied to an office chair, moaning as Mica pushed them back and forth with Jeremy, the two laughing together. A little to the side, Michael stood close to Lindsay, his body framing hers but not touching. They never did while business was going on. Gavin headed to them, Lindsay grinning a greeting at her boyfriends best friend and her own.

“So I was just saying to Michael here, I think we caught him early. I barely had to singe his arm before he was crying about being a plant.” Lindsay said as he got close. Michael shifted to include Gavin in their little huddle.

“So what acronym is he working for?” Gavin asked and Lindsay shrugged a single shoulder.

“Says LSPD. He got offered a deal, get in with a crew and turn over enough evidence to shut down an operation. Poor schmuck got in way over his head. He was just a body to pick up some goods, you know how quickly we blow through them. Anyway, he did his job, dropped the stuff with his team but Mica found him where he shouldn’t be, pocketing paper from my desk.” Michael whistled low and glanced at the man who looked tinged green as he was spun.

“Ballsey little prick,” Gavin said and Lindsay shrugged again.

“Like I said, desperate. I dunno if he’ll do any good as a flip, to be honest. Personally, I’d just kill the guy and let the police find their little snitch but hey, orders are orders.” She sighed, her feelings clear on the matter.

Gavin met Michael's eyes having one of their silent conversations. Gavin gave a small twitch of the head towards Lindsay saying he kind of agreed with her, this guy seemed to low level to bother about. Michael tilted his head and widened his eyes, translating roughly to, sure we could kill him but Geoff would be pissed they disobeyed. Gavin shrugged and put on a whoops expression, Gavin screwed up all the time, it could be an accident, Geoff would never know. Michael was cool with that, a small grin on his face. He lifted his eyes and his mouth twitched in a larger smile signaling he knew exactly the kind of accident he’d like to cause.

Out loud he turned to Lindsay, ignoring the shouts of laughter from behind as the chair toppled over sending the mole face first into the hard cement.

“Ok, we got it from here. Thanks, Linds.” He said and Gavin looked away as they kissed, a spike of jealousy being pushed away. He missed snuggling with Michael, not that he wanted his boi all to himself, but it was hard going from five choices down to two within a very short period. Ryan had always been off limits but now Jeremy and Michael were too. Sometimes it made him feel a little rejected.

He pushed that away firmly, no time for self-pity and Geoff had made it clear if he was feeling too alone, he should go to either Geoff himself or Jack to take care of him. It was sweet but not how Gavin normally approached things. Still, it was an offer he’d take up from time to time, just not tonight.

“Monster truck! We’re going so pack our package in alright?”

“Righto!” Jeremy called back to Michael and with Mica’s help, they uprighted the guy and wheeled him towards the door and the car. Gavin followed behind, giving Lindsay and Michael a moment, joining the other two as they transferred the mole from chair to the back seat.

“It’ll be fun, you sure you can’t go?” Mica was saying to Jeremy as he was tucking legs into the car.

“I didn’t say I couldn’t go, just I’d have to check my schedule,” Jeremy said back and Mica turned to Gavin.

“How about you, free Friday?” her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, darker than Jeremy’s, her dark hair was pulled back into a two colored palate, her tips pink this week. He grinned wide, looking her considering. Maybe he didn’t need to be so alone after all.

“Yeah all right then. I’m free.” He said and she smiled at him. Jeremy scoffed, leaning up against the open door, keeping one eye on their prisoner.

“Don’t hold your breath, Gavin's got a habit of ducking out of plans.”

“I do not!” Gavin squawked, rounding on his fellow Lad both assassins giggling at him and his play tantrum. Michael came up to the car, eyes sparkling happily and a hop to his stride.

“Let’s go, Lads, we got a job to do.” He said and Jeremy waved to Mica, shoving the prisoner aside so he could get in. Gavin opened the front passenger door and turned, daring to blow Mica a kiss that she held up a hand and deflected. He mimed a broken heart and she laughed, snorting and laughing harder when Gavin tried to smoothly get in the car but hit the back of his knee, falling in instead.

“Smooth lady killer.” Observed Jeremy and Gavin shut the door blushing.

“Shove of Jeremy, we don’t all have a booty call at the snap of our fingers.” He said as Michael started to peel away. Michael chuckled, pulling into traffic, in the back, Jeremy putting an arm around the secured and gagged man.

“I’m so telling Ryan you called him a booty call,” Michael said and Gavin groaned, slumping in his seat belt.

“Oh, please don’t. I so don’t want to see him crawl all over Jeremy again. It’s so freaking mushy makes me sick.”

“Hmm, maybe I should tell him you said that then.” Jeremy joked from the back, loving when Ryan got all possessive of him, making him feel like a prize worthy of a king, “But to get back to hand, what we doing with my new friend here?” He asked and Michael spoke up, uncaring on how his words would affect the terrified man.

“Well, I’m debating drowning him in the ocean or throwing him off the bridge.” He said and the man whimpered then started to squirm, muffled pleading coming from behind the gag. Jeremy casually shifted him so he could backhand him, then pulled him back into his side, parodying a friendly embrace.

“You know, I haven’t driven my monster truck in ages, maybe I can back over him?” he offered. Michael snorted and shook his head, Gavin turning to look into the back.

“Think we might be being a little hasty? I mean wot if he’s got information for us? Something he didn’t tell Phoenix?” the man started nodding furiously, eyes wet and pleading, “Oh look! Seems like our friend has got something he wants to say! What are the chances?” Gavin said sarcastically, sharing a knowing grin with Michael. Jeremy helpfully undid the gag, the guy talking before the cloth fully left his mouth.

“I was offered a deal! I had to make my way into under the table trade and turn over information! Please, I just wanted to go home to my family! I made a stupid, stupid mistake and I didn’t want to do prison time!”

“This sounding like old news to you guys?” Jeremy asked and Gavin nodded.

“More of the same Lindsay already told us.”

“No! Ah, I can give you the name of the detective who offered me the out! Rimmer! Marshal Rimmer! Please! Don’t kill me!” he sobbed and Jeremy shoved him away, disgusted so he had to slump against the opposite door. They were traveling on the highway now, Michael had a destination in mind. He looked to Gavin who shrugged.

“Good enough for me. Should be easy enough to chase this Rimmer knob down.” He said and Michael agreed.

“Lil’J, gag the bitch again. Unless there’s anything else?”

“I don’t know anything I swear! I was just trying to avoid prison!” the guy assured them so Jeremy gagged him again, using a softer voice he had learned from his mentor and lover.

“Hey, take some breaths man. You did good ok? So good. We’re really happy with your information alright?” he coaxed and the guy nodded, obediently sucking in breaths with his nose.

“Oh! Did Rimmer want FAKE specifically?” Gavin thought to ask and the guy shook his head indicating no, Fake was just the one he ended up with. Gavin looked back to his best friend who glanced at him.

“Good enough for me. Lindsay’s right though, guys not worth feeding back information. He’d be useless as a double for us.”

“Thought Geoff wanted us to flip him?” Jeremy asked from the back and Gavin spoke to him.

“We figured, if there was an accident, Geoff never needed to know.” Jeremy made a noise of agreement catching on to the others plan. The unlucky mole wasn’t so lucky, looking between the two, trying to figure out what they meant.

“So we done here?” Jeremy asked, Michael piping up, changing lanes and gaining more speed, trying to get through the traffic.

“Yeah, we’re done here. Guys given us everything.”

“Okie dookie,” Jeremy grunted and before either of the other lads knew it, Lil’J had opened the back door and shoved the guy out into oncoming traffic, the thud of the body and slam of breaks happening simultaneously. Their own car fishtailed as Michael yelled out in surprise, seeing the body become airborne for a moment in his rear-view.

“Christ sakes Jeremy!”

“Fucking ‘ell!”

“What?! It was an accident! He hit the door handle and fell out!” Jeremy laughed as the lads took stock of the carnage of a traffic wreck behind them, the highway jamming with cars. Michael swore long and loud, Gavin craning his head to see out the back window, starting to laugh with Jeremy.

“Minging ‘ell there’s no way he survived that!”

“Fucks sake Lil’J, some fucking warning next time? Fuck! We sure fucking crazy isn’t a fucking STI?!” Michael swore, sounding angry but voice quivering with amusement. Jeremy laughed and shrugged.

 

“I can’t warn you about accidents I don’t know are about to happen.”

Gavin threw back his head, letting go entirely at the innocence air Jeremy had put on like a jacket. He held his side, wiping at his eye’s and shaking his head. Oh, that was just what he had needed. His little Lads, having fun, terrorizing people and leaving destruction in their wake. Laughing all the while.

These men right here were his brothers, through and through.

Much more than any he had been born with…

Dan sat at his desk, staring at the clock, willing the time to move faster to his meeting with the captain. From the moment he confirmed his brother was in Los Santos, he put everything he could to moving there. He had been there before but had moved cities for two reasons.

One: he had heard tell of a man stalking the bridges here in Chicago for jumpers, talking them out of their second thoughts.

Two: he had been contacted by the illustrious Brownman, a hit man who he had helped with information regarding a mobster under the protection of the force.

Using Brownman's info, he managed to make detective, getting better resources towards finding his elusive brother. He also gained an unwilling ally, dragging Brownman with him after he had faked his death, not wanting to let a valuable asset go. As the clock hit five to four, he got up, determination settling on his features. He’d get this transfer and when he did, he sure as shit was dragging Ray with him.

Brownman may have unwittingly led him away from his brother, but that emotionless son-of-a-bitch was going to bring Dan back.

A good old family reunion.

  
  



	2. Stake out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks to Ray about their plans, Gavin goes on a stakeout with Battle Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Gavin centric fic and if you've read the one that preceded this tale, then you'll know that means we're going to be diving into depression, anxiety, addiction, suicidal thoughts and tendencies and all that fun. We brush on it below but we'll be swimming in it soon so fair warning. Still, it's not all bad, just make sure this is the kinda tale you want to read. I try to break up the bad with fun and goofiness and being Gavin centric means there are definitely shenanigans  
> Anywho read and enjoy or not, I'm not the boss of you :)

Ray was a regular here, the fifties style cafe only a short ten-minute walk from his apartment. He didn’t have to say anything, sliding into his normal booth, waving at the waitress who started putting through his order and bringing him over his drink. Dan, however, had to go to the counter and explain where he was sitting and order something himself. When he came to the table he groaned to see Ray had pulled out his DS.

“Idiot. Why do you bring that thing around everywhere?” Dan said as he sat down. Ray didn’t even look up, eye’s focused on the screen behind his glasses. He didn’t bother answering the question either instead asking his own.

“Alright, so here I am, had to walk through natural light to be here at this early-“

“It’s four thirty...” Ray powered through the interruption.

“- so this better be good my man.” Dan took a steadying breath trying not to let Ray's indifference get to him.

“We’re going back to LS.” He told him simply, always one to be direct. That actually stirred the smallest of responses, a rarity he hardly ever saw in the laid back man before him. Rays mouth twitched and his eyes flicked up then back down.

“You're not serious?” he stated.

“Damn right I’m serious. Life dropped you into my lap, my ticket to my brother and instead of finding him then and there, we ended up states away. I’m going back and you're coming with me.”

Ray made no more visible responses just saying as the waitress placed down their drinks, “Hard pass.”

Again Dan struggled with his frustration. Ray was a trying partner at any time let alone when it was something to do with emotions. His skill as a sniper and his knowledge of underground activates and how they work was a brilliant asset for the detective however so he loathed to let him go.

“There’s no passes here. You agreed when we went into this, I’d call the shots. Remember that? ‘Oh Dan, I don’t trust myself, I’m a monster, Waa, Waa, Waa’” he mocked and Ray snorted, still looking at his screen as he reached out and brought his drink close taking a long draw through the straw.

“Please. I did not sound like a whiny bitch.” Ray deadpanned. Their meals came, Dan having to wait a moment before he could continue his point. Ray put the DS away which was a good sign, but transferred all that focus on his food, eating his burger and chips like it was a mission.

“Look, you wanted to stop being a bad guy. I helped, didn’t I? Every person you’ve taken out these past years has been a bad, bad person who deserved it. This thing we got going is good, we take out the ones the law can’t touch. It’s a good system mate. Let’s move it back to LS where it’s needed.”

“Nice spiel my man, but you only got one monster in mind. I can’t help you.”

Dan slammed a fist into the table before he could yank his control back. He took a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was staring at them before he continued.

“Damn it. Look, you help me or I’ll expose your ass.” He threatened and Ray leaned back, palming his drink and finally looking to Dan, sucking slowly on the straw as he considered.

“Exposing me exposes yourself as a crooked cop.” He pointed out and Dan shrugged, his own poker face in place, “I can’t help you, Dan. I told you I wouldn’t flip my old crew.”

“What do you care anyway? You’re a robot ain’t ya? That’s your little thing isn’t that what you told me? Why the fuck do you care about the crew you took a bullet to leave?” Ray’s face darkened at those words, actual emotion being forced into his voice as he placed down his cup shrugging his shoulders.

“You know, you’re right. I don’t care. But what I do got is morals. Logical morals that make sense. But hey, if you want me to throw them away then fine, I can kill everyone here before the cops make the corner.” He spoke quickly, reaching for his weapon, pausing when Dan lay a hand on his arm, practically leaping across the table.

“No! Idiot! What do you think you’re doing?” he exclaimed and Ray took his hand away and shook Dan off.

“Abandoning my rules. The only thing that’s stopping me from seeing if I can get a perfect score. What there are thirteen civvies in here? Not including you and me? It would be quite the achievement if I could 360 no scope the lot with just my side arm huh?” Ray sounded dead serious, Dan’s own hand twitching for his weapon, prepared to defend the innocent people around them, eating and laughing, unaware of the danger they were in.

“What would be the point of that Ray?” he tried to reason and Ray gave a disturbing grin, empty eyes above it.

“’There is no spoon’ “ he quoted and chuckled, Dan, becoming aware Ray was actually high, “No point. I’ll kill them all and nothing will be different. The world continues to turn. Nobody will give two shits about it. Oh, they’ll call it a tragedy, a waste of life. But I guarantee you, five years from now, they’ll be no more memorials. It will be forgotten. That pretty waitress there? Her boyfriend will be boning a new broad. Those cute little teens making out? Their friends will be thinking about crushing college bills. You Dan?” he gave a cold chuckle, Dan watching him carefully, alert for any move, “Your Baby brother will be chatting up a new mark, not even aware you had died.”

“So where does that leave us then?” Dan asked and Ray shrugged, looking out the window, uncaring once more.

“You do you, man. I ain’t going back to LS.” Dan huffed and sat back, relaxing only slightly now Ray seemed back to his uncaring self. He crossed his arms, food forgotten as he watched Ray eat, considering. They sat in this silent deadlock for some time, Ray finishing his food and pulling Dan's chips towards him, eating those too.

“Ok, well, how’s this? You don’t have to tell me about the Fakes. Or their hacker. Just, come with me. You know that town. You know it’s people and it’s crews. I need that knowledge. Plus, there are a lot of bad people there. You could make some money at the same time as cleaning house.”

“Yeah, I knew that city. Two years ago... The way the crews rise and fall there, my information’s going to be useless.” Ray pointed out but Dan was adamant. 

“I’d rather have old information then go in blind. Beside’s you and I know that the tougher crews are still there. Vagos, Roosters, Balla's, Saints and not forgetting your beloved Fakes.”

“Dude, how many times do I have to say this? They’re not my beloved crew, alright? I don’t give a shit. I’m just following my own rules alright?” Ray was getting defensive and Dan felt victory at hand, waving one at him and leaning forward again.

“What rule is that then? Why are you so against going? You keep saying you don’t give a shit but it’s obvious you do!” Ray placed his palms flat on the table, standing up and looking down at him.

“Fine, if it will get you off my fucking dick I’ll go. Just want it known, that I do so under protest, this is a stupid idea, you have a stupid face and nothing good will come of this.” With that, he walked away, Dan smiling in success before he looked down at the food then to Ray's back as it walked out the door.

“Bollocks!” Dan groaned, slapping his own palm on the table then leaning his head into his hand. Ray had left him with the bill.

Again.

  
  


Geoff wasn’t too happy about the stunt with the mole but he accepted the story of it being an accident. What made him uneasy was the news of a detective taking stupid but ballsey risks to weed out the gangs. Mostly the police force here was corrupt, the few and far between do-gooders were trying hard to keep their heads down and protect the people as best they could. The news of someone actually giving a damn wasn’t great.

It’s how Gavin ended up on stake out with Jeremy and Ryan. Ryan had back seat, spreading his long legs over the seats and leaning back against the door. His mask was on and it was dark so it was hard to tell if the eyes were closed or not. He had every appearance of being comfortable despite the fact he was wearing heavy body armor under his classic Vagabond jacket.

Jeremy was rustling one hand blinding in a pack of crisps, watching the window of Detective Marshall Rimmer with binoculars. Gavin gave a sudden groan, making his fellow lad give a small jump before he shot him a glare. Ryan didn’t even move, his hands crossed over his stomach, the rise and fall of his breath even.

“I’m bored...” Gavin grumbled and Jeremy rolled his eyes and went back to studying the man reclined in his chair, the light from the TV playing across his features.

“Gav, we’ve been here like four hours.” He pointed out and Gavin groaned again.

“Yeah, four hours too long. The guys just sitting there. What the hell is he watching? Go out and fight some crime you nong.” He complained, Ryan, speaking up from the backseat.

“It’s eight thirty, Rehab Island is on.”

“I cannot believe you watch that crap Rye,” Jeremy muttered.

“It’s not crap. It’s an in-depth look into the addictive patterns of the human psyche.”

Jeremy snorted and looked into the back seat, meeting the hollow sockets of the skull with a sarcastic smile.

“It’s an in-depth look at vulnerable people hopped up on drugs.” He pointed out and Ryan shrugged, leaning his head back.

“Gavin knows what I’m talking about.” He said mildly and Gavin did. Addicts were the sweetest of rushes, it was so easy to convince someone hopped up on some sort of drug to do anything. They were the go to quickie for the people in this car when any of them needed a quick fix of power. Gavin smiled and a wave of longing came over him.

Maybe he should start going to some meets again. Talk to people. It had been awhile and he was getting bratty again, a sure sign he wanted more. He hesitated before he spoke up, even though these two have the least cause to judge him, it was still something he had a hard time to explain.

“You guys wouldn’t want to go to an AA meet with me tomorrow would ya?” he tried to keep his tone casual but he waited for the rejection. Sure enough, Jeremy looked at him sadly to deliver his negative.

“Sorry Gavvers, you know I’m working that dock deal. Don’t want to leave Lindsay in the wind you know?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Gavin said, brushing it off but having a stab of loneliness twist in his gut.

“I’ll go with you,” Ryan spoke up, Gavin almost having forgotten the invitation would extend to the Gent as well. He looked over his seat at the reclined killer, smiling brightly.

“You will?” he double-checked and the skull nodded as Gavin cooed, “Yes! Alright! Thanks, Rye-bread, that’s top. We’ll have a ball you’ll see.” He enthused, mood picking up as he turned over the night. It was a cliché but most people turned to drink during their hardest times. Trying to give up that crutch made them vulnerable to Gavin's easy speaking ways.

“I’ll be Gavin Starlings, a poor little foreigner unleashed into the big bad world of Los Santos. Came here with the wife only to lose them in a tragic car accident. Oh, should I have had kids? Kids that I lost because I fell into the bottle.”

“Hey, he’s moving,” Jeremy said, Gavin falling silent and Ryan perking up in the back. A tense moment passed then Jeremy sighed, “False alarm. Dude should probably go with you to the AA meeting, that’s like his eighth beer since getting home.” He muttered. Gavin paid him no mind, going back to planning his back-story. People liked to empathize with others, find people who had been through similar things. Gavin used that urge, people had to band together only to twist it on its heel and lead them in the other direction.

“Oh, wait. Isn’t tomorrow Friday? I’m covering Lindsay so I was busy but you’re going to that party with Mica Gav.” Jeremy pointed out and Gavin's thought train was derailed.

“Oh toss. I completely forgot ‘bout that. Think she’ll take a rain check?” he asked and his two fellows both snorted.

“You could try. Maybe you should think ongoing though. After all, it’s not like you have a booty call at the snap of your fingers.” Ryan said, tone dripping amusement as Gavin squawked and hit the back of Jeremy’s head as the Lad laughed and protested.

“You told him!” he accused and Jeremy didn’t bother to deny it grinning widely.

“Yeah, I did. Watch this... Hey, Rye.” He twisted in his seat and snapped his fingers, the effect instant. Ryan sat forward, pressing into the front, lifting his mask enough to free his mouth so he could growl and bite at Jeremy’s lips. Gavin complained, shoving the Gent out of his space as the nauseating couple laughed and separated, Ryan, pulling down his mask again so there was no sign of anything having happened. Except for the blood that Jeremy touched with his finger and showed Gavin.

“Bloody mental. Always with the teeth. Really?”

“Want a taste of your own Gav?” Ryan offered and Gavin put up his hands as Jeremy dabbed at his lip with his shirt collar, checking to make sure their guy hadn’t moved.

“I’m good. I’ll stick to the scary assassin who isn’t a proven serial killer.”

“Takes one to know one.” Ryan shot back quickly making Gavin grin. He liked it when his family acknowledged his power. Technically, he never harmed anyone in his scrapbook but here, in this car, with these people, they both acknowledged and respected the effect he could have. In that area of his life, he wasn’t just a silly idiot they put up with. He was an equal.He really wanted to go to the AA meeting tomorrow.

“Ok, real movement this time. I think he’s heading to bed. He’s turned off the TV and shut the curtains.” Gavin sighed, pulling himself into work mode. Such as he had one anyway. Ryan sat fully up now, gesturing for the binoculars and receiving them, looking for himself out of the back window.

“I say we wait an hour, then go in,” Jeremy suggested as Ryan scoped out the apartment building. Gavin shook his head.

“No, detectives are light sleepers. He’ll be in REM in let’s say 90 minutes of falling asleep? His first round of deep sleep with being at,” he checked his phone for the time, calculating what he knew about sleep cycles and relating it to what little he knows about the detective, “eleven, if we assume he’s going straight to bed now.”

“Doesn’t matter, we need to move.” Ryan rumbled, his voice thickening into Vagabond, handing the binoculars back to the front and pointing out a car parked across the street and down a ways, “We have a problem.”

Gavin managed to focus on the car, seeing the identifying curls and a red hat next to them before the binoculars were snatched away, Jeremy making the identity a curse.

“Funhaus. The fuck are they doing here?” he growled, Gavin giving a small sigh, wishing he’d been wrong in identifying Joel and Spoole.

“Isn’t it obvious? They got to be following us.” Gavin said, slumping back into the driver’s seat and rubbing his hands over his face.

“Bollocks.” He said sharply then shrugged his shoulders, “Man, I really wish they hadn’t done this. I really liked those guys.” He lamented, as if Funhaus was going to the extreme of following them, it won’t be long until war was declared.

“Hang on Gav, maybe there’s another reason? Besides, it doesn’t look like they know were here...” he trailed off, shifting his view from the Funhaus vehicle to the surrounding area and scoffing, “no way...” he murmured softly to himself, Gavin pressing himself annoyingly between Jeremy’s seat and the lad himself, trying to see what he was muttering about.

“Wot is it? They comin' this way?”

“Get off me, Gav,” Jeremy said, shoving him back the two having a short playfully scuffle before Ryan pressed a hand to each lads shoulder separating them.

“Jeremy.” He said sharply, command in his tone, as Gavin panted grinning mockingly as Jeremy answered the unspoken order.

“They got Peake covering them up high. Looks like a sting and from positions I’d say it’s not on us but our detective friend in there.”

“Fact Spoole's here is a bad sign.” Gavin put in, seriousness settling around him like a shirt that was two sizes two small but making an effort, “Means their collecting.” Ryan shook his head, gazing to Gavin.

“We can’t let that happen. We are still technically allied. So we’ll just go have a little friendly chat.” He said, the peaceful words sounding somehow threatening when delivered in that gravelly deep voice from behind the grinning skull.

“I got Peake covered, no problem. I think we can settle it without bloodshed.” Jeremy said and Gavin noticed how Ryan's shoulders tightened slightly at the sniper's words. Gavin liked to think he was great at reading body language but it took no expert to know that Ryan was extra strength protective of the Lad he called his. Sure, he was protective of them all, maybe Gavin even coming a close second after Jeremy but when it was his lover in a potentially dangerous situation, the crazy was more intense.

“We got coms in here?” he asked and Gavin leaned across Jeremy to pop the drawer, handing out the tiny devices. With a way to communicate, Ryan was a little less concerned with Jeremy moving on his own. Beside’s they all knew he could take care of himself. Ryan just liked to worry.

“So, you and me Rye-Bread, we’ll go chat to our buddies over there. Lil’J will make sure Peake doesn’t feel like you're threatening anyone. We all keep our heads, lovely little exercise in cross crew communication, no one gets head shotted or eviscerated and I’m looking at you Rye. We go home and make our bosses happy with our professional professionnalness.” Gavin laid it out, his crewmates agreeing readily. Jeremy felt exposed without his Stetson, but wearing that out of the car would draw Matt’s eye like only Ryan's mask could top. Gavin and Ryan waited in the car, listening for Jeremy’s voice.

“Approaching behind, don’t think he saw me. Don’t fancy another blow hole so going to announce myself at the top.” Jeremy said quietly, informing them he had reached the ladder. As he went up, most likely drawing matt’s attention, Gavin and Ryan nodded to each other and got out of the car. Gavin had the golden gun Geoff had given him at his hip and nothing else. Ryan had his own sidearm, a shotgun at his back, a machete taped to the underside of his jacket, no less than four throwing knives hidden over his person, two grenades in his jacket pocket, his favourite personal hunting knife on a hip, another thinner blade in his boot and a flask of alcohol and a lighter in his back jean pocket in case he needed to improve a Molotov.

He would never make the mistake of underestimating the two visibly smaller members of Funhaus. Spoole’s reputation was still young but the fact Ryan had heard of him was enough to show that the young man did his job well. Joel was their front man, much like Gavin doubled as, not to mention someone of cold intellect. Gavin had a suspicion that Joel and himself had a lot in common but whenever he tried to approach the older man, he was friendly but distant.

As they came towards them, they heard Jeremy on coms, keeping the line wide open at Ryan's insistence even though he wasn’t addressing them.

“Peake! It’s Monster truck! Don’t blow my head off man, I’m here to talk.” Moments after that announcement, Joel and Spoole got out of the car, instantly spotting the two crossing the road towards them. Gavin held up his hands to show innocent intent and Joel cocked his head towards the space between buildings.

“No ambush, they just want to talk without worrying your finger will slip.” Jeremy was assuring his fellow sniper and Gavin followed Ryan into the impromptu meeting space. Joel stood with his hands by his sides, eyes darting between them but lingering on Vagabond. Spoole was relaxed, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets and head ducked shyly.

“We come in peace,” Gavin said grandly and behind his serious partner, Spoole’s mouth twitch in a smile.

“Sure you do. People follow us all the time with peace of mind.” Joel said sharply, Gavin coming to a still a few feet away, Ryan standing aside and behind him, framing him with his intimidating figure. Gavin gestured with his hands making his body language open.

“No really, I’ll prove it. You got coms?” Joel nodded eyes narrowing.

“You know we do. You got our sniper pinned.” He said and Gavin shook his head.

“No, we don’t. We just wanted to make sure everyone’s involved. What are you using? We’re using...” he proceeded to explain their com system, the two exchanging information until they could switch over so everyone could hear and speak to everyone else. The snipers could join the conversation now without anyone having to play relay.

“Right, sorted. Now, I’ll be the big boy here. We are not here following you. Happy coincidence. We’re here to bug a mincy little detectives place, find out what he’s after.”

Gavin extended information like a flag, Joel rolling from one leg to the other, putting his hands on his hips.

“Rimmer?” he inquired and Gavin smiled proudly.

“That’s our ticket! So you're here for him too?” he asked as Joel considered him before answering. Spoole seemed bored with the whole deal, Ryan a statue, tensed for any aggressive movement. Both snipers after confirming the merging of com lines were quiet, Gavin imagining a tense little standoff on a roof as he and Joel did the talking for their respective groups.

“We might be.” Joel allowed tightly, not giving Gavin another thing. Gavin huffed and matched Joel’s pose, hands on his hips and an air of importance.

“Ok, we can play it that way. How about I just tell you what’s going to happen.” He felt more then saw Ryan shift behind him, just slightly enough that if Funhaus reacted negatively, Ryan could throw Gavin behind him into cover.

“This guy was trying to get a mole in our operation. We want to know if he’s working alone or with others. Unfortunately for you fellas, that means we need him alive and with an intact mind and body.”

“We can get you that info along with what we need.” Joel offered, an olive branch and Gavin regretted that he had to deny it.

“Tell us what you need and we’ll pass along any feed that addresses that information.” Gavin counter offered but Joel’s face closed over.

“Can’t do it, Gav, this needs to be a face to face.” He informed the lanky Brit who groaned and tipped back his head.

“I was so hoping you wouldn’t say that. We can’t let you take him. Sorry, we got orders. Trust me, Vagabond,” he dared put a hand on the large chest behind him, drawing Joel’s eyes to the pitiless Vagabond skull, “He wanted to work on this guy himself. But, Geoff wants to see where this guy leads us so here we are.” He shrugged again giving an apologetic smile, waiting to see what Joel’s response was.

Joel turned his head slightly to see Spoole. Gavin watched intently, reading the silent conversation the two shared, similar to the one Michael and he could perform. When you worked close together, partners began to almost read each other’s mind but to Gavin's self-trained eye, they were practically speaking aloud.

“how much do we need this?” Spoole asked by a small roll of one shoulder.

“We can’t just back down, we have orders,” Joel replied, distasteful twist of his lips and a narrowing of his eyes.

“You really wanna fight that? Be my guest.” Spoole pointed out, a flick of the eyes to vagabond then a dismissive look away before he was watching Joel for his answer. Gavin saw Joel look back to vagabond more notably then to Gavin. The Brit grinned, seeing Joel give in and knowing they had won.

“I’d tell Ramsey to expect a call from Kovic soon,” Joel said, tone firm but defeat in the way his eyes slid away from Gavin’s, waving a long fingered hand at Spoole.

“Come on boys, let’s go home.” He said to Spoole and Matt. From the sniper post came the only word Matt had spoken since coms became public.

“Ok.”

“Sorry, it had to happen like this Spooleo.” Gavin called after the young man who turned and smiled, not quite meeting his eyes.

“It’s cool Gavvers. ‘nother time.” He said softly, Gavin taking in the way he moved his boy, not turning to face him, his shoulders hunched in, the tightness to his eyes and knew Spoole was under orders not to speak to him.

“Spoole! Let’s go.” Joel’s sharp voice was like a crack of a whip, calling their youngest member to heel and all but confirming Gavin's suspicions.

“Changing coms to private.” Gavin informed everyone then Funhaus and Fakes split back into their own channels. Gavin and Ryan waited in the space between the buildings as Matt and Jeremy approached at the same time but not together. Matt was holding a long briefcase which he slid into the back seat before seating himself, not acknowledging his audience at all. Funhaus drove away, Jeremy joining his crew and watching them leave.

“That was awkward.” He said solemnly and Gavin turned to him, always happy to get the upper hand on others.

“Please, you just had to sit around and listen.” Gavin complained and Jeremy laughed.

“Sit around with Peake! You think I’d be used to expressionless staring considering that,” he pointed a finger at Ryan who tilted his disturbing head to the side since they couldn’t see his amused expression, “but that guy takes it to a whole new level.”

“Well let’s get back to the car and wait it out until we can go in shall we?” Gavin suggested, waving a languid hand towards their stakeout car. They headed back, now Funhaus had been chased off to await a time where they could break in and install bugs. Gavin would be staying it in the car, Ryan doing the actual breaking in and set up, Jeremy covering him as back up.

Gavin jumped in the car, and helped himself to the stake out food as outside, Jeremy and Ryan stepped into shadows to have a private talk. Gavin grabbed a fresh packet of crisps, leaning back in his seat, looking up at the window of their target. He didn’t need to be out there to know what they were talking about. Jeremy was still working on the acceptance stage of his grief. Things like tonight, bugging a potential mark was a B team job that used to belong to Jeremy’s brothers. Obviously, the lad was having a moment with his deranged lover to talk through his feelings or something gay like that.

Gavin’s chewing slowed as he thought back to a time when he had a brother. Not like the crew, a messed up family where the title brother didn’t quite cover the full scope of their relationship with each other. An actual flesh and blood brother. Or half of one anyway. God, it had been a very long time since Gavin had thought of the family he had left behind in the UK.

He knew Geoff and Jack claimed they had no living family. Michael’s family had kicked him out very young and by all accounts wasn’t a good home, to begin with. Ryan probably ate his or something minging like that, Gavin scoffed to himself. Now Jeremy’s family was also gone.

It made Gavin wonder about his own.

He wondered if they thought about him.

He started when the door opened and the killer duo slipped inside. He pushed away all thoughts of England to look over his shoulder, smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Now, what if you had the ability to scale buildings like Spiderman but you could only use the ability while naked?”

They both laughed like he intended them to, immediately debating this newest hypothetical question, Jeremy wanting to know if he could have a backpack with weapons and clothes, Ryan asking if he could still wear his mask. Neither of them had picked up the morose mood Gavin had been falling into. As they debated Gavin privately promised himself he was going to that AA meeting tomorrow. Mica could pick a different party partner. He was sick of these random thoughts shoving into his head. He just wanted to enjoy his life, play with his crew, outsmart idiots, take what shouldn’t be possible to take. He certainly didn’t want to dwell on the past. The crew was his family, spelled out on his skin, linking him to f the other five for life. He couldn’t go to England even if he wanted too.

That thought pulled him up, surprising him. Did he want to go to England? Why the bloody hell would he want to go back there? What was wrong with him?

“Gavvers?” Jeremy asked, seeing Gavin had spaced out. Gavin jerked and looked at him, face normal and smile wide again.

“Sorry was just thinking, face paint doesn’t count as clothing Rye so no mask but you can be your pretty demon faced self.” Jeremy let it roll but he did put a hand on the hardness that was Ryan’s thigh giving a quick small squeeze. The two were getting worried about Gavin, and they weren’t the only ones.

Part of the reason Ryan had agreed so readily to going to the meeting with Gavin was to keep an eye on the lad. They all wanted him to be happy, truly and genuinely happy. When Gavin started to dip he started taking risks. Chatting to people he shouldn’t be, starting things the crew had to finish. He knew better then to sleep with a wife of a club owner. Understood that the apartment building was off limits to his habit. Defiantly smart enough not to pick fights with men much larger than he is when out at the clubs with the lads.

Yet all things he has done and done lately.

His last kill had well and truly worn off and it was high time he found another.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really apreicated  
> let me know what you thought, what you'd like to see, suggestions or theories are always awesome to me :)  
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't shake the black cloud following him, he needs to do something about it, now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a trigger for depression and suicide and all the bad related to Gavin's brand of darkness so read cautiously please  
> this was a little hard to get out, had a few block problems but I got through it yay -Pop the streamers!-  
> Enjoy!

Marc didn’t want to be here. He didn’t think AA was something that could help him. He wasn’t for these large meetings. He didn’t like crowds. Yet somehow he kept coming back. He didn’t want to be here, but he didn’t want to go home either. Not to that large empty apartment. The reason he drank.  
So he was normally one of the first to arrive, sitting towards the back and avoiding eye contact with the helpers. They wanted him to sponsor someone, thought it would be good for him. Just because he was a year sober. That they knew of anyway. He glanced up when a lanky man with short brown hair and a wide smile entered. Mostly because the guy couldn’t seem to control the volume of his voice and Marc was a sucker for accents.

“Oh look at this! Swank set up. Nice, there are donuts, Kyle look.” He grabbed the arm of a larger man, one who didn’t look like he wanted to be here, his intense eyes searching around, presumably for escape. Marc could understand that. The donut table was behind his chair so he listened in when the Brit dragged his reluctant pal over.   


“Oh, these are yum. How many are we allowed do you think?” the Brit trilled behind Marc's chair. When a helper answered there was no limit to how many he could have, the guy made the most amusing noise of surprise that had a smile tugging at Marc’s lips.   


“Nice! I’m taking three. One for each hand and one for the mouth.” Marc had to see that, turning slightly so he could see over his shoulder. The guy was grinning with a mouth stuffed full of donut, another donut in each hand, held up triumphantly to his friend. The Kyle guy shook his head, sandy blonde hair falling into his face as he picked up a single donut and took a bite.   


“You're right, they are good Gav. Can we sit now?”  
Marc looked away quickly before the two could see him watching them. They ended up in front of him and two seats down. As they sat the Brit called Gav obviously had freed his mouth because he started talking again, if only slightly softer than before.  


“Do you think they have donuts each time or just today?”  


“Probably every time Gav. Might be why no one’s touched them.”  


“I hope so cause these are top, might be a reason to come back you know?”  


“Gavin, we are coming back again. You promised this time you’d quit for good.”  


Marc wondered at that. From how uppity and outgoing this Gavin was, he would have said he was here to support the solemn one. Apparently not. He was intrigued despite himself, seeing all kinds of alcoholics walk in and out of these doors. This Gavin, if he truly was the alcoholic, seemed different.  


“Bah, whatever. Think they have donut holes?” Gavin looked over his shoulder and Marc started as their eyes met. Marc yanked his gaze away quickly, his cheeks coloring like a god damn teen. Gavin looked at him, however, craning his head to try to see the food table. “You think they make donut holes by actually popping holes in donuts?” Gavin asked and Marc spoke up since Gavin was still facing him and wanting this guy to acknowledge how loud and rude he was being. Not because he was disappointed that Gavin had seen right through him like everyone else does.  


“They don’t do that idiot. They’re just little balls of batter they cook separately.” He said and bright happy blue eye’s caught his.  


“Whoa really? Why call them donut holes then? If they don’t come from the hole in the donut?”  


“Because of idiots like you buying them, thinking it works that way.” He snapped back but if anything Gavin's grin widened. His friend (boyfriend? No, don’t think like that Marc) grabbed the back of Gavin's shirt and pulled him into his seat.  


“Stop flirting and pay attention. This is for your good you know.” The guy said in a voice that sounded like it belonged on a radio. Sure enough, Stefanie had stepped up to the podium, bringing the meeting to order. She went through the usual motions, Marc tuning most of it out, having heard it a million times before. What he did do was watch Gavin. The man could not sit still. He bounced a leg or tapped a finger. He sighed often and looked about curiously. Maybe the guy was addicted to coffee instead of alcohol, Marc joked to himself, smiling. Then came the time when people could come up and share something. He straightened in his seat as Gavin made to get up then sat down again. He repeated the gesture a few times, but always backing down when someone else would take the place. Eventually, no one took the space and Stefanie stood up. Gavin looked so disappointed and down, Marc found himself on his feet before he could think it through. Stefanie looked surprised but moved back to her seat as he passed her. He had no idea what he was doing or why but he thought he knew just how Gavin felt. Once he had been that constantly buoyant, had chased it using alcohol and eventually ended up here.  


“Hey everyone I’m Marc and I’ve been coming to these things for like a year now,” he powered through, not letting anyone do that stupid chant back his name thing, “I don’t normally get up here and talk, I’m not a fan of like people looking at me.” He heard a titter through the audience but he blushed and looked up when he heard Gavin chuckling, “but I ah, noticed a few new people and it made me remember when I was new.” He took a breath, cursing himself for coming up here and now having to speak. He wanted to go sit down, leave it at that but he was committed. “I, um. When I was new. I, ah... I didn’t want- I mean I wasn’t...” He was choking up feeling multiple eyes on him. The words got caught and he was about to give in. Then he saw movement in the audience and he looked to see Gavin had a donut and was pointing to the middle of it.  


“Donut holes!” he was mouthing and Marc gave an incredulous laugh that cleared his throat.  


“Being new can be scary. But we’re all here for the same thing. I might not talk up here very much, but I wanted you to know, your audience under-understands. Ah, that’s it. Hope you understood me.” he mumbled and the people there clapped and smiled at him, encouragement at his tiny little speech flowing in. He blushed his way back to his seat Stefanie taking his place.  


“Thank you, Marc. He’s a man of few words but I couldn’t put it better myself.” She praised and he blushed deeper, sinking into his chair. What the hell is wrong with him? He’s meant to leave these meets with the determination not to touch a drink, not drive himself to embarrassment like that until he wished he could drown it away.  


“Pss, hey!” Gavin hissed at him and Marc looked up to see him, the guy had turned and was kneeling on his seat. During his little flush of mortification, Steff had closed the meet and people were getting up and chatting softly. Gavin's friend was off mingling with the crowd, looking more like a male model than an alcoholic had the right too.  


“Hey, shy guy. Nice speech. Run for president you should.” He said, winking. Marc flushed feeling a bit on edge at the teasing.  


“I was just trying to make our new members more comfortable.” He said and Gavin quivered like a goddamn puppy in response. What was with this guy?  


“I’m plenty comfortable. Now anyway. So if you’ve been going here for a year, does that mean you’ll be back next Friday?” he asked forwardly. Marc shrugged, knowing he would be but wondering how to respond. Gavin seemed to either be oblivious to his shyness or ignoring it.  


“I was just thinking if you were coming back next meet, did you know if there’s going to be donuts again?” Marc was confused but nodded slowly.  


“Yeah, there’s always donuts.” He said slowly and Gavin grinned, slapping a hand excitedly on the back of his chair and leaping to his feet.  


“Top! I’ll see you then?”  


“Sure?”  


“Great, I’ll bring donut holes.” Gavin smiled then bounced away to his friend, tapping his arm and having him turn. After a short little conversation, they left, Marc staring after them until Stefanie stepped into his line of sight. He hardly focused on her praise of his bravery and her offer to make him a sponsor. He was too busy wondering what the hell had danced into the routine of his life and left him gasping for more.

“So how’d it go?” Ryan asked knowingly as they got in the car. Gavin beamed, clicking in then starting to wave his arms about, the excitement of his new find trilling through him.  


“Oh, Rye it’s defiantly donut holes! I thought for sure it would be miss ‘of course you're welcome to come’ but no it’s donut holes. He’s just perfect!”  


“Ah, does that mean the ‘You're welcome’ chick is up for grabs?” Ryan asked hesitantly and Gavin shoved his shoulder with a laugh.  


“Course, Rye, but can you hold off until after next meet?”  


“No problem. Did you want company again?” Ryan asked, happy to see Gavin so animated. The spark had come back to the lad's eyes and his hands never stilled.  


“Yes please, it’s for my story. You don’t mind do you?”  


“Not at all. I live too strut my hour upon the stage” Ryan said theatrically and Gavin sniggered, looking out the window then starting to wilt slightly. Ryan noticed the mood turn and placed a hand on Gavin's thigh comfortingly. “Hey, you alright? Thought you were all thrilled about donut holes.” He teased and Gavin turned back to him, a fixed smile on his face.  


“Nah, it’s fine.” He said quickly then launched into a description of his back-story, fleshing it out, debating whether he should be the friend who could never become his lover or the lover who could never be his friend. Ryan let it go, contributing wherever it seemed appropriate, hoping Gavin got this guys number soon. Whatever was eating the lad was starting to build up and maybe a kill could help cleanse him of it. Gavin saw Ryan's regard leave him the more he blathered on. He set his mouth to autopilot, a handy skill to have and wondered why he just couldn’t shake this dark feeling creeping into his life. Nothing bad had happened in age’s, his crew strong and holding together. The only thing he could put it too was his lads having relationships that pulled them away.  


He missed ray.  


The thought actually cut through his autopilot speech and he faltered to a stop. Ryan looked at him sharply, concern shining through on the man’s face.  


“Ryan...” Gavin said softly, staring at the dash, finally putting his finger on his problem, that people keep leaving him “Do you think it’s my fault Ray died?”  


“What? No! Gavin, where is this coming from? No, you absolutely were not responsible for Ray's death.” Ryan pulled over quickly, stopping the car and facing Gavin fully. Gavin knew he had revealed too much and soon everything was pouring out of him.  


“What’s with brothers and leaving? Ray left us, Jeremy’s brothers betrayed him... Michael...” he blinked hard, angry tears starting to well up, “Bloody Michael never has time for me any more Rye. He’s always out either at the fights or with Lindsay or both! I like Lindsay fine but you think Michael would remember he has a bloody family wouldn’t you? I mean you balance it fine even if you won’t let Jeremy into my bed anymore.”  


“Gavin, Michael’s just in the first flush of love. He’ll even out soon. And Jeremy’s brothers made their own bed alright?” Ryan reached out, and pulled a resisting Gavin into an embrace, “I’m sorry I’ve taken Jeremy from you, I really am but I just can’t handle it. I can’t stand the idea of anyone touching him like I do. As for Ray well... I don’t think he meant to leave us. He just didn’t know how to get our attention. We aren’t going to leave you, Gavin. Family dynamic changes but it doesn’t make us any less of a family. We just got to adjust to it you know?”  


“It’s stupid, I hate it.”  


“I know, but hey, you got yourself a good looking mark tonight didn’t you?” Gavin nodded and Ryan smiled.  


“Plus you, Jeremy and Alex have the house to yourselves tomorrow.” Gavin sat up and moved off Ryan giving a small smile.  


“Yeah, we do. I’m being a little wingy toss ain’t I?”  


“Not at all Gavin. I think if you could put up with me turning all caveman for awhile there, we can put up with you wanting a bit of family time.”  


“Wot do you mean, ‘awhile’? You’re still a bloody caveman! My Diet Coke! My PC! My Lad!” Gavin mocked him and Ryan frowned at him fondly.  


“My idiot.” He said and mussed up Gavin's hair, hearing the protesting squawk and laughing.  


“Wanker!” Gavin laughed back, trying to get his hair back in order as Ryan started the car and they pulled out again, heading home.

_Gavin hid under the bed, crying into his arms, wishing he didn’t exist. They just wouldn’t leave him alone, those bullies at school. No matter what he tried. They were at school and on the trip home and in his house on his computer and now they were even on his phone. How did they get his number? It’s not like he had friends to give it out too._  


_“B?” a deep voice asked and Gavin turned his head. Ryan was there, blue eyes meeting blue, a soft smile on his face. Gavin frowned, confused as saw Ryan try to wiggle his massive frame under the thirteen-year-olds bed._  


_“Wow, comfy seat up you got here.” Ryan spoke but the voice was all wrong, a different kind of deep, a strong British accent._  


_“Rye? You’re not meant to be here.” Gavin pointed out and Rye looked surprised then a little hurt._  


_“Oh? Fine, I’ll just pop off then B and leave you to cry alone huh?” the voice said sarcastically from Ryan's lips. The embrace was all Ryan however, all strength and dark intentions, Gavin pulling against it, not wanting to go visit the kingdom._  


_“My god stop hitting me, idiot! What’s your problem?” Gavin looked up, they were standing and Michael was trying to hug him so he stopped fighting. Michael, now Gavin wasn’t squirming, pulled him close and Gavin sighed in his Boi’s scent._  


_“I hate you.” Michael said in that tone that really meant the opposite. Gavin held onto his shirt and closed his eyes._  


_“Gavin Gruchy, what do you think you’re doing?” Geoff strode towards him, yanking the newspaper out of his hands, looking at the article he had been painstakingly trying to rip neatly out of it. It was his graduation but the tragedy that claimed some of his classmates had parents dreading the after party tonight. He was forbidden to go._  


_“Gavin, why would you want this?” Jack asked, now the one holding the paper, concern and worry blending in his voice._  


_“I just wanted something to remember them by.” Gavin excused himself and turned away become small and sad._  


_“Please don’t go!” he begged his brother who hugged him and laughed._  


_“It’s just a camp B, I’ll be back in like two weeks.”_  


_“I don’t want you to go please.” Gavin begged again but soon he was pulled from his brother, both father, and brother working to make sure he was alone._  


_“B! Tell me it’s not true!” Gavin had his hands up looking too a man desperate, the man’s gun raised between them and tears near blinding him._  


_“Tell me it wasn’t you! That they got the wrong line or something!”_  


_“It wasn’t me, they got the wrong line or something.” Gavin repeated back cheekily, the anguish of his brother feeding the darkness that had been growing inside him for some time now. The family was so sweet, maybe he could claim his brother as well. God knows it’s not like he’s been much of one._  


_“Sometime today Gav!” Geoff called, waiting by the door. Jack was already calling in his pilot connections, scrounging up a cargo bob as he walked out. Ryan pulled on his mask as he went through the door. Michael was waiting by the door with Geoff, folded arms and disgruntled expression as they waited on his lads._  


_Gavin looked over his glass to see Ray straightening up from his bong hit, waving smoke from his face and smiling softly. He locked eyes with Gavin, smile widening._  


_“Yolo right?” he asked Gavin who nodded. Blood spurted from Ray's chest, and Gavin cried out as ray fell, morphing from Ray into Ryan, Michael, Jeremy, settling on a face he hadn’t seen in years. Gavin was panicked to see his brother fall only for gravity to reorientate itself. Gavin realized it wasn’t his brother falling away from him, it was Gavin who was falling, looking up to the ledge where his brother had thrown him off. Gavin extended a hand towards him screaming his name._  


_“DDDAAANNNN!!!!”_

Gavin sat bolt upright with a cry, fighting the sheets from his body, twisting to and fro. He was breathing hard, putting a hand to his chest and feeling the rapid beat of his heart. He reassured himself he was at home, in bed and not falling to his death. Once his heart calmed and he got his breathing under control, he looked at his phone, checking the time.  
He groaned but got up, knowing he wouldn’t want to sleep after that dream even if it was three in the morning. He jumped into the pants he had kicked off when he had gotten home and snatched up his phone as he quietly stalked into the hall. All was quiet, everyone asleep. There was only him and his stupid mind awake right now. He walked over to the window and stared at the lights of the city, running his hand up over his sleepy face and into his hair. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He’s waited way too long between kills, that must be it. Everything he was, all the confidence, the energy, all of it came from the power he got when he could convince someone to take their own life. It was the thing he based his entire personality on. With so long since a top up, his resolve was crumpling, his darkness pulling him apart from within. He couldn’t wait for a slow burn, he needed something now. He rushed back to his room, throwing on clothes in a hurry, his mind combing potential spots that could result in someone for him. Clubs were out, people went there when they wanted to be happy. Or at least pretend. He needed someone sunk in depression already, only the smallest amount of nudges to do it. Oh that biker bar near the bridge. Perfect, if there’s anyone there that late, it was a five-minute walk to the bridge. He left heading down to the garage, jumping in his comfortable purple crapbox. The guys liked to tease him for it but he loved this car. So much less conspicuous then the roaring sports models everyone else drove. He got it into drive and left, his mind turning over other ideas if this bar didn’t work out. He could pick up a prostitute, if he could find the right one. He laughed at himself thinking of the cliché, he could be jack the ripper. Except he didn’t want to rip anyone himself. He just wanted to talk them into doing it themselves. He couldn’t go to the strip club, Geoff would kill him if he got the crew blacklisted there.  
He groaned when the car beeped at him demanding fuel. It had been so long since he’d driven it, he forgotten it needed a top up. He was cursing it as he pulled into a fuel station, grumbling as he got out. He should have trusted in his luck. As he screwed the fuel cap back on, he looked up and saw a young woman pull a gun on the clerk. His heart sped up, his breath caught. She was beautiful. Desperation was written on every inch of her skin, from the ragged clothes, to the bruise on her face, to the way her gun shook in her hand. This was someone on the very end of her life, trying one last thing to turn it around. He came towards the store, unheedful of his danger. His focus was just on the woman as she mouthed empty threats.  


“Please just hurry! Speed it up already!” she was saying, threatening the clerk with her gun. If anything he was calmer then she was this kind of stick up a regular occurrence. He was shifting the money to the back as she kept shooting worried looks out the window. Gavin managed to get behind her.  


“What are you doing love?” he asked softly, performing a flinch for her benefit when she turned the gun on him.  


“What? Where the fuck did you come from?” she demanded, then swung the gun back around to the clerk, “Don’t fucking stop!” she cried and fired a bullet up near the roof, making the clerk actually flinch and stuff faster.  


“Whoa, you’re a bit, edgy darling.” Gavin observed and she turned the gun back to him.  


“Who the fuck are you?” she asked, confused by his apparent ease. Gavin saw the way her eyes screwed up in the corners, the fear in them. He noticed the marks on her arms, the shallowness of her cheeks. He knew as good as if she had told him.  


“I’m here to collect love, sure you know that?” he said and her grip tightened on her gun, her face now scared.  


“What? No! Look! There’s the money! Right there!” she turned and pointed the gun at the clerk who tossed the bag at her feet. Gavin shook his head, shifting a little closer, making the woman feel the edge of desperation.  


“Oh love, you should know I don’t want to do this. That’s not going to be enough. You know it’s not.”  


“But it’s what I can get! Please, I just need time! I’ll hit a few more stores and-“  


“You're embarrassing yourself darling, and we’re running out of time. Look you let the clerk get away.”  


She turned and sure enough, the clerk was gone, a sure sign in minutes the police will be here. The look of despair on her face gave Gavin a thrill that shot up and down his spine, made his fingers tingle and his tongue loose.  


“Here’s the thing. You only have two choices here. We go together and I’ll try to make it as quick as possible. I just got to cut you up a little bit, but I can do it fast. A quick slash of the cheeks and your tongue then I can slit your throat. Or, you can stay here, the cops will either kill you, a death by shredding of bullets or arrest you and it’s rape and beatings in prison before we catch you up anyway. The ones who collect in prison won’t be as quick as I can.”  


“What if I just fucking shoot you right now?!” she threatened, tears flowing down her cheeks, sirens faint but growing stronger.  


“Same result love. I’m your easiest way. I can have your face done in under five, you’ll be dead and pain-free in ten. It’s my guarantee.” He winked at her, making his eyes shift between her gun and her face. She was so susceptible, looking at the weapon, herself and then out the window. She looked back to him and her face hardened.  


“I hope they rape you in prison. I hope you scream.” She said darkly, putting the gun to her head and smiling like she was winning, “Fuck you and your choices, I’m another way out kinda girl, always have been. See you in hell asshole.” She said the toughest he had heard her.  


The shot rang out and she crumpled Gavin sucking in a delighted breath. The sirens were even closer now but he did a small little dance on the spot, feeling it, the power that made him strong. Once again he had proven his tongue and his mind strong, his ability a near super power.  


He fell to the ground and shuffled close, taking his phone out and taking a picture of her face. He noticed around her neck a small pendant on a frayed cord and he snatched it up, pocketing it. Then he kissed her cheek, thanking her and his luck for delivering just what he needed. Now it was time to work. He got up and stepped over her to slip over the counter. He went through the back door and found the clerk cowering in the back. Casually he pulled his gun and pointed it at him.  


“Security?” he asked and the clerk pointed to another door. Gavin thanked him and killed him in the same moment. He went through into the worlds tiniest security room. He sighed and shuffled into the tiny space, making quick work of the feed, deleting everything, ejecting the drive and pocketing it then pouring a bottle of water over it for dramatic effect. Then he was out the back door, listening to the police surround the place, having to leave his car and escape on foot. The search bubble wasn’t too hard to slip, they had their culprit slumped on the floor. Gavin turned out into another road, joining the other night life and pulling his phone to admire the woman’s picture, the blood a halo around her head. This one wouldn’t go in his beloved scrap book. This wasn’t the slow burn he preferred, this was just a quick confirmation of his own power. He didn’t know her name, why she had been there or anything. He had caught just the tail end and as exhilarating as it was to plant an idea and see it work out near instantly, it wasn’t what he craved. He wanted to know the person inside out, wanted to dangle them along the tightrope, see them waver before that final blessed tip into the abyss. He wanted them to long for him, to depend on him. Wanted them to care before they took that final step. He needed to be loved and admired by his marks. Needed it and craved it. He wanted to be their entire world so they’d do anything he’d tell them to do. Anything at all. Still, he had a bounce in his step as he walked around, thumb brushing against the pendant in his pocket. She wouldn’t be in his book, but her little smooth round pendant would soothe him for awhile. He could thumb it like he was now and remember that he was just as dangerous as anyone else in his crew.  
It was with a smile he called Alex, the phone only ringing twice before Alex answered, voice sleepy and annoyed.  


“I’m assuming you're not calling from down the hall.”  


“Nope. I need a lift, come get me?”  


“Where are you?” Gavin looked around for a landmark and spotted a street sign, reading the name to Alex.  


“The fuck are you doing in Little Seoul at five in the morning?”  


“Come get me and I’ll tell you.”  


“Are you alright?”  


“Tippity top Al, just want to go home.”  


Alex heaved a huge sigh and Gavin could hear him rolling out of bed.  


“Alright, stick around the corner, I’ll be there soon. You're buying breakfast. With coffee. Gonna need a huge coffee.”  


Gavin thanked him and hung up, heading over towards where Alex was to meet him, leaning against the pole and pulling the pendant out to look at it. It had a little tree engraved on the front of the silver ball. He ran his finger over it, feeling the tiny indents before he closed his fingers around it, grinning. He was going home and going back to bed and good luck for nightmares to find him now. Not with his power flowing strongly though his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Dan and Ray heavy chapter is coming so stay tuned! love to hear comments and kudos and hope your liking it so far :) see you in the next chapter!


	4. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodie buddies are on the move, closer to LS and the family who doesn't expect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i love Dan and Ray as roadie buddies lol so nothing triggery except for the feels angst and poor poor bad twisted Fakes

_Ray woke up quickly to the touch of his father and the barely suppressed panic in his voice._

_“Ray, come on we got to move.” Ray rubbed the sleep from his eyes and outstretched his arms, being picked up by his dad. He lay his head on his dad's shoulders, the six year old was just so tired he could hardly pay attention._

_His dad had their duffle, everything they owned in it. They had settled in this squatter house for the past four nights but now it seems it was time to move again. Ray was used to this, his whole life spent moving. He didn’t mind though because he knew his father would always be there. Sometimes he went away, left Ray in a secure location with toys and food a six-year-old could navigate but he always came back._

_Ray's father held him tight, Ray not frightened by the sounds of people storming the house because his father had him. Nothing could ever hurt him with his dad around. Even when his dad ducked into a different room, cursing and dropping the bag, squeezing him tight, Ray wasn’t worried. It was only when he felt wet on his neck and his dad shifted to look into his face did he feel the first tendrils that things would not be alright._

_“Ray, I love you ok? I love you so much. I need you to be strong alright? Can you do that for me?”_

_Ray nodded, searching his father’s face, confused as to what was happening. His dad kissed his face then opened a cupboard, sliding Ray up into the top of it, holding his little hand, tears running down his face._

_“No matter what Ray, I love you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t do better. You stay in here understand? You stay safe my boy. Please, oh god please be safe.”_

_“I love you, daddy.” Ray said back, unsure what was going on but being affected by his father’s fear. His dad smiled at him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he kissed Ray's hand then tucked him into the cupboard._

_“Remember, stay quiet, be strong little Ray. I love you. I love you. Shh.” His dad shut the door and he was in darkness. He curled up, trying to be as quiet as he could like his dad had told him. He heard movement outside and only moments after shutting the cupboard door, his father’s voice rung out speaking to someone._

_“Please, we can work this out.”_

_“We really can’t Ray. You’re a ballsey fuck taking more than your cut, but did you really think we wouldn’t notice? Narvaez has got greedy fingers, everyone knows that.”_

_“Look, I can give back the money and my cut. I’ll even get you extra, please you don’t understand.”_

_“What don’t I understand? It was a decent cut; more than enough to feed yourself.”_

_“I just needed more ok? But I’ll give it all back. Please, with interest.”_

_“Sorry Ray, you’ve stolen your last.”_

_“No! Don’t!”_

_Ray flinched and stuffed a hand in his mouth to stop from crying out. The shots echoed in his mind and he heard a thump of something falling. He stayed up in the cupboard, quaking and alone, waiting for his father to come get him. His father always came back..._

“You right there Ray?” Dan asked, hitting Ray’s thigh to wake him. Ray had laid the seat as far down as he could and put his arms behind his head to sleep. He answered without opening his eye’s, the best kind of traveling companion, one that didn’t fill the space with small talk.

“Aces Danny boy.”

“Please don’t call me Danny... anyway, stop coming up, we can get a bite to eat.”

Ray hit the lever beside the chair to make it come upright.

“Oh thank god. Food.”

Dan scoffed and shook his head. Ray had gotten in the car, a worn duffle thrown in Dan’s boot then had preceded to eat through all of the snacks Dan had supplied within the first two hours. Once the snacks were gone, he had closed his DS, thrown the seat back and promptly went to sleep. Or at least, his eyes were closed and he hadn’t made a sound.

Dan was used to Ray by this point. When he first met the illustrious Brownman however, he had no idea what to expect. He did think it was going to be a bullet to the head.

He had come home, dropping keys and phone in the bowl then kicking his shoes off by the door. He started to shed his beat cop uniform, throwing his hat twoard the bowl, the jacket on a chair, the shirt on the counter, making his way to his bathroom. The attachments went on the kitchen bench as he moved towards the hall. He had reached for his belt, pulling it free when the cock of a gun made him freeze.

“I’m going to stop you right there. No one wants to see that.” He turned his head to look over his shoulders, a young dark haired man stepping out of the shadows into the hall, threatening him, incredulously with a bright pink handgun. There was a rifle peeking over his shoulder and his free hand was tucked into his purple hoodie.

Dan knew that description, having passed the wanted posters every day for the seven months he had been assigned here to the Little Seoul area. Brownman, hit man and sniper for the FAKE AH Crew, a growing threat in the city.

“If your here to kill me, can I get a last request?” Dan spat, anger flooding through him at the thought that this was it. He couldn’t believe he was going to die without completing his personal mission.

“Whoa boy, I don’t do last requests, besides I ain’t here to kill you anyway. Not unless you’re stupid.” Dan risked turning a little at those words, now facing his side. He had both hands up now, his belt still held in one hand.

“Then why are you here Brownman?” He had asked, seeing the man roll his shoulders and sigh.

“Isn’t that the question? Why are we here? What’s the point?” Brownman sighed again then gestured with his gun at Dan, making him come forward into the dark lounge room, “Anyway, we need to talk, and not about the fundamental questions of life.”

He hit the light switch and got Dan to sit down on his couch, Brownman grabbing a chair from his tiny kitchen table, turning it and sitting on it backward, the gun staying trained steadily on Dan’s face.

“Well I’m all for survival. I’m listening.” Dan informed the man holding him at gunpoint coolly, wanting to take any option that preserved his life until he could achieve his goal.

“I like that. You're Daniel Grunchy right? You were a part of the arrest of Bobby ‘Shark’ Mansion right?”

Dan had been a part of that sting, meant to be on the sidelines, just watching the crowd, keeping them back from the action up the street. However, he had seen movement across a roof and had abandoned his post to chase them down. If he hadn’t been the one to tackle the fleeing Shark, he would have been in a lot of trouble. As it was, the captain was irritated because having a beat cop give the arrest was giving ground for Bobby’s lawyers to fight the arrest.

“Depends, is that stupid you were talking about earlier admitting something like that?” Brownman laughed and shook his head.

“Ok, so maybe you aren’t as dumb as you look,” Brownman said, Dan, keeping a pokerfaced despite the insult, as Brownman continued “You’re not the only one who wants the Shark off the streets. My problem is, he’s all tucked away in your station.”

“You want me to help you break in?”

“Ideally, yeah. You get me in, I’ll make your problem go away, you’re off the hook for doing your damn job. We all win.” Dan had considered it carefully, the Brownman waiting patiently. He had been irritated at the handling of the whole thing and had a suspicion that someone had purposely let Bobby slip the net. He suspected the whole department of being crooked. He had joined the police force because it made the best resources for finding his brother. Instead, he was stuck on the streets giving out tickets to spoilt bitches and being punished the one time he actually got to take down a bad guy.

“You have a plan then?”

“That’s my man.”

Now Dan pulled into the service station and Ray leaped out. Dan got out more slowly, watching the trained assassin waltz into the store, hands tucked into his hoodie like a perpetual teen. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the only one who would help Dan was someone just like his brother. Someone with no moral scruples. Sometimes you had to use a monster to catch a monster.

Ray wandered the isles, the clerk eyeing him off, making Ray roll his eyes. Talk about type casting, they must think he was going to rob the store or something. He had been dealing with such things all his life, people judging him by his looks. Judging him weak because of his build, blind because of his glasses. Judging him a criminal just because of his ethnicity. Ok, sure he was a criminal but that had nothing to do with his Puerto Rican heritage and everything to do with the dead air that was his soul.

Ray had packed under his arm with snacks and moved on to the fridges to grab some drinks. As he looked over the choices he paused before the Diet Coke. He really was going back. Back to Los Santos and Ironically the most stable family he had ever known. Having grown in the foster system, he had been a part of many families.

He got to the counter and dumped his haul, pushing it all at the cashier. Dan added his stuff to the pile and Ray nodded his head at him.

“He’s paying.”

“Bollocks, you still owe me for breakfast.”

“You owe me for coming with you.” Ray shot back quickly and grumbling Dan pulled out his card and gave it over. As he paid for everything including the fuel, Ray looked up to see the mirror that reflected the store in the corner. He frowned as he considered himself, he dark hair tousled back, frames sitting high on his nose, his purple hoodie zipped up and his general shape.

Dan started grabbing the bags and looked to him.

“Wanker, help me carry this crap at least.” He snapped startling Ray, he then grabbed his own snacks, casting another look up into the mirror as they left. They went back to the car, dividing bags to their owners, Dan once again sliding into the driver’s seat. Ray pulled down the sunshade and looked at himself in the mirror, heaving a sigh.

“This is ridiculous.” He breathed then tipped his head back in a groan as Dan watched him, confused, “I can’t go into LS looking like this.” Ray groaned out after a moment and Dan scoffed.

“Looking like what?”

“Looking like me dude. I’m gonna get recognized in a hot minute.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Hell yes it’s bad, where have you been?” Ray glared at his road trip buddy who shrugged. Opening a Kit Kat and having a bite, Dan gestured towards him.

“You’re a criminal type, can’t you just, I dunno, change your appearance?”

“Thank you so much, why did I never think of that? Whatever would I do without you?” Ray said sarcastically then Dan was flinching back as Ray fished out a knife.

“Whoa! Fuck! The fuck are you doing?”

“Cutting my damn hair. Say goodbye to this gorgeous face, cause it’s about to change.” Ray said, looking into the tiny mirror and lining up the blade.

“Don’t you want me to, you know, pull over or something?” Dan asked nervously eyeing the dangerous man beside him who had the knife pressed to his own scalp.

“Yolo amirite?”

“You're high aren’t you?”

“Have we met? Dude just always assume that.”

As they drove, ray started cutting the hair above his ears, slowly dripping chunks of hair onto the car upholstery. Dan turned his nose up in irritation but didn’t say anything, letting the man do whatever he wanted. At least he was here with him, his ticket to his brother. Like he read Dan’s mind, Ray spoke up.

“So, Gavvey wavvey is your baby bro huh?”

“We are so not talking about this.”

“Why not? We’re only going back so you can... Actually that I don’t know. Why are you trying to find him? In all my time with Gav, he never mentioned having a brother.”

“I suppose you talked family a lot huh?”

Dan had him there, Ray backing off for a moment before coming back in for the attack.

“So what’s the plan? Just show up at your new station ‘hi I’m the transfer, here to track my serial killer brother, don’t mind the guy in the mask, that’s just my hit man partner’?”

Dan frowned and tried to concentrate on the road, not bothering to answer. Ray smiled slowly at him and tapped the window.

“I knew it. You’ve got jack.”

“Look, this is the first good lead I’ve had in finding my brother in a fucking age right? Now back off before I knock you one alright? Wanker.” The last word was breathed heavily under his breath and Ray raised his hands and started on the other side of his head.

“You know what I think?” Ray asked out of no where, twenty minutes later as he was touching up his new shave, getting a long suffering sigh from the driver.

“I think you don’t know why you're chasing him down.”

“Course I do idiot. He’s a killer, I’m a detective. There’s nothing simpler.” Dan said defensively, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Ray lifted a finger knowingly.

“Ahh, but you weren’t always murderer and officer. Once you must have played cops and robbers in your back yard together.” Dan winced and Ray sat up onto his elbows to grin at him.

“Ok bad analogy, but it holds true man. Now I may have left, but I would have killed for Michael and Gavin. They were my Lads. Why are you so determined to find Gavin? Why?”

“You tell me why you left.” Dan shot back and Ray lay down again with a scoff.

“Story of my life, doomed to disappointment.” He muttered.

“Your haircut looks stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

They drove on.

Gavin rolled out of bed mid afternoon, feeling much better. No nightmares at all, no brother imagery, no feelings of worthlessness. He was feeling top again all thanks to his quickie and was ready to face the day. Or whatever was left of it.

His mood only improved when he came out to see Michael kicking back, remote in hand and no one else to be seen.

“Hello Michael, what you playing?” He asked happily, swinging his long legs over the couch and plopping down beside his boi. Michael scoffed, smiling but not breaking eye contact with the screen.

“Can’t you ever sit on the couch like a normal person?” he said, amused as always by Gavin, “Grab a remote, you can help me beat the next wave.” Gavin scuttled over, snatching up his favorite remote, the gold one of course, then sat back next to Michael, making a show of wiggling his ass and sitting properly. Michael just chuckled and shook his head. “Idiot.” He called Gavin affectionately. Gavin was thrilled to have this time with Michael, the two falling into their easy friendship, chatting aimlessly about nothing at all. They soon grew bored of Gears, mostly because it was an hour of Gavin shrieking out for help and accidentally sticking Michael with frags, the last two maybe not so accidental.

“So Alex said you scoured a quickie last night?” Michael asked as he cued up their progress on Outlast. Gavin nodded relaxing back, happy to watch Michael play, most likely through his fingers.

“Oh yeah, it was top. Beautiful girl, shame I didn’t get her name.”

“She going in the scrap book?” Michael asked innocently, surprised when Gavin leaped up and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes darting about.

“Shut it you noong! No ones supposed to know about that remember?” Michael just stared at him with a deadpan expression, Gavin's eyes wide with sincerity. After a moment Michael pointed to the hand on his mouth and mumbled something.

“Oh right, sorry.” Gavin laughed a little, pulling his hand away so Michael could repeat what he had said. Instead, Michael licked his lips then made a face.

“The hell have you been touching? Your hand tastes fucking gross.”

“Wot, you expect? It’s me hand, of course it’s not going to taste brilliant.”

“Yeah but go fucking wash it or something. Anyway, Geoff and Alex are out shopping I think after they’re meeting. Jeremy and Ryan are both out too, separate if you can believe that.” He rolled his eyes, Gavin giving a conspirator chuckle since Ryan seemed darn near pasted onto his lad these days.

“Ryan's out reviewing our bugs of that Rimmer guy and Jeremy was going to see if he could pick up some side work from the bounty office.”

“How’s Rimmer turning out then?” Gavin asked curiously then shrieked as something cut across the screen, making Michael jump.

“The fuck was that!”

“I dunno do I?”

The game caught them up for another long period until the conversation turned back to work.

“God this looks like Edgar's hole.” Michael joked as he taped a pile of bodies in the sewer of the game. Gavin pointed out the severed head and got him to zoom in. It was the same design of the majority of severed heads they had found, both of them laughing about it.

“That reminds me... We got who heads Rimmer yet?” Gavin asked Michael who shrugged.

“So far nothing. Guy seems pretty clean. A fucking rarity in this town is he seems to actually want to make a difference. Wants to catch the bad guys and throw away the key. I don’t think we got much to worry about and Geoff agrees. Besides Rimmer was never after us he just wanted something to show his bosses so they won’t saddle him with some partner that’s coming into town.

“Why the hell doesn’t he want a partner?”

“He’s a straight shooter, walks firmly on the right side of the law. Apparently this guy they’re bringing in is a bit of a gray spot.”

“Just like every other copper in town.” Gavin sighed and laughed, “Sounds like he won’t last long here if he doesn’t want to toe the line.”

“Nope, plus Geoff's going to offer him to Kovic, see if we can calm their asses down. Seriously, they are really uptight at the moment.”

Both Lads paused to wonder at that. Funhaus had dug in and withdrawn from the usual business just as they had when all that shit with the traitors had gone down. The Fakes were insanely curious but unlike Kovic and gang who tried to poke into their private affairs, Geoff was trying to be the bigger man and give them some room. So long as it didn’t mess with their operations that was.

Joel had done the right thing backing down from the detective Rimmer job. If he hadn’t Geoff would have come down on Funhaus like a bag of bricks. Since they were willing to still play by the rules, even with their friendship turning cold, Geoff had ordered a cautionary distance. Just until Funhaus got its house in check.

“Probably not getting laid enough.” Gavin joked and Michael sat up straight, looking at his watch then throwing the controller down.

“Fuck, I totally forgot! I got a date with Linds!” He cried out, and took off towards his bedroom, skipping over the couch.

“Oi! We were talking here!” Gavin yelled after him, getting up and taking a few steps to follow him.

“Sorry Gavvers, I gotta go! You play dude, I’ll catch up later!” Michael breezed back into the room, shrugging his jacket on over his fresh shirt and throwing open the door.

“Have fun with the dick twins!” he called over his shoulder, slamming the door in his rush and not bothering to wait for a reply. Gavin was left staring at the door in an empty apartment wondering what the hell he was meant to do now. He tried not to let it get to him but a slow anger was stoking itself in the lad's stomach.

“No way I’m playing alone.” He muttered to himself, turning everything off and putting the controllers back. That done he wandered into the kitchen and broke into Geoff's whiskeys, grabbing himself a glass and a bottle heading back to the couch. He poured himself a drink and sat back, looking up at the ceiling and brooding.

He had been in such a good mood and it was broken now. All because stupid Michael had to come to heel. Was he Lindsay’s dog or something? God, they never got to just hang out anymore. Plus when Jeremy got home, Ryan was going to be all over him, neither had time for Gavin. Alex was short tempered and cross, he had his own deal and Geoff was focused on that.

What did a bloke have to do to get a little attention from his family huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like this format? I'm on the fence TBH so what do you think? also i got a tumblr now that i don't fully understand lol but you can hit me up there - nescamonster  
> hope to see you guys soon :)


	5. Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc finds Gavin is just as chaotic as he originally thought... and he doesn't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Marc's point of view. this is how Gavin worms his way into being so in someone's life, there's nowhere to turn but to him. manipulative bastard really knows how to pick em.

Marc told himself he wasn’t going because of Gavin. He was going because he would have anyway. He purposely put his back to the door, sitting on the other side of the aisle so he couldn’t see people filing in. He looked out the window because he was bored. Not because he could see the door reflected in it.

His careful plan to not see Gavin walk in backfired when the Brit squawked a hello and leaped over the chairs to sit next to him.

“Look what I bought you.” He said, presenting a paper bag to Marc like it was a gift. Marc could hardly ignore the bag thrust in his face so he took it, peeking in as Gavin's quiet friend sat down on the other side of the hyper man. It was full of donut holes.

He looked up to Gavin who was grinning brightly at him, tipping a wink at him. Marc couldn’t help his disbelieving scoff, shaking his head slowly.

“Jeez man, are you even real?” he had to ask, just not sure that someone like this exists. Gavin gave a protesting cry sounding like a damn bird. His friend, Marc dug the name Kyle out of his memory, leaned forward to nod at Marc.

“Hard to believe but yes, this idiot really is like this most of the time.”

“Oi! I’m right here.”

“We can see that.” Kyle teased then sat back out of sight as Gavin rolled his eyes and nodded to the bag still in Marc’s hand.

“You gonna eat them or what?” he asked and Marc pulled one out and tried to hand the bag back.

“Oh, no I got them for you, you donut.” Gavin laughed and Marc insisted.

“Come on, you barely know me.” he objected and Gavin smirked at him, Marc’s heart giving a painful squeeze.

“That’s the beauty of new friends innit? You get to learn all about each other. For example,” he reached into the bag and pulled out some little dough balls, “I can’t juggle for shit.”

Gavin attempted too, losing most of them and popping the last one into his mouth and laughing at himself. Marc, despite the assurance of another human being, was having a hard time believing Gavin was for real. The man was a child, completely carefree. What on earth was he doing here at an AA meeting?

Steffanie got up to start the meeting and Gavin fell quiet. Marc crossed his arms and leaned back, prepared to zone like he normally did but by his side, Gavin was jittering again. He gave the Brit a look and Gavin deflected it with another wink and re-offering the donut holes. Marc grabbed another out and put it to his lips, watching as Gavin stuffed a handful in.

As Steffanie spoke, Marc looked to Gavin who was mouthing along mockingly and rolled his eyes. Marc fought a snicker as Gavin dared to outwardly express what Marc always thought, that Steffanie liked the sound of her own voice too much. They shared the donut holes, Kyle occasionally offered the bag like an afterthought. Marc wasn’t sure what their relationship was but as Gavin smiled at him and threw a donut hole into the air, attempting to catch it with his mouth, Marc was suddenly sure it wasn’t a romantic one. No way Kyle or anyone really, himself included, be able to stand Gavin flirting with another guy.

And Marc was sure at this point the Gavin was flirting with him.

“OK, now it’s that wonderful time where you all have a chance to share your stories.” Stephanie said brightly and stepped back, freeing the podium. Gavin suddenly stilled, a nervousness settling over him that Marc picked up on instantly. As another girl hesitantly took the stage, he leaned over to Gavin.

“You alright?” he asked softly and Gavin nodded quickly, flashing a brief smile before looking back at the girl seriously. Marc noticed Gavin started bouncing a knee, Kyle glancing at him and putting a friendly hand on Gavin’s arm. Marc raised a brow then looked back to the front again, wondering.

The girl stepped down and Gavin shifted in his seat but someone else took the podium. Marc looked back to Gavin seeing a flash of frustration and fear cross the man’s face. He was practically an open book, obviously wanting to go up but afraid too. Marc could only wonder at the reason; Gavin was not someone he’d pick for stage fright.

The meeting wrapped up and when Steffanie took the stage, Gavin slumped for a moment, clear disappointment in his body language, then he was straight and energetic again, already turning to Marc, heedless of the fact Steffanie was still talking.

“So Marco, Marcus, Marcaroni… You bringing the donut holes next time, or am I?” He asked with a grin and Marc couldn’t help smiling back, the mystery that was Gavin was intriguing, his good cheer infectious. Kyle lay a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, drawing his attention long enough for the big guy to murmur “I’ll be back.” Then walking away.

“Depends. Will Kyle get jealous if I bring the snacks next time?” Marc probed, wanting to know for sure what the relationship there was.

“Oh no! He won’t care, so long as he gets some.” Gavin waved off and Marc felt irritated at the vague answer, did Gavin mean they weren’t together or they were but Kyle would expect Marc to share Gavin? Or did Gavin miss the point entirely?

“So?”

“So what?” Marc asked, his mind having lost the conversation in his musing. Gavin laughed and brushed his shoulder against Marc's the heat of it rushing straight to his gut. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in such a friendly gesture.

“I ah- I can bring like Bear Claws or something?” he offered and Gavin bounced in his seat, the level of excitement ridiculous for a baked good.

“Oh that would be lovely! Ok, see you next Friday?” He asked and got up not waiting for an answer. Marc watched him gallop over to Kyle who was speaking low with Steff again, the AA leader flicking her hair and batting her eyes at the man. Marc was considering Kyle’s orientation if he was flirting with Steff when Gavin’s words sunk in. A whole week until he spoke to Gavin again? No way, he couldn’t do that, this week had dragged on as he debated whether to go tonight or not. Having spoken again with the man, gotten on friendly terms, there was no denying he wanted more.

“Hey! Gavin!” Marc called, getting up from his seat and sounding a tad panicked, having people look over at him, including the group Gavin had joined. He flushed hard, coming close, all eye’s felt like they were on him. He looked down and put his hands in his pocket, directing his words to Gavin.

“Ah, if you’re ready, I could um, sponsor you? Or something?” he muttered And Gavin smiled at him sweetly but confused.

“Sponsor?” he asked and Steffanie answered, her voice only a touch smug.

“Marc’s offering to be your support, Gavin. I know Kyle here does his best, but there’s nothing like having someone on call who knows just what it’s like to be in your shoes. You’d be able to talk to him at any time, whenever you feel like you’re tempted.” She explained, winking at Kyle when she mentioned him and gesturing to Marc to end. Gavin turned to face Marc fully, the man feeling like he might combust from his embarrassment.

“You asking to exchange numbers, Marco?” Gavin said quietly, still with that soft smile. Marc nodded, still not able to look him in the eye.

“Yeah, all right then. Top!” Gavin said and Marc jerked his head up, Gavin already pulling out his phone and gazing expectedly at him. He pulled his phone out on auto pilot, exchanging numbers with Gavin as Kyle and Steff watched them with knowing smiles. The intensity was too much and after he had logged Gavin in he started to back up.

“So ah… Call me anytime ok?” he said turned his head, feeling the burn on his cheeks, “See you around.” He got out and all but fled from the meet, heading to his car and cursing himself softly. What on earth possessed him? Now he was responsible for Gavin’s drinking? He knew nothing about the guy or why he was at AA. How the hell was he meant to help?

His phone vibrated, still in his hand as he had sat down in the driver’s seat.

G- You’re a shy one, aren’t you?

Marc felt a flush of shame followed by anger. It was easier to get snarky over text however so he typed out a reply.

M- You’re pretty nosey for a new guy. Then again with that nose what do you expect?

He sent it then immediately regretted it. Just because he was feeling vulnerable doesn’t mean he had to be nasty. Great his first text as a sponsor had been to shut him down. Fucking good job Marc, bravo-

A trill of message.

G- I’m all nose I’ll have you know. I love a good mystery, mystery man ;)

Marc scoffed, pleased he hadn’t offended Gavin. He smiled a little proud that he was as much a mystery to Gavin as Gavin was to him.

M- Same here. And your nose isn’t really that bad…

Marc started at the tap at his window, looking up to see that giant nose pressed against it, Gavin’s eyes twinkling above. He wound down the window and Gavin backed up slightly, bending to see him.

“No it really is. Look at it! But it’s cool, it’s somewhere to put my sunglasses.” He told Marc then pulled an expensive looking pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on, startling a laugh from Marc.

“It’s night idiot! Who wears sunglasses at night?” he laughed and Gavin lifted them so he could wink.

“Cool people Marc. Only the coolest. I’ll text you later.” He told him then swayed away, Marc watching after him as Gavin got into a car a few down from Marc’s. He shook his head, disbelieving. This guy was absolutely, positively, going to turn his world inside out. His head screamed danger but his heart was caught.

Marc worked as a barrister, serving coffee to the so-called elite of Los Santos. It was a tiring and boring job that had him playing on his phone whenever there was the slightest break. Maybe it was rude of him to take advantage of his unique status here in the store, but damn it, he was using it. It was one such check, the next Saturday morning that had his heart squeeze in an odd way.

G- Beautiful morning huh? What do people do on Saturdays when they don’t have hangovers?

M- Try a movie? Lunch? Beach? Something, I don’t know, I work.

G- Really?? Like a nine to five thing?

M- Yeah… Why what do you do?

G- Oh I float about. Doing this and that. Where do you work?

M- Not important. What are you going to do?

G- Track you down mystery boy :P

Marc smiled then had to pocket his phone as an order came in. As he worked, he felt his phone vibrate on and off. No one else who had his number would be messaging him like this and his father wouldn’t bother with such normal ways of contacting him. It must be Gavin. Sure, enough during another lull in the orders, he checked his phone.

G- So do I get a hint?

G- You didn’t seem like a business person

G- Then again, you in a suit would be nice to see

G- Just meant you’d look good

G- NOT THAT YOU DON’T ALREADY LOOK GOOD

G- Ah, sorry my fingers type faster than my brain catches up

G- I haven’t made you uncomfortable, have I?

G- Bullocks!

G- now why did I send that?

G- shutting up now

Marc read the spam and laughed, making his co-worker look to him sharply. Marc never laughed. Ever. Yet here he was almost with tears in his eyes. Apparently, there was a backfire for being a chatty person.

M-dude chill, I’m not uncomfortable

M- I’m not in a suit FYI I’m in an apron

M- a very un-snappy apron

Gavin’s response was near immediate and Marc found himself ignoring an order to answer it.

G- I’m sure you’d look spiffing in an apron

M- I’m sure you’d be wrong.

G- Tell me where you are and I’ll show you what I’m wearing today.

M- Just tell me

G- Work place first. You got a lunch break, right?

His co-worker clicked her tongue at him and he looked up, smile fading. He tucked away his phone and got back to work, trying to smash out the build-up. Unfortunate the rush only increased and it was an hour before he could check his phone. When he did, his heart plummeted.

G- Marc?

G- Did you want to lunch with me?

G- A simple no is fine; I won’t be angry

G- Hello?

G- Ok, we’ll play it that way

“Marc?” His co-worker called and he turned to her, ready to snap but directly behind her was Gavin, ridiculous glasses perched on his tousled hair, a stupid fluoro Hawaiian shirt and shorts combo, his hands tucked into the pockets as he grinned lazily at him.

“Someone here for you?” His co-worker pointed out and Marc grinned, reaching behind his neck and undoing his apron.

“Going on lunch.” He told her, receiving an eye roll in response. Eh, she could fuck herself, he never liked her anyway. He came around the counter and Gavin sidled up to him.

“You’re a tricky one to find Marco.” Gavin said smugly and Marc just looked at him incredulously.

“How did you find me?” He asked and Gavin shrugged, running a hand through his hair only to knock his sunglasses off and scramble to grab them before they hit the ground. He blushed and Marc thought that was an adorable color on him. It was a nice change to see Gavin blushing instead of him.

“Oh, you know. A guy has his ways.” Gavin said offhandedly then cocked a thumb at the door.

“Want to grab a bite?” he asked and Marc nodded, falling into step beside him. This was surreal, like something out of a movie. He had met Gavin twice and now they were going on some sort of impromptu, unofficial date. He hadn’t had many boyfriends, the reason for his drinking problem, and had no idea how to even be in his own body right now.

Should he put his hands in his pockets? Should they be by his side? Shit, what do you do with your hands when you walk? Is Gavin looking at him? Oh, it’s been quiet for a while now. Should he say something? What should he say? God damn why doesn’t he know what happens with hands while you walk?

“Not a conversationalist huh?” Gavin asked and Marc blushed giving a self-conscious chuckle.

“That obvious huh?” He murmured and Gavin's hand found his, squeezing it once. Heat shot up through the limb, his soft hand in a welcome touch making all sorts of alarms go off in his brain. Gavin let go and Marc caught his breath.

“It’s cool. I often get told I talk enough for six people.” Gavin told him proudly then launched off into the most interesting tale about himself and some brother he had and the night they had run through the pouring down rain in a storm. He had gotten soaked through but it had been exhilarating, running screaming out under the stormy skies.

As he spoke they turned into a different café, ordering drinks and some food before finding a seat. Gavin rounded out the tale, telling Marc of the gash his brother had gotten up his leg and how Gavin had been pleased he wasn’t the one to have fallen for once.

“How about you? Any family?” Gavin asked and Marc jerked back slightly, trying to cover his reaction with a cough.

“Ah, just me and my father. My mother died when I was young.” He said and Gavin’s face was nothing but sympathetic. His hand was outstretched on the table beside his coffee, a silent offer.

“That blows dude. My parents died here in the states. I got adopted out to a nice couple and scored five brothers.” Marc took Gavin’s hand wanting to meet him sympathetic look to sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry you lost your parents.” He said and Gavin smiled a little sadly, closing his fingers around Marc's but not letting go this time.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I managed to score some pretty supportive family in the end. It’s Kyle actually who dragged me to AA.”

“So Kyles your brother?” Marc leaped at the chance to clear the air and Gavin nodded, smiling.

“Yep. He’s my brother from another mother.” Marc sighed reassured and concentrated on the hand in his. Gavin was so soft to touch, so cool to talk too. He had endless funny stories, mostly about him and his brothers. Their hands stayed together until they’re lunch came and Marc liked to think Gavin let go as reluctantly as Marc himself.

“So Marc, how longs your break?” He asked when they had finished and Marc glanced at his phone and groaned.

“I really should have been back like twenty minutes ago.” He told him and Gavin moved back, horrified.

“I’m so sorry! I haven’t gotten you fired or anything, have I?!” he asked concern lacing his voice. Marc shook his head giving a little self-deprecating smile, embarrassed.

“Ah no, they can’t fire me. My father owns the store. But what they can do is stick me with wash up alone so I better get back.” He said and got up. Gavin followed suit, following him out like a puppy, bounding on his heels.

“So you pop own the place huh? You learn the ropes?” He asked and Marc sighed, not really wanting to get into it but helpless to answer Gavin’s innocent probing.

“Ah not really. We don’t really see eye to eye, my father and I. This is the most I can get away with rebelling. Refusing management and staying on the machines.”

“Fight the power!” Gavin crowed and pumped his fist once, making Marc laugh. Then Gavin turned, walking backward to look into Marc’s face.

“So why don’t you get along with your dad? Something to do with AA?” He probed and Marc frowned.

“You’re going to fall doing that.” He deflected and Gavin shrugged, grinning carelessly, still waiting on an answer.

“My father doesn’t approve of my sex life.” Marc told him shortly, wanting the conversation to end. Gavin picked up on it and turned about again walking by his side. Silence fell until they came close to the shop and Gavin grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

“Are you hiding from your dad?” he asked, tone serious for once. Marc looked at him searchingly seeing a vulnerability to Gavin’s eyes, one familiar having felt it himself.

“Not really. He knows I’m gay and he does his best to persuade me otherwise. I just refuse to give in.”

“You’re a strong guy Marc.” Gavin said and Marc straightened at the praise. He had never thought himself strong but with Gavin gazing at him like that and the way his voice caressed the word followed by his name made him believe it for a moment.

“So I shouldn’t bother you at work?” Gavin asked softly and Marc shrugged.

“I liked texting with you, Gavin. I just can’t answer all the time, so don’t freak out.” He answered with a little laugh, wanting Gavin to join him but the Brit didn’t, just inspecting his face again. Marc’s smile fell, self-consciousness growing.

“What?” he asked then Gavin shifted forward, pressing himself against Marc, his lips pressing against his in a chaste but hard kiss. It was like a shot of electricity straight to Marc's brain, before he knew it his was kissing back, his arms folding around Gavin’s neck, softening against him. When it was over his forehead was pressed to Gavin’s chin, and he looked up to see Gavin’s eyes twinkling.

“You kiss all your sponsors?” Marc said, the rush of being kissed making him brave. Gavin’s grin only widened and he sounded delighted that Marc was playing with him.

“Only the cute ones.” He assured him then they had to step apart. Marc flushed, not sure where to go from here. Gavin saved him, pulling down his sunglasses, covering his eyes and putting a hand in his pocket.

“You better get back in there. I wouldn’t want you caught up all afternoon washing up.” He teased and Marc smiled at him.

“Ok, I’ll text you?” he asked and Gavin gave a cheeky wink, bringing up his sunglasses so Marc could see it.

“Only if I don’t text you first.”

Marc was walking on air when he came back in, uncaring on the fury of his co-worker’s. He knew shit was going to hit the fan, knew this would get back to his father. He knew the cycle would start again, that the bottle would call. But he ignored that, caught up again in the first flush of love. He wanted to enjoy this part for as long as possible. The part where someone actually likes him.

Before they reached his core and found him wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, Gavin works quickly to take any advantage he can. I love writing Gavin's manipulation, it's so disturbing. he's already turning Marc's coworkers away from helping the guy. mahaha he's so evil...  
> Does that make me evil for writing him that way?  
> 0.0  
> -existential crisis-  
> eh it's fun, hope you're enjoying following along let me know in the comments, I try to reply to everyone and kudos are always fun to receive!


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are a necessary part of life. whether you don't realize it yet, find it went better the expected or bored to tears by them. Meetings have to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm mean but this is a little plot heavy mostly because I need to finish the set up before things kick off.  
> So enjoy this (or not, whatever as I always say, I'm not the boss of you) and I'll see you soon because whoo I'm almost through my block into the stuff I've been waiting on yeee!

Jeremy was buying ammo for his Rifle, starting to run low. He stood behind another man, slim shouldered, wearing a black shirt with dark cargo pants and glasses. Normally Jeremy wouldn’t register this guy but he could see the tie for a white eye mask around the guy’s head, glasses presumably in front of the mask.

Masks weren’t unusual here in Los Santos, where everyone had a secret but it did kind of endear Jeremy to the guy. His own Masked mercenary in was on his mind as he taped the guy’s shoulder where he was humming and hooing over the collection.

“If I could suggest? Try the Special Carbine. It’s a pretty sweet all-rounder, plus it’s got a scope attachment.” He said as the guy turned to see who had touched him. Brown eyes narrowed behind frames and mask. He took a step back, putting a bit of distance between them and lifting long fingered hands in a surrender pose.

“Do I look like a fucking girl scout? I know my weapons dude. I’m getting the heavy.” His voice when he spoke however, was uncaring no matter how aggressive his words were. He pointed up at the heavy sniper rifle and Jeremy knew this guy was either a professional or a big dreamer. Judging by the false tuxedo shirt and stupid mohawk looking haircut, Jeremy assumed the later.

“I dunno man. The heavy is pretty sweet but it doesn’t do the switch like the carbine does.”

“Dude, I didn’t ask your advice. I’m getting the heavy, I just got to decide of the style.” He turned away from Jeremy looking back up to the sniper rifle, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head. Jeremy shrugged, it was none of his business anyway, and got the clerks attention, asking for his rounds. As the clerk bent to grab a box, Jeremy saw that mask was looking at him.

“What? I’m leaving you be man.” Jeremy pointed out a bit defensive. He’s pretty sure he could take the guy but still, this ammunation had a gun range he liked to use, he didn’t want to get banned. The sense of danger however had his dark self rearing its head from where it had lain sated by its latest kill. The guy looked blank faced at him.

“No, just… your tattoo. It looks familiar somehow.” The guy said slowly and Jeremy looked at his arm where his sleeve had rucked up exposing the bottom half of the false family crest. He had designed it himself, incorporating the star of his crew symbol into a geometric design. He tugged the sleeve down and shrugged.

“Family crest. They do all kinda look similar.” He tried to blow the guy off. Mask made a small noise of agreement and turned his eyes back to the wall. He huffed to himself as Jeremy passed over the cash for his purchase and went to leave. Jeremy paused and looked back to the wall.

“If you’re going for the tuxedo mask look, maybe black and red?” he threw over his shoulder and the guy actually smiled at him.

“Yeah, it’s probably what I’ll end up on. It won’t be the same though.”

“Same as what?”

“Normally I favour pink.” Mask winked at him and Jeremy smiled, giving a small chuckle.

“I like the way you think.” He said and mask turned away, waving a hand.

“Later Dude.”

Jeremy walked out and got into his car, shaking his head. As he started his car, tossing the ammo into the back seat and pulling out onto the road he smiled to himself.

You meet the most interesting people in LS.

Dan walked into the small office he’d be working out of and met his partner who got up from his cramped desk to shake his hand firmly. The occupied desk was full of paper and a pc that looked ancient. The wall behind it was cluttered with photos and document’s pinned or taped up. It was absolute chaos and Dan grinned, returning the shake as he took it in.

“Daniel Gruchy.” He informed his new partner who nodded.

“Rimmer, Marshal. Marshal Rimmer, that’s me.” The dark blonde guy said, letting go of his hand to cock a thumb at himself. Daniel liked this guy already. Marshal looked around the office and gestured with both hands to Dan’s desk, mostly empty, just with his computer already set up and a few papers in his in tray.

“So ah, this is all yours, sorry about my mess here.” Marshal told him and Dan sat down in his chair, putting his hands on the arms and doing a small spin, happy to see his partner grin at him.

“Don’t give it another think. Mine will be a right mess to match soon I’m sure.” He assured him. Marshal sat in his seat, barely enough room that they’re legs almost touched.

“Looks like we’re going to be nice and cosy.” Dan pointed out and marshal laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, you have no idea. Last guy in this office with me? Brad? Candy wrappers everywhere.”

“Nice. Well, I better get set up then shouldn’t I?” Dan said and Marshal nodded making another sweeping gesture.

“Go ahead man. I’m not stopping you.” Dan turned to his computer and set about logging in, learning the new system and glancing often at the sheet the captain had given him instructing on how to use the ancient ways of these computers. Mostly it was quiet, Marshal shuffling about, pen scribbling or keys tapping. Dan enjoyed that, and after a while he decided to see what kind of guy Marshal was.

After all, even though he made a good impression, doesn’t mean he was clean.

“So Marshall, what case you working on at the moment?” He asked, turning in his chair to look over at the chaotic wall of mystery. Marshall glanced over his shoulder, then followed his eye to the wall then back to him, his voice becoming more guarded. Apparently, Dan wasn’t the only one, feeling out the new partner.

“Oh, just a little side project.” He said offhandedly, trying to drop the subject but Dan’s eyes had caught on an article with the letters FAKE AH across the top. He stood up and reached for it, only for Marshal to get in his way, eyes suspicious.

“What you doing there friend?” he asked and Dan took a step back and raised his arms.

“Sorry mate, just curious. You know how it is.” He deflected but his eyes were drawn back to the article against his will. Marshal saw what he was gazing at then glared at him.

“What’s your deal with the Fakes?” he asked slow and Dan sat down and tried to make less of it.

“Just… I know they’re asshole criminal dirt bags and they have no regard for human life.” He said, a little heat coming out despite his control. Marshal also sat, drumming his fingers on his desk.

“You don’t like the gangs?” He asked and Dan scoffed, Marshal relaxing at the plain truth in Dan’s words.

“God no. Who would? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard.” Marshal brightened a bit and decided to trust his gut. He pulled down the article plus a few others.

“You’d be surprised. Ever heard of the Vagabond? Apparently, he’s inspired a wave of wanna be asshole’s running around in cheap knock offs. Makes it even harder to pin down the true Vagabond. Plus, the Free has his own little fan club, a bunch of gang banger crazies, hanging off the guys every word.” He noticed Dan stiffen and he smiled wider, liking this guy if he truly was upset by the nonsense.

“Yeah, you haven’t heard the least of it either. We got Funhaus who are basically spitting in our eye’s, everything they do is above ground but I just know.” He thumped his fist down on his desk, startling the new partner, “They made my guy disappear. We found him again, tied underneath the god damn docks.” Marshall shook his head and handed over the papers to Dan who started to flick through.

“These are all…?” he asked and marshal nodded, knowing the connection Dan could see.

“All busted snitches. My busts actually. They're all small timers, and I need a way into one of the gangs. I need to know how they work from the inside If I’m to bring them down. Somehow, they keep getting found out.”

Dan looked it over, sure enough, there was a man who was drowned, tied under the docks, Funhaus orange strapped around his head. There was another death chalked up to the Ballas, beaten and dumped. Thirdly one from the Roosters, just a finger and a note ‘you’ll never find the rest’ marked with a Rooster feather. The last one was the one that interested Dan. A body kicked out of a Fake marked car over the main bridge. Huge traffic disaster, few dead and many injured. The bound and gagged man didn’t survive.

“You got any leads?” Dan asked, looking up and Marshal shrugged.

“Not much. I just know my apartment is bugged so I try to be as normal as possible there.”

“You're living in a bugged apartment? Idiot. Why?”

Marshal leant forward passion in his tone.

“Because I want to know why! I want to know who! If whoever set the bugs comes back I can get my answers.”

Dan looked to him in disbelief.

“If whoever set those bugs comes back you’re going to be dead.” He said evenly and Marshal threw himself back in the chair, lifting an arm and letting it drop.

“If I show any sign that I know it’s bugged I’m dead anyway.” He pointed out and Dan couldn’t help but to agree. He cursed quietly, tossing the papers back onto Marshal's desk and rubbed his mouth, thinking.

“Well, this is the most interesting start I’ve had to a new assignment, I’ll tell you that for free.” He remarked to Marshal who laughed and put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I like you, Dan. More importantly, my gut likes you. I always go with the gut.” He told him in fake seriousness and Dan smiled at him. His own instinct was taking a liking to the guy. He couldn’t, however, figure out what this little mystery was. Was someone setting Marshal up to die by gang hands? Or was Marshal playing a double game? Sending his busts in to stir the gangs into a war? And how did his brother fit into this? Was Gavin the one throwing people from cars now? Had he gone that far?

“Wanna go get something to eat?” he asked, as he considered his questions. Marshal agreed readily and they got up, Rimmer already telling Dan about a nice little burger joint around the corner.

Geoff sat everyone down in the heist room, Gavin for once not brimming with excitement. Mostly because Lindsay was there, leaning against Michael's side. He normally loved Lindsay but this jealousy thing was eating away at their friendship. Neither Michael nor Lindsay caught on however, Gavin was the best actor there was. Only those outside the brewing trouble could see it.

“Ok, guys and girls, we got ourselves a heist going on.” Geoff announced to the excitement of the crew. Gavin raised a hand, his sunglasses perched before his eye’s revealing nothing.

“Question!” he called and Geoff rolled his eye at him affectionately.

“Yes Gavver’s what is it?”

“We got uneven numbers here. Volunteer to go solo and be called the Lone Wolf for my code name.” Gavin joked but probing on why Lindsay was here in a meet for main six. Lindsay herself solved the problem, leaning away from Michael to grin at Gavin.

“Don’t mind me, I’m not actually part of the heist. Just getting supply numbers for you guys and securing safe houses for the teams to lay low in.” She winked at him and he smiled nodding, the smile not touching his hidden eyes.

“So no lone wolves.” Geoff added then pointed at Ryan who lifted his hands in mock surprise.

“No lone wolves, got it.” He assured his boss who chuckled then turned to the map.

“Alright, so we need a bit of a take here, so we're going ballesy.”

“When are we ever not ballesy.” Alex pointed out wryly and Geoff clicked his fingers at him.

“Right, good point. So anyway, we’re going to hit this bank.” He pointed to one they had hit before, just under a year ago before all the shit came down around Lil J.

“We’re hitting the same target in a row?” Michael pointed out the obvious, “Isn’t that stupid?”

“Aha! Precisely why we’re doing it. No one would expect us to go there twice. Genius!” Geoff congratulated himself as the crew just chuckled and exchanged amused looks.

“So similar to last year, Jeremy you’re going to be here this time, I want more cover on the exit.” Geoff instructed, the sniper nodding seriously, seeing the post. Geoff pointed to Michael then Ryan.

“You two are our hostage silencers. Then I want you to cover the front, light up coppers inbound.” Ryan and Michael grinned at each other.

“Team Crazy Mad is all over this.” Michael said confidently and Gavin turned to say something only for the happy words to die when he saw Lindsay whisper into Michael's ear and the man chuckled. Gavin could barely pull his attention back to Geoff when the boss barked his name.

“You and I Gav are money men. I need you down in the safe with me, I’ll watch your six, you break that bad boy open and we bag what we can grab.”

“No problem Geoff. I’ll have a poke around their security, see what changes they’ve made and get you a time frame I can blanket us with.” He said and Geoff smiled proudly at him. Geoff’s warm regard reminded him that he was an integral member of the crew, without his skills they would be relying on the bang of Michaels way, and a much faster cop response time.

“Alex, you’re our get away.” Geoff said and Jack scoffed.

“Figured.” He said, his tone just this side of scathing making Gavin look to him curiously. He saw how Alex held himself, his arms were tight and his eyes just that little bit narrow. His mouth was thin and he drifted so he leaned away from the main team. Gavin recognised the behaviours as the beginning symptoms of Alex's withdrawal. Sure enough he displayed the next one when he opened his mouth.

“So I’m just going to be sitting on my ass in a car while you all have fun in the bank?” he asked and Geoff tilted his head slightly at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I got you covered.” Geoff said and Alex gave a small snort but subsided as Geoff continued laying out his plan.

“So Crazy Mad, you’re going to have decoy bags and you’re going out the front. Park something fast and flashy at the front before we start, I want eyes on you guys. Me and Gavver’s, we’re going out the back door, Jeremy covering us in case anyone catches on that we’re the ones with the money. Al you’re going to meet us there, I want minimum time for the stop load and go. Jeremy, you’ll have a bike, you’re going to meet Gavin here. He’s not getting in the car with Alex and me, not after last time.”

“Flares are always appropriate to celebrate!”

“Not when you’re trying to be inconspicuous Gavin!” Geoff fired back then continued, “You get on the bike then I want you two to help thin the heat on Michael and Ryan. We lose the cops, split up and wait it out. When everything’s quiet I’ll give you a call and we’ll all come home and have bevs on the roof.”

Geoff clapped his hands together, grinning around at his crew who all had various degrees of enthusiasm.

“Will we be wearing matching masks again? Or is this a choose your own adventure?” Ryan asked making the Lads and Lindsay chuckle. Jeremy shifted so his back was against Ryan’s side, claiming the Gent as his own with his body language. Gavin saw it and then glanced at Michael, seeing similar body language between his boi and Lindsay. It made him feel very alone.

He pulled out his phone and text Marc, tuning out of the heist planning as they discussed things he didn’t really care about. He got a response fairly quickly.

G- This meeting is boring, how’s work for you?

M- Slow. Really slow. And what kind of meetings aren’t boring?

G- AA has its moments.

M- You don’t ever pay attention to it

Gavin smiled to himself at that. It had been two weeks and he was now four meetings in. Even with the disappearance of Steff, the meetings ran on, a new guy, Tom, running them. Kyle, AKA Ryan, didn’t come in now, just dropped him off and picked him up. Gavin told him that wasn’t necessary but Ryan insisted. It was true that Gavin always made a point to ignore the speakers, only paying attention for the new people sharing their stories, keeping up his torn and shy ruse.

G- I pay attention to the best bit

G- That would be you Marcolious ;)

M- One day you’ll just call me Marc

G- I wouldn’t bet on that happening anytime soon Marc-io

M- Gavlaron

G- B for effort

“Gavin!” He looked up to see Geoff half smiling half irritated as he stared at him, “Please tell me you heard where your safe house is?” Gavin tucked his phone away and shrugged, careful not to blush.

“Nope. Lay it on me one more time?”

The meet wrapped up and everyone left the room except Lindsay Alex and Geoff. Gavin took the chance to try to entice his Lads into spending time with him. Unfortunately, Ryan had the same idea, grabbing Jeremy and almost shoving him down the hall. Michael leaned against the kitchen bench, playing on his phone so Gavin approached him.

“Hey boi, what you up to tonight?” He asked and Michael looked up to him.

“Setting bombs off on the beach. Why? Want to come? It should be ‘tippy toppers’” he mocked in a high voice doing Gavin’s accent as he grinned. Gavin returned the expression, and nodded his head about to voice his agreement. But Michael was enthused and kept speaking.

“Linds says she’s got a new idea for making the proxies more sensitive. Probably going to make quite the bang you know?” This time Gavin didn’t return the smile, lifting his hands and backing up slowly.

“You know, I spaced. I can’t go with you tonight; I’m going out with Marc.” He said and Michael pushed off the bench, confused.

“Marc? You’re new toy? Fucking blow him off, that’s how it works for you doesn’t it?”

Gavin was angry now. It was like Michael never paid any attention even before he started knocking boots with Phoenix. Lindsay, who he does everything with and fobs Gavin off all the time. Didn’t he understand how important Marc was to Gavin?

“If you had ever listened to me Michael, you would know I can’t just start treating them like shit right out of the gate. All that gets me is out of their circle idiot. So no, I can’t just ‘blow him off’ without throwing him away completely.”

“All right Gav calm down. I just wanted to hang out with you, jeez, we haven’t hung out in ages.” Michael snapped back, made defensive by the surprise aggression in Gavin. The Brit folded his arms and cocked his hips, glaring at Michael.

“And who’s fault is that then huh? Don’t go blaming me, I’ve been right here the whole time Michael.” Michael had no idea why Gavin was being like this but he fell into his most comfortable mood to deal with it.

“Well it ain’t my fault either jackass! Don’t fucking get snappy at me Gav. Just because you’re the only one not getting fucked on a regular basis, does not mean you can get pissed off at me.” He told him hotly, Lindsay and the two Gents exiting the heist room to find the two normally best friends glaring at each other between shouts.

“This has got nothing to do with fucking! God, do you have to always think with your dick wanker?!”

“Then what the fuck is your problem?! Cause I don’t have a fucking clue!”

“Great boi you are then Lad, if you can’t even understand that I’m BUSY! I got a target to charm!”

“Hey, you’re the asshole who came whining to me fuckface! ‘Oh, Micool wot choo doing tonight’” he mocked, nothing friendly about it this time. Geoff stepped in quick, Jack just giving a sigh and stomping away, not caring if they all kill each other.

“Ok boys that’s enough of that. The hell is going on?”

“Ask him!” they shouted at the same time, pointing to one another. Geoff looked between them then Gavin turned on his heel, storming towards the door.

“Gavin! Where are you going?” Geoff called after him and Gavin paused with the door wide open.

“Out to dinner with my Mark alright? That ok with everyone? Good!” he slammed the door as he stormed out and Geoff turned on Michael who gestured angrily at the exit Gavin just made.

“Don’t fucking look at me! I have no idea what his problem is! He’s a god damn teenager Geoff. Came in here, all set to hang out, I said sure then next thing I know his jumped down my fucking throat!”

Geoff glared at Michael worried about Gavin and concerned about Alex. He looked to Lindsay, both exchanging knowing glances. Geoff really didn’t like the way this meet ended, with two of his crew close to combusting. He knew he should cancel the heist but the truth was, they really needed this. After the traitors forced them to tighten shop, they needed both the money and the reputation a successful heist would bring. He just hoped that his family would be able to hold it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos rock! let me know what you guys think as always and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> Also if you followed this from Broken But Working, I've posted the alternate ending in prompts now. Not an AU where they get to live but the other ending I was debating on using :) so pop over and have a peek if you want your heart stomped on early


	7. Heist Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets some advice he takes to heart. His deep, crazy chaotic heart... There is no such thing as simple to Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping you like this. I've had major writer's block and been trying to power through. I think this is the chapter I've picked at the most just because I had such a hard time getting it out. Sometimes it flows and sometimes it stutters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I'm at the point where I'm just like 'NO stop picking it's fine!' so here it is.  
> It's hard writing a heist lol especially a FAKE AH one since theirs so many things happening at once!

Gavin knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be here. This was not the way he liked to do this.

“Hey Marchelio! Want to grab dinner?” He asked, leaning over the counter, ignoring the irritated tut of the cashier, catching the man’s attention at the sink. Marc looked up and his face brightened to see Gavin. He flicked his hands free of suds and came over, wiping them dry on his apron.

“Sure. Give me fifteen minutes? I just got this last load to go through then I’m off.”

“Pfft, blow it off. What’s the point of being the Bosses kid if you can’t skip out every now and again?” Gavin charmed, showing all his teeth in an exaggerated smile. He liked Marc. He was almost sad that soon he would have to turn him towards the bottle. To avoid tonight’s visit being a complete waste of time, the least he could do is ramp up the tension between Marc and his co-workers. Maybe even someone will complain to his father and bring their relationship into the light.

“I think I may be drowned in the sink if I attempted that Gavini.”

“Oh nice one. Alright, then I will just wait right here. Ready to defend you my liege.” He said valiantly, styling a little bow that made Marc roll his eyes and laugh. Gavin liked that. He knew Marc wasn’t one to laugh easy and yet Gavin could milk them from him whenever he wished. It was a constant proof of power being around the guy.

He watched Marc wash up, smiling wider whenever he glanced up from his job to look over. Michael was being a mincy little prick but at least Marc wished to be in Gavin’s company. Gavin had been charming him for a while now, texting him all the time and little calls whenever he couldn’t see Marc for a day or two. Friday nights were an exchange of different pastries the two had found throughout the week and a laugh at the cliché’s that paraded before the podium.

Marc hadn’t even been too cut up when Tom announced Steffanie as a missing case and prayed for her safety. He had been curious and even worried for her, but on the whole, it didn’t affect him much at all. Gavin, of course, knew Steffanie would never come back, having taken a trip down into a hole that contained a kingdom of mad laughter.

Warning bells were going off in Gavin’s brain as he admired the form the apron hugged, finding his eye’s lingering on Marc’s backside. These, at last, broke through, Gavin shaking his head and averting his gaze quickly. He might break every other rule of his little game but one stood out as unbreakable.

Absolutely, never, ever sleep with someone you’re going to kill. Too many feelings well up and they seem to manage to walk away. Though it would be the height of manipulation, Gavin just couldn’t do it. It would be too hard to play a close intimate boyfriend. He could never allow it to become real.

Marc finished up and as he grabbed his rucksack and threw it over his shoulder, coming towards Gavin, the Brit reminded himself firmly that Marc was just the stress toy he was relieving himself on. That’s all there was to it.

“Ready to go Gavious?” Marc grinned at him. Gavin got up and let all his worry about Marc’s closeness melt away. It was time to weave his spell over the man and bind him to Gavin completely. Perhaps if he managed to make Marc’s world dependant on him, he wouldn’t feel so crap about the fact Michaels focus had shifted from himself to Lindsay.

“So to what do I owe this surprise visit?” asked Marc, his hand finding Gavin’s making the manipulator smile. He had become the biggest part of Marc’s life and now it was time to strike, to start breaking down the man since he had rebuilt him to depend on Gavin. Instead, he found himself telling the truth.

“I think I’m jealous of my brother’s new girlfriend.” Marc cocked his head at Gavin then looked away, the naturally shy guy not comfortable with direct confrontation. Gavin found Marc was great to talk to, mostly because he didn’t say too much, just allowing Gavin space to work out his own feelings.

“What makes you say that?” he asked softly and Gavin groaned, lifting his free hand to gesture.

“Because! He’s always with her all the time! We used to be close, Michael’s my boi but now nothing! It’s like I don’t exist to him anymore and he doesn’t even know I’m flipped off at him! He’s oblivious, blinded by her. He doesn’t even give me a chance to talk anymore. Just ‘sorry Gavver’s, gotta meet Linds at some stupid thing that doesn’t matter.’ I mean come on! He took her to float the river this year. That was our thing! And it’s not just that. He doesn’t play games with me, he’s playing with her. He’s not taking me to his fights, he’s taking her.”

“Fights?” Marc asked and in Gavin’s rant he had forgotten that he couldn’t let Marc know the truth.

“Yeah ah, Michael’s a boxer. Just a smaller time one but still, enough to pay the bills.”

Marc nodded and squeezed Gavin’s hand, pulling him onto a bench on the sidewalk, the cool night air an excuse to slide close. Gavin put his arm around Marc’s shoulder, enjoying the other man that rested his head-on Gavin’s shoulder.

“So I would say your defiantly jealous. But there’s a way around that.” Marc pointed out and Gavin leaned back so Marc would lift his head and look to him.

“Care to enlighten me?’ He asked and Marc rolled his eyes and sat back, smacking Gavin’s arm lightly.

“Talk to your brother idiot. Tell him what you told me… but maybe put it nicer than that.” Gavin’s mind blanked for a moment and Marc snickered at his face. Gavin smiled wryly and shrugged.

“OK, I didn’t think of that.” He pointed out and Marc rolled his eyes again, his favorite gesture.

“The people closest to the problem never do.” He said wisely. That gave Gavin an opening to accelerate his progress with Marc.

“What about you? Talk to your dad yet about us?” He prompted and Marc flushed red and looked away.

“No. Not yet…” He hedged, making Gavin feel better with the sudden tension around his target. As he put the pressure on Marc towards a confrontation he wasn’t ready for, it thrilled through his limbs and an idea came to him. After all, he was never one to do things simply.

He had been afraid that if he pushed Michael to choose between himself and Lindsay, the hothead would go with his girlfriend. Maybe it was time he got his answer. As for the danger of his plan, well… that just made it more exciting for him…

The heist started well, Gavin finishing the last of the security patch as everyone prepared in the safe house. He came out of the heist room to see the crew in various stages of preparation. Alex was prepared, waiting on the kitchen bench for a go. His arms were crossed and he was giving clear, ‘don’t talk to me vibes’. Geoff seated before the coffee table in the lounge, clicking his sidearm together and shooting Alex unreadable looks. Ryan was fully kitted out, his large frame made larger by a heavy vest under his Vagabond jacket, only his mask to go. He was bugging Jeremy, fussing over his lad’s com and making Gavin sick just to look at them.

Michael popped out from nowhere to punch his arm and grinned.

“You ready boi?” He asked and Gavin rubbed his arm and nodded, bringing a smile to his lips. This first part of the heist should go smoothly. For now, Gavin was happy to follow the plan. Later was when he’d spring his revision, during the chaos of the getaway.

He didn’t get a chance to answer when everyone’s attention was drawn to the crack of a fist against jaw, Jeremy having got fed up with Ryan’s babying and cracking him one. Ryan just rubbed his jaw and smiled at Jeremy, the madness in his eye’s lighting up. Gavin rolled his eye’s knowing that there was nothing Ryan loved more than when his Lad fought him.

Geoff knew that too and stood up throwing out a hand.

“Oh no! We don’t have time for that.” He warned making the two killers shift closer with the rest of the crew. Geoff pointed at Gavin who had moved forward with Michael.

“We all set?” he asked and Gavin agreed readily.

“Yep. Say the word and their security should go down for about three minutes Geoff.” He informed him. He could have stretched it to five but for his own private plan to work, he needed the time frame pressure on. Geoff cocked his head at Gavin, eye’s narrowing.

“Last year you got us six.”

“Yeah well, they traded up since last year, didn’t they? The con of hitting a place twice Geoff remember?” Gavin came back with the lie smoothly. Geoff raised his brows then shrugged it off, accepting Gavin’s excuse as he looked around at the crew.

“Ok, let’s sync coms real quick.” He ordered and there was a flurry of movement as they all synced, then muted their mics. The tiny ear piece was hardly visible and the mic itself sat on the collar of their outfits, a small bead that was also near invisible. To mute a mic was a simple matter of taking the tiny bead and squeezing it twice. One squeeze turned it back on. Likewise, the ear piece could be turned off by reaching up and tapping twice, the once undoing it.

Once again, Jeremy smacked Ryan’s hand from his face and Geoff shoot a warning look at the mercenary with the painted face. Ryan settled and Alex scoffed, Gavin looking from one to the other, noting he wasn’t the only crew member who might have his own agenda tonight. Maybe that could work with his plan.

“All right, coms are working, everyone packed what they need?” he asked starting with Alex.

“I got the car picked out, a nice Karin Sultan, the engine’s been pumped up and minor bullet proofing. I did go for stealth over conflict so it’ll blend in better than if we have a shootout.” Alex said all this tonelessly, his usual cheer gone from his voice.

“We figured we’d go with the Kurama with its sweet bullet proof plating, hey Rye-Bread?” Michael enthused, bobbing on his heels next to Gavin, winking at him when Gavin smiled. This was what he had been missing. What he was determined to get back. His boi, Micool.

“We’re ready to deal with whatever the cops bring Geoff; old faithful is fully loaded and ready to deal.” Ryan put in and Michael gave an excited hoot.

“I cannot fucking wait to bring out my girl! She does not see enough action.” This talk didn’t make Gavin jealous, knowing Michael meant his Minigun that was in no way miniature.

“I’m set to Geoff. I’ve already scoped out my post and I should be able to give you cover and even help Crazy Mad thin the cop heard.” Jeremy said firmly, always switching from fun loving lad too professional just before a heist.

“Bike?”

“All set and stashed. I’ll need a drop near my post then I’m raring to go.” Geoff grinned at him and clocked his fingers.

“Ok, good man. Now everyone remembers where our designated safe house is this time. I want a clean heist, no fireworks, no chaos, no fuckups. This is going to go smooth as dicks this time alright?” He got nods all around and he smiled, spreading his hands in a simply lazy gesture.

“Gents? Lads? Let’s heist.” He announced. Gavin gave a little jump and couldn’t help the excited squeak escaping. Despite his own selfish plans regarding the end of the heist, he always loved this part. Your blood surged through your veins, your heart sounds in your ears and each breath is just a hundred times sweeter. Knowing the crew had your back and you theirs was the highest form of trust.

He followed Michael out, the both of them exchanging heist fuelled grins.

“This is going to be fucking excellent. Man, it’s been so fucking long!” Michael said as they crowded the elevator.

“Well we needed to get our shit together asshole.” Geoff said affectionately, crossing his arms next to his grumpy best friend who wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes. Jeremy shifted a little uncomfortable knowing Geoff was making a side reference to his own troubles. Gavin gazed into the tiny space and felt the normal jovial feel of a heist start to slip sideways.

The doors dinged and everyone filed out into the lobby except Geoff and Gavin, heading off to start their prep before meeting at their positions. The doors shut and the elevator went down another level, Geoff unfolding his arms and brushing by Gavin to grab the civilian car they had stashed here.

“This is Monster Truck, on coms.” Jeremy started the check in, Gavin jumping in the front seat next to Geoff. His boss smiled at him and leaned over patting his thigh, maybe a little higher than a casual touch would do.

“How you feeling Gav?” he asked, their own coms still muted.

“This is Mogar, on coms.” Michael checked in, Gavin returning Geoff’s smile.

“Top Geoff. Bloody top.” He replied and Geoff chuckled.

“Vagabond, On coms.” Short simple, Ryan’s persona was being pulled to the forefront in preparation.

“Good Gav. Look, I just wanted to say before we go- “

“Overlord, Now on coms.” Alex still sounded put out.

“That I know you’ve been feeling a bit left out with the Lads in relationships. I just wanted you to know- “

“Kingpin? Free? They on coms yet?” Jeremy inquired but Geoff ignored it, for now, prep not being super important to have to be on coms.

“- if you want to talk or if you need someone. I’m here.” Geoff grunted in surprise when Gavin threw himself across the space and hugged him.

“Naww, that must be so hard for you Geoff, being all emotional and crap. You wuv me so much don’t you?” Gavin crowed and Geoff laughed, giving the idiot a scratchy kiss on the cheek before he threw him hard back into his own seat.

“Buckle up dickhead. Let’s go rob a bank huh?” he said blushing slightly but glad he managed to get at least one of his family happy towards himself, “This is your illustrious leader, Kingpin, checking in on coms.”

“Free here, also on coms. Also, a little hungry. We got any snacks in here?” Gavin asked as the crew laughed. Geoff reached over and popped the passenger hatch revealing a packet of cookies.

“Sweet! Chocolate chip!” Gavin announced to the groans of his crew. Geoff drove out of the garage as he listened to the conversation going on over the coms. The usual mishmash of important information, interchanged with the useless word vomit.

“Drop me right here Overlord, thanks.” Jeremy told Alex even as Michael was yelling humorously.

“Free gets fucking snacks? I’m hungry now! Vagabond, pack anything in here?”

“I wouldn’t get too excited, bloody Geoff tried to poison me! It’s ruddy raisin, not chocolate!” Gavin spat out the cookie he had bitten back into the packet as Geoff laughed long and hard.

“In position.” Alex said tightly.

“Same here, in position, and set up,” Jeremy echoed Alex shortly after and followed it up with a question, “Why the hell didn’t you check the packet before blindly eating it?”

“Cause what nut job would get damn raisin?”

“Kingpin apparently.” Michael laughed then added his information, “Just gonna need a minute, we’re picking up masks.”

“God damn, really? You were meant to pick those up yesterday!” Alex complained loudly and Gavin shot Geoff a panicked look that had the Gent rolling his eyes and jerking his head towards the gear bag, pre-prepped in the back.

“All good, I got yours when I picked up mine.”

“Well Free’s no surprise, but how the hell did Vagabond not purchase a mask?” Jeremy put in his two cents.

“Well, you said you were too busy to go.” Ryan defended himself.

“Yeah, I was. Doesn’t mean you couldn’t go yourself.”

“I wanted to go with you.”

“Well now you’re going with Mogar, so what’s the difference?”

“Hey, hey guys… Don’t make me turn this heist around.” Geoff threatened then as coms fell quiet he reached up and muted his mic, Gavin following his lead and doing the same.

“The fuck is up with them?” He asked Gavin who shrugged.

“Search me. I know Al's problem but I thought they couldn’t get enough of each other.” Gavin said, concern starting to build. He had been so wrapped up in his own feelings of rejection from his boi, he didn’t notice that Ryan and Jeremy seemed to have their own fight going on.

As they unmuted, he looked out the window. Maybe two birds with one stone? He had originally wanted to swing it so Ryan landed with Geoff but maybe, if Gavin played his cards right, he could get the two murder boyfriends on a bike and in a safe house together to work out whatever was wrong.

“Ok, team Plan G is ready to go whenever you morons can get into position.” Geoff informed them all.

“Oh don’t mind me, just been in position for fifteen minutes now.” Alex said sarcastically.

“We’re coming, we’re coming. A little patience never hurt anyone.” Vagabond told them drily.

“You guys going in first, right?” Michael asked and Geoff groaned.

“We’ll have three minutes. Three! We need to play this close. You need to be on our ass.”

“Well, you wanted a fucking eye catcher to draw attention from you. Well, people are going to fucking notice the beefed up Kurama and masked people getting out of it.”

“Then don’t put your masks on until you’re in the door! Fucking simple!” Geoff spoke quickly, his voice cracking as it did when dealing with the stubbornness of his crew.

“Got a hankering for eating clocks? [www.timeconsuming.com](http://www.timeconsuming.com)” Jeremy said earning a disbelieving laugh from the whole crew including Alex.

“Monster Truck. Why?” Gavin laughed.

“Ok, we’re ready. You park up, set up the black out and we’ll be right on your dicks.” Michael informed them. It was heist time at last. Gavin shared a savage grin with Geoff, the Gent grabbing the bag and pulling out a mask to hand to Gavin.

They got out of the car, and Gavin laughed when he saw the bright green Kurama that parked up a few spaces down, closer to the door. He pulled his phone, bringing up the program that will shut down the security measures.

“Let’s get in the lobby and I’ll start this baby up.” He said to Geoff who nodded. They walked towards the double doors, Michael and Ryan getting out of the Kurama as they passed. Gavin scoffed and shook his head.

“You may as well have gone out with a mask dude.” He told Ryan who looked at him with red black and white warrior face paint on his face.

“What? It’s it goes with many occasions.”

“Yeah, kids party or psychopath.”

“Shut up and bleach your hair more.”

As they argued, they went into the lobby, Michael and Geoff dropping their bags and Ryan catching the bar Michael threw to him from the duffle, threading it through the doors. Gavin hit the program the moment they walked in the doors.

“We got dead air.” He informed them and pulled on his mask, taking his rifle from Geoff.

“Ok let’s move quickly. Overlord, Monster Truck, let us know when we got company.” Geoff ordered and Ryan and Michael were already masked and stepping out into the main bank shooting into the air, causing people to hit the deck.”

Gavin rushed by the two gleefully rounding up hostages, Geoff on his heels. Geoff stepped in front of him when security rounded the corner, lighting them up and stepping over the bodies. They started down the stairs, leaving Team Crazy Mad to do what they do best.

“Hello pretty lady.” Geoff said appreciatively when they saw the safe, killing the guard without a single thought. Gavin grinned and came to the middle of the safe, slipping his chip into the mechanism and putting his phone up beside the pad.

“Thirty seconds until breach.” He muttered, long fingers tapping at the pad and the phone. Behind him Geoff covered the door, gunning down anyone to peek their heads around. The sounds of intimidating hostages was white noise to him.

“Did you just look at me?! Did you just fucking look? You put your fucking face to the ground!”

“No response so far.” Monster Truck reported.

“Minute left until sirens guys.” Geoff told them, glancing at his watch then back to Gavin, “Hurry up!”

“I’m doing it, God!”

“I will fucking burn your family! Stop fucking whimpering!”

“Bingo!” Gavin cawed and the safe door unlocked with thick dull clunks. He swung the door wide and they went inside, stuffing the two bags with money.

“Thirty seconds till sirens!” Gavin called.

“Oh there was a farmer had a dog…” Ryan started to sing and Michael joined in over the com’s.

“And bingo was his name oh!” together they sung, each letter punctuated by gun shots and screams as they killed the hostages.

“B”

“I”

“n”

“g”

“OH!”

Gavin’s bag was full so he swung it over his shoulder just as the alarms started to trill and Geoff was zipping his own bag. Geoff looked up his face alight with the thrill of a heist, the only time the man truly looked awake.

“Three minutes is up! Let’s go!”

“We got Cops! Four cars,” there was a pause and a breath then Jeremy was talking again, a smile in his voice, “Three inbound.”

Gavin raced up the stairs, making sure Geoff pulled ahead so he could work his phone. Time for the plan to alter just a smidge.

“We got the money! Draw some attention then get out!” Geoff called to Michael and Ryan who were already swapping from their rifles which they had used to silence anyone from ever speaking about this, to the heavies they had unloaded from the duffle near the front door.

“We got this. You go.”

“Overlord on my way to pick you guys up.” Alex informed them as they went up another flight of stairs, heading for the roof exit where they can slide down the roof access ladder. Gavin let out a genuine sounding surprised squawk when the windows and doors started to lock, the alarms altering into a deeper tone.

“Fuck! We tripped a lockdown!” Geoff cursed, hitting the door that had locked between them and the next lot of stairs. He turned to Gavin and jerked his head.

“Can you get it open?”

“What you want from me? Those are security bolts! I’d have to get to the main computer to open it. I’m not a fucking magician!”

“Fuck! We’re coming back down!”

“Front doors locked too but I think my baby girl can make them disappear!” Michael informed them as they thundered down. Michael was hefting his Minigun, Ryan by his side, his rocket launcher over his shoulders when Geoff and Gavin joined them moments later.

“We got company outside Three cars parked, SWAT van incoming, windshields bullet proof, two helicopters.” Jeremy reported, Alex cutting across him.

“I’m in the alley, where the fuck are you guys?”

“Didn’t you fucking listen? There’s a new lock down protocol. We’re going out the front!”

“Fuck! I told you this car cannot take too many hits!”

Geoff gestured two fingers at the door, Michael taking that as permission to start shredding his way through. Over the noise and splintering, Gavin saw his plan come into effect with a hidden smile.

“Fucking get out the front! Free! You’re with Mogar now, we need Team Nice Dynamite to make some noise! Vagabond! You’re covering us! Monster Truck will pick you up! Head to the safe houses assigned to the vehicle not the people understand?”

Five voices reported back that Geoff had been understood and the doors were blasted open. Michael and Ryan stepped out, clearing the way for Gavin and Geoff to get their bags out. They helped put down police as they popped up, Ryan cackling madly as his rocket snatched a helicopter out of the sky in an explosion that rocked their feet. Michael was shredding through metal and flesh alike, backing towards the Kurama, Alex roaring to a stop before the doors, Geoff leaping in. Gavin threw his bag in the back and smacked the top of the car as he shut the door. Alex revved it and left, the cars that tried to follow him either spinning out after their driver had been shot, tipping over with bullets thudding through into the vulnerable people inside or exploding into a thousand pieces.

“Fuck yes!” Gavin cried as he jumped into the front seat of the Kurama to see Michael had left a grenade launcher in the backseat for their getaway.

“Go! Skies clear, Get out!” Jeremy reported and Ryan threw his launcher into the back of the car, Michael's mMinigun on top of it, Michael himself getting in the front.

“Thirty-second window before reinforcement.” Jeremy called Ryan touching his ear to reply.

“I’m on my way,” he pointed at Gavin then at his launcher, “Take care of her, you hear me?” He joked and Gavin gave him a two-finger salute.

“What are you waiting for? A fucking invitation? Let’s blow!” Michael said, snatching the grenade launcher from Gavin’s disappointed fingers. Gavin started up the car and tore away, straight through the police vehicles that were turning the corner. They spun and started after the ridiculously bright colored car, Michael keeping them at a distance by shooting grenades and whooping.

“Yeah boi! Take a left here!” He called and Gavin obliged, skidding the car to the side as he rocked around the corner, foot flat on the accelerator.

“We need help! We got heat on us!” Alex called and reported their rough whereabouts.

“Battle Buddies headed your way, OG. Dynamite you ok?” Jeremy called back, the sound of a bike, sirens, and gunfire clogging up the coms. Their end was no better, the deep booms of cars exploding, civilians screaming and Michael's laugh making Gavin feel light.

“Team Nice Dynamite is A-Okay!” He said back to the question, Michael giving him a thumbs up.

“Hold on to your ass boi we’re going airborne!” Gavin yelled and Michael had moments to sit and hold tight as Gavin deliberately drove off the overpass, landing on the highway, driving the wrong direction.

“Make some noise!” He hollered and Michael was back out the window, exploding random cars, causing a huge traffic build up. This car had a police scanner installed so Gavin flicked it on and between dodging oncoming traffic, picked out their wanted levels.

“We got their attention here boys! Dynamite at three!” he bragged over the coms only to hear Ryan laugh.

“Let’s make ours a four huh baby?” He asked and Jeremy’s reluctant agreement echoed.

“Take our heat already! Fucking idiots.” Geoff complained and Gavin laughed to hear his voice crackle over the coms.

“Doesn’t that make you king of the idiots Geoff?”

“Yeah I live atop moron mountain- Get them off our ass buddies!”

“Free! Road block!” Michael drew Gavin’s attention from the other teams to their own predicament. Gavin felt a flash of fear seeing the road block coming up fast, the cops screeching into place. It was too late to dodge so he just screamed, trying to aim at the space where two cop cars were parked, bumpers touching.

“JUST THE TIPPPP!!!!” He screamed, Michael having sat back down, white knuckling it.

“OHFUCKME!!!” He screamed at the same instant, the car losing half speed as they smashed the two cops out of the way and spinning out. They screamed as the tires caught pavement and they flipped over. The car rocked as it landed back on its wheels, smoke billowing as Gavin still hadn’t removed his foot from the accelerator. He barely yanked the wheel in time to avoid driving straight into the wall, the side of the car scrapping instead as they took off once more.

“HOLY FUCK! HOW THE FUCK WE SURVIVE THAT!?” Michael screeched, craning his head back as Gavin just sucked in breaths, getting into the correct lane, mouth wide open. Michael looked to him, his own face incredulous and the two began to laugh as their crew yelled questions at them.

“Shit yes! Fucking Team Nice Dynamite for the fucking win! Fuck Gavin your luck is the fucking best!” Michael bounced in his seat, uncaring for a moment that there were more police on their tail.

“Our car fucking flipped! We hit a fucking barricade and breezed through!” Gavin tried to explain to his panicked comrades as Michael switched from launcher too sticky bombs, ready to start losing the level.

“We’re fine! Tell you later.” He called out, trying to concentrate.

“You better fucking be!” Alex sounded like his usual concerned self, Gavin feeling the soft spot he had for the bearded giant flare up.

“Oh come on Overlord, what’s a few scrapes during a heist?”

“We’re clear of heat, heading to our safe house.” Geoff cut across before it could turn into an argument.

“Losing ours now.” Michael reported, Gavin, getting off the highway to disappear into the city streets.

“We still got a lot on our tail.” Jeremy told them. Gavin’s plan to mess up the escape so he could have some safe house time with Michael didn’t include anyone getting hurt so it was with a guilty tug on his heart he had to ask.

“You need help? We’re inner city inbound.”

“No we can do this. Just try not to fucking crash alright Free?” Jeremy joked and Gavin smiled.

“No guarantees.” He joked back.

“No guarantees? The fuck does that mean? I’m in this car too you know!” Michael cried, buckling in now it was up to Gavin to lose the cops. He still had the bag of sticky’s in his lap incise the cops caught up with them but the sounds of sirens were starting to be lost between the streets and back alleys. Gavin just laughed and hit a piece of blanking, using it to fly them over a road and into another alley. He loved heist days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice and comment and kudos!  
> if you want to anyway :) Arg I don't know what it is but I am stuck atm on everything, just a sucky time atm, it's affecting me enough that I just can't get into writing. So it may be a little before another chapter... But hey, at least we still Got RT, AH and FH to cheer us up right? that's pretty much what I'm doing to fight the downswing.  
> Everyone keep your heads up, I love you all and we'll get through this together!  
> You know, just not insane together like the crew but more, awesome good friends like the real AH :)


	8. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael have what Gavin would consider a heart to heart but Michael would call manipulation... if he was thinking at all  
> Dan finds himself having a new roomie, wether he wants to or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, I watched the scare contemplation of Gavin and Michaels Outlast play and suddenly pop goes my writer's block!  
> Here is the next chapter already I know but I was so excited to finally, finally be free of block I wanted to share it with you!  
> Tiny time discrepancy, Dan, Ray, Funhaus are all on that first day of meetings, the heist was carried out only a few days later after their meeting about it.  
> ENJOY!

Dan got home after a long first day. His lunch with Rimmer had worked well to get a feel for the guy. He was a real black and white kind of guy. He had no trouble using deadbeat arrests to try to infiltrate the Crew’s because they were all bad guys. He just wanted the bigger one’s. Right now, Funhuas was at the top of Rimmer’s list, mostly because it was the one lead working out. He said he had a, anonymous contact that feed him information from time to time on funhuas doings. The man was going to get himself killed, waging a one detective war on such a chaotic gang.

But he was a perfect partner to Dan, who wanted to wage a war of his own, if only for a different crew. Rimmer didn’t ask too many questions about Dan’s own mysterious contact. Which was great because it meant Dan could call Ray right then and there to see if the hitman could do anything about the bugs in Marshal's apartment. Ray had said he’d see what he could do, right after he went shopping some new weapons.

After lunch, they had gone back to the office to find Marshal's contact had sent him another lead. They’re set up was more elaborate then Dan’s with Ray making the British man wonder if when Marshal said his contact was anonymous, that maybe he didn’t know himself who he was dealing with.

Either way the lead panned out, Dan holding his nose when they entered the office of a businessman who had been strangled to death with his own tie. When they had stepped away from the body after inspecting it, as well as getting away from the smell of soiled pants, Rimmer told him all about the Willems. A Power couple for the Funhaus crew, masters of improv death. They enjoyed carrying out hits without the use of guns if they could avoid it. This seemed their classic M.O and backed up the lead Marshal had been sent.

Marshal was going to stay in the office, most likely pulling an overnighter, logging everything they had pulled from the crime scene. Ray still hadn’t called back about the apartment so when Dan told Marshal he still had nothing, Marshal told him he’d just crash on one of the cots there for overnighters. Leaving his new partner in the relative safety of the department, Dan went home, such as it was.

So yeah, he’d had a long day that was just getting longer when he came in to find Ray sitting with his feet reclined in Dan’s second hand recliner, dressed in slacks and his hoodie, hands behind his head and watching Dan’s Tv.

“Ray, really? I thought you said you had your living arrangements settled.” Dan complained as he closed the door, engaging the deadbolt and starting to strip off his jacket and his gun holster onto the rickety little two seater table that was his dining table. It sat in the kitchen, dining room combo of the tiny apartment. He sighed to see Ray had plonked down a red and black rifle on the counter top and there was a scent of earthy musk and the edge of burnt toast.

“It was. I’m living with you.” Ray said offhand and Dan ignored that in favour for fishing out the slightly smouldering brown mess out of the oven. Ray perked up as a waft of smoke rolled towards him and he smiled.

“Sweet! Brownies are done! Cut me a slice huh?” Dan was coughing, trying to waft the smoke away from his face as he threw the brownie tray onto the kitchen sink and turned off the oven, stumbling away from it. In a different stroke of luck, Dan’s fire alarms not functioning was a plus.

“You didn’t sleep here last night. Where did you sleep?” Dan ignored his request for brownies, not needing to be a brilliant detective to know what was in them.

“I didn’t. Now the Brownman need Brownies. Chop, chop Danny boy.”

“I told you don’t call me Danny!”

Dan said hotly then took a deep breath in then let it all out knowing it was useless to get up Ray. The man simple did not care. Ever. About anything. He went to his fridge and grabbed a beer, cracking it on the counter.

“Get your own damn brownies since your hell bent on making them.” He said and collapsed into the ratty two-seater, a spring digging into his spine until he shuffled his posture. Ray gave a long-suffering sigh and started to slid out of his seat into a pool on the ground.

“Did you at least get me anything on the bugs in Rimmer’s apartment?” He asked and Ray sprung up, making his way into the kitchen where Dan heard the clutter of the knife draw.

“Dude, you got set up fast.” Ray said in answer. Dan grunted, seeing it was going to be a question dodging evening.

“Yeah well, you hire the cheapest people and grease their hands, say shove anything in and voila a shit but fully furnished apartment. I did toss out the mattress they provided and brought a nicer one though. I think the one they gave me had bugs in it. Absolutely minging.” He took a deep drink of his beer, the soft warmth comfortable in his stomach.

“My partner going to die anytime soon?” He asked, trying a different approach to the hitman. Ray scoffed and came back with hard pieces of slightly burnt brownie on a plate with a Caprisun in hand. Dan looked at it in confusion.

“What?”

“Where did you get that?”

“Dude please…” Ray put the straw to his lips taking a deep drink before putting it to the side and starting in on his brownies. Dan tipped his drink at him.

“Wanker, Rimmer, anything, hello?”

“Hi Dan my man.” Ray grinned at him and chuckled. Dan groaned and Ray finally took mercy.

“Ok, look. Just say your goodbyes cause that guy is dead. I hit up the bounty office, sniffed around a bit, threw my name in the hat. Tuxedo Mask now, in case you didn’t ask.”

Dan rolled his eyes but said nothing listening intently, not wanting to side-track Ray.

“Your Rimmer has been pissing the crews off as a god damn whole. Seriously, his little snitches have been everywhere and none of them are very good. He’s an ambitious idiot and the only reason he’s still around is the Fakes called dibs.” Dan shifted forward on the couch, leaning on his knee’s his beer cradled in his hands. Ray grinned at him and took another bite of a brownie and waved it at him as he reclined back.

“Huh, knew that would get you all throbbing.”

“Go on then, don’t leave me hanging.” Dan encouraged.

“So apparently, Geoff has outgrown the kiddies table cause their dibs have been respected. Yeah… they’ve been busy since I left…” his thoughts turned inwards for a moment before he shook himself out and continued, finishing the brownie in hand and helping himself to another.

“But Rimmer is as good as dead now cause Geoff has passed his dibs on to Funhaus and boy,” he scoffed and licked his fingers, “that was a surprise to hear little baby Kovic broke off with his old crew to start a new one.”

“Fuck, Funhaus? Really?” Dan cursed, draining his beer and getting up, gesturing the empty bottle at Ray.

“Yeah, course I’m sure man. Why? I thought you only had a boner for Fake AH news?” Dan was already stalking away, grabbing his phone up and hitting his partners number.

“Yeah but Marshal literally opened another case against some of the players in Funhaus. The stupid fucking dickhead is going to get himself killed.” He muttered darkly cursing his luck that it seemed that he may be playing babysitter to his new partner already.

“Detective Rimmer here.” Marshal answered sounding tired.

“Marshall it’s Dan. Listen, my contact got back to me. Where are you?”

“Still at the office. That’s great to hear though because these bunks suck and I know your new and all but I heard that Aaron sneaks his girlfriend in here and I swear I feel the sti-“

“Ok stop.” Dan cut him off, so not wanting nor caring about some random dudes sex life, “Listen. You cannot go back to your apartment. Apparently, the Fakes had a dibs out on your bounty, a good chance they’re the ones who bugged your apartment.”

“Oh fuck my ass, you serious?”

“Like a kick to the balls serious.” Dan told him and Ray snickered from his place blatantly listening into the conversation, “That’s not even the worst bit mate. Funhaus now has a hold of your bounty and from what you showed me today, they ain’t going to sit quietly and warn you off.”

“Oh wow. Ok, so this is what it feels to know you’re going to die soon. Got to tell you, I’m not loving it.” Dan rubbed a hand over his face, already regretting what he was about to say.

“Come over here. I’m new so they won’t know me yet. You’ll be safe laying low here.”

Marshal made a little noise of appreciation then chuckled.

“Oh thanks man. But I’m ok. I’m going to spend the night here then chase up somewhere to lay low. I got an old bud who might take me in. But hey, I smell a twist ending!” Marshal crowed and Dan shook his head confused.

“Wot?”

“Oh come on man, get on my wavelength. They’re going to be waiting for me to get home right?”

“Or snag you at work yeah…”

“Or snag me at work blah, blah. We can turn their ambush into a double ambush!” Dan closed his eye’s listening to Marshal speak and hearing Ray get up for a refill on his brownie plate already gone. How on earth did Dan keep meeting these idiotic people who wormed their way into his life? He just wanted to find his brother; what was so complicated about that?

“A double ambush…” he repeated back and Ray was snickering again.

“Yeah, turn the tables and catch them in the act of threatening an officer! It’ll work I know it will!”

“Ok, look, Rimmer. Get some sleep alright? I’ll come in first thing in the morning and we can work this out. Just stay there, you hear me?”

“Righto Dano!”

“Christ, look its Dan alright? Just bloody Dan! Goodnight!”

“Night Dan.”

He hung up and looked up to Ray standing in the kitchen, a hefty chunk of brownie in his hands, mouth full and staring at him as he chewed.

“He call you Danny too?” he asked around his food, crumbs spitting everywhere. Dan sighed and dropped his phone back on the table. He walked by Ray, not answering to go have a hot shower and maybe try to relax a little. Ray leaned out into the hall, watching him walk away.

“Not answering is rude you know!” he called after him, getting the bathroom door slamming as a result. Ray swallowed his mouthful of brownie and grinned, not much in life gave him pleasure but when he was high, infuriating Dan was as close as he could get to genuine human affection.

“I wasn’t finished! Don’t you want to know what dear Gavvy has been up too?” he called and Dan opened the door, just as he knew he would, shirt gone but to Ray’s disappointment, his pants were still visible. It didn’t matter to Ray that Dan was straight. He just appreciated a good form.

“Thought that would get your attention.” He said cheekily then moved out of sight towards the couches, hearing Dan come back.

“Well have you got something or are you blowing air out your ass just to piss me right off?” Dan asked harshly and Ray shrugged, settling back into the couch.

“Hey if you want to get hostile…”

“Ray please! It’s been a right tosser of a day alright? Just git to the fuckin' point for the sweet love of baby Jesus.”

“Ok for my man JC, I’ll tell you.” He said grandly enjoying when Dan got cross and his accent flared up. It reminded him of Gavin and it’s in those moments that he could see the resemblance between the two. Even though it never made sense to him why golden Gavin with the anime eyes could be related to the tall, dark and classically handsome Dan

“So, when I ‘died’” he air quoted and Dan grabbed another beer as he listened, “They went quiet for a few months. Also, great job fucking covering me by the way.”

“Oh my god. Will you just drop it already? I told you I wasn’t a grand sniper and the dude slipped under the net. Just thank your stars he did and he was a lousy fucking shot. Fucking child…” Ray never could resist a chance to thank Dan for the bullet in his shoulder. Dan was supposed to be the one taking the fake pot-shot at Ray but the bounty that drew in the crew also drew in real contenders. One managed to get in close before Dan was ready to take his shot. It was luck that saved Ray from actually dying and Dan who pulled him from the river.

“Then they came back fucking worse than ever. Really threw the city into hiding behind mama’s skirts if you know what I’m saying? So they replaced my ass about nine months after my death, and I’m feeling the love there. They’ve had quiet the few successful heists and expanded. Geoff is sitting at the beginning of that empire he always wanted. They got a secondary crew called B Team.”

“What about Gavin?” Dan asked, impatient to hear what new horror Gavin was inflicting on the world. Ray took a break to suck another Caprisun dry and Dan had to bite the urge to shake the information out of him.

“Dude it’s only been a day. I’ve been busy sure but two years is a lot to catch up on.”

“You said you had something on Gavin!”

“Ok, so I do. Gavin is still an idiot and it seems he’s given up on codenames all together. Which is good cause that idiot could never remember his alternative identities. He just goes by Gavin and alters the last name as needed. Mostly he’s known as Gavino Free, or Fakes Golden Boy. Geoff’s been spoiling him since I left apparently. He’s rumoured to be the heir to the throne of Ramsey.” He faked a cheer of a crowd and laughed at himself. “but we’ll see about that won’t we Danny boy?” Ray said slyly, seeing Dan clench his fist hard around his beer, the glass in real danger of shattering.

James thumbed his way through Rimmer’s photo album, laughing at the pictures of the baby detective. Joel was pacing before the door and Spoole was leaned back on the couch, hat tipped forward to cover his face, seemingly asleep.

“Joel! Joel look! It’s the stay puff marshmallow man.” James turned the book to show the curly haired man a picture of a teen Rimmer, extremely pudgy and in a sailor’s outfit with a look of mortification at the camera.

“James please. I’m trying to think here.” Joel said, thrusting a hand at James to back off and running the other through his curls tipping his head back.

“This is typical. Just typical. Fakes finally let us do it our way and he’s scampered.” He complained before turning on his heel and starting to pace again. James shut the album with a thunk and cocked his head at Joel.

“You seem stressed.” He said slowly, an almost inaudible sigh coming from the young man under the cap, Joel stomping his foot as he came to a stop.

“I am! I told Adam to let me trace the emails back to the source but he won’t let me! Say’s it’s a ‘breach of trust’” he waved the air-quotes in the air, hunching his shoulders and pouting, “Like you can have trust with a mystery informant!”

“Well, their tips always turn out to be spot on. I mean, they gave us Rimmer.” James pointed out and Joel growled and crossed his arms, his ever-expressive body moving smoothly from one stance to the next.

“Yeah and notice how all their hints have us touching tips with Fakes?”

“Adam and Bruce said they’re going to handle it. Let’s let them handle it.” James shrugged and Joel gave another frustrated groan cocking his hips and tapping his foot. James grinned to see it and crossed his own arms, eyeing Joel down.

“James stop. Elyse was clear we can’t play around without her.” Joel said quickly and James sighed and turned away.

“That wife of mine.” He said affectionately and over coms, he heard Matt speak up.

“No banging at all when we’re on a job please.”

“Spoil sport.” James muttered back and Matt gave one breathy chuckle and was quiet again. After a few minutes, Joel threw his hands up in the air.

“This is useless! The guy is clearly never coming home. I bet the Fakes spooked him.”

“You de-bugged the place yourself, Joel. You saw they were all untouched.” Spoole pointed out from under his hat and Joel scoffed again, throwing his head to the side.

“Let’s just head home alright? I need a nice Chardonnay, play some Beyoncé and pretend we never wasted our time here.”

Spoole sat up, looking disappointed at his fellow crew members.

“but I thought we were taking this guy home?”

“I’ll pick you up a little something on the way home baby boy, how’s that?” James told Spoole as he held his hand out to the youngest member. Sometimes they like to baby him and Spoole would be a liar if he said he hated it all the time.

“S’not the same. It’s no fun if there’s no information to get. Then it’s just wasting time.” He grumbled, taking James hand as they left. Joel pulled out a tiny device that he set within the door mechanism, an alert to sound to his phone whenever this guy did get home.

“Alright well let’s go home and play some Destiny then. I’ll raid with you and you know Lawrence is always down for that.” Spoole perked up, having been missing the Lads and their game nights. Joel sighed and put an arm around Spoole also throwing his hat into the ring followed closely by Matt’s agreement.

Since the emails begun rolling in with information to help Funhaus, Adam had ordered a little distance between the once closely allied groups. It had started with a picture of Michal Jones and a dealer that was Funhaus’. Soon after that photo, the dealer disappeared. Geoff denied having anything to do with it and Adam kept the photo in reserve, the beginning of a case.

Next an email tipped them to a weapon shipment coming in for the police department. It had ended when before Bruce and James could get their bikes close enough to take out the driver, taking the gun laden van for themselves, Alex came in with a cargo bob, lifting the truck from the god damn street. Adam had ranted and raved but since they hadn’t declared the heist, it was possible Fakes hadn’t known.

Those weren't the only cases, this Rimmer being another. Times were also tough as they barely stayed ahead of police raids. The department seemed to be constantly on their toes and they were watched and followed constantly. Their operations were continually being busted open then they’d have to clean shop quick to avoid being dragged down with their workers.

It was a harrowing time that was affecting them all. Joel was tired of it. He had joined this gang to drink, have fun and make some money. Now it seemed there was always a new crisis on the horizon. He just wanted to go home and relax for once.

Destiny seemed like a good escape, even if it was only for the night.

They managed to shake the police and reported to Geoff they were going off coms until it was time to regroup. Gavin turned his mic off and threw it over his shoulder, followed closely by the earpiece. Michael followed suit and relaxed into the seat, letting his legs stretch out.

“Well boi, looks like it’s going to be just us for a few hours.” Gavin said happily, glad his sneaky trick with the lockdown had worked out so well. He knew if all four went out the front, Geoff would swap Gavin for Ryan, knowing that the Vagabond had a better chance of fending off police on his feet to get to Jeremy and the getaway bike.

Michael had the grace to look a bit guilty as he cleared his throat.

“Ah, actually Gav, I thought I was going to be stuck in with Ryan. You know how he’d be after a heist, just all silent and creepy, cleaning his guns… So Lindsay is going to head around after work.” To Michaels surprise, Gavin just smiled wider and gave an excited little jump.

“Sounds great boi, looking forward to seeing her.” He wasn’t lying either. He knew Michael most likely have organized something to the effect. It worked well, them ditching the car and grabbing the less conspicuous one Michael had planted earlier. Michael drove this time, the safe-house just an apartment on the lesser end of midlevel.

“Michael.” Gavin said considering as they got out and headed in, the keys to the door in Michael's hand.

“Yeah Gav?”

“Do you love the crew?” he asked and Michael looked to his eyes narrowing in suspicion, the door opening.

“Yeah… course I do… Why?” He asked and Gavin shrugged, passing him into the apartment and flopping down on the couch provided.

“Nothing, doesn’t matter.” He said offhandedly, knowing Michael couldn’t resist the tone, “Now look at that thing, that’s the tiniest TV I’ve seen in an age.”

“Forget the TV Gav. What was that about? That was a pretty random question to ask.” Michael stalked over the door shutting behind him. Gavin rolled his head lazily to look up at Michael.

“Is it? Cause I can’t be the only one wondering.” He led Michael neatly into his word trap, Michael giving the reply he knew Michael would.

“Wondering fucking what?” He spat defensively, the anger that lived inside him always so close to the surface, needing only the slightest pushes to stoke it. Gavin was an expert at that.

“You know. Wondering if you even give a fuck about us anymore.” He said like it was obvious, grabbing the remote to the TV and making to turn it on. Michael stepped forward quickly, smacking it out of his hands.

“Ok, what the fuck does that mean? You got something to say, Gav? Maybe gonna tell me why you’ve been on your fucking rags lately?” Michael was fired up and Gavin did all he can to make him angrier, leaning back and putting his arms lazily over the back of the couch, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Michael, no need to get upset. We understand if your pussy whipped.”

“What the fuck did you say to me?!”

“I mean it’s understandable. Since you ain’t being the crew’s bitch-” Michael’s face went red and his furious hands grabbed Gavin by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to his face. Gavin's hands went unnoticed as Michael roared in his face.

“The fuck Gav?! I ain’t anyone’s bitch!” Gavin made sure to keep smiling, laying soft understanding hands on Michael's fists.

“I know you ain’t a bitch Michael. That’s why I had to ask. See what it was that was making you so distant.” Michael's face was livid as Gavin’s words sunk into his brain, twisting deep into where he was most vulnerable, “Now I know you do still care about us; you just using Lindsay to help keep you under control. That’s cool, we all go needs don’t we boi. Alex and Geoff might not understand that you get everything you need from Phoenix, but I do.”

Michael threw him into the couch with an angry grunt and spread his arms threateningly.

“What is there to get? I’m in fucking love what’s so confusing about that!?”

“Nothing boi, I get it, I do. Just the Gents, Lad… They don’t know whether you care more about the crew or when you get your next spanking from your dom.”

Gavin struck gold, seeing Michael's face contract then he was screaming in rage.

“LINDSAY IS NOT A FUCKING DOMINATRIX! I DON’T NEED THAT SHIT ANYMORE DON’T ANY OF YOU FUCKERS GET THAT? I’M NOT A FUCKING TOY I DESERVE BETTER THEN TO BE KILLED DOING THAT SHIT! I GREW THE FUCK UP! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU BRITISH FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!”

He grabbed the tv as he screamed and threw it down, smashing it to the ground and stomping on it. He turned to stab a hand at Gavin as he insulted him and Gavin raised his hands like it wasn’t affecting him.

“Micool, look it from our perspective. You’ve been the most willing bitch for years now then suddenly you kick everyone out of your bed. Of course, we all think Lindsay has got you wrapped around her fingers. It’s that or you're about to split from the crew. Only explanations.” It wasn’t but Gavin was a master at making Michael charge into the red he shook before him. 

“NO THE FUCK IT ISN’T! NO ONE CONTROLS ME ANYMORE! I CONTROL MY FUCKING SELF!” Gavin’s luck held true, Lindsay choosing this moment to enter the apartment, concern on her face as she took in Gavin, disheveled on the couch where he had been thrown, Michael red faced and fists balled and the Tv smashed to bits just behind him.

“What’s up guys?” She said casually as possible and Gavin lamented how much he was going to miss Lindsay. Shame she got between him and his boi.

“I’LL TELL YOU WHAT’S FUCKING WRONG! MY CREW SEEMS TO THINK I’M YOUR BITCH! TELL HIM HE’S FUCKING WRONG!” Michael roared at her, taking harsh steps towards her, Lindsay backing up into the door she just closed.

“Whoa, Michael baby, calm down.” She chuckled nervously having all that red headed danger stalking towards her.

“Yeah, Micool, do what she says. Calm down like she told you.” Gavin taunted, his manipulation missed by Lindsay who was concentrating on trying not to piss off her unhinged boyfriend.

“DID YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO?!” Michael was in full rage as he bore down on Lindsay snatching her wrist and yanking her away from her exit.

“Ow! Michael, you're hurting me! Let go!” She cried and Gavin got up to his knees on the couch, eye’s shining brightly.

“Micool! You heard her! Let her go!” he pointed out and Michael tossed her near Gavin, Lindsay hitting the ground with a pained grunt. Michael reached for his gun as she looked on terrified.

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHO’S IN FUCKING CONTROL!” He pulled out his gun, except it wasn’t his, it was Gavin’s. The golden hand gun glittered in the light and Gavin’s breath caught to see his weapon held so surly in Michael's hands, the bullet in the chamber destined for Lindsay’s head.

Michael pulled the trigger.

It really was a shame she got between the boi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee! I'm so happy to be over this bout of block I'm kinda proud of this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it. Either way, let me know what you thought in the comments! kudos are awesome too.  
> mostly I just write because One I enjoy it and two I know there are at least a handful and a half of people who regularly tune in and I don't want to let you guys down.  
> So pumped going back to writing now even though I should be sleeping! Love you guys and don't hate me too much!


	9. Good Luck and Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael deal with the unexpected result  
> Dan spots the heist on TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than I like to post but I hope the action makes up for it lol :)  
> I hope you guys are enjoying Dan cause I'm really enjoying writing him  
> So canon typical violence again, pretty mild but still I've been slipping on the warnings so here it is again.  
> enjoy!

The click of the gun rendered all three silent for a moment. Gavin was first to respond, jumping up and throwing an arm around Michael's shoulders pointing to Lindsay and laughing as she slowly realized she was still alive.

“Oh my god! We got you so good! You should have seen your face!” He cheered, both halves of the couple not fully comprehending what he was saying.

“I can’t believe I forgot to tape that! Damn! I owe you a hundred bucks Micool, she didn’t even piss herself. You sure do have a tough one!” Lindsay clicked on first, her face darkening as she got to her feet.

“This was a god damn prank?!” She cried out, her voice soaring in anger, “I thought you were going to fucking kill me! That was not fucking funny!”

“Come on Linds, it was a test how ballesy you are. Micool here said you were made of stern stuff but jeez! I would have wet me self when the gun clicked!”

“Fuck you, Gavin! Fuck you both!” She yelled, fear for her life making her furious. Michael had caught on now; the click of the gun having evaporated all his anger. He forced a guilty smile to his lips as she glared at him.

“Come on babe, you know we like to mess about.” He wheedled and she shoved him hard, knocking Gavin aside.

“Your fucking gonna burn Michael Jones!” she swore as she stormed out, both guys looking after her as the door slammed. Michael watched her leave still in a state of disbelief at his own rage and impulsiveness. He looked down at the gun in his hand understanding that Gavin had switched their weapons.

“Did you know it was going to jam?” He asked and Gavin shrugged with a wide smile.

“Nope, happy accident. But it worked out. I know you're my boi and you get to keep your bird” He said and Michael smashed him across the jaw with his own weapon. Gavin shrieked with pain, falling on the couch then to the floor. He held the side of his face, his entire world lit up with pain. Michael just tossed the gun at him, Gavin squawking as it hit his head.

“She better fucking forgive me asshole or I’ll be shooting you next.” Michael said, all the deadlier because there was no rage in his voice. Gavin couldn’t smile but even with his face swelling under his fingers he was positively buoyant.

“No you won’t Micool. You picked me my boi.” He pointed out, pulling himself to a sit and inspecting his hands, cawing over the blood on them, the force from the hit having split skin.

“I fucking hate your ass.” Michael tried but Gavin just sucked in a breath as he got up, world tipping just a little but starting to make his way over to the freezer.

“No you don’t. Now go chase your girl and tell her it was all for a bet.” Gavin ordered and Michael couldn’t help seeming like he was obeying. As much as he told himself he was going after Lindsay for her, Gavin knew Michael was completely under his power. He had wanted Michael to shoot Lindsay with Gavin’s own gun and his boi had delivered. That she had lived was a plus he wasn’t expecting. He knew they would be fine when Lindsay calmed down, Gavin would be able to talk their way out of trouble. After all…

He was unstoppable.

Dan was sitting back in his chair, with his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth on his chair. He was staring at the wall of chaos as Marshall had affectionately put it. A giant map of Los Santos separated into sections controlled by each crew that they currently knew of.

Dan had also been researching any suspicious suicides or murder suicide combos or any murders that seemed out of the blue. He was set to talk to a woman who had killed her husband a year and a half ago because ‘An angel with a honeyed voice of gold’ had convinced her too.

All of those were on the board, the locations marked. Everything Marshall had gathered was likewise marked and between the two, they were getting a rough idea of the crew set up around the city. Ray was working as a mystery Hitman again, gathering information that Dan snuck up onto the board.

Marshal stood, his one hand on the back of his own chair, some papers in hand and was talking.

“I just don’t understand how one or the other got in. I really hate these fucking hits. They hitman that shit up all the time, no wonder we can’t build a case.” He was bitching about the Willems latest kill, the case still open and a lot of pressure to solve it. Unfortunately, though Marshal was sure it was the Willems, he had no proof. Anonymous emails alerting him to the fact did not count.

Dan wasn’t fully listening as his attention was caught by an uproar from beyond their door. Marshall looked up to see people rushing by their tiny door window. They exchanged glances.

“What’s that about?” Dan asked and Marshal shrugged, tossing the papers onto the mess that was his desk.

“Search me.” He shrugged. They both made a silent agreement to check it out when the door flew open and their fellow detective, Aaron Marquis framed the door.

“Hey you ladies like gang action, right? Fakes are pulling a fucking heist right now.” He informed them before disappearing back into the crowd of police and staff heading to crowd around the TV set in the break room. Dan leaped out of his chair, the thing slamming into the wall but he was already gone. He shoved his way through to see the captain sitting closest, detective crowding close.

“Fuck look at that mess!” Someone cried the image on a Kurama speeding down the highway into oncoming traffic. People were standing about, the mood somber as the death tally rose. Dan’s breath caught as he read the Weasel News ribbon across the bottom of the screen.

_Fake AH Crew known affiliates The Free and Mogar._

Marshal only just managed to get to Dan’s side when everyone cried out, watching the Kurama slam into the roadblock and become airborne, spinning through the air. He watched open mouthed as by some miracle it landed on its tires and sped away.

“Holy fuck! Did you fucking see- “He was pointing at the screen but Dan grabbed his wrist out of the air and yanked his partner with him. Dan heard Aaron shout a question at his back but he was ignored as Dan got back out of the crowd and started power walking his partner towards their assigned vehicle.

“Dan! What are you doing? Don’t you want to see what happens?” Marshall asked confused about the vice grip his wrist was in.

“Oh I do. That’s why you and I are going to join that fucking chase right now.” Dan said voice deadly serious. Marshal tried to keep his feet under him as Dan rushed them down the stairs.

“Well do I get a choice?” He asked and his wrist was suddenly free, the unexpected move causing him to fall on his ass on the stairs. Dan didn’t even pause, almost running down the flights towards the car park. Marshal rubbed his back and yelled after his partner.

“We have a working elevator jackass!”

Dan didn’t register him, his mind focused on his baby brother, tearing through the city right at this moment. When he saw the Kurama flip he had seen just a glance, just a small flash of his brothers face and he knew he had to get there. He had to find him, right now. This was his shot.

He got to the car and has he unlocked the front door, he saw Marshal racing across the lot and stopping by the car, breath heaving.

“I’m…coming…with you…” He panted and they both got in, Marshal buckling up then pushing his long fringe off his face.

“Thanks, man.” Dan managed to say, Marshal holding on as he flicked the car out of the park and started to get out of the carpark as fast as he could.

“No problem partner.” Marshal replied, “Do we have to go this fast though? You’re going to get us killed.” Dan leaned over and slammed on the siren, sticking it to the roof from his window.

“Better?”

“Just want to say this is a stupid idea. The chances of us catching the crew are pretty god damn low, though I love your dedication.”

“Yeah well, you haven’t seen me drive yet.” Dan pointed out, and shoved the accelerator down, passing in and out of traffic towards the highway where his brother had been spotted.

“Get on the radio and find out where they are now.” He ordered his partner, grateful he was here to do so. It would mean he could concentrate better on driving and possibly he could be face to face with his brother, today.

Jeremy was already having a bad day before the heist begun let alone when he couldn’t shake the heat. They had assured both the other teams they would be fine but luck just was not favoring them at all. Every time he would lose the cops, the bike would turn another corner and there they were again.

“Would you just stop when we lose line of sight baby!?” Ryan yelled at him and Jeremy revved the engine harder, using the incline into a top open parking bay as a ramp, getting them airborne for a few moments.

“I know how to lose cops!”

“Do you? Because the pigs are still after us and coms went dead about fifteen minutes ago!” Ryan berated then tightened his grip around Jeremy’s waist with one arm, lifting the other holding his gun and firing at the windscreen of the cop car on their ass.

“Well if you’re worried then call your daddy!” Jeremy remarked and Ryan’s growl was picked up by the mic. Jeremy didn’t care, he was just so fed up with his boyfriend at the moment. He had given up everything of his old life to choose Ryan and the crew, but the maniac that held him so tightly just couldn’t do the same.

“I told you he’s not my Dad! He’s my Master!” Ryan defended himself, holding on when Jeremy suddenly turned through an intersection and back into the taller buildings of the city, hoping the maze of alleys could help them lose the choppers that searched for them.

“Well he could still be you master from a distance, can’t he?”

“Oh we are not having this argument right now Jeremy!”

“No names Jackass!”

“Who the fuck is listening? The guys have all logged out it’s just you and me!”

“Oh fuck you.” Jeremy was livid, he could not believe the way the heist had turned so he was soon to be stuck with Ryan in a small room for a few hours. He really needed some space from the infuriating killer. Especially because he knew he wanted to be angry but Ryan could always charm him into loving him instead.

“We got fucking unmarked cars on our ass now.” Ryan informed him, a car with a stuck-on siren getting on their tail. Jeremy cursed and tried to weave his way into oncoming traffic before hitting another ramp. To his dismay, it worked for all but the unmarked, the car hitting the ramp and following him through the skies.

They hit the ground and Ryan swore hard, tucking his gun away and wrapping the other long arm around Jeremy.

“I’m out.” He called. Now it was up to Jeremy to lose the heat without the help of a firearm. He used every trick in the book, doubling back, going between car’s, jumping anything he could to get over buildings. Even Ryan had to respect his driving skill as they wove around the city.

However, good driving skill couldn’t hold them instead for too long, Jeremy turning a corner at some speed, getting low to the ground on the turn only for a car to choose that moment to move up. They hit and came off the bike together, only Ryan’s grip on Jeremy keeping them from separating. They hit the ground and came apart, helmets thunking together as they rolled to a stop.

Jeremy’s world spun but he stumbled to his feet just as soon as he could remember to get up. His jacket had taken the brunt of the slide but his jeans on his left side were blood stained as friction had rubbed its way through and taken a decent expanse of skin. He flung his helmet away, unfocused eye’s searching until he saw Ryan.

Ryan had landed nearby but his roll had been stopped forcibly by a wall. He was still, his arm looked to be at an odd angle. Jeremy’s heart near stopped as he ran for his partner, heedless of the sirens that we’re coming closer or the screams and cries of civilians. Their argument was petty now, everything put into perspective as Jeremy pulled the cracked helmet from Ryan’s head and cradled his face in his hands. He could not lose his Ryan.

“Baby? Baby you alright?” he called and breathed a deep sigh of relief when Ryan stirred, groaning and hissing as he realized his arm had been broken.

“Ah! Fuck… Jeremy! You ok?” Ryan’s eye’s focused on Jeremy's deep brown and the younger man grinned shaking his head.

“I’m fine idiot, you’re the one with the broken limb.” He said then helped Ryan sit up. There was nothing to be done for the arm as they got to their feet.

“Bike looks fine, we got to get there.” Jeremy said urgently and they half limped half ran towards where the bike had spun out too. Jeremy pulled it up just as the unmarked police vehicle turned the corner. He forced Ryan to sit in the front, where the man could hold his broken arm in his good and Jeremy could frame him with his arms as he drove.

“Freeze!” He heard a voice cry and he paused. Ryan was keeping his face forward, even though he was painted he didn’t wish to be seen maskless. Jeremy's mind was whirling, knowing there was no way he could get on the bike and go before bullets flew.

“Go.” He said to Ryan who glared at him furiously.

“Go now.” He said again and Ryan shook his head.

“Get off the bike and turn the fuck around!” Came an order in a British accent. That information was filed away for later however as Jeremy locked eyes with Ryan, obsessive love shining back at him.

“Go. I’ll be arrested and come get me. I’m sorry for the fight. I love you.” Jeremy said quickly and Ryan made a small pained cry that had nothing to do with his injury.

“Please, don’t ask me to do this.” He begged as Jeremy turned to face two detectives, his hands coming up.

“Go Rye. Now. We promised to obey each other. Now get out of here.”

“Hey! Stop talking to each other! It’s fucking over! Surrender and we won’t shoot.”

“I’m going to get you back my prince. I will gut every single person between us until I have you in my arms again.” Ryan swore and Jeremy grinned.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He murmured, looking at Ryan once more, memorizing his face before Ryan reached out with his good hand and took the handlebars of the bike. Jeremy jumped between the bike and the bullets as Ryan tore off, his hands behind his head. As he hoped, the detectives settled for one of the Fake AH alive rather than two dead.

More cops were arriving and Jeremy slowly followed instructions, getting to his knees as they approached. As the cold steel enclosed around his wrists and the American detective read him his right’s, he hoped Ryan could get away one handed. If anyone could it would be the Vagabond.

Jeremy’s Vagabond.

Marshal pulled the Fake member up by the handcuffs, ecstatic that he had finally got a major player. This was why he had become a detective. To stop these kinds of psychos from thinking they could do whatever they wished. He looked to Dan to share his elation but the dark haired Brit was staring at the guy they had caught, getting a dead eyed look in return.

“Marshal wait.” He said and stepped forward to grab the arm of the guy, cocking his head at the officers now flooding the scene.

“Can you sort that out for a minute?”

“Ah, no. We got an asshole to take into custody.” Marshal pointed out and Dan broke eye contact to turn his gaze on him.

“We will, promise, I just need a quick minute.”

“Right now? Can’t it wait until we get him into holding?”

“Please?” Dan pushed and Marshal gave a reluctant sigh. He let go leaving his prize in Dan's hands.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go organize the log of the scene then.” He said, throwing his hands up and turning away. He stopped at stabbed a finger back at him.

“Five minutes. That’s it.” He warned and Dan nodded, pulling The Fake towards a cop car, sending the officers away as he opened the back of it and sat him down. The guy had been silent and completely cooperative. Once he had been seated, Dan crouched, searching his face, trying to match a name with it.

He obviously wasn’t Geoff Ramsey or Alex Stanley. Their names and faces were well known to law enforcement and Dan had actual pictures to compare the face too. That had been Vagabond on the bike, the jacket giving him away even though the slice of red painted cheek had shown he had been maskless. Mogar was a skinnier red head so that left only one possibility.

“Monster Truck.” He said the name and the guy looked at him slowly, a disturbing glint in his eye as his lips pulled back to reveal teeth. Dan wouldn’t say it was a smile but it did give the impression of humor. He still said nothing. “Ok, so I don’t have a lot of time. This is strictly off record. I need to find your buddy Free. You help me do that and I’ll let you walk.” He said quickly and whatever Monster Truck had been expecting it wasn’t that. His mouth closed and his eyebrows twitched like he was going to press them together but caught it before he could. “I just need a location. That’s it. Tell me where he’s hiding up and I’ll give you the key to your cuffs. I’m not interested in you or the rest of your crew. I just want Free.”

“Why?” the first word spoken and Dan shook his head.

“Not a part of the deal. Free’s location for your freedom. You’ve got a lot of marks against your name. This heist included. You’d be going to jail for a long ass time if we process you. Might even get the death penalty.”

“Why? I’m just a bystander caught up in this.” He said it so easily, his tone confused and Dan even saw tears beginning to form.

“Oh sod off! No one’s going to buy that!” he couldn’t help exclaiming and the innocent act was gone again, Monster Truck grinning.

“No one needs to buy it. I’ll tell you a little something free of charge. A counter deal even. If you don’t let me go, I got something coming for me. And you don’t want to be in between me and the door when it arrives. I can’t help you out with who you’re looking for. But if you want to live, then I’d give me that key right now.”

“Ready to take him down town?” Marshal asked as he came towards the two, announcing his presence. Dan searched Monster Trucks grinning face his own hardened. He stood up straight and tall, nodding. He struck out fast, cracking Monster Truck along the jaw, a hit designed to make his head ring. He slammed the door as Monster Truck swore, looking to Marshal who raised a brow.

“What? Wanker tried to tackle me, you saw it.” Dan said and Marshal grinned.

“Yeah, I saw that alright.” He said and rubbed his hands together, “I’m liking you more and more all the time Dan. Let’s get this asshole to interrogation. Hopefully, he’ll make another escape attempt there.” 

Dan looked back into the car, seeing Monster Truck work his jaw. Even though the Kurama had been lost, he had gotten a runner up prize. Someone who knew Gavin and knew where he was right now. He didn't care if he lost his job over it, he was getting those answers. the ticket to his brother was locked inside that brain and Dan was going to dig it out... By any means necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys and discussing your theories!  
> Btw the live stream was awesome huh? WOO! :D  
> I really couldn't kill Lindsay after that, the guilt would be too much.  
> See you in the next chapter!


	10. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Gruchy boys growing up from Dan's POF  
> Were time skipping a little here, i tried to make it clear what ages are  
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING  
> We are talking suicide, depression, angst, anxiety, mental abuse, mind games pretty much all the bad stuff. they're references and implications towards child abuse too  
> So just, just go carefully ok we got a Gavin speech that really kinda disturbed me too write I kinda get worried about my own mental health sometimes that this came out of me lol

“Dan! What is this mess!?” His father pointed to the apple pieces spat all over the floor and the sticky two-year-old sitting before the tv. Gavin gazed up at his four-year-old brother, his eye’s wide as Dan took the brunt of their father’s irritation.

“Daniel, I told you to watch him, not let him make a mess!” His dad sighed, then gently but firmly pushed Dan aside to pick up his younger son. Dan followed them to the bathroom, where Gavin was stripped down to be put in the bath.

“He was hungry dad. It’s not my fault he spat it everywhere.” He tried to explain but his dad shook his head, giving him a stern look.

“You’re big brother Dan. If you gave him something, then you’re responsible for what he does with it. Now, think you can watch him while I vacuum?” Dan nodded, miserably and his dad got up from where he had knelt placing Gavin in the water and turning the taps off. He ruffled Dan’s head as he passed.

“That’s my good boy Danny.” Dan glared at his brother who gave him a toothy smile and splashed water everywhere. Just another thing Dan would be in trouble for.

* * *

“No Gavin! Not the walls!” Dan shrieked and snatched the marker from his three-year-old brother's hands but it was no good. Gavin had already made quite the art piece. Dan’s eye’s filled with tears as he looked at the mess. He heard his dad in the kitchen, cooking and he knew he had only a short amount of time to try to wipe the ink off.

Unfortunately, Gavin started to cry, screaming and reaching for the pen. Dan held it away, desperately trying to shush him but in came their father who turned red when he saw the wall and spotted Dan with the pen held high.

“Daniel!”

“What? No! it was him! I didn’t!” But it didn’t matter. He was responsible for his brother.

* * *

Dan sniffled, curled up under his sheets. He tried so hard but it was never good enough. His father just couldn’t understand the words danced before his eye’s when he tried to read. He just couldn’t make the letters go in an order he understood. He wasn’t trying to be stupid, he wanted to make his dad proud. But his father was furious because Dan was going to be kept down a grade.

“Dan?” a small voice sounded from near his door, Dan rolling to look at his little brother red eyed.

“Go to bed baby brother before you get us both in trouble.” He hissed quietly. The child shook his head, his teddy bear hugged close as he ran across the dark room and climbed up onto Dan’s bed.

“You're sad.” Gavin pointed out and offered the bear to Dan.

“Teddy hugs make it better.” He assured Dan who teared up again for a different reason. He gathered Gavin up, the two boys snuggling down into sheets and slipping into sleep together.

* * *

“Dan, why don’t we have a mummy?” Gavin asked as they lay on the trampoline, looking up at the stars. Dan was eight to Gavin’s six, but he had understood from a very young age what had happened. Gavin’s head was resting on his arm, Dan making sure the blanket covered both of them.

“Well, My mum went away.”

“Why?”

“Dad said she loved me very much, but things didn’t work out so she thought it would be better for me if she was to go.”

“What about me? Did she leave me too?”

“No baby brother. We have different mums.”

“I’m not a baby!” Gavin objected to the nickname and Dan laughed.

“Ok B, Whatever you say.”

Two nights later Gavin crawled into Dan’s bed in the dead of night. Dan stirred sleepily but let his brother curl up. He tried to go back to sleep but Gavin was shifting and squirming.

“What’s up B?” he asked softly and Gavin turned to look at him.

“You never said where my mummy is.”

Dan thought of it silently. He didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but he never wanted to deny Gavin anything. His baby brother was nothing but sweet and kind. Sure he was a pain at times, but Dan loved him. So he took a deep breath and shared with him why they had no mother in the house.

“She died B., ” he said slowly and Gavin looked to him confused, as always Dan was the one who had to come up with all the answers. Their father was too busy trying to provide for them that a lot of Gavin’s raising fell on Dan’s small immature shoulders.

“Ah, like Gilly goldfish. Her body stopped working and her life went away.” Gavin understood this a little better, his eyes welling with tears as he realized this meant his mother would never ever be somewhere he could meet her.

“Why?” he asked quietly. Dan couldn’t look at Gavin now, didn’t want to hurt him.

“It doesn’t matter.” He told him and hugged him close. Gavin cried, loneliness eating away at both boys. They saw mothers in the street, saw them at school, picking up their children. Their dad tried his best but mostly the boys were left to fend for themselves. Or rather, Dan left to care for Gavin.

* * *

The only time Gavin struck out at Dan came when they were eight and ten. Dan was taken by surprise when he opened his bedroom door and a small fist hit his face. He stumbled back, Gavin red eyed and fists still clenched.

“You jerk! You said it didn’t matter!” Gavin yelled and Dan spread his hands, angry himself.

“What the hell you on about B?” Gavin dashed hot angry tears from his face and took a stomp forward to yell at his brother.

“I killed her! I killed my mum and you knew and didn’t tell me!” He accused and Dan sucked in a breath, all his anger evaporating as he took in the pain surrounding his little brother like a cloak.

“How…”

“I found the box dad kept! There’s a news article! I can read you toss! You Jerk! I hate you liar!” Gavin cried then suddenly he started to sob and ran from him, into his own room. He slammed the door and nothing Dan could call through the door would make him open it again. Dan rested his head against the wood as he listened to Gavin sob on the other side.

“I’m sorry B… It wasn’t your fault. You were a baby. It was an accident, Dad told me it happens sometimes.”

“I’m a murderer! I’m a murderer! I killed my mother…” Gavin cried out and broke down. Tears flowed down Dan’s cheeks, the pain in his brother’s voice breaking him. His father never did get over the death of his second wife in childbirth. As Dan got older he started to understand that his father loved his boys… but he also resented them. They were reminders of the women he had lost one way or another.

* * *

“Please don’t go!” Gavin begged him, long arms wrapped around the pre teen who forced a laugh and tried to loosen his brother's grip before he lost his resolve.

“It’s just a camp B, I’ll be back in like two weeks.” He tried to soothe, hating the lie but having no choice. His father and their new step mother were right there, her nose up in the air. The feeling was mutual. Ever since their father had introduced her to the boys she had made it clear she did not like children.

Dan had been bearing the brunt of her tirade for two years, listening to her rant and rave to his father and berate him at every opportunity. When she moved in, it escalated into slaps. His father called it discipline and wouldn’t listen to Dan’s stories. He refused to believe she would be cruel to him, restrict their food or lock them in the cupboard.

The twelve-year-old didn’t want to go but he had no choice. He had stepped between her and Gavin too many time’s, was too vocal and defiant. What’s more, was he was shooting up rapidly, his shoulders filling out and his body promising to become that of a larger and stronger man than his father. No, he had to go.

So here he was, about to get on the bus for a military academy for troubled youths. He was frightened beyond reason for Gavin but he was trying to stay strong. Gavin was sweet and he knew after two years with this woman the way to her heart was through compliments and servitude. Dan hugged him tight, ducking his head into Gavin’s neck.

“Look I love you B ok? I’ll come back I promise. Just hold on alright? Do what you have to. Now I got to go.” His father stepped forward now and put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“No! B Please! Dad, don’t make him go! B!” Gavin cried as his father pulled him away, Dan helping him so Gavin wouldn’t get in trouble. He watched as his dad ordered Gavin back, pulling him with him. Dan turned and jumped up onto the steps of the bus and looked back at his brother.

“Bye B! Be good! I’ll write you!” He called as the door shut and he was commanded to his seat. He watched Gavin out the window the boy crying and reaching for the bus, unheedful of the scene he was making. Dan’s heart was heavy as he was taken away.

* * *

He was home for the summer, sitting in his old room, Gavin on his bed, tossing a ball up and catching it. Dan had a book on his lap, trying to make sense of the words. Gavin was the one who gave Dan a name for his condition, making him feel normal to know others had the same problems. Their parents still refused to believe there was anything wrong besides Dan being stupid.

“I think you mean ‘arrest’ not ‘or rest’” Gavin pointed out helpfully. Dan sighed and slammed the book, the sixteen-year-old tipping his head back onto the mattress.

“This is useless B! How can I be an officer if I can’t bloody read?” he bemoaned to his little brother who rolled onto his side, letting the ball roll off the bed and bounce across the floor.

“B, I’ve told ya. Plenty of people are Dyslexic and they get along fine. Tyrant and the tramp can suck a knob because you ain’t stupid. You’re really smart and strong. And you got a good heart, Dan. You’ll make a top coper.”

Dan sighed out and shifted his head to smile at his brother.

“Thanks, B.,” he said sincerely, Gavin grinning wide at him, the fourteen-year-old already having a winning grin that Dan knew would charm the girls. Or the boys, whichever his brother preferred, Dan, didn’t care. He loved him anyway. But it did remind him.

“How is school? Still being bullied?” he asked and Gavin’s eyes slid away from his. Dan sat up surprised by the guilty gesture.

“What is it?” He asked and Gavin shrugged.

“I’m not getting bullied. They ah… they actually died.” He said and Dan was stunned, spinning around and putting his hands on the bed, leaning close.

“What?! What happened?” he asked, cursing the stupid academy and the world it cut him off from. It was only these short summer breaks that he got to catch up on what’s been happening. Gavin told him now, slowly as he traced his finger over the patterns in the bedspread on what had happened.

There had been a suicide apparently driven by the same group that bullied Gavin. The kid’s sister, someone Dan’s age, had gone nuts and killed two of the three bullies before she had been stopped. Dan was gobsmacked, completely side railed by the fact someone so young had killed so violently.

“Are you alright B?” he asked, concerned how these traumatic events would affect his brother. Gavin looked up at him quickly then away again.

“Yeah, I’m top. Why?”

“well they were in your grade… you knew them and spoke to them…” Dan pointed out and he saw something on his brothers face that made him sit back. A flash of something dark. It reminded him of his father’s face when he had yelled at Dan for being a useless son.

“Yeah, I did. Heard them all the time in fact. No B. I’m glad they're dead. And you should be too. They didn’t deserve to live.”

“Look Gavin, I know they hurt you but they were still kids.” Dan tried to point out and Gavin sat up, anger on his face now.

“So what? They might have been young but look what they did! They got someone to kill themselves! They were powerful Dan. And you know what? So am I! I may be your kid brother but I can take care of myself. I am not weak!” He told him hotly and got up making to storm out.

“Wait! Gavin? I wasn’t calling you a kid or weak or whatever.” Dan didn’t understand what had gotten into Gavin, didn’t get why that long gangly little brother of his looked to him with wide eye’s filled with tears and a face set in a hard expression.

“You didn’t have to say it, Dan. I know it’s what people think. But that’s ok. Because I’m stronger than anyone knows. Then you know Dan. You haven’t been here so don’t think you know me or what I’m capable of.” And with that, he left leaving his brother sitting there utterly confused and deeply concerned.

His father had to drive him to the academy that year because Dan had refused to get on the bus. He had run away but the police had caught him and brought him home. He had listened to his step mother screech and rave and his father bellow. Neither dared to strike him, knowing that the sixteen-year-old was strong enough to defend himself. His eyes had been drawn to the sliver of Gavin’s face in the hall.

“What are you doing to Gavin?” He demanded of his father during their solo trip.

“Never you mind Daniel. He’s my son and no concern of yours.”

“Please. We haven’t been your son’s in fucking years.” Dan spat and his father’s hands tightened on the wheels.

“You ask every year to leave the academy and every year you prove that’s where you're meant to be. Listen to your damn self Boy. You are my son but by God sometimes I wish you weren’t.” His father snapped back, Dan not even flinching at the familiar words. Their father had started out doing his best but they had grown up without him. Bonded to each other instead of him. When he sought out the love and attention he craved from his newest wife, he had only gotten worse. Now it was clear Gavin and Dan were responsibility’s he would rather be without.

“Well don’t fucking worry. When I’m eighteen we can stop pretending there’s anything between us.” Dan told him grandly and his dad huffed.

“Can’t wait.”

“I’ll be taking Gavin.”

“Huh, good luck with that.” His father said confidently and sullen silence fell.

* * *

“Gavin, come with me. This is what we’ve been waiting for!” Dan didn’t understand it. Gavin had changed over the past two years, become more confident and carefree. He was still supportive of Dan and his dream but a wall had sprung up between them that Dan didn’t understand or even know how to pull down. He only could assume his brother had been brainwashed by the step bitch and her puppet husband.

“For what? To live out your crappy car? You don’t even have a place yet. I’m happy for you B, truly but what about my school? I thought you wanted me to become a bloody lawyer or something?” Gavin stood in the hall, Dan’s bags already packed and in his car. Gavin’s arms were folded and he spoke to his brother who was by the door, trying to convince him to go.

“I did. I mean I do. I mean you still can! Just, this isn’t a good place for you B, you know that.” He pointed out, wishing he had the same smooth tongue as Gavin did. Gavin shook his head, looking at him with pity.

“No Dan. I don’t know that. Things have changed. We actually get along now. It’s only when you’re here do things get bad. When your gone, she leaves me alone. I don’t bug her; she doesn’t bug me. And Dad,” Dan flinched to hear Gavin’s words, hear how tenderly he called their father Dad like he had earnt that title raising Gavin when it had been Dan all along, “ He’s really awesome. We play games together and talk. He’s helping me tackle this extra credit project for the new year. I’ll be top of my class from the gate.” Gavin announced proudly, seemingly unheedful on how he crushed his brother's spirit. Dan took a step back, feeling like he was being gutted,

“What are you saying B?” He asked, confused as to why Gavin would hurt him like this.

“I’m saying I don’t need you B. I take care of myself. These guys here, they can’t hurt me. I have the power in this house. When you’re here, you mess up the flow. I can’t go with you B. I’m happy for you but you do need to go.” 

Gavin shattered his brother with the casual little grin he gave and the flip of his hand towards the door.

“Later B. Write me huh?” he said and Dan swallowed hard, woodenly turning and walking out of his brother’s life. 

* * *

He was only a cadet, nearing the end of his training when the news had come. Gavin suspected of abusing the suicide hotline. His baby brother, on the run from authority, a possible monster. A creature to stalk the most vulnerable, to give them that push into the void. His sweet, kind hearted Gavin, the same kid who had cried for Dan when he had fallen off his bike and skinned his knee. It just wasn’t possible.

He had left everything, rushing back to the city where Gavin was suspected of being. He followed the rumours and spent his savings in dirty hands to track Gavin down to an apartment building. He was off the books; his favourite instructor had begged him not to go. But he had too. He had to know.

The innocent don’t run.

Gavin ran and Dan chased him.

They ended up at the top of the building, Dan keeping Gavin still by pointing his weapon at him. Gavin had grown into a man that was their father's coloring but his mother’s body shape. They couldn’t be more different, Gavin tall long and golden, his eye’s expressive and shining. Dan was tall but broad, dark haired and intense dark eyes. He didn’t understand how someone who shared his blood could be everything Dan was against.

“B! what a lovely surprise. What brings you here?” Gavin said casually like his brother hadn’t chased him up six flights of stairs and cornered him on the roof, a gun between them. Dan shook his head, eyes furrowed at this laid-back man before him.

“What brings me here? They told me you’re a murderer! That’s what brings me here, Gav, What the fuck is going on?” he demanded the answer, now Gavin was here, he realised he hadn’t even thought of what he wanted to say. He still couldn’t believe that Gavin could have done something so evil.

“I wouldn’t put such labels on it like that B. I wouldn’t say I murdered anyone. Murder implies some sort of confrontation and that means weapons and all that nonsense.” Gavin said brightly, rocking happily on his feet.

“B!” Dan cried, cutting off the show Gavin was performing, feeling tears fall like they hadn’t since Gavin had broken his heart years ago, “Just tell me it’s not true! Tell me it wasn’t you! That they had the wrong guy or something!” he was desperate, seeing his brother in this stranger and yet not recognizing him at all. The cheek was all Gavin but the words were cruel and twisted into his heart.

“It wasn’t me, they got the wrong guy or something.” Gavin parroted and grin widened as Dan sucked in a gasping breath, the blatant lie a slap to his face.

“Why Gavin? Why!? You shattered me baby brother when I left. I barely pulled myself together. Why would you push someone who feels that way? Who’s only reaching out to you for help?” He needed to know, needed to understand. Gavin cocked his head at him, tucking his hands in his pockets.

“You telling me you almost killed yourself because I didn’t go with you?” He asked then chuckled, the noise burning his brother. How? How could this be what his brother had become? When did it happen? When did Dan let him slip so far?

“You’re lucky I was still so unrefined then. So, untested. Well, baby steps you know what I mean B? Heard you're set to graduate with honors! Congrats big brother! I told you your Dyslexia won’t hold you back.”

“Gavin, please! Please just explain to me because I don’t understand! Why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things? Please B, what happened to you?” Gavin sighed and pulled out a hand to gesture grandly.

“Oh B. Poor, poor B. I found my power is what happened isn’t it? I could never be like you, Dad’s big strong Academy trained son. I was always weaker and smaller. Someone to be pitied.”

“What are you talking about? Father hated me!” Dan cried, stepping closer, drawn in by Gavin’s voice, the gun lowering slightly. Gavin scoffed, flicking his head back then looking straight at him, pinning him with a gaze. More words dripped out, Dan sniffling as he listened.

“Dad loved you. Way more then he loved me. He was always crowing about you to her. Always going on about you. Then you had to fuck it up, try and run away. Then he was on my ass to get stronger, be better! Well, I am better now B. If you could see what I can do.” All of Gavin’s teeth were showing and his eyes were manic. “They listen to me. People always have. I have the bitch and our father wrapped around my hand. They’d do anything for me. Just like you would, wouldn’t you B?” Dan flinched back at that, suddenly remembering the gun and raising it. Gavin cocked his head at him, the same pitied look he had when Dan had begged him to go. “You’re not going to shoot me B. Your own brother?” he asked and Dan desperately tried to blink the tears away so he could see him clearly.

“Is that what you do now? Talk people to death?!” he accused. He didn’t need Gavin to answer, he understood now. Something had gotten inside his brother, had twisted at him while Dan had been forced away. Something dark had made its home in the Boy Dan had meant to protect.

“Does it matter? Here we are B. On top of the world!” he threw his hands up, tipped his head back and let the breeze rip past them both. Dan felt the cool on his cheeks and the clouds that had been unnoticed had rolled in, darkening the rooftop. Gavin slowly dropped his arms and looked to his brother again.

“What are you going to do huh? You came to hear for yourself, well now you have. Yes, Dan. Yes, I spoke to those people. Yes, I told them things they needed to hear. If they went and offed themselves after, well how could that be my fault? I didn’t shoot anyone. I didn’t push anyone off a ledge. I wasn’t dropping toasters in their baths or slitting their wrists or- “

“Stop it! Stop it! Shut up! Please shut up!” Dan begged, the gun falling from his hand so he could press his hands to his ears. It was too much, Gavin’s voice was too strong, the way it caressed the horrifying words like he was describing something pleasurable. It made Dan sick, his stomach turning and his heart seizing. He was blinded by tears, couldn’t comprehend that this creature was his brother.

“Oh Daniel. Big brother, my B.” Gavin cried and Dan found himself being embraced by his brother, sobbing into him, unable to stop seeking comfort like they used too, curled up alone and forgotten in Dan’s bed together.

“It’s not so bad B. I didn’t hurt them. They were already hurt. I just helped them see how to end their pain. Let me help you now. The years have not been kind to you, have they? Well, it’s a simple matter to correct that.” Gavin was murmuring in his ear, his soft voice so welcome to Dan, sounding more like his brother then he had this whole confrontation.

“We’re up high B. Top of the world, like I said. Just come with me. Come with me now and all this goes away.” Gavin was giving a small tug, and Dan’s feet moved with him.

“That’s it B. Just a few steps, a little hurdle and we’re off. Together B. Brothers forever.” Gavin assured him. Step by step they came closer to the edge, their embrace changing to Dan pulling Gavin to his chest, where his brother used to lay when they were kids.

“I just wanted to protect you B.” He told Gavin brokenly, “I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I will be happy Dan. Just follow me now and I can make us both happy.” Gavin said back, still guiding them back. The cold drops of rain on Dan’s neck woke him up, head looking up to see the sky’s starting to open. Gavin’s hand on his face, pulled his eye’s back to Gavin’s.

“Never mind that B. It doesn’t matter to you, not anymore.” Gavin soothing him but it was too late. Dan saw the edge so close, realised where Gavin had been leading him and shoved him away. Gavin stumbled back, losing his footing and falling down, crying out in pain. Dan’s instincts screamed at him to check on his brother but he couldn’t move.

“You were going to kill me.” He said in a rush, eyes darting between the edge and Gavin who was sitting up. The roar of rain increasing pattered on the roof, masking that honeyed voice. The water soaked into the skin, coating Dan in a protective layer of cool, connecting him with his body.

“B, please! Dan! I can make it better again! I promise!” Gavin called through the downpour, getting up and reaching for his brother. Dan backed up, grabbing his hair in his hands and shaking his head violently.

“No Gavin… NO!” he bellowed all his pain breaking in the word then he turned heel and fled like all the demons of hell were after him. Or at least one.

He dared not stay and listen any longer. Who knows whether he’d survive that.


	11. Monster Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the infamous Monster Truck in custody... well fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I told you shit would be going down once we got into it lol  
> so ValerieMichaelis did a music playlist for Broken but working which I totally thought was cool, here's the link to that http://archiveofourown.org/works/8560057 go has a quick quiz, it's really cool! the link to the youtube is in there  
> I love that people are really enjoying my stories and I definitely want to hear from you guys what you think and by damn if you got something for this Darkah universe please share with me! We all love these crazy bastards and me obviously in no way own any of this, its all just inspired by the characters created by our friends at Achievement Hunter  
> course I don't think they meant this dark... not even Ryan... *whispers* no one tell him ok?  
> Anywho, enjoy the next chapter!

Marshal sat before Monster Truck, the well-trimmed man’s face smug as he gazed back at him squarely. Dan stood just behind the man, arms folded, and just out of sight unless the Fake rotated his head. But he didn’t just grinning at Marshal who wasn’t smiling back, head leaned on his hand which was propped up on the table by the elbow.

Minutes passed and no one said a word.

More minutes and to Dan’s dismay, Marshal's eyes flickered to his then back. He gave up on the hope Monster Truck hadn’t noticed when the Fake chuckled and relaxed in his chair. Dan lunged forward, grabbing the back of Truck's hair and slammed him forward into the desk, trying to regain the footing the had lost when Truck won the stare off.

“Now that’s funny.” Dan remarked, walking back into view and nodding at Monster Trucks nose, freshly bleeding.

“Hmm. Red must be my color. I’ll keep that in mind thanks.” He was answered smoothly. Marshal took this as an opportunity to start his questions.

“It does look fetching on you. Especially the red on your hands.” Dan walked around the desk, but Monster Truck was smiling at Marshal.

“No idea what you’re on about. Look, it’s just my own blood. No other red.” He showed his palms, the handcuffs locking him to the desk clinking as he wiggled his fingers. Marshal shook his head and tapped the desk, putting an elbow on the back of his chair matching Truck's relaxed posture.

“We caught you on the bike seen fleeing the scene of a massive Heist. Your associate, Vagabond, gunned down nine officers in the chase alone, not to mention the injuries from the crashes and to civilians. Who’s to say it wasn’t you inside the bank itself gunning down _seven innocent people!”_ Marshalls voice intensified and from behind their perp Dan caught his eye’s silently asking if he was ok. In answer Marshall took a breath and looked steady at the Fake again.

“You’re going down Monster Truck. Going down hard. Your only hope is to give up the rest of the crew. Spread the charges around a little. Otherwise it all falls on your head.” Monster Truck leaned forward, the blood from his nose making its way to his mouth and beard, making him look deranged. Like he had attacked someone with his mouth.

“Let me ask you something detective? Who touched you?” he asked tilting his head slightly. Marshal ignored the question.

“You’re going to go to a jail for a long time. Unless you cooperate now.”

“Oh yeah I see it in your eyes. You're full of something. Some buried pain making you glow.”

“You’re going to be lucky to avoid the death penalty. The amount of pure death and destruction left behind you is enough to land you in the chair.” Marshall was ignoring Monster Truck's attempts to get in his head, instead reaching down and putting the papers they had prepared onto the table. Pictures of the snitch traffic incident, the cars piled up, the people crying and screaming, trying to get out of the wreckage. Pictures of various people, blood pooled around them, their heads a perfect dot echoed on the other side of the skull by giant holes blown out. Pictures of a pile of bodies, blending into one another, red uniting them into one.

“You were identified driving the vehicle that caused this accident.”

“Unlikely.”

“These people are hits credited to your name. They had families.”

“Don’t we all?”

“These are the people gunned down just today.”

“Are they? Doesn’t look familiar.”

Dan wanted to hit the guy again. Gavin truly had found more monsters like himself. Dan had only been exposed to Ray, the emotionless walking corpse and now this. He didn’t hold out high hopes that the rest of the crew were any saner. This amount of delight in pain made him sick.

“Well look again. These people did nothing to you or your crew. They were just trying visiting the bank, like normal good citizens do. Maybe they were paying some bills, maybe they were getting money out for a night on the town. You had no reason, none at all to murder them. If it wasn’t you, then which of your crew members was it? We want names. We want locations. Talk and we can cut you a deal. Stay quiet and you’ll go down for everything, square on your shoulders.”

Marshal shoved the picture at Monster Truck who picked it up and looked at it. Dan shifted so he could see Monster Truck's face. He saw the eyes flash then the picture was dropped back to the desk.

“All right, you got me. My name is Rimmy Tim and I’m a bad, bad man.” He taunted. Dan slammed his palms on the table, rubbed raw by the darkness sitting in the chair.

“Enough of the jokes! We can do more than just put you away you know. We can make you disappear. Things that happen in this room? Well, that camera is on the fritz we never know when it’s recording and when it’s not. So, talk now. Tell us where and when we can pick up the members of your crew!” Monster Truck chuckled and the sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

“Please. You keep throwing this ‘your crew’ thing around. What crew? It’s just me.”

“Bullshite! You were on that bike with Vagabond!” Dan spat but his anger was deflected by humour.

“Is that who was on the bike? I was just helping him back on. Guy crashes at my feet and I’m a good citizen so I thought I’d help him.”

“You were wearing Kevlar! What good citizen needs heavy duty bullet vests huh?”

“I live in Lost Santos, what do you expect?” Marshal put a hand out when Dan made a move towards Monster Truck, that smirk really getting to him this time. Dan took a deep breath and backed off, knowing this time he had fucked up, the ball now in Monster Truck's court. The man knew it too.

“Detectives you really have nothing. You have no way to prove anything. There is nothing linking me to any of this. Even the hits are the work of this Monster Truck guy. No way to prove that’s me. You can only hold me so long before I walk.”

The door opened and Chris popped his head in, the smaller man the partner to Aaron and he locked eyes with Marshal.

“Need you out here for a moment.” He said and Marshal nodded, getting up as Chris shut the door. He pressed Dan away from the prisoner, whispering to him.

“Look, maybe we both should step out.” He suggested and raised a brow. Dan agreed, knowing he had to get himself under control. It was just so infuriating to know that this guy was the way to his brother and hitting only a solid wall of black.

“Bye guys. Good talk. I’ll be here if you need me!” The Fake called after them, leaning towards the door grinning as it shut behind them. Marshal turned and put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“So what was that? I thought you did a good bad cop?” He asked and Dan groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“I know alright? I’m sorry. Just his fucking Rimmy Tim bullshit really hit me. I knew a fucking psycho with a similar humor. I’ll be better when we’re back in.” Marshal nodded and went to go by him to find Chris when Dan stopped him this time.

“What about you?” Marshal smiled sadly at him and shrugged the hand off.

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one who he was getting too. That amount of disregard for life just…” he struggled to find the words and gave up, blowing a harsh breath out, “Anyway, I bet captain wants to talk about our game plan. So, come up with one quick huh? If we can’t prove that’s Monster Truck we got in there, we’re fucked.”

Dan agreed and marshal marched off leaving the brit to think on his feet. All the files they had on Fakes kept disappearing from the system so he had to think of another way to nail down this bastard. He decided to stalk to his office and check out what Marshal had in there. The man’s chaos was a god send, he loved physical files because of how easily everything disappeared from the system.

As he was thumbing through Marshal's desk, marking anything to do with Monster Truck specifically, looking for something to make stick to the guy that they had in interrogation, his phone rung.

“Bad time.” He answered without looking, only a handful of people having the number and Marshal was in with the captain.

“No shit Sherlock. You got fucking Monster Truck there right?” Ray’s voice filled the phone, his usual emotionlessness tone sounded slightly strained. Dan lifted his head from the looking down, confused to hear it.

“Ray?”

“Don’t Ray me. Do you have Monster Truck?” He asked. Dan saw no reason to lie admitting it quickly.

“Yeah I got that wanker locked up in interrogation.”

“Sweet. Take a pic of his face for me on his way out will ya? Guy is a ghost around here; his reputation is almost as good as my old one. He sniped a fleeing target out of a Zentorno while it was mid-air. I gotta respect his skill.”

“On his way out? Are you suggesting I let him walk?”

“Of course. Dude, the crew is going to come for him, you know that right? The only way out is in a body bag and if I know those guys they’ll not take kindly to him being caught.” Ray sounded so matter a fact that Dan found himself glancing out the window into the street. No Fake green anywhere.

“He knows where Gavin is holed up right now.” He said desperately but Ray was adamant.

“My man, what part of doornail is hard to understand? As in dead as? Look, I was calling for more than your death wish. Things are complicated in this city. There’s a power shift under the surface that I’m just barely brushing. The Fakes are being played as well as your boy Rimmer.”

Dan groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“What are you on about? You know I just want my brother. I don’t want to be caught up in this crap.”

“Well deal my Jiminy Cricket cause I told you moving back here was a stupid idea. What you thought you’d just stroll in, pick up your bro and be on your way? No man. Someone is out to start a war between The Fake AH Crew and Funhaus. I don’t know who yet but I’m chasing a broad. Pretty face, nice legs, fucking deadly with a knife. Rimmer is being used as a pawn and that precinct is a bad place to be right now. You need to get Truck out or get yourself out of the way.” Ray sounded deadly serious and that more than anything scared Dan.

“What’s going down Ray?”

“I don’t know yet but I’m going to find out. You fucking owe me big time by the way. I’m practically developing a tan. Now release Truck and go home. Forget Rimmer.” Ray said coldly but Dan looked out the door, saw his lovable idiot partner talking with Chris. He couldn’t leave Rimmer for whatever was coming for him. He reminded him too much of the sweet kid Gavin had been once.

If he wanted to be honest, Marshal was starting to represent to Dan what Gavin should have been.

“I can’t do that.”

“Well, at least I get a sweet ass apartment and you off my ass. It was nice knowing you Dan my Man.” Ray said and Dan turned speaking quickly.

“Ray wait!”

“What? If you’re not going to leave your going to die. What’s the point swapping words with a dead man?” Ray sounded so matter a fact that Dan swallowed hard.

“Do you have a time frame?”

“For the rescue party? No idea. Depends on how close this guy's gotten. Since he’s apart of the main crew I’d say if he overstays past the mandatory hold then that’s your best bet they’re coming. We don’t fuck around with lawyers if it can be helped.” Dan looked at the clock marking the time as ray kept speaking, “as, for the bye bye of your partner, I’d say any minute. Funhaus are sick of waiting for him to come home. They’re coming for him. Probably already there.”

Dan looked up and out the door again, Marshall was gone, Chris speaking casually with Aaron, shooting looks towards the interrogation area.

“Fuck me- “

“Gladly “

“- I’ll call you back.”

“Dead men can’t call Dan!” Ray yelled but Dan barely heard it, hanging up and rushing towards Chris and Aaron.

“Marshal, where is he?!” Dan asked and they shot him weird looks pointing towards the captain’s office. Dan rushed over and threw the door open, the captain looking up from her desk and a bit of the panic easing when Dan spotted Marshal sitting across from the captain.

“Gruchy? What’s the meaning of barging in here?” The captain said sternly, Dan turning his attention to the commanding officer.

“Ah sorry sir,” he said quickly and came in, shutting the door and falling into an at ease position, “I’ve just wanted to inform you that I have something that will stick to Monster Truck.” Marshal tried not to look surprised, schooling his face to neutral as the captain leaned back in her chair, tapping a pen against her lips.

“I’m waiting, detective.” She said when he waited for her reaction. It had only come to him when he realized that Marshal reminded him of a young Gavin.

“Juvie records sir. We got prints from Truck, we can get his name from juvenile records.” Marshal gave a small smile, looking to Dan proudly as the captain contemplated it. After a long moment, she threw the pen down on the table and shrugged.

“Alright. Getting his name would be a start. We can hold him for forty-eight hours. You have long to get something to stay with him.”

“With all due respect sir, we do have him for this latest heist.” Marshal pointed out, obviously continuing an argument they had been having before Dan had burst in.

“And I told you, Rimmer, that your perp is right. He had no weapon on him, it left when you let Vagabond get away on the Bike. Every report says it was Ramsey, his Golden Boy and his two pet dogs who took out the bank. At best, we can get this guy with aiding and abetting. Especially since we can’t prove he’s the same man that goes under the street name Monster Truck.” She came down sternly then pointed at the door.

“Now get out and find out just who is sitting in my interrogation room. Come back when you have a name.” Marshal got to his feet and they left together, Dan cornering him almost instantly.

“I got news for you and it isn’t good.” He said, cutting across whatever Marshal was about to say.

“Yeah, you better walk away mate! You ain’t nothing compared to me boy!” Elyse was better trained than to laugh as the officer left her husband, his face livid as he passed her, James' false accent just serving to increase the irritation. She adjusted the glasses on her nose, not needing them to see but that wasn’t the point. James was pacing in a holding cell, his shirt ripped short and his fists bruised. When he spotted her she saw his beautiful eyes glitter at her even as he swaggered over, leaning against the bars, his lithe and muscular frame to its best display.

“Hello gorgeous. Got to say, blondes are my favourites but for you I’d make an exception.” He looked her up and down in her tight women’s skirt suit. Her blonde hair was covered by a brunette wig that looked entirely real. She gave him a stern look and folded her arms daintily aware that the officer was seated back down just a few short metres away at his desk.

“Mister Ripper? I’ve been sent to represent you and bail you out of here.” She told him, sticking to the script. Of course, James couldn’t help milking the situation. He turned so he could grasp the bars either side of his face, leering at her and grinning.

“It’s pronounced Rip-Heeerr love.” He said with a wink. She sighed, charmed, and turned to wave the officer over so they could talk bail. Before she could he reached out and touched her arm, breaking all the rules in a way even James never would. She looked at him sharply, taking a quick step back.

“You heard the crazy news love? I hears that Monster Truck bloke be locked up tighter then the arse of a queen. You just waltz that pretty little body close and I’ll keep you safe.”

Elyse widened her eyes at him even as the officer was getting up, concern for her in his tone.

“You alright miss?” He called. James gave the smallest of nods and Elyse rotated on her heel.

“I am. I also appreciate if I could have a private moment with my client.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but the interrogation area is unavailable. You’ll have to wait.”

“My client is entitled to a private conversation with his representation.” She pressed but the officer shook his head.

“Can’t do it ma’am.” He reiterated. Elyse looked quickly around the small holding area, seeing only the two cells, James the only occupant. He had pushed himself off from the bars, swinging his arms and pacing his cell again.

“Fine. Then clear this room.” She demanded haughtily, the officer considering before nodding.

“All right, but stay back from the bars ok? If you need me just call.”

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine officer.” She rewarded him with a frosty smile as the holding officer backed out of the room. When she faced James again he was up against the bars once more.

“You sure are fine.” He said softly, his accent normal again, “Come here and give me a kiss.” Elyse shook her head, but stepped closer to the bars so they could speak. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in, seizing her head and kissing her hard, the bars between them. Her arm snaked through and jabbed him hard in a pressure point under his ribs, James laughing as he stumbled back.

“Worth it!” he exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and cocked a finger at him, getting him to come back for a softer kiss. Once they broke apart she dove straight into business.

“They have Monster Truck here?” she asked and James nodded, his musky scent enveloping her along with the heavy smell of whiskey.

“Yeah, I heard it when they were bringing me in. He’s up higher, a top priority. Some British bozo helped our guy tag him.” Elyse cursed softly, biting her lip as she thought. She smiled when James touched her face, untucking her lip from her teeth with a thumb.

“I got to call Adam. We can’t hit Rimmer with the whole place on high alert. He’s not going to be happy.” She said. James nodded his usually jovial face falling introspective.

“Especially for another Fake disruption,” he said slowly then shrugged, tipping his head to be at her eye level, “We could hit Rimmer anyway? A good test of our skill wouldn’t you think? I really wanted to try the stapler idea you had.” Elyse smiled but backed off, already pulling a slim phone from a pocket.

“Sorry babe, but Adam wanted us to play it safe remember?” James groaned and walked backward until he was sitting on the cot. He shook his head and looked at his hands.

“What a right royal waste of a disguise.” He said in his fake accent, going back to normal as he leant back onto his hands, eyes sparking dangerously as Elyse checked him out, the short shirt exposing his abs, “At least it was one hell of a brawl. I hope Bruce taped it.”

“He did,” Elyse assured him then moved the mouth piece closer to her lips when Adam picked up.

“We got a problem here.”

“Oh god what now?”

“Apparently, our guy caught himself a big fish. Monster Truck is upstairs.”

“Fakes again?!” Adam exclaimed and she heard Bruce murmur something in the background followed by Joel’s higher voice raised in indignation. After a second Adam was back.

“Ok. You think you can still hit our guy?”

“We could. I’d say we have a good chance of succeeding. But no way of pinning it on one of his snitches. It would deftly be clear it was a professional hit.” As she spoke she saw James run a suggestive hand under his shirt, rucking up that little bit more. She rolled her eyes at her teenager of a husband, her lip being bitten again for a different reason.

“Fucking Ramsey.” Adam cursed quietly the tone so familiar she could see the way he hung his head, the hand on his hip.

“Alright, fuck, come home. Just pay the damn bail legit and leave. I don’t want you there when they come for their man. It’ll be worse than normal if the rumours between Vagabond and Monster Truck are true.” Even the well-seasoned hitwomen shuddered at the blood bathe that would fall upon this precinct if it was true Vagabond had claimed Jeremy. They knew all the names of the Fakes except the Vagabond. It was out of respect they used the street names for them.

“You got it. I’ll let you know when we’re out.” She said firmly, hearing the smile in Adams voice.

“Atta girl. You two come home safe alright? Don’t let James have any fun. Once your home, we’ll take care of you.” His voice dropped low and she felt Goosebumps rise.

“No problem. I’ll let James know and I’m sure we’ll be there before you know it.” She assured him and ended the call. James stopped his teasing and came back to the bars.

“So what’s the go Joe?” he asked.


	12. Interegations and explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy knows they can't permanently hurt him, so nothing would make him talk, right?  
> Gavin has crossed a line and the big guy is not fucking happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm spamming, hope you guys don't mind :)  
> i'm going away for a few days so i'm trying to get what i got out before that happens  
> dunno when i'll be focused back on this cause i'll be in vacation mode. So you get this today and hopfully one more then i'm gone for a bit  
> Brace yourselves, There's some nasty ahead for our poor...heroes? i dunno what to call them but hte main characters are in pain ahead so tread carefully and remember it is just a story

Jeremy sat staring at the mirror, seeing his own face. The blood had dried and he had a bruise coming up across the bridge of his nose, under his eyes and across his jaw. His thigh was numb where he lost skin and was left untreated. No doubt there was someone behind that glass right now, angry at him for whatever the reason would be.

He didn’t care, he just let the gold inside him keep him company. He felt relaxed and calm, belief in his partner and their crew reassuring him this was temporary. He had co-operated knowing Gavin erased their records as fast as they got them. So, he knew when the angry brit and Rimmer returned that they had nothing.

“Hello gentleman. How can I help you these evening?” he asked confidently, knowing he looked deranged and loving it. When he got home, he was going to drop pressuring Ryan to move out. If the gent wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready. What they could do however if dye Jeremy’s hair again. He was thinking red.

“You want to do the honours?” asked the brit too Rimmer. Rimmer shrugged and lifted a hand, a file in hand. Jeremy had seen that familiar yellow all through his young life and sporadically in his adult hood. He wasn’t scared.

“Nah, you had the idea. You do it.” Rimmer said and Jeremy moved his smile from Rimmer to the Brit. If he hadn’t been utterly in love and lust with Ryan, he could appreciate this man’s form. Broad shouldered and dark eyed. Pain shone from them even brighter then Rimmer, making the monster that craved the light to sit up and by attention, practically drooling for it.

“You got me a present?” He asked smugly, doing everything he can to try to get under their skin again. Cops and their plays. Ha they were so cute. Didn’t they know pain was the only currency in information? They’re hands were tied by their own morality then the law. He might get a bit roughed up, but all in all, they couldn’t damage him too far. By this point in his life, Jeremy even enjoyed being struck. He’d enjoy it more if he could strike back though.

“Jerem6401.” The name cut through his musing, striking deep into his core.

“Hmm. That struck a chord I see.” The Brit chuckled as Jeremy coated his mind in his dark self, blanketing the welling feelings in gold so he could concentrate. The folder thumped down before him but he made sure to look at the Brit who had mouthed that buried name.

“How about JDoolz?” Jeremy refused to look down when the brit opened the folder, showing him something. Rimmer was grinning in his peripherals but Jeremy had been trained by a king. He could smell the dominant in the room. Between the two detectives, it was the Brit that gave him that shiver that signalled a danger.

“No? OK. Monster truck. Oh yeah, we can link your aliases you arrogant prick.” The brit signed his death certificate. Jeremy’s connections were revealed and now even if Ryan hadn’t promised, Jeremy will have to kill them all. Starting with the smug foreign son of bitch smiling at him now in a way that echoed with him in a familiar way.

“Want to talk to me?” the brit asked and Jeremy cocked his head at him.

“Sure. Let’s talk. Let’s talk about Free-dom.” He emphasised the Free. He didn’t know this brits interest in Gavin, but he sure as hell would exploit it. He just needed to be careful not to air assumptions like they had earlier. It was a decent interrogation technique but only if you were correct. It was easy to deflect driving the car, because he hadn’t. He had done the kicking. As for the heist, technically he had never set foot in it. They knew his involvement but not how.

Now it was his turn. They knew his old aliases, but how? They had used his old tags, one from the crew he had fled from with his brothers (his heart twisted and his dark self-growled at the reminder) the other the tag he went by before bumped to main crew. Juvenile records perhaps? Damn he should have gotten Gavin to wipe those, but he hadn’t thought too.

Damage control time.

He scored the hit, the Brits face tightening slightly. He smiled taunting him with his win and the eyes grew harder.

“Sure JDoolz. Let’s talk about freedom. Did you want to start telling us about your crew now?”

Instead Jeremy leant to the side, putting Rimmer in his full view.

“Your Partner seems hung up on this crew thing Rimmer. Marshall. You were really cute when you were sleeping.” He said and Dan looked over his shoulder at his partner who pointed a finger at himself.

“Who me? You must be the one who planted the bugs in my apartment then.”

“I didn’t say that, did I? What bugs? Maybe we should talk about how Free you feel Rimmer?

“I wouldn’t be worried about that Doolz. We need to talk about your options. The lack of them.” He passed it back to his partner who turned back to tap at the folders.

“We had your Juvvie records unlocked. So you see, now we do have something. Theft, Aggravated assault, Battery, possession of drugs, Fraud” he tutted as he poured down the list, shaking his head.

“Seems you were a bit of a bad kid there Rimmy Tim. Parents not hug you enough?” Jeremy didn’t let that get to him. They knew nothing about him or his life.

“Course, such things charged to a seventeen-year-old, you would have been charged as an adult anyway.” Rimmer stepped forward now, next to his partner, still smiling.

“Once we had your Juvey tag, well it was a simple skip to connect that to JDoolz. So, we can add Grand Larceny, Arson and two counts of second degree murder.” The brit whistled as Rimmer explained the situation to Jeremy.

“Sound like someone’s in trouble.” Marshall sing songed as his partner leant both hands on the table, bringing his head down close to Jeremy’s that he could smell the after shave.

“Just a tiny hop and we can connect JDoolz to Monster truck. We got you, you wily wanker.” Brit told him evenly. It was true. They had got him in a bind. They can prove that he was all his aliases and the related crimes. But only if Jeremy stayed here. And he wasn’t planning on staying.

“So do I get your name at all?” he asked casually, the Brit standing back up and moving for Rimmer to sit down. He shook his head.

“My name isn’t important here.” He told him and Jeremy grinned and tossed him a wink.

“Sure. I’ll just make sure to give a nice visual description to a buddy of mine.”

“What makes you think I won’t see him first?” the Brit shot back, their eye’s locked.

“We got you Monster truck. You’re staying here for a lot longer than mandatory holding.” Rimmer said from behind the two locked in a stare down.

“Oh look at that. Light came on behind the glass. No one home.” Rimmer noted to them and Jeremy was hit again, gaze forcibly broken. The Brit shook out his hand, as he moved back, Rimmer chuckling softly.

“Damn, I think the camera’s out too. I’m no tech expert but no light means no eye’s, right?” the Brit asked Rimmer. Jeremy lifted his head, un-phased by the strike. It was practically a love tap to his twisted mind.

“I know the best tech expert.” He taunted.

“Care to tell us where he is? Maybe he can fix our camera for us?” Rimmer asked, The Brit coming around to run hands on his shoulders. Jeremy nodded and grinned up and over his shoulder at the taller man.

“Sure, he’s on the corner of Go fuck yourself drive and Your compensating for something street.” His head was slammed into the desk again and he came up laughing even as his head rang. He was stuck again from the other side, silencing his laugh as his teeth clacked together. He tasted blood and it just made him crazier, the Dark fully rearing its head.

“Think this hurts? Oh, I could show you some pain… You and your morality’s. Dude you haven’t got anything. A jail sentence?” he made a ghost noise, pretending to shake and pulling a stupid fearful mockery, “I’m so scared. Please mister police man, don’t send me to prison. I’m too pretty to go!”

“Maybe we should clean him up a little?” Rimmer suggested. The Brit nodded to Rimmer who left the room. Jeremy looked back up to The Brit, his eye swelling so his view was a little blocked but that didn’t matter.

“See? That’s the difference between us. You can only interrogate me. Even if I get a little bruised, your bound by law and by your own morality to stop short of permanent damage.” The brit grabbed his hair and ripped his head back hard enough to cause a short gasp of pain, a crick in his neck flaring.

“Tell me where Free is.” The Brit hissed.

“You done goofed my friend. There’s only one man I let fist my hair. And it’s not you.”

“Just give me Free and you walk. I promise, I’ll get you out.” He offered the out which was tossed back in his face.

“Wow you really got a boner for him, don’t you? Why do you want to find him so bad huh? Tell me your name, please, I’m so curious to know before you die.”

“I won’t be dying any time soon; I guarantee you that. I know you think your crew is coming for you. If you won’t tell me his location, then I’ll just wait until they come for you and grab him then. Really all your doing is extending your own pain here.”

Rimmer came back in, the brit shifting away so his partner could throw down a towel and heave a fuel canister onto the table, the thing sloshing ominously. Jeremy eyed it, knowing what they were going to do. You couldn’t be in this life and not know a good old fashion water boarding. He had never tried it himself but he had seen Ryan use it as an effective tool in the past.

This wasn’t like being smacked around. This wasn’t a pleasant burn of pulled hair or a jab to his injured thigh. He was going to drown repeatedly. Even his dark-self shifted back from the threat. Both Jeremy’s did not fancy a drink.

“You’d regret that.” He said and Rimmer smiled, unscrewing the cap and grabbing the towel, tipping it in the top.

“Regret what? Cleaning up your face? You got a little blood on you. Can’t have you looking so beat up.” He dabbed at Jeremy’s face, Lil’J clenching his fists to resist lunging at the detective. It was useless to resist so he let his face get cleaned up.

“So you thought about it yet? Want to tell us about your crew?” Rimmer asked as he wiped away the dried blood. Jeremy settled on his carefree expression, smiling at him.

“If you’re going to give me the butter then give me the butter already.” He said and the towel was thrown across his face and the Brit pulled his head back so he couldn’t throw it off. He tried to stay still but as the water flowed and his lungs seized, he couldn’t help jerking, his wrists quickly becoming bruised as he struggled against the bonds.

He hoped the guys were on their way because this was as crappy as advertised.

He coughed hoarsely spluttering when the towel slid off his face finally. Though he knew there was nothing, his body still assumed he was full of water and tried to get him to reject it. The two detectives watched him seriously as he caught his breath.

“We want your name. We want your crewmate’s name’s. we want to know where to find them. Now.” Rimmer spoke clear and precisely. Jeremy’s face was soaked and it made his bruising sting to have such cold water on the fresh marks.

“You’ve got a count down on your head Rimmer. Can you hear it?” Jeremy said instead. Rimmer nodded and shrugged.

“Oh yeah, I know. Funhaus is coming for me, right? Was I not entertaining enough for your little bugs?” Jeremy snorted then coughed again as his lungs objected. He shook his head and put on another smile.

“I don’t know what bugs you’re talking about. But an educated guess would say your small time. An idiot. In no way, a threat to whoever did Bug your place. Not worth the time of killing themselves.” Rimmer jerked his head at Jeremy and the towel went back on.

Water flowed and his face was clogged, the pressure making him feel like he was being held under water. There were hands on his head and hands on his shoulders trying to keep him from bucking to hard. No matter how he fought he couldn’t stop his muscles from jerking, his instinct to fight against the drowning pressure in his lungs overwhelming. And it hurt. Hurt like nothing had in a sometime.

The towel came off again and he was heaving in burning breath down a raw throat, reaching and blinking away water and tears. His wrists had torn where he had pulled around the metal, blood starting to smear on the table. No one noticed it, least of all Jeremy who was trying to get himself back under control.

“Names! Now!” Rimmer shouted in his face.

“Fuck you!” he couldn’t manage anything more eloquent then that. The towel went back on and he was drowning again.

“Location of your safe house!” the brit shouted next when the towel was off again. He didn’t have breath to speak just throwing his head side to side. He was forced back into position and the damp cloth was back and Jeremy couldn’t help sucking in water since he hadn’t been given enough time to breath. It burnt and he retched cause him to suck in more. When the towel came off his head came forward water pouring out of his lungs.

“We got no problem with drowning you right now Truck. None at all.” Rimmer threatened and Jeremy tried to laugh, the result something that belonged in nightmares. Between a raw breath and a sawing groan.

“Never… threaten… what… you… can’t… deliver…” Jeremy wheezed out. His one of his eyes bloodshot from a burst vessel from the stress his body was under. The Brit lost his patience, grabbing his head and forcibly turning him to look.

“You listen to me you creepy fucking tosser. Stop fucking around. We know about the hit on Marshall here. We know your apart of the Fakes. We want all of you sick Fucks. You’re the newest, you don’t owe these guys anything. Just take the deal and walk away.”

“You don’t know shit about loyalty.” Jeremy spat back, surprised to see that struck a nerve. Before he could think too hard about it, the towel splashed across his face again.

 

Gavin was reclined back in the couch, switching through channels and texting with marc when his phone rung flashing Geoff’s drool covered face at him. He hit accept and put it too his ear, muting the Tv and answering with a smirk. Before he could get a word in however, Geoff was already shouting.

“Gavin you little fucking prick! I am going to fucking kill you this time!” Geoff roared and Gavin quailed. This wasn’t Geoff’s fun anger, something he put on for their mutual enjoyment. He could really tell Geoff was furious, absolutely livid.

“You’ve gone way to far Gavin! Way to fucking far! I just don’t have time to deal with this BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!” the phone crackled from the force of Geoff’s yelling, Gavin not able to get a word in, “You get your ass back home RIGHT FUCKING NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE?! That means you come straight here! You don’t fuck about! No drawing any fucking attention to yourself! And don’t you say a fucking word to ANYONE! YOUR ASS IS GRASS FUCKER!”

Geoff hung up still without Gavin being able to say a word. Gavin swallowed hard and he let his phone dropped to his lap. He had never heard Geoff direct that level of anger at him. He had seen it sure but on the two rare occasions the subject of that anger did not survive. He got up woodenly, feeling like a scolded teen. Surely Geoff wouldn’t kill him… would he?

 

He walked in the door gingerly, taking in the sight before him. Michael was rocking from foot to foot, his face set in a permeant scowl. Up one arm was bandaging that hadn’t been there when his boi had stormed out. Caleb and Jack were bend over a figure laying on the couch, revealed to be Ryan as Gavin edged closer, concern for his crew starting to ooze through the wall of his own selfishness.

Geoff had been standing over the couch, arms folded, one hand stroking his chin but when Gavin drew close, he dropped his arms and stalked over quickly.

“Ah hey Geoff- “Gavin tried in his sweetest voice but Geoff’s fist connected right over the bruising Michael had given him earlier. He knocked Gavin so hard, his feet came off the ground before his shoulders had even tipped. Geoff shook his hand as he stood over his laid-out crewman, jabbing the other at his moaning face.

“You’re a little fucking shit you know that? Rest a-FUCKING-ssured that I am not done reaming your ass!” Gavin’s eyes were welling with tears from the pain in his face but widened further into panic as he saw Geoff reach in and pull forth the only golden object Gavin didn’t love, “Put that on shithead and fucking stand over there until I’m ready to deal with you!”

His golden mask hit him in the face, Gavin making another low sound. Geoff casually kicked his ribs as he moved back towards the couch and Gavin curled up for a minute, letting the full weight of his misery wash through him. He knew he could talk his way out of this, but by forcing his mask on him, Geoff had shown he was not going to let that happen.

The mask was Geoff’s safety net for Gavin’s tongue. Something he came up with in order to somewhat restrain Gavin much as he had to physically restrain Ryan at time’s. The two were both agents of chaos and Geoff had needed a way to attempt to keep that chaos under wraps. Thus, the golden mask was born for Gavin.

Today, it was sedative for Ryan.

Gavin listened as he unfolded himself slowly and reluctantly tied the muffling defiance over his lips.

Jack and Geoff had been in their safe house when Ryan had burst in. He was bloodied and maddened, stomping in like a bull, kicking things out of his way in his quest to reach Geoff. Jack had backed right off, having learnt not to get between the Dog and its master. Ryan was roaring and ranting about pigs and a kidnap. It had been hard to get it out of him, Ryan having slipped into his insanity by the pain of his unrestrained broken arm, the blow to his head and the glaring absence of the only man besides Geoff who could calm him in this state.

“My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, else my heart concealing it will break.” He had moaned grasping Geoff by the collar with his good hand as Geoff gripped the back of his neck and pressed his handgun to Ryan’s heart, “Vengeance is in my heart, death is in my hand, blood and revenge hammering in my head!”

They had fallen to their knees, Geoff following Ryan to the ground, desperately trying to coax some sort of sane speech from him. Finally, in between the seeming nonsense, he pieced together enough to know Jeremy had gotten, got and was being held in custody. Ryan had locked eyes with him, Geoff making sure to keep any weakness from his face as madness tried to pull him in.

“We have to rescue my fair prince. I have sworn a vow. He must be returned to my arms.” Ryan had told Geoff who had squeezed tighter on Ryan’s neck, trying to ground the psycho.

“We will buddy, we are going to get your prince back. Hear me in there? We will get Lil’J back.” He promised as Jack gathered his courage and slipped the needle into Ryan’s skin, the madman going limp as his eyes had rolled up into his head and falling against Geoff’s chest.

Geoff had called Caleb who was treating Michael for burns. Geoff had entered full boss mode and pulled the whole sordid tale from Michael the moment the lad had arrived with their medic. Now Geoff was completely, murderously angry, the side of him that they rarely saw brought to the fore-ground. Gavin stood where he had been ordered too, next to Michael who didn’t look at him, their eyes on the plastering of Ryan’s arm while the killer was unconscious.

“Ok, so fucking suggestions anyone?” he asked and Gavin instinctively knew Geoff was not asking him. Michael raised his non-injured hand.

“Ah yeah, it’s the obvious one here. We just go get him.” Michaels voice was even and Gavin could see he was being careful not to stoke Geoff’s ire any further then it had been.

“I didn’t ask for STUPID FUCKING SUDGESTIONS!” Geoff snapped at Michael who raised his hands and took a step back. Geoff fists was clenched as he leant over the couch to gesture at Ryan.

“We can’t get Jack all right now. Ryan’s fucking swan dived over the fucking ledge of crazy! Not to mention he’s fucked his arm for god knows how long. You went and torched your swinging arm cause you’re a FUCKING IDIOT!”

“I prefer romantic…” Michael muttered but only Gavin heard him.

“I can’t trust that STUPID fucking spindly DICK!” Gavin spread his hands defensively when Geoff stabbed a finger at him. Jack looked up from where he was holding Ryan’s arm still as Caleb worked, wisely silent.

“Geoff, this is his first arrest since he became Monster Truck. There’s a good chance they have nothing on him and he’ll be walking in just over a day.” Jack tried to soothe, looking over to Gavin as Geoff took a deep breath, “You deleted every record you could find under his name, right? Wiped their digital files of anything to date?”

Gavin couldn’t speak so he settled for folding his arms and tilting his head with a carefree sway, insulted jack even had to ask. He started when Geoff yelled at him once more.

“Fucking shake or nod your head! Don’t fucking look at as like you’re a fucking retarded or something! Answer the god damn question!”

Gavin nodded quickly, straightening immediately. Ok, wow, Geoff really was not happy with him in any way. Gavin just couldn’t understand it. Was it over the lock down? Did he know Gavin had caused that? Is it because what he had Michael do to Lindsay? Was he to blame that Michael had been burnt now? For Jeremy?

He risked a quick look at Michael who caught him looking and glared at him. Gavin looked away quickly. Ok then, not forgive there then. Why did he have to be Gavin right now?

“Ok so see? Let’s just wait until Ryan gets up and tells us more.” Jack suggested and Geoff calmed slightly, nodding.

“alright. Michael.” The lad snapped to attention, “You can check out all the news reports of our heist and anything on Jeremy’s capture.” Michael nodded and with a hand flicked his way for the dismissal, left for the bedrooms, presumably to get his personal laptop. Gavin found Geoff looking at him with something worse than the fury of before. Disappointment.

“Go see what you can do.” Geoff dismissed him, throwing a hand towards the heist room. Gavin knew his job well, knew he had to find what precinct his lad was in, siphon whatever information he could get his hands on remotely. The more information, the happy Geoff would be. But Gavin couldn’t leave it at this, gesturing to his face, asking if he could speak.

“No Gav. I just can’t fucking even deal with you right now. Just get out of my Fucking sight.” Geoff sounded so defeated that Gavin’s eye’s watered. He moved to go try embracing Geoff, snuggle up to the gent but he was stopped when Geoff threw up a hand between them.

“Fuck off Gavin! You think I’d let you touch me right now? That was messed up what you did to Michael and if Lindsay had died-” Geoff cut himself off, biting back angry words. He shook his head and stabbed a finger at the heist room, not looking to Gavin, “Just- Just go do your fucking job you selfish ass.”

Gavin looked to Jack but saw no sympathy there. Jack was just helping Caleb clean up, Ryan’s now plastered right arm laying on his chest under his slack face. Gavin felt the burn of guilt start to rise up and he swallowed hard, fighting tears. He hadn’t meant to be selfish. He just had wanted his boi to be his. He didn’t think much further than that, how his actions might affect the larger group. He had only thought of having Michael choose him and how powerful and good that would feel.

He turned and started to walk to the heist room when his phone rung.

“Stop.” Geoff ordered and Gavin obeyed, keeping his head hung as befitting his shamed state. Geoff snapped his fingers and Gavin knew he wanted his phone, taking the gold bedazzled iPhone out of his pocket and coming back to hand it to Geoff. Geoff looked down at the caller ID then sighed out hard, his eyes hard on Gavin when he answered.

“Gavin’s phone. No, he’s not available right now. He won’t be getting back to you anytime soon. Because I said so. Who am I? Mother fucker I’m the guy who owns that kid. Don’t contact him again do you hear me? Lose this number.” He hung up and Gavin felt the tears spill over his cheeks. Geoff had a small twitch of sympathy before his face hardened and he handed the phone back to Gavin’s grip. As Gavin’s hands closed around it, Geoff waited a beat, their fingers brushing.

“I’m sorry I had to do that Gavver’s. But it’s for your own good and the good of the Crew. You’re getting power mad again buddy and that stops right fucking now.” Geoff told him seriously getting a miserable nod in return. Gavin went back towards the heist room and as he past the kitchen bench, he tossed his phone to land on the counter. He didn’t need it now.

Geoff sighed as Gavin slunk away. He hadn’t wanted to take Gavin’s prize from him but the man needed his head screwed back on. Michael had told him what he had almost done, forced to admit it when he was busted with Caleb. The stupid fucking idiot had let Lindsay sear her initials into his upper arm in payment for almost killing her. The fall out for that he’d have to deal with later.

Right now, what was important was getting Lil’J out of custody before he was transferred to a more secure location. Despite Jacks reassurance’s Geoff didn’t think Lil’J would be walking any time soon unless they were escorting him out. He just wasn’t sure how to do so with the limits that had sprung up. Why can’t a heist ever just go smoothly?

“Ok, so in about four to six weeks, that can most likely come off.” Caleb said, getting up from the floor where he had knelt to treat Ryan, “as far as I can tell, his skull is fine, the helmet protected him. The sedative should wear off in an hour or so but you know that. If you can, get him to rest the arm. The more he uses it, the worse it will be. He should have use of his fingers but as you can see I decided to restrict his wrist. As for Michael, this burn was nowhere as deep as the brand on Vagabonds chest. It might scar but it will be nowhere near as prominent. Just get him to keep it clean and dry and take the antibiotics I’m leaving.”

“Thanks Caleb.” Geoff said as a dismissal, the young doctor nodding and picking up his bag making to leave. He stopped and turned back to the boss.

“Sir? If I might?” he asked and Geoff looked to him irritated but curious, nodding his permission, “I know it’s not the usual way this crew deals with arrests but I do know an extremely good lawyer. Miles Luna. He represented me when I lost my license, kept me out of the Pen.”

Geoff nodded slowly and stroked his chin, glancing to Jack who shrugged. He looked back to Caleb.

“Thanks man. I’ll keep it in mind for this. In the meantime, I want you on alert at the clinic. I don’t care who your treating, you drop it the moment I call understand?” Caleb grinned cheekily and raised a brow.

“Like I wouldn’t on a normal day?” He left them then, closing the door behind him.

Jack took one look at Geoff who was biting his thumb nail, looking down at Ryan.

“You’re not going to call a lawyer, are you?” He asked knowing the answer.

“Nope.”

“You’re going to do Michaels stupid suggestion, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“You’re a genius.”

“You’ve had a bit of an attitude lately.” Geoff shot back and Jack smiled at him through his beard.

“Please Geoff. Sarcasm isn’t attitude, it’s art.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my commenters and kudosers! there's so many now like holy moly, i love chatting to you guys in the comments. Please, if you feel like writing your own variation or drawing fan art or think of any songs that fit, let me know? i'd love to share this world with more of us because it's not mine it belongs to everyone!  
> Love you guys so much and thank you for all your support and encouragement.  
> serious feels here now guys, your helping me become a better writer, and i'm so enjoying this i'm bugging my friends lol spittballing ideas off them while we try to play Xbox!  
> thank you and i hope you countine to enjoy


	13. Author note

So it's been brought to my attention that Jack doesn't want to be in Fics that have harm/non-con/abuse/cheating and i'm 3/4 here  
So i'm kinda at a loss what to do here  
I love Jack and i want to respect his wishes so ah help?  
what do you think i should do? should i edit him out all together or change his charcter to either origanal character or replace him with someone else?  
Like damn i'm side swipped here cause i got no clue where to go from here  
It's tricky writing fan fiction of these guys because they are real people so even though i Don't see the Jack here as anything like the real Jack this is just a character, i am useing his name, look and base personality so i have to respect his wishes  
SO yeah, here's my choices  
1\. edit him out completely (gonna be hard but I can give it a good shot)  
2\. Edit him into an Origanal character  
3.Change him into a diffrent person from RT/AH instead  
So help me guys cause i'm not sure what to do let me know what you think

Please cause i have just come to a halt, i feel so fricking bad now my aim was never to make anyone uncomfortable  
thats why i threw up so many warnings to make sure people know what their getting into  
if theres any other rules i may have broken please please let me know now so i can fix it  
I won't be posting anymore untill i figure out what to do with the Jack character so HELP!


	14. Can you count the ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wakes  
> Jeremy breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's only a small mention but jack has been replaced by alex. I wanted to get this out before i leave for the weekend, so i just thought i'd post it and continue altering the rest as i have time. Slowly i'll work my way through to fix the previous story and chapters but from now on, jack is now Alex, a mocha skinned moderately tall guy with a goatee and green eye's. He's the pet keeping character now. thanks for your understanding and enjoy the chapter!  
> ok warnings there's a bit of damage to people we care about and things are a little bloody and theres a look at disturbing psychology and torture mentality so as per usual read careful

Ryan woke up groggily coming too slowly. He was in his own bed, laying in just his jeans. He was also cuffed to the bed. That wasn’t what brought him fully to consciousness however. What did that was when he realised the space beside him was empty and he remembered why.

“Geoff!” He yelled, knowing his master would have the key to the cuffs as he scooted up into a sitting position. He brought his free hand up to rub his eye’s but was distracted by the plaster. His arm was broken. Well that was annoying but he worked just as well one handed.

“Hey big guy, how you feeling?” Geoff asked as he came in the door, a gun held loosely in his hand and eyeing him warily. Ryan couldn’t quiet remember what had happened after he had been forced to abandon Jeremy to be arrested. From Geoff’s stance however, Ryan assumed he had experienced another break from his sanity.

This was why he didn’t want to move out with Jeremy.

“We need to go get Lil’J. Now.” He demanded, shaking his cuffed hand to illustrate the reason why he hadn’t already left. Geoff lifted his free hand in a calming gesture.

“We will, I promise. But first I need to know who I’m talking to here.” He said smooth and calm, just the right amount of power infused. As always, whenever Geoff took that tone, Ryan felt where Geoff had shot him, felt the ghost of being beat down again and again, the experience soothing. He needed Geoff to remind him of his place.

“I’m back. Mostly. As long as we’re moving soon, I think I can hold on. But Geoff, the longer he’s locked up… I cannot guarantee I can hold back forever.”

Ryan knew he was insane. He was very aware of his psychopathic tendencies. He had no morals, no scruples. He was aware of them but he just didn’t have them for himself. He did not experience fear as normal people did. Right now, the pain in his arm was nothing, something to be disregarded because it didn’t matter. All that did matter was the reclaiming of his Jeremy.

He may have had a snap but now the cold logistic predator was back in the driver’s seat. He needed to move, to stalk, to hunt down his prince. If anyone stood in his way, he would cut them down. As simple as that. He’d even start with Geoff if he had too. He respected Geoff immensely and the man had proved time and time again that he can and would defeat Ryan if he turned but Ryan was willing to risk a rematch. If he didn’t unlock him soon, then Ryan would just break his thumb again and leave anyway.

He knew he needed to get to Jeremy, that someone was touching what was his. When he got that Lad back, he was claiming him deeper than he had ever before. Maybe their own place wasn’t such a bad idea. Somewhere Ryan could mark as his own territory, and possess Jeremy where others couldn’t hear or see them or the results unless Ryan wished too. He had been concerned moving out would put Jeremy in danger of Ryan’s unstable psyche but now the gent saw it no longer mattered.

Jeremy was his to kill or not and Ryan saw now that being under Geoff’s roof will not change that fact or prevent it. If Jeremy was willing to take the risk, then so was he. He just had to get him back first.

“Alright Ryan, you seem pretty with it so I’m going to unlock you. Remember, if you make one move to attack me or mine, I will put you down.” Geoff told him firmly and Ryan nodded, extending his cuffed hand as far as he could as Geoff approached him. The cuff came off and Ryan sprung to his feet, Geoff stepping back, Gun coming up between them.

Ryan ignored that, storming the wardrobe and grabbing a shirt, tugging it on quickly, then a vagabond jacket, the sleeves tight around the cast but hiding it well. Only his palm was clearly plastered but he could pull a glove over that.

“Your paint will just need a touch up. I want you going easy on that arm too.” Geoff told him as Ryan belted on his machete sheath, sliding it in where his good hand can easily draw it. The cast was irritating but he should be able to shoot a gun since he still had use of his fingers. Plus, a cast was by definition, hard and tough. Something to surprise an enemy with when he used it as a weapon.

“We moving now?” Ryan asked as Geoff shifted towards the door, watching him load up. Geoff nodded, putting his gun back in his pants and twirl his moustache.

“You, me and Michael. Gavin is grounded, I’ll deal with him later. Alex is watching him. They’re going to remotely be monitoring us.” Geoff told him, short and sweet, to the point. Ryan was grateful his master knew how to talk to him. He wouldn’t be able to stand a long slow and lazy explanation. He also didn’t care about what Gavin had done. Right now, his sole focus was getting Jeremy back. His limited emotions could only focus on one lad at a time.

“Then what are we waiting on.” Ryan asked, turning to Geoff, ready to go, just needing his mask. Since it had been a heist job, he had co-ordinated with the rest of the crew so his skull had been left at home. There it was now, hanging from the post. Geoff nodded and Ryan strode forward, snatching up the mask and making to walk by Geoff.

A hand pressed to his chest stopped him and Ryan felt his psyche shift slightly at the touch, rage and madness boiling under the skin. He met Geoff’s lazy gaze, the gent firming the pressure on Ryan’s chest.

“You listen to me when I give you an order, understand?” He said and Ryan nodded. Geoff frowned slightly and shifted his hand to grab a handful of Ryan’s collar.

“You still my dog?” He asked harshly, Ryan biting down a growl to duck his head.

“Yes.” He answered, fighting the instinct to gut Geoff here and now. Geoff held him for a beat before he let go, just narrowly missing the moment before Ryan snapped and drew his blade.

“Good boy. Rockford hills station. Go sic ‘em” He ordered, the kind of order Ryan loved to obey. He pulled his mask over his face, tucking stray hairs away as he walked out the door, through the hall and past the crew gathered in the living room. Geoff was behind him, and he heard him speak to the rest of the guys. Ryan ignored it however, he had his orders. He left through the front door without a word, heading to where his prince was waiting for him.

 

 

The detectives had backed off for a few minutes letting Jeremy breath. He had to hand it to them, for a pair of moral do gooder’s, they didn’t seem to have a problem with torturing him. They had more balls then he had originally prescribed them.

His lungs were on fire and his throat was raw. He tasted the faint tang of copper with each laboured breath. His vision was turning grey at the edges and his body was trembling. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand this. He was never taking another fucking shower again. The feel of wet on his face was agonizing to him, his nose dripping.

They were muttering away out of his hearing; Jeremy wouldn’t hear them anyway. His heart was thundering in his ears and he took a second to let his eyes shut, the muscles in his torso aching and his wrist were turning numb. His thigh he had lost feeling with ages ago and he tried to pin down the time.

The heist had gone down mid-afternoon. It had been approaching sundown when he had been busted. A few hours of processing and their first weak attempts to intimidate him. Then they had left him for another hour or two. Then they had come back. He felt like he had been drowned for days but maybe he should add another hour to his total.

_Where was Ryan? The crew?_

It was such a stupid argument. They had been together for what felt like forever but Jeremy was feeling like a teenager living under his family’s roof. He loved the crew but now it was just Ryan for him, he didn’t see the point of staying there. Sure, safety in numbers but they could take care of themselves. It wasn’t like he was asking to leave the crew, just get a little distance.

He was a proud strong hitman who was sick of the light-hearted jokes the lads piled on him for submitting to Ryan. Sick of the knowing looks Geoff shot Ryan or the concern of Alex as he looked Jeremy over for visible injuries. Sick of their relationship being on display for their family.

But oh no, Ryan just wouldn’t hear of moving out. He needed his master at hand in case he slipped. He didn’t trust Jeremy to be able to fight him off. Didn’t trust Jeremy to be able to keep him under control. He needed his precious Geoff like a god damn safety net.

Well where were they now?

“How you doing Monster Truck? Care to tell us anything?” Rimmer was back now, Jeremy opening his eyes to that blonde-haired fuck leaning close. He looked from Rimmer to the Brit, seeing the taller man tuck his arms and look at him with serious dark eyes. Jeremy carefully swallowed, clearing his mouth.

Over the time he thought he had figured out how to play these two against each other. The Brit was obviously after Gavin, maybe he had chased him from England? Maybe a family member of one of Gavin’s early kills? Rimmer on the other hand, he wanted to bring down a crew. He wanted to clear the streets, make people safe. His own life didn’t matter, his ignoring the Funhaus threat proved that.

“I’ll give you Funhaus.” Jeremy tried to say firmly but his traitor voice was torn from inhaling water and repeatedly trying to cough his lungs out. He had to clear his throat and try again. Once they understood him, the reaction was what he had been hoping for. Rimmer smiled wide but the Brit shifted forward, tapping the bottle cap on the second fuel canister they had brought in when the first ran out.

“Not good enough. We want fakes.” He said then Rimmer was pressing him away back into their corner to whisper furiously. Since neither was looking, Jeremy let the smile of success break across his face before he shifted his own attention to his wrists. They were numb, the metal having cut from repeated pulling in an instinctual reaction to drowning. What was more important however was the blood that had slicked over his hands, the half-formed scabs cracking as he twisted his hands. He looked up then seeing they were still having a hushed argument, grabbed one cuff and twisted with the other hand, Heedless of the skin he was scrapping off as he tried to pull it free.

“How can you give us Funhaus? You’re a Fake.” Rimmer asked suddenly and Jeremy stilled as they turned to him, the brit clearly displeased.

“You’re an ass but I wasn’t going to point out the obvious.” Jeremy snapped back, causing Rimmer to take two steps forward and snatching up the towel. Jeremy leant away from it quickly.

“Hup, hup, hup!” He made the silly sounds instinctively, trying to ward of the wet cloth and Rimmer lowered it, smiling. Even the Brit cracked a grin to see Jeremy shy away from another rinsing. Jeremy wanted to tear their throats out with his god damn teeth for those smirks but he had a deal to stretch out.

“Funhaus and Fake territory is close together. Even bleeding together in places. Ever wonder why that is?” He asked with a raised brow and Rimmer looked to the brit sounding annoyed at himself when he spat out what they had missed.

“An alliance.” He told his partner and Jeremy nodded.

“A close alliance. Not just a peace but a full-on contract.” He confirmed, “That’s how I can give you Funhaus.” The Brit unfolded his arms and came close now, sounding like he had given up when he sighed out.

“Then tell us what you know.” He said quietly. Jeremy shook his head lifting his hands when the towel was threatened again.

“Hey! What’s the deal?” he asked, needing to stretch for time but avoid the water again. He just didn’t think he could stand it again. He will never admit that to anyone but if he had to experience drowning again, he’d just try to purposely suck in as much water as he could and really drown.

“There is no fucking deal anymore. The deal is, you get to dry off and have a nice sleep before we send your ass to jail.” The brit said harshly, his partner nodding. Jeremy looked between them, trying to think of how to turn them against each other again.

“You’re just going to drown my ass anyway.” He pointed out and Rimmer grinned and shrugged.

“Depends if we like what you give us.”

“I’ll give you a choice.” Jeremy said slowly, both men standing side by side, the towel still in Rimmer’s hand. Jeremy smiled wide being sure to bare his teeth. He made eye contact with Rimmer first.

“I’ll give you everything you need to take down Funhaus, or…” he transferred his gaze to the hard eyes of the foreigner, “I’ll give you everything you want to know on The Golden Boy.”

The detectives spoke at once, one surprising the other with the answer.

“Funhaus.”

“Free”

“Dan?”

Ha, now Jeremy had a name as the Brit grabbed Rimmer’s arm, his partner looking at him with confusion and shoved him towards the door. They were already starting to speak to each other before the door had shut fully. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, his plan having worked better than expected. He quickly looked to make sure there was still no one in the lit-up room behind the mirror before he started sawing away at his hand again.

If the crew hadn’t come, he could always just get himself out.

 

“You barmy git! Just give him my name, why don’t you?” Dan said as the door shut behind them. Luckily as the night had progressed the pen had cleared out so there were only a few co-workers to shoot them strange looks. Marshall was just as irritated and confused to boot.

“Me? What the hell happened to tag teaming? I thought we were on the same wavelength. Why the hell would you want a hacker over the whole Funhaus crew? Maybe if he had offered Vagabond or Ramsey, but free? Fuck that guy. We can get the fucking Willems.”

“Fuck you Rimmer!” Dan snapped back automatically then bit his tongue, jerking his head away angrily. He ran a hand over his hair, the other settling on his hip. He glared at anyone who he spotted staring at them before turning back to find marshal had taken two steps back and crossed his arms.

“Fuck me huh? Oh yeah, fuck me for wanting to do my fucking job. Why do you even want Free? Is that what your little chat was when we picked him up? What makes him worth an entire fucking gang?” Marshal’s voice was harsh as he threw the questions at his partner, “the fucking very crew trying to kill you partner I might just add in case you’ve forgotten. Think I like hiding out at my cousin’s place? Smells like cat piss. It fucking sucks. Plus, if we shut down Funhaus, we release alot of the Vespucci beach area from their control! It’s the first step towards freeing this city!”

“You think he’s going to do that? Really? The guys a nutter not an idiot. You heard him. They have a close alliance. He’s not dumb enough to turn in his crew’s closest partners without permission from his boss. It’s more likely he’ll give up one of the less critical players.” Dan tried to reason, trying to think of logical reasons that had nothing to do with the real reason he wanted truck to turn on Gavin.

“we’ve been at this for an hour now. I don’t care if it is a fucking act, pretending to give us information. It was all truth when he flinched from the towel. We press on, he’ll crack for real Dan, and we need to decide now what information we want. Offering us the choice just shows us what he’s willing to slide on.” Marshall argued back fiercely, his hands coming free of their cross too gesture wildly. Dan put both hands on his hips, listening to the lecture and holding onto his fury. Marshal was right, they needed to be a team. He just wanted Gavin so badly.

But now wasn’t the time to admit that.

“Ok, fine. You think he’s more likely to turn in Funhaus then his own crew, then we’ll go that route.” He said, giving ground reluctantly. Marshall still eyed him carefully and sighed.

“I think we both need a break. What do you think?” he asked and Dan nodded. He had been up for god knows how long, it was moving into the earliest part of the morning and they were both on edge. He estimated they only had until this afternoon before the Fakes came for their member. They needed to break him and move him before then.

“If you think I’m snuggling up with you on that bunk, you got another thing coming.” He said in answer and Marshall cracked a smile. He shifted closer, hitting Dan’s shoulder.

“Come on Dan. We’re still learning about each other. You don’t know yet what a snuggly son of a bitch I can be.”  Dan rolled his eyes and Marshall grinned wider.

“You go get us a bite to eat and I’ll just grab our stuff and reset the cam and join you soon.” He said giving Dan a friendly clap on the shoulder. Dan nodded and moved away, letting marshal go back in to the door alone. He needed to call ray anyway and see if he had any more information for him. He didn’t hear anything as he moved away.

 

“Where’s our good friend Dan?” Jeremy asked the moment Rimmer appeared, “You two break up?” He played innocent as he was ignored, Rimmer instead gathering the canisters, Jeremy couldn’t fight the shudder at hearing them slosh.

“We’re going to have a break. Give you a chance to think about what you want to do.” Rimmer said mildly, throwing the towel over his shoulder, making sure some moisture flipped up and onto Jeremy’s face. The effect had him growl and shake his head hard, the hand he had placed over his other squeezing tight fighting the impulse too attempt to wipe his face.

Rimmer noticed, looking down and noting how much blood had spread around the table, his eyes furrowing and a look of confusion spreading.

“The fuck?” he said quietly, the skinned backs of Jeremy’s wrists shouldn’t have bleed that much. Jeremy saw him figuring it out slowly and decided to help him along, before his chance at surprise was ruined. He reached out with his skinned hand, flesh hanging in tatters and only his will made it grasp Rimmer’s collar and pull him across the table into the fist that had the cuffs hanging from it.

The first hit dazed him, the second put him under. Jeremy let the unconscious detective fall onto the table and grabbed the towel, trying to forget how it felt over his face, instead wrapping his hand, trying to stem the blood. He had ripped most of the skin off the back of his hand and the majority of his thumb. The whole thing was one giant pain and he had coated his mind in dark to stay upright. The adrenaline helped too of course.

He put the ruined limb under his opposite armpit, fishing keys out of Rimmer’s pockets and put them in his mouth, using his face to unlock the cuff still on his other wrist. As the metal fell away, he spat the keys and grabbed Rimmer, starting to man handle him into the chair. It was hard going and he had to use both arms, the towel turning pink as he worked.

He tried to move quickly, not knowing how long he had before someone came to check on him. By the sounds of it, Dan had taken a break but he might chase up where his partner is at any moment.

Jeremy divested Rimmer of his weapon, checking it over quickly, taking notes of the rounds and double checking safety before he tucked it in the back of his pants against his back. He also pocketed Rimmer’s phone. He secured Rimmer’s hands in the same blood soaked position his had been before, with quiet a heap of satisfaction, brought him back to consciousness by throwing the wet towel over his face.

“Don’t say a fucking word.” Rimmer spluttered back to life, Jeremy whipping the blood tinged towel off Rimmer’s face to let him breath and pressing the gun hard into his throat. Rimmer’s eyes widened and he breathed hard but let Jeremy speak.

“Now, I’m going to move this gun in a few moments. But first I need to tell you a few things. First, my hand really _fucking_ hurts. So, I don’t really have patience right now. Second, if you make a noise to alert anyone outside this room, you compromise me and the moment that happens, a fucking gunshot won’t change that, will it? Understand?” He waited until Rimmer nodded, his eye’s locked on Jeremys mad ones, “Good. You are going to answer a few of my questions now. If you don’t I’m not going to fuck around making you damp. I’m going to drive that fucking pen you got in your shirt pocket through your god damn arm.”

With that threat understood, he slowly withdrew the gun, placing it on the corner furthest from Rimmer and sitting up onto the table top, looking all the world like this was how it was meant to be as he causally wrapped his shredded hand in the towel once more. This was natural. This was Jeremy’s element.

“First question. How long until Danny boy comes back?”

“Should be here any minute.” Jeremy didn’t hesitate hitting Rimmer with his good fist, clacking his jaw together from the force of the strike.

“Try again.”

“Fucking maybe ten? Depends if he falls asleep before he realizes I haven’t come back.” Jeremy grinned, happy to hear both the time frame and Rimmer’s cooperation.

“What’s the passcode to your phone?” he asked, pulling the device out. Rimmer gritted his teeth and Jeremy looked up. He frowned and put the phone on his good leg, the other scabbed over. It seemed it was his day to lose skin apparently. He slowly pulled the pen from Rimmer’s front pocket and Rimmer shut his eye’s spitting out the code to his phone. Jeremy tapped him on the face with the pen.

“Thanks.” He told him then dialled the connection number for B team. It was the line they were to ring in case of possible compromise, this line not being secure. He wished to call Ryan directly but he was slightly saner then his partner and knew to follow the rules set out to him when he joined main crew.

“Ruby speaking.” Lindsay sounded overly bright and very young.

“Hey Ruby, It’s me. Calling from a reluctant friend’s phone.” Jeremy could see Rimmer was just soaking in as much information as he could get. As such, he made sure to watch his mouth.

“How the hell did you make a friend there?” Lindsay asked, still in her disguised voice but still wonder and admiration in her tone.

“Oh you know me… I’m a people person.”

“Are you ok? What’s your condition? You feeling nervous?” ‘feeling nervous’ was Lindsay asking if he was being forced to make this call.

“No, I’m fine. Not being dead is always a win for me. I got a few bumps along the way though so I wouldn’t mind a pick up. Do have a fly bugging the fuck out of me though.” Rimmer was the fly and bugging was an understatement.

“Dad is on his way to get you. He’s taking that beast of a car so you should hear the roar of it any moment.”

“That would be so fucking great. I might try to meet him out the front.”

“Oh I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“I don’t really have room for a better one right now, time’s tight.” Jeremy was well aware of that and though he was pleased to hear the codes for saying Geoff, Michael and Ryan were on the way, he couldn’t stand being in this room much longer. Just long enough to get some answers then he was out.

“I’ll let Dad know. You keep safe alright? I need to have a talk with you about your idiot brothers.”

Jeremy wasn’t concerned with whatever Michael and Gavin had done now. It was on his own survival and escaping here.

“Sure thing. Love ya rubes” He signed off and hang up. He waved the phone at Marshall and grinned.

“Sorry, had to check in with the Rellies. They worry about me when I don’t get home on time.” He pocketed the phone again, sure as shit not going to give it back. He picked up the pen and leant on his good side, tapping the pen against his knee.

“So Rimmer. How many cops between me and the stairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm away for a bit and most my concentration is in altering preivous chapters but i will be countineing just at a slower pass so rest assured you will get more :) thanks guys and enjoy your weekend!


	15. Clear. go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty cannot be held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shortish but i had a two hour car trip with just my laptop and no internet. Now i'm back in internet and i know your all worried about jeremy so here we go!  
> More pain and torture gore ahead  
> enjoy!

Jeremy was pretty proud of his work for the short timeframe he had to work with and for doing it one handed. His injured hand was coolly numb by this point, the ache traveling up his arm, his muscles all tense. His vision was becoming a tunnel, the grey solidifying into black as the effects of shock, blood loss and repeated drownings took effect even through his will and adrenaline. He was by no means in the best of shape. Thought to be fair, now neither was Rimmer.

Jeremy had just a pen and his imagination to work with but he made due. He knew there were four cops and two detectives left on duty right now on this floor. There was the drunk tank downstairs which was maned by two officers and a receptionist slash officer at this late time at the front with another officer in the security room. Not including Dan who was mostly had gone to heat up a couple of frozen burritos for the himself and his partner. If he hadn’t fallen asleep waiting, then he could be back soon but that didn’t matter too much to Jeremy. He almost hoped Dan would come back.

Rimmer was next to useless for information on this Dan guy. He was a new partner and marshal was still learning about him. At least Jeremy had his full name, Daniel Gruchy. Besides that, all marshal had was that he hadn’t wanted Dan as a partner because Dan was known as a morally grey person. Now Rimmer said he understood the Grey part was because Dan knew when to throw away laws in defence of the people. Knew how to skate around petty things like leaving visible marks on perps. Jeremy learnt it had been Dan’s idea to drown him.

He had an address for the brit and information on some contact of Dan’s who was secret and who found out about the bugs in Rimmer’s apartment and the transfer of dibs. He also learnt of the emails Rimmer had been getting from some anonymous source and Dan’s information he had passed on to Rimmer about a similar play by someone trying to turn Funhaus and Fakes against each other.

Now these things hadn’t taken long to learn, not because Rimmer was lose tongued but because Jeremy shoved the guys tie in his mouth and set to work. Rimmer’s sleeves were rolled up and his arms were a mess, Jeremy having punctured them multiple times and even dragged down in places. He had also snapped a few fingers and the pen was currently sitting upright in Rimmer’s thigh. It was not pretty and it wasn’t the way of Jeremy to dive straight into this kind of damage but he needed Rimmer to talk now.

Aware that with each moment, Boss drew closer with his king and weakness spread through his body, Jeremy decided he’d spent enough time here. It was time to move. Rimmer was slumped with his head on the desk, the softest of cry’s coming from him. Jeremy patted the back of his head kindly as he got off the table and onto his feet. The pat became a grab as he used Rimmer to keep his balance.

Fuck, he had forgotten about his thigh. It was the first layer of skin but it had been untreated and he had become stiff from sitting for hours. He took a few steps, trying to walk the wood out of his limb, pain flaring as scabs cracked. He wasn’t going to be able to run. With a large long suffering sigh, he pulled out the weapon he’d gotten from Rimmer and re checked it, his mind not holding the information he had already done so.

Once he’d counted the 9mm rounds he tucked it back, then gently peeled back the towel to check on his hand. He didn’t want to go into a gun fight with a giant white club looking thing on the end of his hand. Unfortunately, he winced to see his hand and retied the towel as hard as he could. No wonder the ache had reached his elbow and his vision was going.

“OK, I’m out Rimmer. This has been fun though. I’ll check on you later ok?” He looked back from the door, seeing the blood drip from Rimmer’s elbows, the man’s lax face facing him from where it slumped on the table. The dick Jeremy had scribbled on the man’s forehead was visible and made him grin. At least he wasn’t bleeding as fast as that. Might not catch Rimmer later after all. Time to concentrate.

He carefully turned the door handle, unable to bend his injured leg so doing more of a lean then a squat to get his head down. He peeked out and saw Rimmer’s information was pretty accurate. There was some lanky idiot in dress clothes spinning in a chair next to a desk where a handsome dark haired Detective with a nose to rival Gavin was typing and chatting. Two officers leant up against a wall drinking coffee and another stood a little more left, the light from a machine highlighting their face.

He couldn’t see Dan or the other officer reported. He steeled himself, pulling his gun and preparing to burst through the door, the detectives first on his list. He never got the chance as he heard his ride arrive. The sound of a car echoed up from the bottom floor and the building gave a shake as Jeremy heard the crash.

He hoped the guys were alright.

The officers and the detectives all moved quickly, rushing downstairs to see what the commotion was. It gave Jeremy his chance to slip out unnoticed, moving as low as he could with his bung leg, keeping behind desks. He wasn’t sure of the layout but surely there had to be some sort of fire exit on this floor which would be opposite the stairs and elevator.

He took a second to reoriented himself when the lights went out and the sounds of gunfire and men yelling came from below. Once he reassured himself he hadn’t lost vision, just lights Jeremy looked around. If the lights had been cut then the guys were moving up towards him. His eye’s caught on a camera, all of them were dark save one that was flashing red in a pattern. Trusting in his crew, Lil’J started towards it.

As he drew closer he saw he was being guided into a hallways of offices away from the bull pen and the main stair. Hoping it was Gavin remotely guiding him, he followed, pausing beneath it to mouth at the camera.

“Free? Is that you?” He asked the camera. In answer the red light winked out and one further on started to flash in another pattern. He watched it for a moment before he looked back up to the camera.

“I don’t know morse code jackass.” He said and was happy to see the light change to a simply, on off, on off sequence. Now he knew it had to be Gavin working one of his technological miricles. Sometimes Jeremy could hardly beilve this was the same idiot who managed to super glue his shirt to himself. But he was coming through and by the sounds of sirens and uproar from below, so was the rest of his crew.

This was all for him, to get him out. All he had to do was follow the red lights. So why had they stopped comeing closer? Jeremy looked around to reliase his legs had stopped and he had collapsed against the wall of the hall. Dimmly he regonised this was the source of the problem. The torture and his injuries were catching up to him.

In the distance, the lights flickered faster and he waved a hand at it. What the hell did Gavin want him to do? He couldn’t make himself move. All his adrenaline had been burnt up getting information from rimmer. He could only get along on his strength of will for so long. Really, he was surprised he had gotten so far.

He shut his eyes and pulled his injured hand close, cradling it in the other. The hand itself he couldn’t feel but his whole arm ached and throbbed. His thigh was also feeling on fire and his chest still felt tight. Now he was sitting, everything reminded him of it’s various pains.

Some minutes past and the sound of the assault was lessening. He hoped the guys were all right. He heard footsteps approaching and the sounds of someone breathing. He made his eyes open, blinking wearily. He saw a plains shirt officer approaching him at a crouch, weapon in front of them, trained on his face. He could only imagine how he looked.

“Stay where you are.” The officer commanded and Jeremy pushed some energy to bring his good hand up and flip the finger. He was too tired to laugh but he did enjoy the incredulous look the officer shot him.  They came closer, pulling handcuffs from their belt as they kept eyes on him. Jeremy bided his time. When they were closer, he’d pull his gun because there was no way he was going back in cuffs. His vision wasn’t reliable however so he waited until they were in close range.

Hurried steps sounded and the officer looked surprised, morphing to horrified as they looked down the hall towards the light. They fired their gun only once before a shadow was on them, a wet gurgled scream quickly muffled. Jeremy just watched admiring how quickly his chosen moved, how practised the way he buried his machete to the hilt, the blood already flecked over mask and jacket from previous kills shining to his eyes.

Ryan pulled his machete free, letting the officer slump to their knees, shock coursing through them. He casually separated head from shoulders, and shoved the lot away from himself and his prince. He did a quick scan of the area to make sure there was no other threats before he turned around to inspect Jeremy.

“Ryan. Bout time. Got bored waiting.” Jeremy murmured as Ryan knelt over him, his weapon placed on the ground beside his leg, his hands starting their inspection. Ryan gritted his teeth seeing his prince had been beaten. There was a rattle to his breathing that Ryan didn’t like to hear and his prince’s thigh was a mess of cracked and oozing scabs. Jeremy’s right wrist had gouges across the back of it but what made Ryan really see red however was when he lifted the towel wrapped hand and peeked in.

“Who did this?” He asked, his voice dead. Jeremy gave one airy chortle.

“Cuffs. They were water boarding me. Had to get out.”

Ryan snarled, eye’s snapping to Jeremy who was looking to him, slightly unfocused and a small smile on his lips. They had hurt his prince. He tore his mask off, baring the paint streaked face beneath so he could lay a claiming kiss on lax lips. He moved on, mouthing down Jeremys jaw then his neck, marking both sides quickly.

“You did so well. So proud of you my prince.” Ryan muttered as finished putting his marks on Lil’J, not likening how they stood with the bruising from the beating but better than when they weren’t there at all. He pulled his skull back on then stood up, putting his blood covered machete in its sheath, and then helping Jeremy up onto his feet.

Jeremy was revitalised slightly, Ryan’s presence giving him a second wind. He could feel the arm around his waist was in a cast and remembered the odd angle Ryan’s arm had been on. It amused him that they had both injured their left limbs on the same day...or was it the next day now? His right leg was dead under him and he leant heavily on Ryan. There was something important he had to tell Ryan as soon as he could.

“Rye? We can stay with the crew as long as you want.” He murmured and Ryan scoffed.

“You kidding? When your all patched up, we are taking a week off where I show you just how deeply you belong to me. You’re never ordering me to leave you again. Then we’re going to go apartment hunting. You and me Lil’J. We are never splitting again.” Ryan told him all this haughtily, their progress slow and with the gent watching the cameras for messages passed on by Gavin.

Ours falling back. Their reinforcements arrived. Danger behind.

That last one had Ryan pulling Jeremy into the nearest office and turning to look down the hall. A man soon turned the corner into the hall, moving silent and low. Ryan slowly lowered Jeremy down to lean up against the door frame, putting a finger to his lips and reached for his machete again, waiting until the detective got closer. He could make out dark hair and a broad build. He would have to make this kill quick, this guy looked like he had muscle and knew how to use it.

Ryan’s eye’s narrowed as the guy spotted the camera, beeping its message and stop. His hand tightened on the hilt, his chance coming any moment. Then the detective did something he didn’t expect. They stood, the gun by their side and stared up at the camera.

“You fuckers are using Morse code huh?” The guy said to himself, a surprising British accent. Ryan glanced at the camera to see what message Gavin was putting up.

Prize in interrogation.

The detective turned, going back presumably to catch them on their way to free Jeremy. Perhaps he didn’t know Jeremy was already gone. Ryan wished to go slit the officers throat but Jeremy was beside him, needing him. He forcibly broke his gaze of the retreating officer and looked down to Jeremy.

“We moving?” He asked softly, Ryan melting a little to hear his familiar voice. He nodded and helped Jeremy back into his hold. He looked out seeing the hall clear then checked the camera.

Clear. Go.

“Yeah baby. Had some ass on our tail but Gav lead him away.” Ryan told him, moving back out into the hall, heading towards the fire escape he had come up.

“Can we get a few pens for the kingdom?” Jeremy asked next when they reached the fire escape, the door still where Ryan had kicked it off hinges. He carefully helped Jeremy over it and out onto the balcony. That’s where he finally considered Jeremys condition and the climb down.

“Pens? Why? Edgar is illiterate, you can’t be considering using them to educate the dolt?” he asked curious, inspecting the ladder and considering options. Jeremy seemed a little more with it since they’ve been moving, maybe Ryan goes first and guides him down?

“Course not. No, I just was experimenting with one today and he gave pretty fast.”

“Oh?” Ryan was humouring him, interested but not concentrating to much on the words, just keeping his prince speaking. It will kill his broken arm but Ryan could lower Jeremy down level by level.

“Yeah, I tried to draw on his bone. I think with the right pen it would work.” Jeremy was chattering as Ryan limped him closer to the ladder hole.

“We’ll talk about it later my prince I promise. For now, I’m going to lower you down ok? Think you can sit down without hurting yourself?” he asked and Jeremy nodded, seeing the problem for himself now. Together they got Jeremy sitting then scooting so his legs dangled down. Ryan Lay on his stomach then Jeremy started to wiggle more of his body down until he was being supported under the arms by Ryan’s forearms.

His king grunted as he took more weight, Jeremys feet brushing down on the balcony below. He got his good foot flat then his weight slipped slightly, Ryan giving another pained groan. Jeremy caught it on his good foot and the rest of him slid free. He fell against the railing, catching himself with his right hand and screaming a curse as his left shot out to catch himself automatically.

“Baby?!” Ryan called concerned as Jeremy crumbled against the railing, curling around his hand.

“Shit on my dick!” He cursed again, the pain screaming up his arm, making everything else that hurt silent as he dealt with the agony flaring deep in his hand. Ryan swarmed down the ladder then wrapped himself around Jeremy, turning him to muffle his pained cries in his skin. The noise drove him off the edge.

Jeremy could hardly think outside the _wrong, damage, no,_ his hand but through the pain that filled even the empty parts of him, he noticed when Ryan scooped him up onto his shoulder. Jeremy was by no means a light person but Ryan threw him up there anyway.

He wondered if this was how he made matt and Trevor feel. Protected.


	16. Clinic time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy needs to be treated and Geoff finally gets clued on to the nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So diolouge heavy lol as the characters get caught up on some of what we the readers have known for some time.  
> Also graphic discription of wounds, i don't think it's too bad but hey if yucky stuff is not your thing, read catiously  
> Enjoy guys!

“New message!” Michael called from across from Geoff, defending the other side of the wide double doors, now splinters around their feet. They were covering the room closest to the fire escape, waiting for Ryan to come back with Jeremy and they could get back into the insurgent they had crashed into the lobby. Geoff was the one of their pair to read Morse so he had a quick look.

Main people. Main stairs. Not fire.

Repeated until he threw a thumb up. He ducked his head back in, bullets missing his head and Michael now ducking out, the gratified cry of a hit sounding. Michael looked to him quickly and Geoff jerked his head to motion Michael to his side. When the lad broke cover, Geoff popped out, spraying where he knew officers hid in the rubble.

“Fucking coming down main stairs. We got to clear in here, then defend from the front. Ryan should mop up any he meets on the stairs.” Even as he was speaking he heard screams and the sound of gunfire from the stair. Michael nodded, pulling ammo from his person and reloading his rifle.

“let’s rock this bitch.” He said and Geoff nodded. They rolled out of cover together, sticking close, working together to clear the level. The biggest threat was those just outside, coming in through the hole they had made with the heavy-duty insurgent. So, Michael gunned down any who dared tried to enter as he put his back to Geoff, following him backwards as Geoff approached the stairs, laying out any he saw.

They came closer to the stairs, a body tumbling down its arm gun arm following behind. Geoff took mercy, sparing a bullet for their head as they lay screaming holding their severed limb. Ryan appeared, machete in his good hand, Jeremy half draped, half supported over his shoulder, a gun in one of the lad’s hands, the other wrapped in something patched red with spots of white.

Geoff felt a swelling of relief to see Jeremy again, the ball of anxiety that had been sitting in his gut finally melting to see his crew mates reunited. This was quickly replaced by a wave of anger and determination.

“Let’s blow this joint.” He ordered and he felt Michael nod against his back still. Ryan sheathed his machete and pulled Jeremy more fully up onto his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. They made their way to the insurgent, Geoff opening the door so Ryan could put the lad in who grunted and tried to shuffle, Geoff now seeing Jeremys leg was not responding properly. Ryan covered his lad from sight as he also got in, Geoff shutting the door behind him and blasting police who tried to edge around the rubble.

He got in passenger as Michael made his way around t driver side. As Michael was getting in, Geoff grabbed his head and shoved him against the seat, thrusting his rifle out the driver’s side to kill yet another sneaking cop.

“Thanks boss.” Michael breathed once Geoff let him go and he could sink into the seat properly, shutting the door and starting the car. This was why Michael had called in his favour, getting an insurgent. The car was hardly dented despite it being driven into a building, through a lobby.

“Yeah your welcome, get us out of here idiot.” Geoff grumbled, bullets hitting the car. Michael threw it into reverse, not caring of the bodies he ran over as he backed out the way they had come. Geoff fired out his window, Ryan joining him after he had settled Jeremy in the back, making sure his seat belt was on.

“What’s his condition?” Geoff called into the back.

“Fucking hurting!” Jeremy yelled back at him, making Geoff smile. He didn’t think the cops would go too far but still, it was a relief to hear the lad and his snappy comebacks again. It meant he wasn’t too badly damaged. How he ate those words when they shook the cops and hid the insurgent in a broken-down Carwash and switched vehicles so they could get to the clinic for a once over.

Ryan carried Jeremy into the clinic, Caleb shaking his head at the masked member of the gang, not bothering to tell him why he shouldn’t be putting stress on the broken arm even when casted. Geoff and Michael followed, Michael splitting off and leaning up against the outside of room the others had entered.

“Not coming?” Geoff asked and Michael gave a harsh laugh.

“Yeah and get my head ripped off by feral protective in there? No thanks.” Michael pulled his phone still shaking his head as Geoff rolled his eyes and went in. Michael proved to be right as Caleb was standing back, hands up and looking as non-threatening as possible as Jeremy tried through his own pain and light-headedness to get Ryan to allow the doctor near. Ryan had one hand on Jeremy’s hip and the other casted one just above Jeremys head, leaning over him and staring dead at Caleb.

“Come on Rye, please. I need the fucking pain killer. Back the fuck up.” Jeremy was begging, his wrapped hand on his chest again and he brought his head up to lay his forehead against the cool plastic of Ryan’s cheek.

“Ryan. Down boy. Caleb’s the Doc remember? Gonna let your prince sit there in pain?” Geoff backed Jeremy up and Ryan shifted gaze from Caleb to Geoff. Geoff waved a hand at Caleb to move forward towards the bed without breaking the stare he had Ryan in.

“Take your mask off. It’s over. You have him back. Now let us help him. Back off.” Geoff said firmly, and Ryan lifted his hand from near Jeremys head and pulled the mask free, messy locks of sandy blonde falling to stick to the sweat across his brow. His makeup was smudged all over, giving him a more patched look that did nothing to convince Geoff of his sanity.

“Yes sir.” Ryan growled tightly, shifting back slightly, but keeping contact with Jeremy’s hip. Caleb swallowed hard but at another gestured order from Geoff, he moved forward again. Geoff kept Ryan pinned with his eyes, debating either kicking him out or sedating him again but his fellow gent seemed to be holding onto himself for now.

“Ok, so what have we got here?” Caleb asked gesturing at the wrapped hand and Jeremy focused on the doctor.

“A mess doc. Seriously, can I get some painkiller before you peek in? I wouldn’t say no if you got anything a little stronger.” Caleb gave a little smile and shook his head.

“I need to know what’s going on before I start injecting you with shit Lil’J. talk to me.” Jeremy gave a little groan and looked towards Ryan again, not wanting to set his chosen partner off but needing to report everything. Small mercy is that his entire arm has now gone dead, the ache up near his shoulders now, everything below numb.

He winced and looked back when he felt the tug of Caleb’s hands through where his arm was attached to the shoulder. The doc started to gently peel back the layers. When he got near the skin he paused and shifted, grabbing a spray bottle of Saline and nixing the cap, just pouring it straight onto the cloth where it had dried to Jeremys hand.

Geoff shifted quickly, shoving against the lunge Ryan made towards Caleb, the doctor already reeling back as Jeremy smashed him with a good hand, a yell still on his lips. Ryan snarled and Michael came in, seeing Geoff struggle with Ryan and Jeremy shifting to the attack. He sprung forwards, shoving Jeremy back into the bed by his shoulders, yelling over Geoff and Ryan’s struggles.

“Jeremy! Hey! It’s Michael! Calm the fuck down man!” He yelled, Jeremy focusing on him instead of the cursing doctor who was nursing his cheek and snatching up sedatives left and right.

“Ryan calm yourself! He’s fine! We’re helping him! HELPING HIM!” Geoff was bellowing, struggling to ward off blows and grab Ryan’s head. He snagged some hair and used it to rip Ryan’s head back, hitting him in the throat so Ryan choked and was brought back to sanity by the cry of his own body. Momentarily derailed, Geoff took advantage, spinning him and grabbing and arm, twisting it around and pressing the other arm to the back of Ryan’s neck, one of the ways he assumed dominion over Ryan when he needed it.

“Stay! Whoa big guy! I got you, listen to me. Listen to me! Take a breath Ryan, that’s an order.” Geoff called until Ryan calmed, sucking in rasped breaths.

“He need a sleep?” Caleb asked and Geoff shook his head, panting but shifting slightly now so instead of pressing against Ryan’s neck he was patting down his hair.

“No, you’re alright, aren’t you?” he asked and Ryan gave a weak nod. Michael had also calmed Jeremy who was shuddering hard, his face white and his hand pulled close in. Ryan turned to see over his shoulder, spotting Jeremy in distress and made a loan pained noise.

“Let me go. I’m calm Geoff, let me go.” He begged and Geoff realised him. Ryan shoved Michael away and put his arms around Jeremy shushing him. Michael made fists but otherwise didn’t respond, looking to Geoff for his instructions.

“You sure you don’t want me to put him under?” Caleb asked and Geoff rubbed a hand through his hair.

“You put him to sleep, he’ll view it as separating him from Lil’J and that will undo all the fucking work I’ve put into taming him.” Geoff explained softly, watching Ryan stroke Jeremy’s face, the two muttering to each other quietly. Ryan looked up to Geoff, Jeremy placing his head on Ryan’s chest, letting him hold on tightly.

“He’s been water boarded.” Ryan said gruffly, through clenched teeth and Caleb let out a sound of understanding even as Geoff swore softly.

“Didn’t think cops would have it in them. Isn’t it against their precious laws?” he asked and Jeremy answered from under Ryan.

“It was Rimmer and some new Prick called Daniel Gruchy.” Jeremy just kept talking, using Ryan to ground himself against both the pain and the madness that threatened to pull him under.

“They managed to link me to my tags through my juvie records. Gavin will need to go back and delete everything. Once they realised I didn’t give a flying fuck about going to prison, apparently Gruchy had the fabulous idea on how to torture me for information, without leaving a mark.”

“That will leave a mark. Physically too. I need to give him a full check sir.” Caleb addressed his boss, not game to come close to his patient when Ryan was hovering over him. Geoff moved forwards first, coaxing Ryan back into the corner between the bed and the wall, somewhere he could still cradle Jeremys face and lean his own close, but freeing Jeremys body to be inspected by Caleb. No wonder Jeremy had reacted violently when Caleb had poured water over the cloth. Geoff had been water boarded himself once, a very long time ago. It had taken him awhile to get over it and he’d only been dunked a handful of times before friends had burst in.

Michael shifted closer, putting his hands on the bottom of the bed as Caleb started once more on Jeremy’s hand. Now they knew, Geoff got both killers to focus on him, Caleb trying to dampen the cloth as subtly as he could, peeling it back.

“I need a full report Jeremy. Start from the beginning, when you came off the bike.” He ordered. Jeremy nodded, his voice reporting woodenly, concentration on the words and the feel of Ryan’s cheek against his own.

“I came off and landed bad. It tore up my thigh. Ryan was worse off though, he had snapped his arm from what I could see where I just had a major graze. I got him on the bike first, I was planning on driving us back to our assigned safe house but the assholes caught up. I knew they’d rather one of us alive then both dead so I took a chance. I told Ryan to leave me. I made him go.”

He looked to Ryan now, seeing those blue eye’s he loved meet his, the only glow he never wanted to wink out.

“I’m so sorry I used your promise against you. I just knew if they caught you, your cover would be blown. There was no way that the vagabond unmasked wouldn’t have been all over everywhere. They would have put you down if you had fought. It was the only choice I could think of that had a chance of us both surviving with our identities intact.”

“Never again my prince. We stay together. I’m serious, I am done with the you being injured thing. Just never going to happen again, you hear me?” Ryan told him firmly and Jeremy nodded, choosing that moment to kiss his king deeply, Ryan responding and grabbing Jeremy by the back of his head, distracting them both from the horrified look on Caleb’s face that drew Geoff down to looking at the uncovered hand.

The entire back skin of the hand was missing. It was a raw and ugly sight, with white gleaming at the tip of the middle knuckle and the thumb. Bone shining through the muscle. As they watched it started to bead blood and Caleb snapped his fingers at Michael.

“Congratulations you’re now a nurse.” He said shortly then directed him to grabbing supplies as he busied himself preparing a different syringe, pressing it quickly into Jeremys elbow then another two either side of Jeremys torn up wrists.

“How does he not feel that?” Geoff asked amazed as Caleb started to dab at it with some sort of cotton looking pad and spraying on something from a bottle Geoff didn’t recognise. Caleb glanced up first at Geoff then to Jeremy who was still lost in Ryan, their insanity working for the doctor this time instead of against. He didn’t care how weird it was that they were sniffing each other’s necks or nipping at each other’s jaws. Just that Jeremy stayed relatively still and Ryan didn’t attack him or anything.

“Well, right now it’s because I’ve applied a digital block anaesthesia in his arm. That should wear off in an hour or two. Whatever that is,” he waved a hand at the entwined killers, Geoff letting them go for now, “is helping too. But really, the shock of such an expansive Avulsion wound would have killed his arm from shock anyway. The problem isn’t the missing skin, though that must have stung like an absolute bitch, it’s the muscle and exposed bone.”

Michael came back and Caleb gestured him to drop his haul onto the surgery tray he was working off as he continued talking to Geoff, “By some fucking miracle, the majority of his ligaments are still there since they join mostly to the sides of the Metacarpophalangeal joint and the muscle he removed was on the back. If I can graft some small patches of skin over the bone, the rest should regrow normally. It’ll be one hell of a scar and he may lose feeling in his thumb and possibly his middle finger but with physio he should retain full if stiff movement.”

Geoff nodded, not understanding most of what he said but getting the important parts. He looked back to his pet murderers who were now pressed forehead to forehead, noses brushing each other as they spoke quietly to each other.

“Never leave my sight again. Never. Your mine baby, all mine, no one is to touch you again, I’ll rip their fucking arms off.” Ryan was muttering darkly as Jeremy spoke just as soft and clear.

“Knew you would come. You keep your promises. My king, mine alone. No one fists my hair but you. I’ll make him pay, I’ll cut his hands off, I will. Just for you Rye, only you.”

Geoff cleared his throat, getting two sets of mad eye’s snapping open and staring at him.

“Gonna need the rest of that Report J.” Geoff said, crossing his arms and refusing to be intimidated by the duo. Jeremy focused first and shifted his chin in a nod Ryan closing his eyes and burying his face in Jeremy’s hair as his lad started to speak again.

“Right, ah… That’s right. I was being arrested. So, they palmed me into a car and Gruchy sent Rimmer away to offer me a deal. My freedom for Gavin’s whereabouts.” Geoff cocked his head, not confused but just taking it in, Michael on the other hand, shifted around from where Caleb was working to the other side of the bed.

“Gavin? The fuck does a cop want with Gavin?” He asked, concern making him angry despite how Gavin played him just recently. He was angry with his boi but he didn’t want anyone to hurt the stupid bird brained fuck. Geoff silenced him with a scowl as Jeremy answered the question.

“Fucked if I know, but he wanted him bad. Really bad. And Rimmer didn’t know about it either. He clocked me one when I didn’t take the deal,” Ryan growled and Geoff hushed him, making his dog sneak a glare at his master but go back to running his nose over Jeremys head, “then they took me back, breezed me through processing and had me in interrogation for too fucking long.”

He sighed and glanced down at his hand but Caleb’s head was blocking his view. Geoff clicked his tongue and Jeremy looked up again, picking up the threads of his story for his boss.

“They smacked on me a little there but mostly it was blah, blah, jailtime, blah, blah death penalty. All talk no swagger you know? I very politely pointed out the truckload of fuck all they were driving and they left. When they came back, they had my tags and could link them to me. When I pointed out that was still a load of nothing, they broke out the fucking water.” Jeremy’s voice betrayed him, going hoarse and he had to shut his eyes and turn into Ryan for a moment to get a hold of himself.

“Sir? I’m going to need to take some donor skin from further up his arm.” Caleb supposed this was as good a time as any to request assistance. Michael rolled his eyes when Geoff looked to him and sighed, going back to Caleb’s side to follow the doctor’s instructions.

“Jeremy.” Geoff said the Lads name, moving closer despite the warning Ryan gave him with his expression, “The doc needs to fic your hand. To do that, he needs to take a little more skin. You’re not going to feel a thing, will he doc?”

“None at all sir.”

“See? So, I want you both to just look at me. Ryan, I am ordering you to let the doctor do this. He is going to patch up your prince. Just don’t fucking look over, understand? Just keep your eyes on me.” Caleb set to work swiftly as Geoff all but hypnotised the two psychos with his commanding voice and stern look, “That’s it fella’s, eyes on me. Jeremy, keep reporting?”

As Jeremy started talking once more, Caleb turned his arm, deftly slicing away a small patch of skin from his forearm and immediately treating it as quickly as he could. Once that was done he sliced the skin in half, then set about attaching it over the exposed area. Michael looked a little green but obeyed Caleb’s whispered instructions, keeping too much blood from obscuring the doctors work, dabbing as they went.

“They wanted anything on any of us, though Gruchy slipped in more questions on Gavin. I gave them nothing Geoff, I swear. I could tell, Rimmer just wanted to make the city safe but Gruchy just wanted Gavin. So, I played them against each other to get a break.”

“How’d you do that Lil’J?” Geoff asked and when Ryan’s gaze started to slide to his lad, Geoff clicked his fingers and taped under his eyes with two fingers, silently reinforcing the order that Ryan stay looking at him.

“I offered them a deal between Funhaus and Gavin. Got them arguing. They stepped out to fight and left me alone for a few minutes. That’s when I did my hand.”

“You did that?” Geoff asked, incredulous. Jeremy nodded, Caleb giving Geoff a thumb up before he started to wrap Jeremy’s hand carefully. Geoff relaxed his gaze slightly and Ryan immediately turned to nuzzle into Jeremy neck once more.

“As soon as your healed up, I am teaching not just you but everyone how to dislocate your thumbs.” He growled into Jeremy’s skin, Geoff hearing him and nodding an agreement.

“Well I didn’t have much of a choice Rye. I just couldn’t do the water again. So I pulled my hand free but Rimmer came back before I was expecting. Luckily it was just him and I managed to surprise his ass. He thought they could hold me? I AM monster truck.” Jeremy said proudly, his boss giving him the approving grin he needed as Ryan voiced his pride in his prince.

“I put him in the hot seat and Geoff… I learnt some stuff man. Not much on Gruchy but I do have an address. Also, Rimmer told me Gruchy’s got some sort of informant already. Warned him of some plot between us and Funhaus. Apparently, that’s why they’ve been frosty lately, someone is stirring them against us. Rimmer’s little snitch operation was also being supported by another anonymous person. According to Rimmer, Gruchy suspects they might be the same person.”

Geoff put a hand over his mouth, trying not to show anything as he processed this information. Jeremy wasn’t finished however.

“I don’t know if Rimmer will survive, when I finished up, he was in pretty bad shape. I was leaving the Interrogation room when you guys killed the lights. It wasn’t long after that, my king found me. And the rest you know.”

Geoff took a long deep breath and turned away, tapping his cheek with a finger as he thought over everything. Michael, no longer needed by Caleb, wandered close.

“What do you want done boss?” He asked quietly and Geoff raised a finger, giving himself time to think.

On the bed, Jeremy lay his head back and gave a long sigh, so pleased to be back with his crew and his arm numb in a less traumatic way. The lack of ache now gave him a relaxing feel. His leg was still sore and his chest still tight but the arm had been the worst and with it now treated, and his report over, he just wished to sleep. Ryan brushed a hand over his forehead and he smiled, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

“You ok?” He asked softly and Ryan grinned back at him.

“You’re the one with the broken limb idiot.” He mocked gently getting a chuckle. Jeremy nodded his head at Ryan’s arm.

“How is it? It looked bad when you were on the bike.”

“It’ll be awhile until I can get the cast off. We can be the cribble buddies for a bit.”

“Cribble? I love it.” Jeremy teased Ryan’s flub, as always amazed that this deadly killer could flush so red when he messed up his words. Ryan rolled his eye’s knowing why Jeremy was grinning so at him but Caleb cautiously interrupted.

“Jeremy? You need to keep this elevated ok? Reduce swelling and your pain. You’re not going to feel anything for a while but when it wears off I’m going to give you something for it alright?” Jeremy transferred attention to the doctor, Ryan hovering close, listening intently.

“Now you know how to treat the bruising on your face I’m sure. I’m going to tidy up your thigh and wrap that as well. Keep everything dry ok. I mean it, and no poking at it. Also I’m going to have to check your lungs. How do you feel? What’s tight and what’s not?’

Geoff checked to make sure Caleb was fine being left with the now calmer psychopaths then motioned Michael out the door. They paused outside, where Geoff could glance in or listen but looked to Michael.

“How you feeling? Got a few more hours left in you?” He asked seriously and Michael nodded.

“Sure thing. I’ll take an upper and be ready to go for you Geoff. What you need?”

“I need to get my god damn house in fucking order. And that’s just what I’m going to do.” Geoff answered in his most serious Boss Ramsey voice, Michael tipping his head slightly in acknowledgement of Geoff’s power.

 

Gavin didn’t want to come out and face the questions Alex had for him. He didn’t even know how he felt, thus why he had fled to his room, the moment he saw that Jeremy had been rescued.

They had been sitting together, Gavin’s mask slipped down with strict orders to relay information to Alex and nothing else. He had been typing away, keeping track of the crew as he highjacked the security system remotely and sending Morse messages to Ryan and Geoff.

They had watched Jeremy limp his way following the cue’s then both had gasped when they saw him tip to the side and slid down the wall.

“tell him to get up!” Alex had said and Gavin had glared at him, bitting his lip to stop his sarcastic answer. Jeremy had already mouthed at the camera that he didn’t understand Morse. Instead, Gavin increased the flashing, trying to portray haste. Jeremy waved a hand at him, Gavin having no idea what that meant.

“How far is Ryan?” Alex asked in desperation and Gavin found the masked merc cutting his way through police, his blade flickering in the dim light being caught by the camera. Men fell and even without audio, Gavin could imagine the screams. Geoff and Michael followed behind the wake of their psycho, gunning down any who tried to take out the furious whirlwind that was roaring its way towards the fire escape, ready to swarm up the tower for its prince.

“Remind me to never piss Ryan off again.” Gavin couldn’t help saying and Alex had squeezed his shoulder but let it slide. Good old Alex, Gavin could always trust him to be the first to forgive. But then when he came back to Jeremys feed it was to see there were police checking the floor. Just two, and he couldn’t make them out properly. Ryan arrived in time to finish one who had swept close to Gavin.

Then as he was guiding them away, he had seen the second more clearly. He warned Ryan even as his own throat closed over and he rubbed at his eyes. It just couldn’t be. He was seeing things. The long night, the stress of being in trouble. None of them had slept since the night before the heist and it had almost been dawn when the rescue team had crashed into the building.

But the detective stopped and looked straight up, through the camera and into Gavin’s core.

_Daniel…_

“He knows.” Gavin had murmured and Alex misunderstood.

“Well send a false message or something!” he ordered and snapped Gavin out of his surreal moment. Focusing on the job and nothing but the job, he sent Dan, _his brother_ , away. He flickered back between the three feeds, excusing himself by telling Alex he wanted to keep an eye on the detective.

Ryan and Jeremy went out the window onto the escape. Michael and Geoff were holding the retreat. Dan had gone into the interrogation room and come out swiftly with a body over his shoulders. The look of distress on his face sent tendrils of some unknown emotion down Gavin’s spine.

“Gavin. Forget the pig! Check the crew!” Alex ordered harshly and Gavin looked over Dan once more before he switched to find Ryan murdering his way down the main stair, Jeremy weakly firing from his shoulders. He had smashed out a message to Geoff and the moment the car had left and Alex breathed a sigh of relief, Gavin had sprung up.

“gavver’s?” Alex had asked confused but Gavin had taken off and slammed his bedroom door after him. He sat now on his bed, his scrap book over his legs, the familiar stories failing to comfort him. Alex had knocked a few times but Gavin had yelled he wanted to be left alone and Alex had respected that. Now Gavin spread his long fingered hands over either page of his scrap book trying to will the power back into himself.

Daniel had come for him.


	17. No sleep for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long, long day for the whole crew. Now all everyone needs is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for some, angst for others, heavy suicide warnings/Triggers ahead. seriously, hate to spoil but is suicide and death isn't your thing, just skip after murder boyfriends ok?  
> Also there's some homophobia too just FYI  
> i hate jerks like that but hey, that's the character so we got to put up with him for just a littlish while alright?

It was later then Michael meant, but still early morning when he finally was able to knock at Lindsay’s door. He knew she was inside, knew she was awake. After all the drama of yesterday, there would be no way the behind the scenes manager of their crew would be sleeping in. He leant his head against the door, weariness pushing through the drugs he had taken and knocked again.

“Come on Linds, I’m dead on my damn feet here. Please let me in?” He called through the door. He heard her moving then the sound of multiple locks and deadbolts shifting before the door opened. He caught himself before he fell forward and stumbled into Lindsay’s apartment.

It was just like the girl herself, order with a hint of chaos. Moderately decorated, she had a colour scheme that reminded her of the flames she loved. Shades of orange, red and yellow arranged to best affect. Michael let himself down onto the yellow couch, with a grown, just in front of the red feature wall that had a mounted Tv, hooked to a gaming system that was currently turned off.

Paper work and multiple laptops were spread on the coffee table, obviously, Lindsay had been working before Michael had knocked.

“How long you been going?” She asked him shortly taking in the drawn look on his face and the way his hands trembled just slightly.

“Fuck, I don’t know. Too fucking long.”

“How’s Jeremy?” Lindsay settled down on the single seater, leaning forward onto her knee’s. Michael looked to her, smiling as the hair fell out of her rough ponytail and across her face. He wanted to reach out, brush it back, feel the softness of her on his fingertips. But he knew he was still in the dog house so he answered her concern instead.

“He’ll be fine. You know that psycho, when I left he was all curled up into Ryan like a fucking kitten against a Rottweiler. Probably happy to be back with his master or whatever they call each other.”

“Michael!” Lindsay scolded him and he sighed, moderating his harsh tone to be politer.

“Sorry. Just tired. I didn’t mean it ok? I get it, they’re in love and people do stupid things when in love.” He tried wheedling but she sat back and crossed her arms. He groaned and sat up himself, leaning towards her.

“You can’t still be angry. It was a bet! You won it too. I would never have hurt you Lindsay, you know that right?” Lindsay didn’t answer, just narrowing her eyes before getting up and putting hands on her hips. Michael cut in before she could say anything.

“I let you burn me, what more do you want?” He gestured at his arm, still bound even though the bandage was more a rusty colour then white now, in need of changing.

“How about trust? Trust that my boyfriend isn’t going to kill me just to impress his buddy!”

“You were never in danger!” He lied, “I’m never going to hurt you. Anyone who did is going to meet the bear, I swear. I’ll do anything for you Lindsay, your my fire, my passion, my inspiration! Fuck come on, I’m getting all sappy here just fucking forgive me already?!” He gave her the best puppy dog eyed look he owned and he saw her crack just a little bit. She moved forward and shoved him back into the couch.

“Your delirious. You on uppers, aren’t you?” He nodded and shrugged.

“Geoff needed me to stay up a bit longer. I needed more than fucking coffee. So yeah, I popped a few.” Lindsay gave a long-suffering sigh and walked away with an order to Michael to stay put. He did but his eyes followed her as she bustled into her kitchen.

“Geoff call you yet?”

“Yeah he did. I set the meet with Kovic for day after tomorrow, after everyone recovers a little.” She called back, getting out a first aid, a packet of chips and a glass of water. She returned with the haul, making Michael move over so she could sit on his injured side, starting to unwrap his arm as her boyfriend started to speak to fill the silence.

“I checked out the hospital, Rimmer is going to live. Well, I mean his injuries won’t kill him anyway. Murder boyfriends is another story though.” Lindsay giggled at that making Michael feel thirty feet tall.

“Murder boyfriends?” She chuckled glancing up at him through her eyelashes as she tended to the burns she had done to him with her pocket lighter.

“Yeah, well, you tell me I’m wrong then.” He joked and she shook her head still chuckling.

“No, no, I like it. Very appropriate.”

Michael loved her smile.

The feeling it gave was what he had been chasing when he started his career as a criminal. When he started exploding things for money, then for fun. That feeling was what he had been expecting when he had fallen face first into drugs, the feeling he wanted when adrenaline shot through his veins being shot at, or hit or being shoved down and taken harshly. It was the feeling he got when he fought in the ring, brought out by her cheers in his ears.

Lindsay was what he needed like nothing else.

“Michael…” She had stopped working on his arm, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He reached out, thumbing a tear from her cheek with his other arm.

“What? What is it?” he asked, concern laced in his tone and she gave a wet laugh.

“You don’t realise you’ve been talking out loud do you?” she asked and he tilted his head at her before it clicked.

“Oh…” she laughed again and moved forward, her lips on his sending waves of heat through his body, waking him from the daze he had been falling into.

“Snacks can wait baby, let’s get you to bed.” Lindsay murmured against his lips and he grinned. She shook her head at his suggestive look and pulled him up into her, Michaels arms coming around her automatically.

“Oh no, you are going straight to sleep mister.” She said and he grinned wider.

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” he promised and she smiled. As expected, Michael was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

 

Jeremy was clean and comfortable once more. Caleb had cut off his jeans and wrapped his thigh, the white bandaging covering most of the thigh and catching on the inside of the soft slacks he had hopped into. His hand was tied tightly, his thumb wrapped against the rest of his hand, he had no movement in it what’s so ever. Just a small space above his wrapped hand was another band of bandaging, hiding the donor area from sight.

They had been moved into a different room, this office set up more like a bedroom with a double bed instead of a single. Ryan had changed into spare clothes from their stock here at the clinic, echoing Jeremy with the slacks but unlike the lad, he didn’t bother with the cotton shirt.

 Jeremy lay against his side, a pillow on Ryan’s chest where Jeremy rested his bound hand. His head was on Ryan’s shoulder, the cast pressed against the lads back. Ryan was tracing over the bruises on Jeremys face with soft fingers of his good hand, memorizing the pattern so he could replicate it piece by piece on the man who put them there.

“Your meant to be sleeping. Not brooding.” Jeremy muttered surprising his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Ryan murmured back, leaving off his tracing so Jeremy could go back to sleep. Instead shining Brown eyes winked open, gazing at him carefully.

“You didn’t wake me. Felt nice.” He slurred slightly, Ryan feeling the odd upwell of an emotion at the sound. He identified it as affection. A warming in the chest and a tingle in his fingers that eased when he started tracing Jeremy’s features once more.

“Talk to me Rye.” Jeremy requested, his eye’s shutting again and shifting his head closer up onto Ryan’s chest.

“Nothing to talk about baby.” He dodged but Jeremy was clueing on when Ryan tried to avoid speaking about his new emotions. He moved to press a kiss to Ryan’s collar bone before he moved back to where he was comfortable.

“Nice try. But there’s lot’s we could talk about.”

“Sleep for one?”

“Mad king of dodging the subject here.” Ryan chuckled at Jeremy’s joke, liking the title he had been bestowed. Mad king… Had a nice ring to it.

“Which subject am I avoiding then, in your opinion my prince?”

“I will get hurt again.” Jeremy didn’t beat around the bush, just stabbing straight for the newest and strangest of emotions he caused in Ryan. Fear.

Ryan growled and rolled, careful of Jeremys injuries but still shifting them so his weight settled over Jeremys good leg and they were chest to chest. Ryan brought his face down, needing to taste his prince, his own good arm holding him up so his fingers that stuck out from his cast, trailed through Jeremys hair. He needed Jeremy here, beneath him, caged by his own body. Needed to know he was safe, that no one and nothing could get to him.

Jeremy felt his own darkness answer, the rise in levels within himself, the emptiness being filled by the passion that was Ryan. He had his bad hand out where it couldn’t get crushed but his good fingers tangled in Ryan’s locks, pressing up into him, needing this as much as the gent did. They had both feared tonight, and that was not something either dealt with well.

The rasp to Jeremys breath is what broke the moment, Ryan backing off, giving his prince a little room to breathe. He stayed over him but let their breathing steady, thumbing over Jeremy’s cheek and gazing down at him.

“Don’t say that ever again.” He warned but his partner just gave a small sad smile.

“It’s true Rye.” Ryan growled at that, Jeremy pressing through regardless, “Our jobs mean a chance of injury. You need to except that. I won’t let you cage me. No one can hold Monster truck.”

“Your mine.” Ryan rumbled, lowering his face to mouth Jeremys jaw to prove his point. Jeremy closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side, opening his vulnerable neck for Ryan to soothe them both.

“I am. And your mine. Rye, don’t ask me to hide away. I can’t do that. I would never ask you to stop doing your job.”

“Like you asked me to leave?” Ryan growled and his teeth nicked at skin making Jeremy shudder.

“I knew you’d come get me. Come on, have a little faith Rye.”

“There’s no trust, no faith, no honesty in men.” Ryan looked up to gaze at Jeremy, the lad seeing the need the killer had for him shine bright. He lifted a palm, placing it to Ryan’s cheek, the man leaning into the touch, rubbing his cheek until Jeremy started to stroke his thumb over the stubble.

“We aren’t men Ryan. So have faith in us. Faith in me. I got myself out didn’t I?” Ryan’s eye’s flicked open, his expression unimpressed. Jeremy gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Ok, so I got myself mostly out. But you know Geoff is going to need all hands on deck soon. I can’t do my job if you’re going to wrap me in bubble wrap. Bedside’s,” Ryan’s face softened as Jeremy’s voice cracked and he saw a flush of self-consciousness creep over Jeremys bruised face, “the teasing already sucks, living there. Can you imagine how fucking impossible Gav and Michael would be if you start babysitting me? You saw them smirking when you wouldn’t let me put in my own damn coms.”

Ryan frowned, not liking the tone Jeremy had. He never wanted to cause hurt to his prince. His prince was all that connected him to life now. The gold and the dark, all wrapped around his love for this one man. When everything else boiled away, all that mattered was his prince was at his side, content to be there.

“I can silence them if you wish.”

“Ryan! They’re our brothers! Our family.” Jeremy said shocked and a little amused at how casually Ryan offered. He shrugged and leant a little down on his arm, facing him on his side as he spoke.

“You are my Prince. I love the crew as best as I am able. I will be loyal to Geoff and too our family. But my first loyalty is now yours, my life is yours. If you are mine to possess then I am yours to command. Our place will be ours alone, I don’t want you to bring anyone there, ever.”

“Ryan…You were serious about that? We really are going to move out?” Ryan smiled at the disbelief in Jeremy’s voice. He nodded regally and chuckled when Jeremy pulled him back over him. The risks were worth it if it made his prince happy.

 

“Gavin! Unlock this door or I will break it the fuck down! I’m serious now! I’m fucking tired as dicks!” Geoff’s harsh voice combined with thumping startled Gavin awake where he had slumped onto his side, hugging his scrapbook tightly. He rubbed his eyes, looking around disorientated as Geoff continued to bang on the door.

“Gavin! Get your ass to this door now!” Geoff ordered and Gavin let a squawk slip as he hurried upright, sliding his book under his bed then stumbling to the door, tripping over his feet. He messed with the locks then was pushed back as Geoff shoved it open.

“Geoff! I-I- look it- I didn’t- “Gavin stuttered as Geoff bared down on him, catching him around the neck and throwing him onto his bed. He let out another surprised cry when Geoff fell down next to him after the gent had pulled his own shirt off and kicked his shoes.

“Gavin, shut your mouth and let me sleep.” Geoff said quickly, pulling Gavin into his chest, spooning the lad with one arm over his waist, the other grabbing a pillow to cradle his head. Gavin looked up when Alex came to the door, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms.

“Seriously Geoff? This is your idea of talking to him?” he said and Geoff lifted a hand off Gavin’s waist to shoo the grinning second away.

“You’ll get your turn Al. Let me have one more sleep alright? I’m tired. Shoo.” Alex shrugged and sighed, walking out of sight leaving Gavin confused in Geoff’s arms.

“W-what turn Geoff?” he asked hesitantly. Geoff tightened his arm around Gavin, his moustache tickling the back of his neck.

“I’ll explain when we’re up alright? Now sleep or at least shut up so I can sleep.”

“Geoff, what about- “

“Gavin, for once in your life, please just stop talking?” Geoff sounded shattered and Gavin let silence fall, his gut churning. How could he break it to Geoff he was leaving? He loved Geoff. He was like a father to Gavin, a brother, a lover, everything. Gavin had wandered directionless, uncaring of his own life, just living from victim to victim. Perpetually bored before Geoff had come along.

Geoff had saved him, given him purpose. Gave him a home and a family and a safe ear to talk to. He had showed Gavin what was really wrong in his life. He had been lonely. Anyone he spoke too would leave effectually until Geoff came along. Bringing home and hearth and the safety that he would always be there. He brought others for Gavin to care for, Alex and Ryan, Ray and Jeremy. Threw Geoff Gavin had met Michael, the ying to his yang, a partnership that didn’t need romantic entanglement to become a much-needed support to his life, his psyche.

How was he to explain he needed to leave? To run? To leave them all behind. It had hurt bad enough when Ray had died. Gavin didn’t know if he could survive losing everyone at once. But if he didn’t leave now, he would bring danger to them.

Daniel…

His brother. His real flesh and blood brother. Gavin thought he had shook him from his tail years ago. He knew Dan had moved to the states, had been trying to find him. But Dan had to work within the confines of the law, had to stick to the assignments he was given. Gavin found ducking him a breeze.

How did he end up here? In Los Santos? Again?

He thought the stories he had planted in the web of the man stalking jumpers in Chicago would have kept him there longer. It was the first and only time Gavin had interceded, not willing to run when he found Dan had moved here the first time, having settled into the crew and wanting to stay with them.

But now he was back and so Gavin had no choice. Who knows what Dan had told Jeremy? He needed to leave, now, before this got any more complicated.

Tears welled and he wiped them away, trying to muffle his sniffs. Geoff squeezed him tighter, his voice sounding, showing Gavin he hadn’t been fooling anyone.

“It’s alright Gav. Sure, you’re in trouble. But I still love you, and your stupid face. So quit your snuffling and hug me back ok?” Geoff soothed in his rough way and Gavin turned to obey. He let Geoff pacify him until the gent slipped into a deeper sleep, his natural inclination to spread out on the bed, leaving Gavin a chance to slip away. Gavin took the opportunity, with much double checking, to hide his scrap book in its place in the top of cupboard. As he was doing so, he froze, hearing the soft catches of music start to drift into the room.

He glanced to Geoff who only snorted and rolled deeper into Gavin’s sheets. The soft acoustic guitar called to Gavin, who finished covering his precious book and shutting the door. He then snuck by Geoff, opening the door and peeking out.

The apartment was fairly quiet, Gavin’s room was one of the middle one’s so he could clearly see, Geoff’s shut door right next to Ryan and Jeremy’s shared one across from his own. He glanced to the side to see Alex was open but empty and the spare room across from Michael was always displayed as empty. Michael was all but guaranteed to be at Lindsay’s.

The music was coming from the loungeroom so Gavin headed that way, looking in curiously. Alex was strumming his guitar and singing quietly to himself.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 “Hey Al.” Gavin said softly, announcing his presence. Alex looked up a little surprised but smiled to see him.

“Hey Gav.” He replied then turned back to strumming the tune. Gavin sat by the Gent, arranging himself lazily on the couch corner. Alex had activated the window tint so it was a soft twilight, the sun beating down through the tint but not touching them. Alex looked at him and smiled softly starting to sing to him.

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

His voice trembled with emotion, the deep baritone spilling out and wrapping around the younger man. Gavin found himself tearing up again and wiped them away, Alex’s voice falling into a soft hum as he waited, giving his crewman time to gather their thoughts.

“I need to leave.” Gavin croaked out finally and Alex sighed.

“You don’t Gav. So you got a little chatty? It’s fine, we all have slips. God knows I have. Geoff has forgiven me for more than just a little attempted murder before. And Michael and Lindsay will forgive you too.” His long fingers caressed the chords, the music easing around them as he spoke, giving Gavin a comforting backdrop to his thoughts.

“You don’t get it Al. It’s not that. God, it couldn’t have come at a worse time but there’s someone coming for me.”

“We know.” Alex told him quickly, Gavin flinching back.

“What?”

“Yeah, some British copper is chasing you. He tried offering Jeremy a deal for you. They told me all about it.”

All of Gavin’s words dried up. Everything he had been running from had spilled out into his life. Why couldn’t Dan just leave well enough alone?

“you want to talk about it?” Alex offered the ear Gavin needed.

“This is a Cock-up AL! my life right now is absolute bollocks! I got to leave Alex, because B is here and he wants to take away everything. He won’t hesitate to go through you all. Just look what he did to Jeremy! If I leave, he’ll follow me and the crew can go on without me. You all bloody are anyway.” Gavin ranted scared and hurt and feeling very alone. Alex stopped strumming and leant over to smack Gavin hard on the back of the head, getting a delightful pained cry from the Lad.

“Gavin, I love you but fucking wake up to yourself idiot. Did or did not Geoff literally today come to you? Even though you’ve been an asshole, even though he’s fucking beat and even though he’s got crisis’s to spare, he chose to go comfort your ungrateful ass.” Gavin looked away, sulky and rubbing his head as Alex lectured him.

“How about Michael? He almost shot his girlfriend for you. That was literally yesterday! How can you have dismissed that so quickly?” Gavin took his hand off his head as he listened to Alex continue, “You know Jeremy and Ryan would lay down their lives for you. Ryan has been helping you with that target of yours, hasn’t he? And I know you and Jeremy have been up talking all freaking night because your rooms right next to mine and that wall is thin!”

Gavin squawked again when Alex repeated his previous gesture to smack the upside of Gavin’s head.

“So screw your damn head on or we will do it for you. You’re not going anywhere Gavin. Not without us.” He raised a brow when Gavin looked to him and he began to strum again.

“Al? have I told you lately you’re a Top mate?” He said slowly and Alex smiled at him with an affectionate shake of his head.

“I’d go to sleep if I was you Gav. You know how Geoff gets when he’s all worked up. Gonna be a long couple of days as we sort this shit out.” Gavin nodded and got to his feet, gesturing to the guitar.

“What about you? You singing yourself a lullaby?” He asked then tilted his head, seeing a longing and a sadness across his dark-skinned friend.

“No. More like calling to someone.” He said slowly then shook his head, looking up to Gavin and breaking the moment, “Get to bed Gav. Consider my music a lullaby for you now.”

“Al, if you need to talk yourself I- “

“Oh no friend, I am not listening to your tongue right now. I don’t want you talking me into proving my love in a stupid way. Bed.” Alex cut him off and Gavin couldn’t help feel a little proud of himself if Alex was worried what he might say.

He went back to his own room as Alex started to sing again, crawling in next to Geoff and having the gent roll and throw an arm over him. Alex did have a few good points. Maybe Daniel being here wasn’t a disaster that Gavin had envisioned. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince the guys to do what he couldn’t.

After talking with Alex, Gavin realised it wouldn’t be much of a challenge, the guys were all dedicated to him and Daniel obviously was not in his crews favour right now. As he drifted off to sleep, curled into one gent and listening to another sing, Gavin wondered if this was what he wanted.

At least his life couldn’t get anymore complicated, could it…

 

_Father._

_I hope this pleases you. I give up. I give in. I’m tired and over it and I can’t stand another minute. I tried, I really did. I gave up the drink and I went to those meetings and I tried to conform for you._

_I’m sorry but it was tearing me apart. Then I met someone. Someone wonderful, funny, kind and just that right amount of silly. He was a man but he made my life worthwhile._

_But you win father. You told me to break up with him. Your ordered me. I had no fucking intention of doing that. But you have to win don’t you? Well congratulations._

_I don’t know how you found Gavin, or how you’ve threatened him. I don’t care which one of your goons were on his phone. Just know this is your fault._

_Gavin, this is the only way I could protect you._

_I love you Gavvo._

_Fuck you father._

_Marc Nutt out._

Julius Nutt scrunched the whiskey and tear stained note up in his hand, his own tears shining. He stood over the body of his only son, the water red and the bottle of liquor near his designer shoes. Marc had his head back, more peaceful than any other time his father had seen him in the past years.

He remembered tucking his son in at night. He remembered how proud he was when Marc won every race. He remembered sitting with his son on his lap, turning over pages of his books, teaching him what it meant to run the family business. Often he had wished for things to go back to how they were when Marc had been small. Before he had told his father of his desires.

Julius had only wanted what was best for his son. That was all. A homosexual was not in Marc’s best interests to be. So, Julius had tried to convince him otherwise. Marc had been making strides until this Gavin had come along. This usurper of Marc’s life.

No, Julius blamed his son’s death on this master of temptation.

“Boss?” Arrow approached cautiously, not knowing how his boss would react. Julius blinked hard before he turned, his face set into hard lines.

“Find this Gavin. Bring him to me. I want him to pay for what he has done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but there's a mouse in my house and i don't have a mouse trap and i'm scared to sleep because if i do, i'm scared it'll crawl onto the bed ekk yuck, so instead of sleeping, i'm typing lol i hope you enjoyed my fear induced babble


	18. Geoff's crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Ah get all on the same page  
> Ray forced to act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i don't want to spoil so just read caitously and really, i proabbly shouldn't have to warn at top of chapters by this point, if you've read this far then you know bad things happen to good people and non good people alike in this lol  
> Enjoy guys!  
> (i love geoff!)

The sun was setting by the time the entire B and A teams of the Fake Ah crew gathered in their warehouse, one of the few places to fit them all. Big meetings like this were rare and it made everyone uneasy that Geoff felt the need to do so tonight. Normally he was simply a figure head, orders coming from Alex or Lindsay down the chain of command.

Jeremy sat up on a crate, his injury’s hidden by his long pants and his jacket. His face was a mess of colour but with Ryan’s help, they had managed to use makeup to ease the worst of it, making it seem less than it was. Caleb had re-wrapped his hand to give Jeremy use of his thumb, the lad feeling pretty happy with the number of drugs in his system.

Gavin sat up beside him, leaning back on his arms and kicking his legs absently. Though this meeting was mostly to clean up his mess, now he had been talked out of running away, Gavin was content to let the crew clean up after him. Sure, he had panicked when he had seen Dan, but he should have had more faith in himself and his ability to get others to work his will. Geoff would fix everything for him. He was smiling lazily.

Michael stood to the other side of Jeremy, arms crossed and leaning against the Crate with his hip. His bat was across his back and he had a gun at his hip. His eyes were at the office door where the gents and Lindsay had disappeared into one by one. He cocked his head towards Jeremy, making the sniper look to him.

“How you feeling Lil’J? ready to rock and roll?” he asked and Jeremy grinned, pulling his jacket away to show his weapons.

“You know it. Any idea what’s the game plan here?” Michael shook his head and Gavin now joined the conversation

“Team lads sticking together tonight?” He asked with a wide smile. Michael shook his head, blowing an irritated grunt through his nose

“Dude, I’m still not talking to you.” He said and Jeremy looked between them.

“What I miss?” He asked and Michael jerked his chin at Gavin who’s smile dropped just a tiny amount.

“That jackass almost had me kill Lindsay.” Michael told Jeremy who had missed that little drama and this was the first time he had been able to hang out with his lads since the heist

“What?! Gavin!” Gavin shrugged and waved a hand.

“What? She’s alive, isn’t she?”

“Yeah cause you never look after your weapons and the gun fucking jammed!” Michael snarled over Jeremy, keeping his voice down so as not to be heard by the gathering B team.

“Micool, come on mate. Just a little harmless fun. It all worked out, didn’t it?” Gavin whined. Jeremy, ever the peace keeper put up his hands, one bandaged one not, between the two.

“Whoa, ok, guys, listen. I’m not a hundred percent sure on the story here but let’s just agree Gav’s an ass and Michael, you should know better than to listen to him.”

As the lads sorted out their stuff, b team was filling in, arranging themselves around the space. Kdin stood close to Caleb, both chatting quietly. Since Caleb’s clinic started opening its doors to take in some shady side business of treating non-crew affiliates, Kdin had found a cliental there. Plenty of people wanted to have their ills treated no questions asked and chances are they’d need a new identity while they were at it.

Mica leant up against a shelving, the short and curvy assassin smiling and joking with Andy, their property and bank guy who looked more like an over grown child then the laundering expert he actually was. Neil had replaced Matt’s place as their thief and he stood quietly by himself, eye’s wandering around in a shifty manner that wasn’t strange in the present company. Rounding off B team was Kyle, an equipment expert and the heavy hitter to Mica’s stealth.

Inside the office, a heated conversation was going on.

“Why the fuck aren’t we just killing the fucker?” Ryan growled pacing back and forth like a caged animal in the small space that was Lindsay’s private office. Geoff sat on Lindsay’s chair, the woman herself, perched on the desk. Alex was leant up against the wall behind Geoff, watching Ryan pace but not really concentrating on it. His mind had been wandering as of late.

“Well for one, we need to know who the hell his contact is. All Lil’J got was second hand information from a second-hand source. We need more if we’re going to get to the bottom of this alleged ‘Funhaus conspiracy’.” Geoff stated, “Second, I woke up late for this so I haven’t had time to find out what Gavin knows about this guy and I ain’t making any hasty decisions until I have all the facts.”

Geoff didn’t even flinch when Ryan slammed his palms on the table, glaring him dead in the eye, the black paint around his eye sockets making the gesture more intense.

“Why don’t I get him then?”

“You’d disembowel him dude, it’s what you do.” Alex spoke up and Geoff pointed a finger at him without breaking eyes with Ryan as if to say that was what he was about to point out. Ryan snarled and turned to glare at his stoic friend.

“And what would a Stockholmer expert such as yourself know about it? I can get my Edgar’s begging for me much quicker than your pets beg for you Alex. A knife is so much more effective than a cuddle, so how about you grant everyone’s wish and shut the fuck up.”

Alex made a move, uncrossing his arms and taking an angry step as Ryan straightened, throwing his arms out challengingly. Geoff smashed a fist on the desk and Lindsay bit back a sigh at the stress her poor table was going under.

“Alright boys that’s enough!” Geoff commanded, both gents visibly calming themselves. Geoff looked up to Alex who frowned at him then turned away, re-crossing his arms and inspecting the framed map of Los Santos Lindsay had on her side wall like it had all the answers to life upon it. Ryan counited to glare until Geoff snapped his fingers at him, the boss now leant forward with his arms on the table.

“Ryan your too close to this. That’s why you don’t get this Gruchy guy. Alex is right, you look me dead in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t gut him on sight.”

Ryan put his palms on the desk, leaning close and staring Geoff dead in the eye, not blinking.

“I would not gut him on sight.” He declared as Geoff scoffed.

“Yeah right. Nice fucking try.” Ryan growled again and shoved himself away from the table in frustration. Geoff let him pace it out as he turned back to what Lindsay was showing him of their operations.

Since they lost Matt and Trevor and had Jeremy out for a few months, both their operations and their reputation was falling. Lindsay had only really just finished replacing the two vital roles, Neil still mostly an unknown and not fully initiated yet and Kdin was known but it had been a few years and some processes have changed.

This heist should have stocked their reputation again but Jeremy had been captured. The rescue had made headlines and did help get their name back into the limelight. Now Geoff just had to keep it there. It was time to stop assing about, having fun with his family and start taking charge again.

Silence fell when the office door opened.

Geoff was a strange boss for a gang, more laid back and relaxing then anyone would expect.

Not tonight however, he stood tall and intimidating, his suit impeccable, his gaze sharp. Alex stood by his right side, arms folded as he looked around the room at the gathered gang. Lindsay was standing at Geoff’s left, her own friendly expression tonight a hard mask, no smile to be seen.  All three were deadly serious as they waited on everyone to fall silent.

Ryan had come out with the boss and his seconds but he came to stand by the Lads, painted face looking deadly and his hair finally long enough to go up in a small bob at the back of his neck. He glanced once at Jeremy, satisfied the lad was still in the casual yet relaxing seat before turning his attention to the bosses, the entire crew now in a rough circle with Geoff as their focus.

“Alright, first things first. As all you assholes can see, we got a bit of stock built up. That’s great, but now we got to move it. It is a clearance sale and everything must go! Seriously though, Phoenix here has assignments for you all. Fucking take them but don’t read them just fucking yet cause I ain’t done speaking.” The boss wasn’t going to stuff around tonight, unlike his normal joking self. As Geoff spoke, Lindsay started to move around, passing out sheets to various members.

“Now Baby face, what’s the status on cleaning the heist money?” Andy flushed, hating the nickname but he didn’t dare object tonight. He cleared his throat and faced Geoff more fully, trying to get his voice to carry clearly without a betraying voice crack.

“It should be in bank accounts in the next two days, scrubbed and untraceable.”

“Untaxable too I bet.” Gavin joked quietly only to jump when Geoff pointed a finger at him and shouted.

“I will fucking sew your mouth shut Gavin I fucking swear to me!” Gavin lifted his hands in surrender and pantomimed zipping his lips. Michael and Jeremy stifled their chuckles and when Michael glanced to Gavin, he saw his boi’s eyes flash with amusement and he knew he was undone. He just couldn’t stay mad at his best friend. Michael was all Flare and no burn, grudges were just not his thing.

“Now as you all know, Monster Truck had a little sleep over at the three little piggies place. While there, he gathered some information that makes me, frankly, a lot shitted fucking off. Now, if anyone has gotten mysterious emails from an anonymous source, and didn’t report it like a brain-dead asshole, now’s the time to speak up.”

Geoff was extremely irritated at himself for this one. Only after Jeremy had reported did he remember the email that had lead Ryan to the traitors. It had slipped everyone’s mind in the clean-up and cover up of the deaths and the re settling of Jeremy into a fully-fledged and trusted member of main six.

“Ah, yeah, I had one a few months back, telling me of a deal Funhaus was taking under my nose.” Andy stammered. He quailed under the look levelled at him from the boss and near fainted with relief when Kyle threw up a hand drawing attention to him.

“I also got a heads up that the Willems were taking my target without asking me.”

“I had a couple warning me off taking this job.” Neil now said in a softer voice.

Geoff face palmed then shook his head before shouting, his voice cracking. “Why didn’t any of you assholes report this? There is a fucking chain of command for a reason!”

“I killed my target not an hour later. The email was irrelevant and really, in this line of work, there’s always a competitive edge to the job.” Kyle explained, holding his elbows and sounding like a sulking teen. Andy pointed to him nodding quickly.

“Yeah, that’s right! I ignored mine because rivals are always trying to get under my skin. I managed to close the deal before Funhaus so I let it be. There was a second one but I didn’t bother to open it.”

“I wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to work with FAKE AH. I don’t care how many thieves you’ve killed before me.” Neil stated quietly, Jeremy noticeably uncomfortable at the mention of killing his predecessors. Ryan took a step towards him but his boyfriend caught his eye and gave one clear shake of his head.

“For fucks sake, this is like wrangling god damn cats.” Geoff complained harshly and no one dared laugh when he sounded this irritated, “Let’s get this straight. We executed a couple of traitors. So long as you stay fucking Loyal, you’re not going to die. This goes for everyone here. Obey the chain of command. You get a fishy email then you fucking tell phoenix here. You get approached on the street, you report that shit. You think numbers aren’t adding up, or maybe like your being watched, then you come to your god damn fucking boss and LET HER KNOW!” Geoff’s voice rung out, only serious faces in the large group, Lindsay eyeing off her team. Geoff made sure to run his eye’s over his own main crew, his words for every single person in this warehouse.

“Enough fucking around. My bottom line is dipping and heads will roll unless we can do something about that. So fucking straighten up, stop fucking around and DO YOUR FUCKING JOBS!” now he was yelling at the gathered lads, Gavin and Jeremy especially dipping their heads. Geoff turned to spear Alex with a look then slowly turned it over Lindsay, through B team then right around to rest on Ryan.

“This isn’t a social club. This is not a dating site. This is not a fucking Dungeons and dorks meet! It’s a Crew! My crew! The Fake AH crew! I don’t give a shit if you all fuck each other,” he looked now to Michael then Gavin, “I don’t care if you best friends forever, or fucking hate each other,” Geoff crossed his arms, running his eye’s over the assembled group, holding them all in sway, “You’re in a crew together and this crew comes first. Or I will fucking end you myself… Is. That. Under. Stood?”

No one answered.

“IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?” Geoff bellowed, not a voice crack to be seen.

“YES BOSS!” variants of the phrase came back at him and he grunted, flicking a hand at the circle.

“Now, as usual, we’re going to be laying low after that last job. That’s going to suck because right now, we got someone looking to fuck with us. Now you’ll get more in your assignments but know that any more emails, or any contact at all needs to be report asap. You hear any romours about anyone searching for Gavin specifaclly, I need that information sstraight the fuck away.”

People were nodding and geoff raised his hands to still the movement, “also, I’m putting an entire crew ban on visiting Funhaus territory. Complete. You pass it down the line to the underlings. No one is to go on their turf whatsoever.” Mica looked especially put out but after a warning glance from Lindsay, she kept her mouth shut. Main six didn’t have a problem with that since they had been already avoiding Funhaus. This was just an official order now.

“We do still have truce with them, so no fighting! But I want them kept off our turf too. Just give any Funhaus member on our turf a warning to turn around and go back to their boss. Kovic and his main team can be directed to Phoenix or myself if they wish but only if they refuse to leave. Anyone lower then main team can just get the fuck out. Alright? Alright…” He saw he was understood and clapped his hands together once.

“Fucking get out of my sight assholes.” He dismissed them all looking to Lindsay, “You got some of the hard stuff in your office?” He asked and she nodded. Geoff walked back that way, leaving people to sort out their shit.

Michael whistled low, his assignment scrunched in his hand, currently ignored. He looked to his fellow lads and raised an eyebrow.

“Geoff seem a bit tense to you?” he asked sarcastically getting agreeing nods. Gavin gave a distressed cry when he looked to the assignment he had been given. Jeremy tried to look over his shoulder, but the lanky lad slid off the box and smacked the paper with one hand.

“This is knobs! What the hell is this nonsense?” He complained.

“looks like it’s you and me Gavver’s.” Alex said before the lads could question him. Alex slid one arm over the protesting brit’s shoulders, showing him the same assignment sheet.

“This is bollocks! I don’t do away when laying low.” Gavin whined and Alex shrugged, his arm tightening.

“Well, Geoff feels you could do with some away time from the city. It’s cool, you can bunk with me at my home”

“I can’t leave right now Alex, I need to be here!”

Jeremy looked down at his own assignment as Gavin whined and Alex and Michael laughed at him. He was to take Kyle and Mica to the bounty office and hand over the crew’s active jobs to the duo. He was also to tell them everything they need to know to track down and capture the British prick detective. It made sense for Jeremy to heal up first and he wasn’t complaining.

What was irritating was the fact he was down to do stock take with Lindsay for the next week as others started dispelling the build-up they had acquired. It was boring office work, something he would have been happy to leave behind when he left B team. He frowned, unhappy with his instructions but unlike Gavin, he’d take it without complaint. That was until Ryan came over and snatched it from his hands, reading it quickly then baring his teeth.

“Rye?” Jeremy questioned and Ryan thrust his own assignment at Jeremy.

“You’re going out of city too?” Jeremy expressed his distaste, his own assignment now made absolutely intolerable.

“I don’t know what Geoff is thinking. I’m not going.” Ryan said firmly. Jeremy looked up at him from the assignment, saying slowly.

“Ryan, you have too. It’s an order.”

Ryan made a move towards the office but Jeremy snagged jacket sleeve, his boyfriend turning his glare upon him. Jeremy just matched it however, his fingers brushing Ryan’s cast as he tugged the angry killer closer.

“Wait. We’ll talk to him, I promise, just not now.” Jeremy reasoned, Ryan yanked his arm away but stepped closer, his hands by his sides in fists, allowing Jeremy to bring him down to sit beside him as the lad spoke, “You heard Geoff, we cannot approach him literally five minutes after that little speech, are you mad?”

Ryan tipped his head knowingly at Jeremy, a smile twitching as he read Jeremy’s face and saw the word had been on purpose. Jeremy smiled back widely and Ryan risked touching his thigh to Jeremy’s. It’s only at home with the crew or out on their anonymous dates that Ryan felt comfortable showing affection with the Sniper. He would not make Jeremy a target for anyone seeking to hurt the Vagabond.

“Gavin. Geoff wants you.” Lindsay called approaching the crew as they had clustered around chatting and comparing assignments. Gavin snuck out under Alex’s arm at the summons, leaving the chocolate skinned man to chat to Michael and Lindsay who had just joined them. As he headed to the office, Mica and Kyle came over towards the group to talk with Jeremy.

He entered the office, finding Geoff in the back private office that belonged to Lindsay. He had his feet up and a glass of Lindsay’s vodka in hand. He gestured at the seat across from him regally.

“have a seat Gav. We need to talk and I think we got time now, don’t you?”

 

Ray found it ridiculously easy to duck the security measures on the ward. He even passed Dan, the Brit looking drawn and sombre, talking with another skinner young detective who could pass as a fourteen-year old, most likely bonding or some bullshit over having their partners injured. He didn’t recognise Ray, the sniper dressed in scrubs complete with mask and cap. It was way too easy to bluff his way past the door cops and get access to Rimmer’s room.

If Ray could choose one emotion, and one emotion only to actually feel for himself, it would be sympathy. He had a sense of morals, of right and wrong but it would be easier to conform to his self-made rules if he could just feel something for the victims. He knew that seeing a grown man, arms wrapped in bandages and attached to machines, cry in his sleep, should be causing some kind of feeling. But there was nothing. Just a mute irritation.

“Come on bucko, it ain’t that bad surely?” He said, coming around the bed to near Rimmer’s head, giving him light taps on the cheek to wake him. He woke with a start, face scrunched as if to yell but Ray grabbed his face quickly, smothering the noise with his palm.

Fear, anger, pain. All emotions Ray knew how to read, flickering across the guys features. His arms had been numbed and were useless to paw at Rays own. He may seem slight but ray had a wiry muscular strength to him. He brought it to bare now as he wrestled with the injured cop.

“hey, hey, shhh, shhh, calm your tit’s man, I just want to talk.” He soothed and Rimmer stopped fighting as hard, resignation now the dominant feature. Ray saw this and carefully took his hand away.

“What do you want from me?” Rimmer asked brokenly. Ray shrugged, somewhere in his mind wondering at how easily the man crumbled. This is what emotions could do, break someone from the inside out, maybe he was better off without them.

“I need to know what you told monster truck.” He said simply.

“I- I didn’t give him anything.” Rimmer said, his voice trembling. Ray just tilted his head, a cocky and knowing grin.

“Come on. Really?” When Rimmer looked as if he was going to hold his tongue, Ray tapped his arm making him flinch, “My money is on yes.” Ray pointed out. Rimmer’s eyes welled up and he looked away. Ah, ray knew this one…shame right?

“Oh, you spilled some sort of beans didn’t you? What kind huh? What did you know?”

“Who the hell are you?” Rimmer spat back, and ray held up his hands in a move to look defenceless.

“I’m Dan’s contact. I snuck in here cause I didn’t want to get either of you in trouble. So tell me what you told Truck and I can start doing some damage control. Maybe even get that asshole back for you.” Ray knew he was saying the right thing when Rimmer looked to him with hope.

“You’ll kill him? Not get him arrested, you’ll kill the bastard?”

“Dude, look at me. Actually, scratch that cause I’m in dress up right now but yes, trust me guy, I can kill him. There’s no badge here and I don’t care about the laws against that crap. I put down monsters, that’s what I do.” And with that, Rimmer repeated everything he had told monster truck. He even added everything he knew about the guy including a description since all the cameras had been wiped and Dan never had taken that photo. Ray took it all in and when Rimmer wound down he had to ask.

“That everything?” Rimmer nodded and reached out a hand that he then pulled back when he saw his own bandaging.

“Just, you are going to kill him now right? Dan can’t stop you?” He sounded desperate and Ray put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s cool dude. I am all over this. Dan and I have an understanding. He’s there as my conscious, but I’m sure he’ll agree that Truck has to go.” He comforted as best he could with one hand as he slid his hands into his pocket and withdrew a syringe. He popped the cap and plunged air into Rimmer’s heart in one move.

“So do you sorry man. Dan’s getting too clouded getting caught up in your shit. He’s got to focus if we stand any chance of getting Gavver’s and I can go home to my apartment and kick my feet up. No hard feelings eh?”

Rimmer’s eyes were already rolling up, the machines going nuts as the body jerked. Ray pulled the syringe out and made for the window. He went out, griping tight with his fingers and shimmied across to the next room, hearing people enter the first. He shimmed the window open then jumped into the next room. Only one patient, still asleep.

He waited there as the uproar started next door. Once he was sure there were doctors responded and he wouldn’t be roped into trying to save the detective he just killed, he pulled the mask back up and left. He caught a glimpse of Dan being held back by some beat cop, his face stricken as he gazed into the room.

Whelp, that’s the cost of revenge Danny boy, Ray thought to himself. People get hurt when you want to do personal missions. That’s why Ray didn’t have anything personal. He was person-less. And if he could feel, then he knew that’s the way he would like it.

He knew killing the cop was probably wrong. Something he tried to avoid. But sometimes he needs to cross that grey line in order to get to a worse evil. He didn’t kill for fun, he was just practical. Any weaknesses had to go. And Rimmer had definitely been a weakness.

He stripped off the scrubs and its accompanying mask and cap. He dumped them in the trash and walked out into the street in civvies, just shorts and a tank top. As he was considering how long it would be appropriate to wait before he called Dan and told him their apartment was compromised he saw something that brought a little life to his husk.

“I’ll take a chilli dog thanks, don’t skimp on the chilli my man.”


	19. There's nothing wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jeremy are both delusional when they say there is nothing wrong with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally realises he needs to sort this shit out once and for all thank christ lol  
> People were a bit confused as to why Geoff was seperating the murder boyfrineds so hopefuly this clears that up a bit  
> i kinda feel for gavvers. He's selfish sure but only because everyone he talks to dies. they always leave him and the few who don't leave him in other ways.  
> He just wants family people, whats wrong with that?  
> Anyway enjoy guys!

Geoff stormed out of the office, finding that everyone had mostly dispersed. Only Lindsay, Michael and Alex where left, talking with each other and Andy disappeared from his desk when he heard the door slam open. Michael shot the launderer a look that said he wished he could follow as Geoff approached them angrily, Gavin on his heels.

“Geoff, come on, it’s not that bad!” He tried to reason but Geoff ignored him.

“Where’s the Shadows?” he demanded of the three left and Lindsay gestured at the door.

“Kyle and Mica? They left with the Murder boyfriends like fifteen minutes ago,” Geoff reached them, the anger momentarily driven from his sails as he looked to Lindsay incredulously. Gavin joined them, starting to grin.

“Murder boyfriends?” He questioned and Michael chuckled, taking Lindsay’s hand as she shrugged blushing a little.

“Well yea… Michaels idea. It seems appropriate, doesn’t it?”

“Very.” Gavin agreed, starting to chuckle himself. Geoff shook his head and face palmed.

“I work with children, speaking of,” he uncovered his earlier irritation, slightly dimmed now by the new nickname, to look to Alex, “I know why this Dan wants Gavin’s so bad. Apparently, Gavin Free here was once Gavin Gruchy. The Pigs Baby Brother.”

“Brother?!” Alex repeated, unbelieving as he looked to Gavin who shrunk under the gazes everyone was turning on him.

“You’re telling us that asshole is your brother? For real?” Michael couldn’t believe it either. How could Gavin, their trusted and treasured golden boi, have a filthy cop for a brother?

“Well I didn’t choose him alright? Life just kinda handed me him, didn’t it? I bailed out of there as soon as I could!” Gavin tried to defend himself as his fellow lad and Lindsay continued to look at him with disgust. Alex recovered first, turning his head back to Geoff.

“So, what altered orders did you want? Kill on sight?”

“Geoff, you can’t!” Gavin cried and Geoff rounded on him stabbing a finger at Gavin’s chest.

“I can! Why do you care huh? Does he mean something to you?” Gavin held up his hands cringing from the suspicious looks all around.

“He’s my brother you knob head! Of course he means something!”

“What Gav? More than us? More than Jeremy who he fucking tortured? You didn’t see Lil’J in the clinic. Guy near had a seizure over a sprinkling of water because your beloved Bro water boarded him!” Gavin flinched as Geoff’s anger came back, reminding himself of the torture one of his own crew went through.

“No! I mean yes! I mean- I don’t fucking know what I mean alright? But he can’t die yet Geoff, I got to talk to him.” Gavin cried desperately, the same confusion that had crept up on him in the office now threading its way around his heart.

“Why?!”

“Because!”

“because why?”

“Just because! Alright? Fuck Geoff! Please?! I got to speak to him I just got too.” Words had always made much more sense to Gavin then Guns did. It was only confronting Geoff that he realised how much he did want to talk with Dan. He had to know why his brother had followed him.

Growing up, Dan had always been there for him. They had been best friends. Then when their father got his new wife, Dan just up and left Gavin alone. Abandoned him. Left him with two people that ignored him at best. Then Dan would come home and it would be starving’s, tirades of abuse and even the occasional hit. Dan’s method of fighting back had always gotten them both in trouble.

Then Gavin had discovered his power. Subtly, he started to use it. Slowly he gained control of the household. It was only when Dan came back would he lose sway. Dan seemed immune to any attempts. The idiot just didn’t pick up on any of the cues Gavin dropped. He just liked to pretend he cared but Gavin knew better. Dan always left.

Then it was weeks of listening to his father gush about his strong son. How if only he could put Gavin’s brain in Dan’s body, he’d have the perfect kid. Dan was too dumb and Gavin too lanky. Gavin would have to put so much effort into pulling his father back under his control and only a bad gym report could undo all his hard work. Or a report from Dan’s school, praising his progress even as the bemoaned his attitude.

So why did he spend so much time chasing Gavin?

Gavin had been amazed when Dan had appeared in his life. He had been sure after the token effort Dan had put into trying to get Gavin to leave with him, he had never looked back. He had never tried again, never called, never wrote. Gavin followed Dan’s career at a distance but Dan showed no signs of doing the same. Not until the day when he had chased Gavin to the roof.

There he had told Gavin how close to despair he had walked. Gavin had been surprised to hear that. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed torturing his brother. Taunting him and seeing him break. But it was self-preservation that had him trying to kill Dan and he had never felt more frightened for his own life when Dan had snapped out of it and his hands had tightened on Gavin’s shoulders. He had been thrown aside however and Dan had run. The only one to ever fall under Gavin’s spell but live.

“What do you need to say?” Geoff asked him suspicious and Gavin shrugged, his face torn as he turned from his friends.

“I don’t know alright? I just can’t let Ninja and shadow kill him without being able to talk to him first.” He turned back to Geoff, his eyes shining with tears, his lip a trembling, “Please Geoff. You can be there, I just need to know what he wants from me. Please…”

“Geoff… I don’t think that’s a good idea. Remember? We agreed after the meeting tomorrow, Gav could benefit from staying with me awhile…” Alex spoke quickly, reminding Geoff of his idea of teaching Gavin how to be less selfish. In return for letting Alex have Gavin for a week, Alex was also to take Ryan and give the killer a toy to distract him from Lil’J.

Both Geoff and Alex were worried about Ryan’s control. He was responding less and less to Geoff and the last time Jeremy had been injured, he had nearly reopened Jeremys stitches trying to rape the lad. They didn’t trust him not to hurt Lil’J in his injured state.

“Stow it Al.” Geoff said, his seconds lips pressing into a hard line as he bit back angry words, “Gav can still go. But he can say goodbye to his brother first. Then, Gavin, we’re going to kill him. So make sure you’ve figured out what you want alright?” Gavin nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks Geoff.” He said and Geoff scoffed.

“Don’t thank me yet bud. We still got to get him first.”

“Lil’J said he’d be back after he transferred the bounties. Kyle and Mica should check in before they head around to Gruchy’s apartment.” Lindsay supplied. Now the attention shifted from Gavin he moved closer to the door, wanting to get home and maybe flick through his book to calm himself. HE really needed some time to think before he confronted his brother.

“On that note, why the hell did you let Ryan go with him Al?”

“Their dating and we didn’t need Ryan here so I didn’t see a problem.”

“We talked about this Alex…” Gavin edged out the door, heading towards his car, the conversation not interesting him. He stopped when Lindsay called out, chasing after him. He paused, letting her catch up.

“What’s up?” He asked and she frowned at him and crossed her arms.

“What’s up? We still have to talk about you trying to kill me.” She said quickly and he raised his brows.

“Wot?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot? You worked Michael up with that tongue of yours didn’t you? Why were you trying to get him to kill me,” she raised a hand between them, cutting off the excuse she could see on his lips, “Don’t you dare say ‘bet’ or I swear I will torch you in your sleep.”

“OK, ok…” Gavin took a deep breath in then let it out admitting the truth, “I was trying to get him to kill you. I just wanted to know if he was still my boi! It was nothing personal!” he cried out as she gave an angry grunt and stomped a few steps away, holding her arms out like she was fending him off but really just trying to get a hold of herself.

“not personal?” she said, high pitched before she cleared her throat and looked back to him, fury in her eyes, “Not personal?! I take attempts on my life pretty fucking personal Gav.”

“Look, no I was jealous alright? My lovely little Micool has done nothing but talk and hang out with you for so long I went off my nut cause I just couldn’t stand it.”

“Did it ever occur to you that he could love more than one person at a time? That he could be your ‘Boi’” she did air quotes at him as she came close once more, “And my boyfriend at once? God Gavin, get out of that fucking bubble you live in and just talk to us asshole.” Gavin was stunned and when Lindsay saw her words had stuck, she stalked back into the warehouse leaving Gavin to contemplate himself.

 

“Ryan please, just stay in the car. You have any idea how many bounties are on your skulled head? It’ll be quick, just a transfer then we’ll be back alright?” Jeremy reasoned when they pulled up close to the bounty office. Ryan had driven him, Jeremys leg still too stiff and his hand was starting to throb, he needed a top up of painkillers soon. Kyle and Mica had gone in a separate car, something they all decided without speaking when Ryan had simply fixed them with a look when mica had reached for the back door handle.

“I don’t like it. You’re asking me to leave you again.” Ryan grumbled. Jeremy thanked himself for choosing the blackout tint so he could lean over and kiss a painted cheek.

“No, I’m not. I’m simply going to walk in, transfer my bounties then leave. Perfectly safe. Nothing bad is going to happen, promise.”

“If you get hurt I swear…”

“Yes, yes, you’ll lock me up to your bed and throw away the key. Promise’s promise’s Rye.” Jeremy teased, making to get out as he slid his sunglasses on. Ryan grabbed his shoulder, the arm closest to him still wrapped in bandages under the jacket.

“I’m serious Jeremy. Not one scratch. If you walk into a door knob, I’m going to lose my shit alright? I just- I can’t stand it alright?” Ryan struggled to express his feelings but he managed. Jeremy stroked his jaw with his good hand then patted his cheek.

“I’ll be ten minutes and you can inspect me head to toe when we get home.” He reassured then was finally allowed to get out. He put his Stetson on and dragged the brim down a little to cast his face in shadow. He wished he had thought to take his painkiller in the car because now he had to walk without the limp, not wanting anyone here to know how badly he’d been hurt. Sure his bandaged hand stuck out but he could pass that off as a minor injury.

He went into the bar, his B team counterparts spotting him quickly in his trademark Purple jacket and Stetson. They fell into step as they slipped into the employee’s only door and into the back of the bar. His leg was afire but he managed to emulate his usual swagger when he went into the hidden office behind the bar front. Inside there was only one other bounty hunter inside, the appearance surprising Jeremy.

When he stopped, Kyle and Mica likewise had to pause, stuck behind him. The lazy mohawked tuxedo masked themed guy was standing before the board, his hand already around a case declaring he had picked up a bounty and was considering another. He had looked over at the door when it opened, his white masked eyes covering his eyebrows but the rest of his face showing the mildest of surprises.

“Monster truck.” He said softly then smiled, turning fully, “Well what do you know? I wasn’t expecting to see the Monster Truck himself here anytime soon.”

Jeremy instantly became suspicious but stepped more fully into the room, freeing his backup to come into the room. Mask showed no sign of concern at being out numbered, just tilting his head at Jeremy and smiling lazily.

“Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Tuxedo mask, new to town. And you are Monster truck, that or you’re doing a really good impression of him with the hat and jacket. What happened to your hand man?”

Clearly, he recognised the outfit and not his features. Jeremy wasn’t sure if the guy even remembered meeting anyone when he had brought his heavy. He had seemed pretty high at the time.

“Oh, you know, job got sticky.” He blew off the hand, lifting it and making a fist, making a show of how it still worked. He ignored the flaring pain, nodding at the briefcase.

“See you’re already hitting the road running.” He pointed out and Mask looked down at the case then lifted it high to pat it.

“Oh, you know, new to town, need some dough for a place. My roomie kicked me out. He was always a over sensitive prick anyway.” He said dryly, purposely echoing Jeremy’s casual opener, then a sly look came over his features. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a Caprisun, putting the case down to poke the straw in.

“Well anyway, nice to meet the legend, but I better get going.” He said mildly, drinking with one hand and grabbing the case with the other. He came closer, Mica and Kyle both shifted so he could pass but Jeremy knew this new guy was testing his place as top hitman for this office. He stayed strong, even when mask got within inches of him.

“You going to move?” Mask asked, his voice still very mild. Jeremy put on a cocky grin and folded his arms.

“I’m pretty good here. Nice cross breeze you know?” Mask sniggered and shrugged.

“Well, YOLO amirite?” He made the phrase ‘am I right’ into one word and edged around him, and through the door. Jeremy watched him go and saw when the guy tripped on nothing, take a hard step forward and squeezing the Caprisun in his hand to hard, the straw flying out as liquid splashed over Jeremys face.

Panic shot through every nerve, lighting him from the inside out. He felt the drops on his face and his eye’s bulged behind his sunglasses. His hands fisted and his lungs locked. He couldn’t breathe, he felt the water in his lungs, felt it smother his face. His chest was tight and he froze as his mind locked down around one realisation. He was going to drown.

“Huh.” Mask remarked to himself with a chuckle before disappearing down the corridor. Mica hesitated to put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, unsure why he had frozen, Kyle eyeing the door, wondering if he should chase down that prick. It had clearly been an accident but Jeremy hadn’t reacted anything like they thought he would. He was just standing there, letting the orange liquid drip down his beard.

“Ah… Truck?” Mica asked quietly and Jeremy’s head shifted slightly, focusing on her voice.

“What do you want boss? Want us to get him back?” She questioned and he slowly shook his head. With slow deliberate movements, he grabbed his jacket and pulled the fabric up to rub the moisture from his face. His voice was completely dead when he spoke.

“Were transferring these bounties then leaving.” He ordered like they had been the ones who had gotten side tracked. They exchanged looks behind him and Monster truck turned around, whipping his sunglasses off to fix them with a deranged and mad look they had only seen before in Vagabond. These too assassins swallowed at the expression, Jeremy promised pain with just a look.

“That never happened.” He said firmly and he waited until they both nodded. He stalked by them, going into the office of the bounty setter, the two following behind slowly. Danger radiated out from the Sniper as he spoke shortly, demanding that his open bounties be transferred immediately too Shadow and Ninja.

“None of your fucking business, that’s why.” He snarled when the poor bounty attendant had asked. He flinched back from the fury in Monster trucks face and hit keys quickly. With the bounties transferred, Jeremy stormed back out, his limp back but ignored in his haste.

“The fuck is up with him?” Kyle asked Mica as they were passing through the bar, Jeremy almost at the door. He was unprepared for the livid Monster truck to suddenly be in his face, a gun to his Adams apple. His back hit the wall and mica backed off, as the second hand-gun was pointed at her, the injured hand holding steady.

“Something you want to say to my face?” Jeremy spat and Kyle shook his head.

“No sir, nothing.”

“You sure? Cause I’d love to fucking hear it. Questions? Comments?” The barkeep pulled a shotgun, pointing it at Jeremy.

“Come on, none of that here remember?” He warned then cried out when Jeremy shot him straight through the shoulder, the gun in his good hand over his bad, then pressed again to Kyles throat, burning a circle into his skin.

“Nothing is wrong with me. Understand? Fucking nothing!” Kyle nodded quickly, exchanging a panicked look with Mica who was at a loss. Jeremy seemed set on killing her comrade but as a higher member of Fake AH that was his right. If she killed him to save Kyle, she’d be marked as traitor.

Jeremys head was pounding, his hand was turning numb again, the feeling of blood welling under bandages just driving him further into madness. His dark self was raised up, roaring for blood. Kyle was staring down at him and all Jeremy wished was to take the gold promised in his eyes and wrap it around himself like a blanket. Somewhere he could be safe.

“Monster Truck.” Jeremy’s eye twitched, hearing the familiar voice snap his street Tag at him. A large hand was on his shoulder, fingers digging deep.

“He understands. Let’s go. Were needed elsewhere and Shadow can handle those smaller jobs for you.” Jeremy bared his teeth at Kyle who respectful lowered his eye’s breaking contact. Jeremy shrugged the hand off his shoulder and in a practised and smooth movement, holstered his right gun. His left he had to do more slowly, his fingers tingling unpleasantly.

“Your right Vagabond. The Peons can sort themselves out I’m sure.” He huffed and turned on his heel. Ryan followed behind him, eye’s behind the mask warning anyone from following them or making any threatening moves. Once the two main team were gone, Kyle put a hand to his throat, the smoking gun having burnt his skin. Anger was taking over from fear as mica re-joined him.

“Ok, seriously though, what the fuck?” he asked her. She shrugged, gesturing helplessly.

“Main team man. Their fucking crazy man. Just roll with it.” She patted his shoulder and they also left, leaving the other patrons too tend to the injured barkeep. There was no need to worry he’d report the incident to the police. Just a cause to where body armour when they came to collect.

Ryan got to the car first and got into the back seat, Jeremy crawling in after him. He crawled into Ryan’s lap, sitting chest to chest, the blacked-out window protecting them from the world, a windshield protector completing the circle of protection. No one would see them.

Jeremy was shivering hard and as Ryan helped him shed the damp jacket, the gent saw his hand was bleeding through the white. He had no time to question before Jeremy was tearing off his mask and attacking his lips, his cheeks, his jaw. The lad’s fingers clenched tight around his jacket, desperately burying himself in his taller boyfriend.

“Jeremy, Jeremy.” Ryan cooed trying to break through whatever had taken over the sniper, smelling orange and feeling the stick of Jeremys cheek against his jaw when the lad bit down, milking a grunt from Ryan’s throat. He just let Jeremy go, wrapping his arms around the man and ignoring the sharp pain when Jeremy broke through skin.

It took a few minutes before Jeremy finally settled, his head on Ryan’s shoulder, shuddering into his neck. Ryan’s face and neck were a mess of bruising and in some places welling punctures. He just leant his cheek against the lads, listening to the breath saw hard in and out like the lad had just ran a race.

“Baby, what happened? Are we taking Kyle? Is that what you need? Talk to me.” Jeremy just shuddered a little harder, his bad hand now cradled between them, his good one sliding up until it was behind Ryan’s head.

“My king. I can’t.”

“Can’t what? Can’t talk to me?” Jeremy shook his head. Ryan constricted his grip on Jeremy, echoing his hand on the back of Jeremy’s neck now and squeezing.

“You can tell me anything. We are bonded now. Speak to me. I will keep your confidences, that is a vow.”

“I want to leave.” Jeremy whispered in response and Ryan nodded, pressing lips to his boyfriend’s cheek, tasting orange now, not just smelling it.

“As my prince commands.”

 


	20. Yolo right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funhaus  
> Ray  
> Murder boyfriends  
> it's been a long fucking week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a biggen but i think you'll forgive me.   
> I was hoping to have this up earlier but better late then never huh lol  
> Thank you to everyone following along especially my regular commentors!  
> Just way to freaking many to list now which is AMAZING!  
> But Libby bell, ValerieMichaelis and Xanzs you guys get your very own shout out!  
> Xanzs did the awesome Ray Ryan art that is my icon (lad and Dad so cute!) Libby bell gifted me a short little story with some cool characters, maybe (if its cool with Libbybell) we might see them in this AU ? And ValerieMichaelis did up a sweet playlist as well as some awesome artwork! (the King Vagabond is my Laptop wallpaper ATM, so freaking sweet!)  
> So thanks guys for everything!  
> Enjoy this kinda long chapter and forgive me for experimenting with veiwpoints but i thought Rays veiw kind of needed to be seen.  
> Ok shutting up now lol

James was on his way home when he stopped at the store, a message from his wife saying they were out of milk and she was attempting to bake so she needed some. Sighing and feeling very normal for once, he parked up at the next market he saw and got out. However, before he could get inside, he found himself face to face with two thugs and their dealer.

“Ah, hello gentleman? Can I help you?” He asked and the thugs shook their heads as the dealer spoke.

“Sorry Funhaus, we got orders. You’re to stay off our territory until we get different instructions.”

James blinked rapidly the words sinking in. He cocked his head letting danger leak into his voice.

“You’re telling me to fuck off? Is that’s what’s happening here? Cause I was just passing through, going to pick up some milk, then you assholes stop me, get in my way, break my stride… I hate having my stride broke boy’s, so I suggest you shift. Right. Now.”

His reputation preceded him because all three men looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Please, Riggz,” James grinned as they talked, loving he was scary enough to put a tremor in a full-grown man’s voice, “Understand man. If we let you just wander around, the Main team will fucking end us.”

James leant in close, hands on his hips, his face in the dealers.

“If you don’t move. I’ll end you. That’s a promise sweetheart.” He said softly then kissed the tip of their nose making them flinch back. He straightened, looking casual and relaxed but really he was reading himself for the quick draw.

The shifted, clearing the way into the market for him looking very put out about it too.

“Riggz, Ramsey did say any on main team could come directly to him at any time. If you wanted to take it up with boss. Absolutely no fighting. That was the order.” Their spokesman said, James scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Please. Go home to Mama Ramsey and curl up under her skirt huh? Our alliance dictates free range on our territories. I ain’t breaking any rules and you guys are too chicken shit to fight me. Let’s just be honest huh?” With that he swaggered away, leaving the poor peons to wonder about their next move. He stayed alert the whole time he walked to the fridge, grabbed milk and went to the check out. As he did, he pulled out his phone and Dialled Adam directly.

“This better be an emergency.” Adam answered, voice shuddering.

“Dude stop getting you dick sucked and listen to this.” James teased and he heard Adam laugh.

“No dick sucking here, that depends on who wins. Just a good old fashion ass kicking.”

James could clearly hear from nearby Bruce and Lawrence’s voices raising up in denials. James ignored the banter to report the incident to his boss. He knew he had Adams full attention when he heard people complain he had paused the game. They went quiet as they heard Adam speak.

“He’s altering the alliance?”

“Yeah, well possibly? I dunno. Thing one and thing two let the dick do all the talking but it seems like they have orders to warn us off.”

“You’re not in danger, are you?”

“Come on Adam. This is me you’re talking about. Anyway, they’re orders are just warn us off. Avoid confrontation. I could go directly to Go if I wanted too.”

“Speak English?”

“They offered to send me straight to Ramsey. I can iron this thing out right now if you want.”

“No. We meet with them tomorrow. We’ll find out then. Just go home and don’t stop in their territory again.” James sighed at the order and mentally decided to talk with Bruce again. This over the top cation of Adams was going too far. Now wasn’t the time for that however, now was the time to obey.

“Sure thing Kovic. Elyse is bringing cake tonight just fyi. Brace yourselves.”

On the other side of the line, Bruce was picking up the same vibes as James when he heard Adam’s order. He exchanged a look with Lawrence as Adam laughed at something James said then hung up. Adam pocket his phone, still smiling softly then un-paused the game only for Bruce to hit the start button himself. Adam looked to his second and took in the expression, losing the smile.

“Bruce…” he said warningly but was ignored.

“Adam, you got to stop playing the wait and see card.” Bruce pointed out, “We need to start acting.” Lawrence nodded beside Bruce leaning forward to look to Adam, all three bunched on Adams couch together.

“They are outright pissing on us now. Without the even curtesy of calling it rain, and you just want to wait for the meet like a good little boy?” Lawrence asked sarcastically and Adam pointed a finger at him.

“Don’t get mouthy at me Lawrence.”

“He’s got a point Adam! You keep listening to these bloody emails over your own team man, what are we meant to do?” Bruce questioned him, frustration welling up. Adam grunted and threw his controller on the couch as he got up. Bruce also got to his feet, his remote falling from his fingers as he confronted his oldest friend.

“Don’t walk away from us!” He shouted but Adam just waved a hand over his shoulder.

“Watch me!” he called in reply and ducked into his bedroom slamming the door. Bruce frowned and fell onto his seat again, Lawrence extending a helpless hand at where Adam disappeared.

“What the hell are we going to do Bruce? He’s getting worse. Now you said if we gave him space he’ll come good again but here we are.” Bruce nodded his head and threw himself back, running his hands over his face with a moan.

“I know, I know… Fuck Lawrence. I thought he would be good again you know? Like fuck he’s all healed up now. Maybe we should get Joel to talk with him?”

“Maybe you should talk with him.” Lawrence pointed out and Bruce pointed to himself, shocked.

“Me?” he shook his hands and head, denying that route with his whole body, “Oh no, no, no. I couldn’t. You know me, I have no idea how to handle like feelings and shit.” Lawrence did have to give him that but ever the logical one pointed out the obvious.

“Ok, granted. You’re a knuckling dragging male. But your also his best friend as well as his second. You were raised together.”

“In an orphanage!”

“That counts!” Lawrence overruled his objection, “Plus you’re the one who saved him from the wreck. No one saw that assassination attempt coming Bruce. He’s got to be, well scared I guess. And that’s fine, as his family we understand. But as his crew… We can’t have him at our head if he can’t lead.” Bruce narrowed his eyes at Lawrence, the words near traitorous. It was Bruce’s job and privilege to take out traitors.

“You wanting to usurp him Sir Larr?” He asked cautiously and Lawrence raise his hands defensively.

“No! god no! Bruce, how could you even- Look I love Adam. I just want him to be how he used to ok? I think you got the best chance at that.” Bruce stroked down his beard then gave a reluctant sigh.

“Alright. You’re right. I’ll go…go talk to him.” He got up and started towards Adams door, the two sharing an apartment but not a bed. He paused and looked back to see Lawrence still on the couch, attention transferred to the TV.

“Ah, Larr? You’re not leaving?” He asked pointedly and Lawrence shrugged.

“Fuck no. I got to be here in like two hours for dinner anyways and you still got alcohol in the house. You guys do whatever you need to, I’m cool here.” Bruce rolled his eyes and knocked on Adam’s door. It was great being in a crew with no boundaries at times. At other’s it could be extremely frustrating.

 

Ray just couldn’t understand why Dan was so cut up. Did normal people develop bonds so quickly? Why did it matter Rimmer was dead? Who gave a shit about that guy? But oh no, Dan had gone off when he spoke to Ray; didn’t even care of the heads up Ray gave him about his apartment.

“He was a good cop Ray! You’re off your rocker you are!” Dan had bellowed down the phone, “I don’t know why I ever thought a fucking zombie could help me leash my brother!”

Well, splitting off was fine with Ray. He didn’t need that kind of noise in his life. Besides the man was going to be mincemeat soon enough. But now he had a problem. Without his conscious, the fuck is he going to do now? He knew hurting people was wrong and having Dan act as his reason had been helpful. His hits had all been bad people for a long time now. Rimmer had broken his innocent streak.

Though to be fair, the man had hardly been an innocent.

Ray had collected the money for the Rimmer bounty and was contemplating the others, half his mind on selecting an easy score, the other on the Dan problem. He considered possibly apologizing. He wasn’t sorry but maybe if he pretended, Dan would take him back. He was kidding himself when he told himself he was ok with the split. He needed Dan. Dan was his lifeline.

He heard the door and instinctively turned his head to take in the possible threat. In a bounty office, everyone was a threat. He was a bit surprised when he recognised the description from both the reputation, Stetson and purple jacket over orange shirt, and features, Dark facial hair and short stature with broad shoulders. Monster truck.

“Monster truck,” He felt a smile come on, he hadn’t expected to bump into the Man who had taken his spot this early, certainly not after a solid overnight of water torture either, “Well, what do you know? I wasn’t expecting to see the Monster Truck himself here anytime soon.”

Monster truck came further into the room, showing no sign of being intimidated. His presence made less sense when he came in flanked by cronies. Ray gave them a curtesy once over, seeing the strength in the guy and a confidence in the way the girl held herself. He wouldn’t discount them out of hand but he mostly focused on Monster Truck.

“Sorry, I should introduce myself,” Ray said mildly, a smile on his face as he thought, _Brownman resident sniper of the Fakes, “_ I’m tuxedo mask, new in town. And you are Monster Truck,” _My replacement, “_ that or you’re doing a really good impression of him with the hat and jacket. What happened to your hand man?”

He knew thanks to his conversation with Rimmer. According to the cop, Monster Trucks hand should be unusable. But here he was, in the bounty office, looking fine, _real_ fine, with only a sprain to show for his trouble.

“Oh, you know, job got sticky.” The Truck told him sounding friendly as he made a fist. Perhaps Rimmer had exaggerated because the fingers clearly had skin on them. Ry supposed he should take most of what Rimmer said with a big grain of salt. After all, torture victims were hardly reliable.

“See you’re already hitting the road running.” Monster truck pointed to the case and Ray brought it up to pat.

“Oh, you know, new to town, need some dough for a place. My roomie kicked me out. He was always a over sensitive prick anyway.” Very over sensitive. Unfortunately, also needed. Ray resigned himself to trying again with Dan. This meeting was just serving to remind him of everything he left behind. All he had was Dan.

Monster Truck seemed completely unaffected by his ordeal. At least Geoff had replaced him with someone who could tough it out. Rays respect raised even as an idea came to him. He still had a Caprisun in his pocket and he pulled it out now.

“Well anyway, nice to meet the legend, but I better get going.” He said and started towards the door, considering if he should test his theory. Monster Truck didn’t move as Ray had expected however. No politeness in this one, he stayed where he was, giving Ray the choice to edge around him and though the door or…

“You going to move?” _please say no, I need the excuse._

Truck shrugged and crossed his arms, a smile over his lips, Ray feeling the stirrings of attraction to this cocky Hitman. He did like his guys with a sense of humour.

“I’m pretty good here. Nice cross breeze you know?” Ray sniggered at that, something akin to pleased inside him. He shrugged, Monster Truck having handed him the excuse and he couldn’t wait to act on it. This is why he needed Dan. But his personal Jiminy cricket wasn’t here right now and besides, ray had a feeling in this instance Dan the Man would approve.

“Well, YOLO amirite?” he said happily and edged around Truck, the man watching him from behind his sunglasses, reminding Ray too much of Gavin in that way. He was in the door when he faked a trip, making sure to throw his hand out to steady himself, squeezing the packet at just the right angle to cover Trucks face.

The result was interesting, pulling a ‘Huh’ from his mouth before he could stop it. It was hard to read the expression from behind sunglasses and with that hat blocking part of the face, but the freeze was clear. Truck was immobile and Ray decided to clear out before the dangerous man recovered.

He chuckled as he left quickly, a fast pace through the front door and coming up short. Today was a day for coincidences because there, just at the end of the street but unmistakable, The vagabond.

“Ryan.” He murmured the name to himself, looking long upon his old time most often paired with partner. Ryan was in the full getup, leaning against a ridiculous purple and orange car, one that clearly belonged to monster truck. Ray was confused as to his presence, Ryan having never been a mercenary to use bounties. In fact, he used to refuse coming anywhere near the Bounty offices. Was he just here to keep an eye on Truck?

Ray moved quickly when he saw the skull lift and turn to look towards the bar. He spun on his heel and disappeared as quickly as he could. He didn’t think there was a chance Ryan could recognise him, two years’ dead and altered but still, he pulled every trick he knew for shaking a tail. Only when he was across the city, two different vehicles swapped around and taking refuge in a public toilet did he sit down and take a shallow breath.

Rumours said that The Vagabond and Monster Truck had been teaming up. Replacing the R and R connection with Battle buddies. If Ray could feel, he would be jealous. But of course, the Hispanic man didn’t feel such petty things. Nor did he feel oddly satisfied at breaking through that cocky shield of Trucks. Of course, now he was down a Caprisun and even if he made up with Dan, they were still down an apartment.

He called the only number in his phone, Dan picking up almost immediately.

“You have lost the plot if you are calling me after what you’ve done. Only because my badge is at stake have I not arrested you’re murdering, evil, monstrous ass, you mangy little nutter.”

“Dan please, you’re not insulting me, your describing me. Anyway, if you could get over the whole Rimmer thing, wanna bunk buddy? I got cash for a hotel if you want to go split’s and talk game plan.”

“I’m not working with the man who just offed my partner!”

Ray rolled his eye’s hoping the idiot was at least somewhere private to be saying that crap. This was part of why he left the crew right here. The intrigue, the drama, the pull and push of power through the city. His crew was the closest he came to understanding love for himself but he had cut those ties when he was over the damage.

Just look at the kill count in the last week! No wonder the turnover in this town was so high. It was people like his old crew who caused the fear. Fathers would go out to work and never come home just because Geoff forgot his wallet and couldn’t be bothered going back for it to pay. Son’s orphaned because Michael got bored and wondered what would happen if he poured petrol down a Randoms throat and lit them on fire.

No morals equalled Chaos. Ray could not be a part of that Chaos any longer. So, he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“I’m Sorry Dan.” He said, filling his voice with as much emotion as he could. He sounded more tired than sad but it worked.

“What did you say?” Dan was incredulous, Ray could hear it in his voice and he mentally sighed that he was going to have to expand.

“I said I am sorry. This is an apology. I’m apologizing. I shouldn’t have killed Rimmer- “

“Marshal. His bloody name was marshal you robot.”

“Ok, marshal. I should not have killed Marshal. I regret it. Please forgive me so we can get a fricking hotel and talk about what the fuck now!” Ray had pushed his limit for emotion and retreated back into logic, “Cause _Marshal_ told that Truck Fuck that you had a contact and that’s me jackass, you’ve dragged me into this mess. You’ve already gotten Rimmer killed- “

“You killed him!”

“Truck killed him! I just wiped up the mess! You’re getting to hooked on the details here Dan, the point is, he’d be alive if you hadn’t pissed of the crew so quickly. You poked the bear asshole, now we’re both going to get mauled if we don’t figure something out! I’ll be at the Kardashian under Nandy Rewman. Fucking show up or I swear this won’t be the last cop you’ve killed.”

He hung up on that and wondered why his heart beat so hard and there was a strength thrilling through his arms. He wasn’t angry. He couldn’t get angry. It was impossible. But he did find Dan’s whole approach to be dumb and short sighted. It was time for Dan to wake up and abandon this whole ‘must get to my brother thing.’ There was no point, it served no purpose.

Ray needed him more than Gavin did anyway. It was time he convinced Dan to put the badge away and join him as his partner for good. Literally. As a partnered team, they could rid the world of a lot of monsters. A lot of chaos makers. A lot of orphan makers. Dan would point the way, showing Ray the line between who deserved it and who did not. Then Ray could make sure no one ever crossed the line again.

 

Jeremy had got himself under control by the time they arrived home. Ryan looked to him after he turned the car off, searching his face carefully. Jeremy looked back at him, noting how badly he had torn up one side of Ryan’s neck, wincing just to look at the mess.

“Lil’J, look at me.” Ryan’s voice instructed and he raised his eyes to meet Ryan’s.

“It’s fine. I’ve done worse to you for little of cause.” Jeremy nodded and his eyes slid away.

“Yeah I know. Just, I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said quietly. Ryan caught his chin pulling him back to facing him and further across the middle, near his face.

“You could never hurt me.” Ryan reassured him, pressing his lips to Jeremys softly. With his chin released he moved back and unbuckled himself.

“Maybe you should clean up before we talk to Geoff?” Jeremy suggested, Ryan shrugging hand already on the doorhandle and mask pulled into place.

“Nah. How many times have you walked in with my marks? I’ll wear them proudly. I’m yours remember my prince?” This made Jeremy smile and he felt a little more confident as they got out and walked the short distance to the door of the complex. Only once they were in the elevator did Ryan take off his mask and take Jeremy’s hand.

“Wonder how pissed he’s going to be.” Jeremy mused aloud and Ryan shrugged.

“Won’t be our problem anymore.”

“Rye, we still love these guys. Just cause we’re taking some time for us doesn’t mean we need to hurt them.”

Ryan didn’t reply, not because he was being mean but because he simply couldn’t comprehend the complexity of more than one relationship interacting. Jeremy needed to get away from the city for a time and he would take him. Geoff already had wanted Ryan to go, so he didn’t see a problem.

Jeremy however was more in touch with his humanity and understood Geoff might see this as an abandonment in a crucial time. But after that episode in the office he realised he couldn’t pretend he was ok. He couldn’t just shrug it off and come back swinging. If he stayed, he’d combust.

They entered the apartment, Jeremy cautiously but Ryan normal. Geoff was standing in the kitchen with Alex, the two talking quietly. When they saw the door open, they looked up briefly nodding greetings before turning back to their talk. Ryan squeezed Jeremys hand, a silent question. Jeremy gave him a side look and nodded so Ryan let his hand go and went after a wave to his fellow gents, retreated into the bathroom to tidy up.

Jeremy gathered his courage and came over to the kitchen bench, putting his hands on the top.

“Got a minute Geoff?” He asked, drawing both gents attention to him. Alex sighed and shot Geoff an inscrutable look from sharp green eyes.

“I’ll just go be in my room if I’m needed.” He said resigned. Jeremy felt the guilt swell already and he put up a hand to stop Alex from leaving.

“No stay. I think you should be here anyway.” That pulled up both gents short. They stared for a moment, unblinking before Geoff grunted and turned for his stash of hard liquor.

“This sounds like I’m going to need a drink.” He grabbed a few glasses and the bottle, gesturing to the table. Jeremy headed over with Alex who put an arm around the limping sniper’s shoulders.

“You alright Lil’J?” He asked quietly getting a shake of the head in return.

“I’m not. That’s the problem.” He said heavily before they broke apart, taking their seats around Geoff’s end of the table. Geoff himself came over with his supplies, pouring them all a finger of scotch. Jeremy was going to pass up, since he was back on antibiotics but glancing to Geoff’s face he thought better of refusing it. When the glass hit the wood again, Geoff immediately poured another for himself and Alex, giving Jeremy a pass.

“So why so serious Lil’J?” Geoff questioned carefully, both gent’s eyes on Jeremy’s face. The drink and the wet wipe clean had managed to smudge away most of the cover up makeup. Jeremys eyes were panda’s, his nose blue and yellow over the bridge and his bottom lip was swollen once more. He didn’t look good, and he had his bad hand placed protectively in his lap, his fingers of his good hand trembling where it sat on the table.

“I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. Rye and I are leaving.” He spat it out, looking to Geoff fearful of his reaction. He loved and respected Geoff, owed a lot to the man for taking in a lowly hitman and making a stronger man out of him. Even in the criminal empire, not many would have tolerated Jeremys wavering loyalty or kept him when he showed his serial killer tendencies.

Geoff just expelled a breath and looked to his glass sadly.

“Yeah, I figured.” He said evenly then drank what was in his glass and poured another. Jeremy was a little concerned how quickly Geoff was downing the alcohol but Alex was speaking now.

“Jeremy. We support your decisions, you know that. But we’re just not sure about you going with Ryan. Your still pretty beat up man, and Ryan isn’t the most…” he trailed off as he tried to think of a word before settling, “Nurturing… of men…”

“Jeremy, Ryan is going to kill you. You know that right? If you left with him, I can’t protect you.” Geoff said more harshly, the glass hitting the table hard but not quite a slam, “That’s why I was trying to split you guys up. I’m glad you got each other, that’s awesome dude but Ryan is crazy as dicks. The last time you were beat up he almost raped you for crying out loud.”

Jeremy leant back in his seat, surprised the direction this went. He had thought Geoff would be angry they were leaving, not that they were leaving together.

“If you need some time, then that’s fine. Fucking go then. But not with Ryan. He stays here.” Geoff finished, spilling a small amount of brown liquid on the table but filling Jeremy’s glass again then nudging it with his own. Alex glared at Geoff but spoke to Jeremy, slowly turning to look at the stunned lad.

“You should ask Gavin to go with you. Or I can, if you don’t mind us leaving in like a week? I just got some things to take care of here then we can be good to go.” Alex offered kindly, Geoff pointing a finger at Alex with a raised brow, his glass held tight.

“There you go. Two birds huh?”

“What? No.” Jeremy cut in, pulling back to what he wanted, “I’m sorry but this isn’t like a vacation thing. I’m not going for a long weekend. We’re leaving guys. Ryan and I are leaving Los Santos and I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

“Jeremy…”

“No Geoff. Listen to me. We are out. I’m beat up, I’m tired and I haven’t stopped since my brothers died. We got, what? A week? A week to ourselves then it was back on the job.” Geoff gave him a heartfelt sigh, reaching out a hand to settle on his shoulder.

“Jeremy, I just wanted what was best for you. I thought getting back to normal would be the easiest way. You seemed pretty happy man.” Alex was nodding too, the love he felt for Jeremy clear on his features. Jeremy put his good hand on Geoff’s wanting to show he did still care.

“Geoff, Alex. I love you guys. Michael and Gavin too. But I need some time to deal. I mean fuck, it’s been one eventful year for me.” He took a shaking breath, a small chuckle rocking his voice before steading, “Ryan is coming with me though. It’s our choice, not yours.”

Geoff gave a small groan and squeezed Jeremys shoulder lightly before sliding his hand off.

“You just don’t get it. Ryan is not someone who can just- “

“No Geoff, you don’t understand. This thing with me and Rye isn’t like anything you’ve seen before. This isn’t some one night stand he got too rough with. Look at me. He knows how to hold back now. And as for raping me, well he didn’t did he? Cause I stopped him. I can handle Ryan’s crazy alright?”

“You can’t!” Geoff suddenly snapped out, slamming his glass properly this time and standing, his chair slamming backwards into the wall, both Jeremy and Alex flinching back. Geoff stabbed a finger into Jeremys shoulder making the chair rock with the force.

“You’ve got no fucking clue! What, you think just because you’ve been fucked by him you know everything? He tell you about the fucking camping incident? What about the shelter massacre? You ever look up the full fucking list on the Vagabond? Want to know what happened to his last butt buddy? You think it’s kinky fucking shit when he bites you huh? Did you know he’s fucking torn a throat out?! Do you want yours next?! No Jeremy, you cannot fucking handle him! I love him, god help me I adore his insane fucking crazy ass but he’s not leaving!”

Geoff was ranting, shouting at the top of his lungs that no one noticed the damp haired killer standing in the between space of the living room and the dining room until he cleared his throat. Geoff straightened slowly from where he had been leaning on the table, shouting in Jeremys face, all eyes on Ryan.

The gent was in his comfortable civilian clothes, jeans and a green tee, darker green around the pits and collar. His hair had been towel dried into a mess that stuck in places to his forehead. His blue eyes were soft and he had that soft innocence about him that belied all the horrible things ascribed to his name.

What had really drawn his fellow gents was Ryan’s exposed skin. His lip had been split and his lips and jaw were bruised, showing up through his light scruff. Down his neck was a mess of colour either side and there were clear signs that he had bitten hard enough to draw blood. It was worse than they had even seen on Jeremy since Geoff had ordered them to calm down.

Eyes went from Ryan’s neck to Jeremy who shifted uncomfortably to have such expressions fixed on him. Ryan cleared his throat again and gestured to his neck.

“Lil’J can handle it. I would not choose a weak Prince as my consort. Geoff, you have been a good master to me and I thank you for that. You kept me from combusting and gave me focus. I will be forever grateful for that.” As Ryan spoke, Geoff slowly sunk into his seat as Ryan calmly lay out his thanks. By his side, Alex lifted a hand to press against his goatee, considering the tranquil feel around Ryan he had never experienced before.

“We are leaving however. I’d prefer to leave with your blessing but if you stand in our way, I will go through you.” Jeremy got up and moved to join Ryan, the gent’s hands falling onto his shoulders, one following his arm to his hand, fingers entwinning.

Geoff showed no sign of speaking, just grabbing the bottle and making a show of reading the label. Alex looked between him and the couple, Ryan and Jeremy likewise waiting on Geoff’s reaction. Geoff unscrewed the lid and took a deep drink straight from the bottle, bringing it down with a hiss from the burn. He placed the bottle onto the table, every movement careful and coordinated.

“I can see I can’t stop you.” He finally said quietly and softly, “I mean fuck me right? Do whatever the fuck you want. I don’t fucking care. Your both off the deep end anyway.”

“Geoff?” Alex asked and his friend scoffed, getting up again, his bottle held tight.

“What? It’s clear by now I’ve lost all control over him? You begged me to shoot him when we took him in remember? We’ll here’s a close second.” He looked from Alex to Jeremy and Ryan waving a hand at them, “You don’t want to be here? Then fuck you. I don’t fucking want you here. Go then. Go fucking eat each other or whatever rolls your boat.”

Jeremy moved forward slightly as Geoff started to leave, reaching a hand to his boss as he came nearer.

“Geoff, come on, it doesn’t have to be like- “Geoff smacked the hand away, Ryan immediately bristling but Jeremy used his back to keep himself between Ryan and Geoff.

“He’s your dog now Lil’J. Hope he doesn’t fucking turn on you.” Geoff swaggered past, the three watching him mutter darkly and storm to his room, the door slamming hard enough to make the decorations Alex had put up rock on the wall shelving’s.

“Well, that went great.” Jeremy said sadly, Ryan rewarding him with a small chuckle. Alex had gotten up and come around to stand beside them, looking to the hall where Geoff had disappeared.

“When are you guys leaving?” Alex asked, resignation in his voice.

“As soon as we can.” Ryan answered, puling Jeremy a little closer, feeling the man shiver under his hands. He knew this must be hurting the loyal lad. Jeremy only wanted to please those he loved so it was hard for him to admit he needed to be a bit selfish and take some time for himself. Which of course meant Ryan was going too.

“That seems best.” Alex pointed out, starting forward. Jeremy extended a hand to him now, this gent more receiving of the touch, stilling and turning.

“Alex… I still love you guys, you know that right?”

Alex checked Ryan’s reaction before he approached Jeremy to hug the lad.

“Of course. Ryan told you about Ray, right?” He felt a nod against his shoulder, “Then you know that despite the sulk Geoff’s putting on, you have a place with us. We won’t hold you guys back. Just keep in touch huh?”

Ryan placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder then drew him in for a hug when his partner had let the mocha man go.

“Of course we will Al. We’ll pack tonight but wait for the lads. I’ll still do the Funhaus meet tomorrow, then maybe we can have a goodbye dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex croaked then cleared his own throat, his eye’s wet. He shifted back and gave them both a sad loving smile before he retreated away into his own room.

“Why do I feel like we just broke apart the gang?” Jeremy murmured brokenly.

“Sometimes, when something shatters, when it comes back together, it’s stronger.” Ryan told him regally, giving him a sympathetic smile when Jeremy looked to him. Jeremy nodded then they also went to their room. Ryan made Jeremy sit on the bed as he started packing their things with the lad instructing what he wanted and what he didn’t.

Jeremy hugged Edgar the second, a Rottweiler stuffed toy Ryan had won for him just a few weeks ago and tried to concentrate on Ryan organise their things. He tried to focus on how easy it would be with just the two of them. How nice to only have to care about their own needs, no complications no drama.

He tried to ignore the music coming through the wall and the sounds of a drunken man throwing things. He tried not to think of Gavin and his huge eyes welling with confusion and abandonment. He tried not to imagine how big the rage Michael would throw, covering the pain of separation.

He defiantly did not think of the family he had killed for this new one, nor how traitorous he felt now he was leaving them too. Tears started to track down his cheeks and he wished only to curl up until he could stop existing. Everything hurt, physically, mentally, emotionally. He was so very tired of hurting.

Ryan stopped packing the moment he heard the first supressed hitch of breath. He looked up to the bed to see Jeremy bury his head against Edgar, trying hard to be quiet. Concern laced through his body, instinct telling him to destroy the threat, kill the cause. However he knew the cause was deep inside the lad and violence would not stop it.

So he climbed into the bed and gently tugged the resisting lad up to be cradled into his arms.

“No rye, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Jeremy tried so hard to be ok, but Ryan was adamant.

“You’re not. But it’s ok my prince. You will be. Hush now and soon we can be free. Just you and me Baby. Just you and me at last.” Ryan soothed, Jeremys head coming to just below his chin, his bad arm over Ryan’s waist and his good grabbing the side of Ryan’s shirt between them. He just patted down Jeremys spine with his cast and wiped away the tears as they came with his right hand. He was surprised to feel the wet on his own face, wasn’t aware he was capable of crying.

“They’ll be fine without us Jeremy. They’ll have Gruchy in hand soon and we’ll fix the Funhaus thing before we leave. You don’t have to worry about them ok? Just concentrate on us. Just us baby. It will be fine, I promise.” Jeremy’s started to calm, his breath coming back to a more normal rhythm even as it still hitched at times.

“Your right Rye. Course you are. They’ll be ok.” Jeremy sniffled, reassuring himself with Ryan’s words, then he gave a small chuckle as the appropriate phrase jumped into his mind, refreshed after this long day, “Yolo right?”

Ryan’s hands clenched hard, Jeremy wincing and looking up to see what was wrong. Ryan’s face was hard, his eye’s boring into his. It was the face of his king when an edgar had managed to actaully cause a bruise as they fought back. Jeremy reminded himself he was immune from Ryans rage as his partner growled out his question.

“ _What did you just say_?”

 

 


	21. It's...over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come together for some  
> Blow apart for others  
> Sometimes that can happen in the same family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah, feral attacks ahead and i guess i'll err on the side of cation and throw up a suicide trigger warning? I dunno, it's a small tiny part but it's gavins thing so better safe then sorry?  
> Anyway, i know this is out super fast but hey, is anyone complaining?

Gavin took a deep breath in before he approached. Michael was waiting with Lindsay, the two looking out over ocean, her head on his shoulder. Gavin had taken the night to think about what he has been doing, both to the crew and too himself. In trying so hard to make people cling to him, he had in fact been pushing them away. It was time he changed that.

“hey Boi, Hey Linds.” He called as he approached, getting their attention. They turned to look to him, Michael putting an arm around Lindsay, a silent show of alignment. They were both on edge after Gavin texting both for to meet him here and they were alert for any attempt on Gavin’s behalf to use his tongue against them.

Gavin had the grace to look apologetic when he saw their cation. It was only fair after he had been but it still hurt to see his Boi and his friend look at him with such trepidation.

“So what’s up Gav? Why drag us out here too fucking early o’clock in the morning?”

“It couldn’t wait until after the meet?” Lindsay put in after Michael had his say. Gavin shrugged, his hands in his pockets and he shook his head.

“Look I just wanted… I’ve been a right tosser and I want you to forgive me.” He said the words quickly, “I’m sorry I was a jealous twat and you know me, I talk a lot but I don’t say anything, it’s a habit I guess and my dumb bloody brain was in charge of my mouth and of course I didn’t want you dead Lindsay, I don’t know why I said what I did, I just got caught up and-”

“Gavin!” Michael said sharply cutting across the raving of his friend, Gavin having been pacing back and forth, waving his arms about. Gavin stopped to look to them, his arms slowly falling and eye’s welling.

“I’m so sorry guys, please, please forgive me cause I can’t even human without you. I promise I’ll never ever try a stunt like that again. I’ll only use my power for good or whatever you want but never on you ever again. Please? I can get on my knee’s if you like?” He offered sincerely and Michael cocked his head considering. Lindsay smacked his side.

“Michael!”

“What?! He offered!”

Lindsay gave an irritated tut then stepped away from Michael to hug Gavin who enfolded her into a tight embrace.

“I told you to just come and talk to us idiot. You didn’t have to do any big grand gesture or scene.” She murmured and he gave a small huff.

“Well, I could still swan dive off the deck if you like?”

“I could throw you off.” Michael pointed out then he moved in to hug both of them together. Gavin grinned wide, glad to be so forgiven. His smile fell as he realised what the rest of the day would bring. A meeting with Funhaus then by the time that wraps up, they should have Dan in hand.

“Gav?” Lindsay said his name softly, seeing the lanky hacker had gone limp and eyes had spaced. He re focused, shifting out of their grip, the hug breaking.

“Sorry. Just been a long week you know? Plus I think today is just going to be knobs.” Michael hit his shoulder hard enough to make him cry out even though the gesture was meant to be comforting.

“It’ll be cool Gav. We’ll be with you every step of the way. Not going to let my Boi talk to his Pig Brother without me around to keep the cop from mouthing off.” Gavin nodded, reassured by Michaels support. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Dan or how he was going to feel when he died, but at least he’d have Michael and Lindsay there for him.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Lindsay suddenly started patting her sides before pulling out her phone and bringing up a web page to show Gavin. It was a memorial mention for Marc Nutt to be held at a community centre. Gavin grabbed the phone out of her hands, scrolling and smiling wide.

“Marc’s dead? Wow. I didn’t even mean that one. Guess Geoff drove him over.” He sounded delighted and his friends exchanged affectionate looks. Lindsay linked her arm in Gavin’s, Michael falling into step beside her.

“Come on champion. We got a meet to get too.” She said but Gavin wasn’t listening anymore. Rome wasn’t built in a day and neither could Gavin change instantly. He was too busy letting the thrill of victory go through him.

 

Geoff wouldn’t even look at them during breakfast. He picked at his pancakes and sulked, shooting longing looks at the liquor cabinet that Alex guarded with a spatula as he cooked. The meet was today and Alex was going to make sure everyone pulled their shit together to put on the strongest front they could. They’d need the edge if Ryan and Jeremy left.

Ryan also poked at his food, thoughts turned inwards. Jeremy had explained what had happened in the bounty office and the phrase this Tuxedo Mask had used.

_“Seriously ray what the hell is with you and roses? It’s a damn calling card you idiot”_

_“That’s rich coming from the most wanted psycho in Los Santos. When I kill a guy, least I can do is leave regards. Yolo right?”_

Plenty of people use the phrase. But tall, slender Hispanic men going by tuxedo mask, the rose loving gentleman who have zero fucks to give about anything? The chances…

_“Gavin… are you sure?”_

_The photo hit the table for the whole crew to see. Ryan had only been out of the cage for a few days and when he saw the coroners photo, Ray laying still and white on the table, he almost walked himself back in there. The terrible wound that had killed him was covered by the sheet but the face was unmistakable. Lifeless. Empty._

_“Yeah Geoff. I’m sure.”_

He’s dead. He is dead and Ryan shredded the man who had done it.

_“Please! I just wanted the bounty! I didn’t know who he was please!”_

He had told Jeremy about Ray just a few months ago. Told him about the youngest Lad, who had wanted out and they had chased to his death. He hadn’t expanded on it, his failure to fix his heist partner weighing too heavily to speak much on the subject.

_“So you and Ray were…Close?”_

_“Yeah, you could say that. We were teamed together a lot. We worked well and got along. He could make me laugh you know? Very amusing guy that Brownman.”_

_“So you were together?”_

_“Jealous baby?”_

_“Maybe a little.”_

There was nothing to be jealous about however. Though Ryan had considered being with Ray and he knew Ray would have said yes, he had held off. There was something about Ray, something fragile that Ryan was afraid to touch. He never wanted to be the reason the sniper shattered.

Ray had shattered anyway.

Or had he?

Jeremy watched Ryan carefully, unsure what his king was thinking. They were meant to help with this meet today then pack while the others dealt with Gruchy. After Ryan’s miniature freak-out and interrogation however, Lil’J just didn’t know anymore.

He was so sick of these curveballs and now Ryan had shut him out. He couldn’t deal with that right now however because he needed to shore up his strength for Funhaus. Needed to seem at the top of his game even as he was breaking apart. He really needed a kill and that’s where his mind led him until he was lost in the fantasy of an Edgar under his touch.

“Jesus, who died?” Michael commented as they let themselves into the apartment, taking in the sombre mood. Ryan flinched hard at that, drawing Jeremys eye again out of his own fantasies. He raised a brow but Ryan gave a small shake of his head.

“You sort your shit out?” Geoff asked harshly instead of answering.

“Yeah we did. What’s crawled up your butt?” Lindsay and Gavin joined Michael looking into the dining room, Alex shaking his head behind Geoff, a plate of food in his hand, obviously trying to get to his own seat. It was too late for warnings however since Geoff stabbed the fork in Ryan’s direction, flicking it between the gent and the lad beside him.

“Them. They’re the ones who fucked me, and all of us over.” Ryan finally looked up at that, frowning at Geoff as Jeremy shifted guiltily at his side.

“Come on Geoff, you know it’s not like that.” Jeremy whined and Alex sat down with his plate, helping the newcomers out of their confusion.

“Battle buddies are going on holiday for a while. They leave tomorrow morning. So if it’s cool I wouldn’t mind everyone home tonight for dinner?”

“What! Your leaving!?” Gavin cried out stunned. Jeremy looked to Ryan who was back to brooding, leaving the lad to respond alone.

“Yeah Gav. I just need some time to heal and sort out my head.”

Gavin’s face went red then he grew angry.

“Well this is just top isn’t it?” he said sarcastically, stomping his foot, “Bloody fantastic! Day started so well and here we go, down the drain already like I fucking knew it would, another Lad just running off being a mingy little toss!”

“What do you want from me gav? Fucking look at me!” Lil’J was fired up, everything was too much and his feral side was too close to the surface. Ryan shutting him out, the stress he was under, the pain he was in, it was all too much. His dark-self roared up and he flung himself out of his seat, towards the three, his eyes on Gavin as he stormed close. Michael stepped out in front of him, hands out ready to defend as Jeremy ranted.

“Look at my face! Do you think I’m happy with this? That I want to leave? This is my home, I don’t want to fucking leave but I have too!”

As he shouted he started to tear of the bandaging to his left hand with his right, Ryan snapping out of his mood to try to stop him. He jumped up, trying to prevent Jeremy from undoing Caleb’s work but the man was raging now and he kicked out at his partner, making contact with parts that shouldn’t be hit with force, forcing Ryan to drop to a knee before him, grunting with pain. Jeremy didn’t care, shoving by him as Ryan tried to recover.

“I’ve been stabbed and beat down and fucking drowned over and over again! My legs fucked and look at my hand! It’s fucking shredded Gav! I found the light, fell in love and sacrificed my brothers for this fucking crew all in the same year! What the fuck do you want from me because I haven’t got a fucking thing left to give!”

They all flinched back except for Ryan, who was getting back to his feet, when Jeremys hand was exposed. The exposed flesh was grey and yellow, red and angry looking. The whole thing was swollen beyond belief and it was clear he wasn’t going to be using it anytime soon. Gavin gagged and turned away, the gents sucking in breaths at the sight, Michael backing Lindsay up some more as Jeremy shook his hand at them and took another few threatening steps forward. Ryan caught him around his middle this time and using his strength, pulled the menacing lad back from where he had pressed Michael, Lindsay and Gavin into the lounge room and back towards the front door.

“No Ryan! Let me go! Let me fucking go! I’m going to kill him! Him and his smart fucking mouth WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS!!” He had finally tipped off the edge, everyone backing away from him as he tried to lunge at Gavin who Michael now stood in front of him and Lindsay both, protectively. Ryan was trying to stop Lil’J without hurting him but Jeremy was incised, legs and hands flailing, uncaring of his own injuries, blood flecking Ryan’s face where Jeremy slammed him with his skinned hand.

“Don’t compare me to that other asshole! I’m Lil’J god damn it! I’M FUCKING LIL’J! I AM A PRINCE AND YOU WILL PAY!”

“Guys get out of here!” Ryan shouted as Jeremy moved out of words and into mindless snarls, twisting in Ryan’s arms, the gent getting hit with fist and foot and head as he tried to get a better hold with one arm in a cast.

“Go! Get out!” Geoff backed up Ryan, the three younger members of the crew fleeing out the door. Alex jumped over the couches, running for the sedative as Geoff moved to help Ryan with Jeremy. He chose just the wrong time however as elbow met face and Ryan’s grip loosened enough the Jeremy broke free. Geoff found himself tackled to the ground, hands around his throat, one blood slick and maddened eyes in his face, teeth bared.

“Jer-” Geoff croaked out as his airway constricted harshly, fingers tightening mercilessly. When Geoff tried to break Jeremys grip but he had the strength of the mad on his side and Geoff was more than a little bit still drunk from his binge last night and early this morning.

Then he could suddenly breathe, the lad being forcibly pulled from him. Ryan fell back with Jeremy, his chest to Jeremy’s back, Ryan’s legs wrapped around Jeremy’s and his arms going under Jeremy’s armpits and back up to behind the lad’s head, immobilizing him. Alex came back, the syringe in hand and tried between himself and Ryan, managed to secure an arm to slid the needle in with its precious load.

“NO! I AM MONSTER TRUCK! I AM A PRINCE! DON’T! I CANnot be… sto..p..e..d…” Jeremy’s head rolled to the side as his eyes flicked closed, slumping in Ryan’s grip. Geoff sat up, his hand at his throat, rubbing at it and could already imagine the bruises starting to form. Alex threw the syringe aside and sat sown heavily, putting his head in his hands. Ryan, once he was sure Jeremy was out, gently tipped the lad to the side, sliding his prince off himself so he could sit up.

“Ok, what the fuck was that?” Michael asked, the others coming back after a quick peek to see if the coast was clear. Gavin was pale and his eyes wide when he saw Jeremy slumped on his side, Ryan now starting to check over the lad, starting with the destroyed left hand.

“I’ve done it again haven’t I?” he asked of no one, “I destroyed another brother. I’m a master of sodding Fratricide ain’t I?”

Lindsay grabbed the First aid kit as the lads approached their gent counterparts. Michael ducked down next to Geoff and made him move so he could inspect the ring growing redder by the moment around his neck. Gavin fell to his knee’s between where Alex sat and Jeremy was unconscious. Lindsay came back, putting the kit down by Ryan’s leg.

“He’s fine. He’s going to be just fine Gav.” Ryan growled convincing no one, doing his best to patch up Jeremy’s hand until they could call Caleb or get to the clinic. Lindsay patted back the hair from the slack face of Lil’J, speaking softly.

“He’s really has had enough hasn’t he? He never talks about them. Trevor and Matt, I mean. You should have seen them when I first hired them. They were always together, no matter where they were, they always knew where the others were.” She looked up, catching Ryan’s gaze with her own, “You need to help him. You broke him so now you have to fix him.” She ordered, her voice steel. Ryan nodded to her, responding to the power she had in her tone.

She was right. This ghost wasn’t his problem. He had made his choice and it was his prince. He would pass on the information but this has done it. They were leaving, as soon as he got packed and could strap Jeremy into the car. It was too dangerous, Lil’J was too unstable to be around anyone right now.

“We can’t help at the meet.” Ryan said, addressing Geoff who nodded cautiously, “We’ll head by the clinic on the way out then were gone. He needs to be away from everything for a time. I’m leaving Vagabond here. He’s too recognisable and besides Vagabond is a part of the Fakes.”

“You _are_ Vagabond Ryan, the fuck are you talking about?”

“I know but appearances are everything Michael. So It’s just going to be us for a while.” Ryan finished with Jeremy’s hand and pulled the lax lad up to be cradled in his arms as he looked around at his family.

“If that’s what you guys need. I’m sorry I didn’t understand sooner. He really is just like you.” Geoff spoke hoarsely and their eyes met, understanding passing between them. Friendship such as there’s wouldn’t end over petty hurt and an attempt on his life.

“But you’ll come back right?” Gavin asked quickly, taking Jeremy’s right hand in his own, “You’re still a Fake, right?”

“Yeah gav. Once a Fake, Always a Fake.” Ryan said affectionately, smiling at the sad lad before him, “You haven’t destroyed him. I think I did that. But it’s ok because I will fix him again.” He stood up carefully, pulling Jeremy up into his arms, difficult with his cast but he managed, starting off towards their bedroom with his precious one held close.

“Lindsay.” Geoff croaked, everyone who had watched Ryan retreat with his prize looked to the boss, I think you should meet with Kovic. You up for that?”  

Lindsay nodded, sure and confident.

“You got it Geoff. I got all the info you passed on. I’ll take Michael, Gavin and Alex.” Each man straightened as they were named but Alex shook his head.

“No Lindsay. I can’t. Take Mica instead. And maybe play dress up with Kyle, give him the Vagabond mask.”

“This is bullshit! We’re set to sort out Funhaus and your all throwing in the fucking towel?! What about Gavin’s piggy?! Are we forgetting about fucking that too? We can’t fucking call quits whenever we fucking feel like it! Are we the Fake ah crew or aren’t we?!” Michael got up and started to yell, No one but Lindsay meeting his eye. Gavin looked away guiltily, Alex sliding up the couch but staring resolutely at the floor. Geoff had taken advantage to break back into his liquor, skipping straight to the hardest stuff he had.

He popped the top and drank straight from the neck, tipping it at Michael.

“It’s my crew Michael. Don’t forget that. It’s a part of being the fucking boss. Delegation. Kovic wanted a face to face with me well he should have fucking came forward earlier. My meet, my rules.” He took another drink, Michael glaring at him as Alex started to slink away.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” Michael caught Alex as he tried to sneak by. Alex turned and shrugged sadly.

“It’s been months Michael. If battle buddies can take some time then so can I. I need to find her. She never takes this long to come back.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!? YOUR ABANDONING US FOR YOUR CRAZY IMAGINARY GIRLFRIEND?!” Alex moved faster than Jeremy had, Michael pinned against the wall before he could blink, and arm pressed under his chin and a gun to his forehead.

“Take. That. Back.” Alex said calmly, green eyes burrowing into brown.

“Geoff!” Lindsay cried out, begging her boss to get control of Alex who never snaps but looked completely ok with blowing Michael away here and now.

“Al. He didn’t mean it. Let him go.” Geoff said, sounding bored watching the shenanigans unfold. Alex pushed off Michael and holstered his weapon. Michael made a lunge after the gent when he turned his back but Gavin stood in his way.

“Michael, leave it alone. Look at them! They’re gone boi.” Gavin pointed out and Michael looked first to his friend then around the apartment. Lindsay was standing with her hands pressed to her mouth, Geoff was unfocused and drinking the straight liquor like it was soft drink. From down the hall they could hear the scuffle that was Ryan packing and only moments later Alex appeared again, a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

“Is this it? Are we… Is this over?” Michaels anger leaked out as he watched his family shatter. Gavin sniffled, pressing up into Michaels side as Geoff scoffed and shuffled his way to his single seater, falling into it. Lindsay let him pass then came over to team Nice dynamite, her eye’s wet but firm.

“No. No we’re not over.” She announced and Alex paused by the door to look at them.

“Look at it this way. I got full confidence that you guys can put Funhaus back in place on your own. If they turn, they call on us then.” He turned the door knob and went to leave as Gavin cried out.

“What about Dan?!” Geoff laughed, Alex tilting his head towards the sound.

“You made that mess Gavver’s you clean it up for once huh? That’ll be the fucking day.” Gavin’s mouth dropped as he looked to Geoff, the sound of the door closing announcing Alex had left. Lindsay put a hand on each of the remaining lad’s arms.

“Come on guys. Let’s go. Apparently, I got a crew to run.” She said shakenly, the last part added scathingly over her shoulder. Geoff raised his bottle at her in cheers.

“Good luck sweetheart. Burn the town down huh? I’ll be right here with my good friend Jack Daniels is you need me.” He slurred and sunk further into the seat.

She herded the lads out, thinking that the only threat that could break apart the Fakes were the Fakes themselves. Having such highly volatile people all in one concentrated area, this was bound to happen sooner or later. For now though, she had to move fast and take control before anyone realised anything was wrong.

At least after a heist, it was expected main team would lay low, so the passing of the reigns shouldn’t be overly obvious if Lindsay had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! no it isn't! I promise this is not over lol  
> Just they've been going and going for a long time, the high stress of their lives are getting to them and the only reason michael holds it together is because he's the one who thrives on adrenaline... He wouldn't deal well with in action..


	22. Phone calls and call girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets a phonecall that send him barmy  
> Adam deals with the pissed off Fakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse is back! in the form of LibbyBell who has provided me with some poor hero's to try and stop the chaus.  
> She put out a series called Dark Heroes http://archiveofourown.org/works/8732980 link there if you wish to get to know the characters that'll be coming in  
> Thank you LibbyBell!  
> Hope this is what you wanted :D

“FUCK!” Dan cursed and threw the phone at the wall as Ray hung up on him. It hit the board he and Rimmer had been working on, Dan was standing in their small shared office. The whole thing shuddered and a few pins fell off the board onto the floor. His eyes caught on Gavin’s profile, a shadowed picture of the gold wearing gang member grinning over his shoulder.

Dan punched it as hard as he could, the board cracking under his knuckles. He grabbed fistfuls of paper, string and photgraphs, ripping all their hard work down, one angry yank at a time. He ignored the sound of the door opening behind him, only concentrating on the fucking hole that was his life, he had dug for himself.

“Ah… Dan?” A voice behind him said carefully, Dan rounding on the slight and wiry Detective Demarais, Aaron marquis partner held out a cordless phone from the office landline. Dan bit back angry words, knowing Chris was equally upset, Aaron having taken two bullets. Aaron was predicted to recover however and Chris never made a deal with a devil like Dan had so his partner would most likely survive.

“Phone for you.” Chris said sympathetically, holding it out, “It’s a higher up dude, sorry, they insisted on talking to you now.” Dan ran a hand threw his hair and sighed it out, getting a hold of himself. After a careful half minute, he nodded and held his hand out. Chris handed the phone over and risked giving Dan’s shoulder a pat before he retreated out of the danger zone. Losing a partner in this line of work was hard, especially when it was investigated as foul play.

“Detective Daniel Gruchy here.” He forced himself to say evenly, sure this was the call to end his career, put him on the bench and forget about him forever. There was no room for Detectives who bend the rules that caused a precinct to be shot up and many officers injured.

“Detective Gruchy? My name is Agent Ren. I have a few questions about what is going on in Los Santos and your brother, Gavin Free.”

Dan went cold, his mind blanking.

“Detective?”

No, Dan was shutting down. He couldn’t deal. Agent? Fuck he was Fucked. He should have reported Gavin years ago, handed the case over to the Americans to deal with. Instead he had followed his brother around, seeing the damage he was doing and thought no one else was putting it together. After all, the Gavin free profile only spoke of his official Fake Ah crew deeds, not the trail of bodies that drop wherever he went.

“Detective? Are you still there?”

Oh, unfortunately. He fell into a sit on his chair, papers crunching underneath him as he leant forward, splaying his free hand over his forehead and let it sit there.

“Yes sir, I’m still here sir.”

“Just Agent Ren is fine Detective. I am the Leader of Team Altor, we specialise in dealing with particularly violent and mentally unstable criminal psychology. Now correct me if I’m wrong but it’s come to our attention that Los Santos could probably do with a little help regarding a notoriously chaotic crew that a one, Gavin free, Born Gavin Grunchy, your brother, is a main member of. Is that right?”

Dan made a neutral noise, unable to form words.

“Detective,” Agent Ren said the title kindly, his tone that of a parent talking to a sulking child, “I’m going to need you to use your words.”

“How…I mean… Gavin…” No one had ever put two and two together before. Gavin had buried his past so thoroughly that anyone who had caught on Dan was hunting a specific Englishman, they assumed that they were enemies from back in England.

“How did we find out Gavin is your brother?” The agent correctly guessed his gibberish, “My team are a collection of brilliant and insightful minds. How about we call it proof of our abilities and leave it at that for now.”

“What do you want from me agent Ren?” Dan just asked him upfront. He wanted this over, and here was his out. If this agent had found out Dan’s dirty little secret, then here was the end of his law keeping career. He was going to be fired at best, jailed at worst. Gavin was someone else’s problem now. Tears prickled at his eyes as he resigned himself to his fate.

“I propose a collaboration. My team and I will be coming out to Los Santos in just over a month. I am aware of the passing of your Partner, my condolences, by all reports he was a good man. I have however, requested of your department if you could be temporarily assigned to the Altor team as a consultant. Frankly Detective, besides reports of chaos and fear pouring out of every precinct, we have very little to go on.”

Dan lifted his head, unbelieving as he listened to the agent speak.

“I will be sending out part of the team in a week to prepare our stay, Agents Maize and Dodge. I know you will be placed into forced leave after the death of your partner so perhaps with your free time it would make everything much smoother if they were to meet you when they came out?”

“I’m not… I’m not fired? You’re not deporting me?”

“Noooo!” Agent Ren laughed, sounding generally amused, “Of course not. We aren’t mentally unstable…” There was a slight pause after that and Dan heard a little throat clear and then agent Ren was back sounding formal once more, “What I meant to say is; Detective, you are our lead into at least one of these crews. We have nothing on this Vagabond and the only information we can find on Monster Truck is what you yourself found in his juvenile records. Geoff ‘Lazer’ Ramsey is a mystery as well, the first anyone knows of his existence was the Seven eleven robbery that killed over thirty people. For a thousand dollar take…”

The agent sighed heavily at that loss of life, a clear example of the moral fibre of Ramsey and his crew, “Big Al we do have information on but nothing that would give us an in on the crew. Just information from a mental asylum that burnt down when he was in his teens. That left only the self named Team Nice dynamite. Mogar Jones background is hard to find. Apparently, he just appeared one day on the streets, beating people for money.”

“So, that left Gavin…” Dan had caught up now, seeing why out of the main six, his brother was the one these guys had focused on. They didn’t know about his serial killer ways after all. Just front man and tech guy for the Fakes.

“Yes, so we come to Free… Our initial findings all signal towards a narcissistic personality disorder with perhaps an underlining Histrionic condition. Unlike the others, Gavin never uses an alternate name, preferring his own. As such, despite the deletion of electronic files, we were able to track it back to you, his only living relative after the car accident that took the lives of your father and stepmother four years ago. We need your help Daniel,” the first time the Agent had used his name, “I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you are not only in Los Santos but a Detective who recently had an associate of your own brother in custody, now is it Dan?”

 

Adam was surprised to see The Phoenix and not Ramsey when the Fakes arrived at the meet. He hated surprises. Phoenix was flanked by Mogar, in his trademark jacket and his diamond bright bat across his back, and Gavin ‘Golden boy’ Free, a heavy gold chain hanging from his neck, one hand tucked into his dress jeans and the other causally holding his Golden finished gun, rings glinting in the muted sunlight coming through the windows of this empty warehouse, all three framed by the wide-open doors.

Of course, Adam had not come alone. Bruce was at his side, his arms folded over his chest, his shit open to reveal the expanse of his chest with its lightning bolt tattoo and multiple scars. He had his shotgun over his back and his hand axe at his hip. On Adams left was Joel, impeccably dressed in a suit, his sunglasses perched on his curls and a cocky grin on his face. His trusty side arm was hidden under his jacket in a shoulder holster.

Adam himself wore his dark jeans, a plain black shirt, showing peaceful intent and a confidence in his crew as he was obviously completely unarmed. His tattoo of the crew logo was clear on the side of his neck and with his long hair brushed to the side, he revealed the right side of his head was shaved and light burn scars shone in the shorn hairs.

“Kovic.”

“Phoenix. Where’s Ramsey?”

“Not here, duh. Your dealing with me Today.”

“Man calls a meeting, you think he’d at least turn up to it.”

“Man organises a truce, think he’d at least stick to it.”

Adam frowned and exchanged a glance with Bruce who raised an eyebrow before he went back to looking to the fakes. Gavin and Joel were opposite each other and they were exchanging little flicks of brows and presses of lips, grinning at each other. Bruce was neutral faced, gaze going between Mogar, who was alternating his glare at the three Hauser’s, and Phoenix, not trusting her an inch.

“Ramsey got a complaint, he can come to me. Till then, we’re not the ones who have revoked free passage.” Adam pointed out. Bruce might privately be wondering how together Adam was after the attempt on his life six months ago, but right here, Adam was proving himself to be the steely centre of their operations.

“Well your dealing with me now Kovic, get used to it. Mr Ramsey has better things to do then deal with traitorous Allies.” Phoenix said the war starting words casually even as Mogar reached behind his shoulder, and fingered his bat, Gavin flicked his gun hand suggestive.

Adam refused to be intimidated, raising a single brow and holding up a hand to still the nervous response from his crew.

“You keep throwing these little hints around. You capable of just saying something straight or is everything talking around a subject with you darling?”

“Email’s Kovic. When were you going to tell us about the Emails?”

Adam’s face showed nothing even as he cursed. The emails had started just before the attempt on his life. Naturally he had Lawrence track them back only to find they were coming from random locations all over the city, always from a different account, nothing there to even begin tracking down the sender. They came with information, more often than not turning out to be true.

Adam was doing his best to find out who it was when he had been targeted. Bruce had turned up unexpectedly tracking down the wayward boss at one of Adam’s girl’s house’s. It was lucky he did so as Adam had opened his car door, looking over to Bruce about to sit on the Driver’s seat when Bruce had seen a flick of light in the shadows under the car. He had shouted the warning, running for Adam even as he started running at Bruce. The explosion had destroyed his car and sent both men flying.

After that incident, Adam decided to keep his head down. He had started this crew because he had wanted to have fun, never worry about the law or money. Not to get blown up by some asshole who thought he was getting to big for his boots. Part of laying low meant listening to the hints that came in from the emails and slowly distrusting their allies as more and more of Funhaus bad luck was linked to them.

“Around the same time you guys stopped fucking us over.” He answered coolly. He had proof enough now that Fakes had been messing with his operations for months now.

“In what way are we fucking you?”

“Don’t play dumb, it’s hard to tell with your face,” Adam said scathingly, Mogar firing up beside phoenix.

“The FUCK did you just say asshole?!” He shouted, the bat coming free from its hold and in his hands. Bruce quickly had his shotgun in his own hands and Joel put a hand on Adams shoulder to pull him back. Tension raked up to eleven between the two crews until Phoenix waved a hand at her angry crewman.

“It’s cool Mogar, let him talk. I want to hear why he thinks I’m playing dumb. Maybe he just doesn’t recognise intelligence when he sees it, I mean look at who he surrounds himself with.”

Adam gave a loud fake laugh as Phoenix grinned at him, mirth equally as false.

“Now you’re just being rude.” Joel remarked and everyone took a deep breath, calming themselves.

“So, what do you think you know Kovic?”

“I know that hot headed prick was the last one seen with our arms middleman before he turned up dead. I know Ramsey did not call dibs on the carrier shipment but you assholes took it anyway. Monster truck has been all over the bounty office, taking jobs that rightfully belong to Riggz and his deadly wife, Free has been working his tongue on Joel’s deals,” Adam ranted, danger around the man as he gestured at Phoenix, making both crews nervous at how close their leaders where getting to each other, both having taken steps forward, “Now I hear the cop that you guys called dibs on, then gave to us, is dead before we got to speak a word to the man. Then I don’t even get Ramsey, I don’t even get Big Al! I get you sweetheart and your skinny little boyfriends. Frankly darling if Ramsey wanted to Fuck me, all he had to do was ask, not send one of his girls with a strap on.”

“You don’t know shit then.” Lindsay replied knowingly, not reacting to the angry face in hers or the foul words he spoke about her. She crossed her arms then lifted a hand to wave in Adams face.

“Time to back up big boy and I’ll tell you what _I_ know.”

Adam didn’t shift, glaring down at Lindsay who stepped up to the plate, glaring back at him.

“I know you’ve been played. I know someone has been sending you around, moments behind our jobs for months, making you think we’re stealing from you when really, thanks to your little ‘Tips’ you’ve actually just been in our asses. Then you have the balls to stand here and complain about getting shit on? No Fuckface, that’s not how this works.”

She clicked her fingers at Gavin who pulled his hand out of his pocket with a golden cased IPhone. He typed quickly then grinned to himself before putting it in Lindsay’s hand.

“Just hit unmute when you’re ready.” He told her, Adam getting a bit nervous at the sound of that. Not that he showed it on his face, keeping his intimidating face in Lindsay’s.

“Here’s another thing I know. Your little harem of girls is always changing, isn’t it? Who’s your favourite right now huh? Wouldn’t be Candy, here would it?” She turned the phone, showing Adam a live feed of Candy, one of his girls, tied to a chair. Besides smudged makeup from crying she didn’t seem to be hurt but he knew that could change at any moment. Especially since there was a shadow figure behind her, a skull leering in the dark.

Adam looked from the feed to Lindsay, his mouth set in a hard line. He took a single step back, Bruce and Joel leaning forward slightly and inwardly groaning to see one of Adams girls captured by the fakes.

“Gavvy? You negotiated the alliance with Silver tongue here. Where do you think they’ve violated our agreement?” Lindsay asked, still holding up the phone so Adam could see his girl.

“We don’t go bloody fucking about behind each other’s backs with anyone trying to do the other in.”

“Joel?” Adam asked for the translation, Joel having sat down with Gavin to iron out these conditions.”

“He says we have violated the clause in which we agreed never to have business dealings with a person or persons who are hostile to our allied crew.”

Adam looked back to Lindsay, eyes flicking to the image on the screen before the Phoenix’s steel gaze.

“There’s been no violation on our side of that.” He told her and she scoffed. Turning the phone to herself, she hit a button and suddenly Adam could hear someone whistling cheerfully as Candy sniffled.

“Hello there. Yeah, I’m going to need you to put on her gift please. Thank you!” Lindsay said kindly, Adam taking a step towards her and stretching his hand towards the phone.

“What did you just order?” he demanded to know even as Lindsay stepped back, Gavin raised his gun and Mogar stepped forward with his bat raised. Bruce grabbed Adams shirt and tugged him back, still cradling his gun with the other arm.

“You’re an odd one Kovic. Most drug lords I know are assholes to they’re girls. They beat them down, drug them up, trap them in the relationship. But not you. You feed them and clothe them and treat them nice. So far, the only complaint I’ve heard is they have to share you. Not a one women guy, are you?”

Shrieks came from the phone, Adams hand clenching at his side as he heard one of his girls wailing.

“Stop it!” He demanded and Lindsay clicked her tongue into the mic.

“Down boy. Let’s have a look at the results, shall we?”

She turned the phone again and All three couldn’t help looking to see what had been done. Candy was crying to herself, her upper arm bleeding from a band of barbed wire wrapped around it, echoing Adams arm tattoo.

“Oh look, you match! How sweet.” Lindsay cooed and her two back up started to laugh with her. Adam clenched his teeth, breathing deep to control the swell of anger.

“My girls have nothing to do with you or yours!” he spat out, furious beyond belief at what had been done to her. He was the only fully straight man in a crew of people that either swung both ways or were compatible together. He loved his crew and he didn’t resent they had fun together. On occasion, he could even join Elyse and James. But he needed his girls and he made each one a deal personalized to her to keep her satisfied with being on call for him.

Part of that was keeping them safe.

“So, here’s a new deal Kovic. You’ve lost rights to the big man himself. You only talk to me and never forget I’ve got your ball’s in a vice. You give us everything on this little anonymous friend of yours and you stay off our properties until we can gain a little trust back between us.” Lindsay laid down the rules coldly, Adam glaring directly at her in a way that made Mogar finger his bat nervously.

“You’re going to regret this.” He told her evenly and Lindsay grinned.

“Oh, am I? Vagabond? I think Candy needs a matching necklace.”

“NO!” Adam shouted and Lindsay made little stopping noises into the phone, Vagabond retreating back into the shadow.

“You broke the deal first Kovic. You’re the one who went behind our backs, listening to a stranger over us. Just remember we wanted to keep the alliance as is. Prove your worthy of our trust again and it’ll be reinstated.” She waited for a nod before she tapped at the screen and placed it to her ear.

“The girl walks free, escort her too Demo Disk and leave her there.” She hung up and tossed the phone back to Gavin who gave a surprised squawk but managed to grab it.

“You have my number I assume?” She asked him with a smile then she turned away, presenting her vulnerable back to the Funhaus leader, showing her complete lack of fear in him. She walked away, Mogar and Gavin backing up slowly, keeping themselves faced towards the danger.

“Sucks about this. But you royally cocked it up didn’t ya?” Gavin called cheekily, Bruce taking a single step forward to shout after him.

“Look who’s talking asshole! When have you ever done anything right?” He returned angrily Adam waving him down again as Gavin made an offended noise. Mogar grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door, not giving him a chance to respond before they were all getting in their car and leaving.

“Adam?” Joel asked cautiously, eyeing the angry profile of his boss, the tight fists and the glare.

“Do what they say. Fucking give them copies of what they want. But we are going to find this asshole first and throw his broken fucking body at Ramsey’s feet.” Adam rounded on Joel spitting his order then turned to Bruce, grabbing his shoulder in a tight grip.

“Go around to each of my girl’s house’s. Bury them deep, understand?” Bruce nodded sympathetically and Adam increased the pressure on his shoulder when he went to pull away.

“Make it quick please. Make sure they don’t see it coming. I don’t want them to be scared or in pain alright?” Bruce placed a hand over his friends and patted it.

“I promise Adam, they’ll never see a thing and it’ll be over before they blink.” Adam nodded and let Bruce go, walking out behind him, Joel on his heels. He was going over to the club to deal with candy himself, it was the least he could do for that poor girl. And he could do with the comfort himself since it had now been proven that he couldn’t protect his girls. When he works out how Candy was snatched, he’d cultivate a new group but for now he just let himself feel the rage and pain of their passing.

And a hate solidified against Vagabond, the one who enjoyed torturing innocent people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note here, since it's been a bit since the last chapter, Dan's conversation takes place the day Ray calls him and demands he come meet him at the hotel while the funhaus meet is the day after, murder boyfriends gone and Kyle standing in for vagabond  
> K thanks bye!  
> lol See you next chapter


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes i managed to get out of my block with the help of people playing along  
> So here we go! back into baby brother

Ray was no way near dumb enough to actually be where he had told Dan he would be. So when the sirens started and the cops pulled up, he snapped his phone in two, dumped it in the bin and walked away, revaluating his life.

Dan had turned on him, plain and simple. Ok, sure, maybe killing the cop was a little more to the darker grey side of the line, but it had to be done. He had said sorry, hadn’t he? Well he was fucked now anyway, now Dan had turned and the apartment wasn’t safe to return too. Ray just had his weapons cache and the money from the hit he had collected in his pocket.

_“What on earth would you do if you didn’t have us to watch your back for you?!” Ray had seen Ryan angry, but as vagabond. This kinda angry was kind of endearing, the man looking like a scolding father as they entered the temporary safety of the motel room. Something familiar to them both, having spent a lot of time together after heists._

_“Vagababy, the point of being a sniper is I watch_ your _backs. Mine is safely tucked away up high.” Ray told him confidently, throwing himself onto the bed and snatching up the remote, flicking on the Tv. Ryan stalked in front of the set, using the manual control to shut it off, Ray scoffing a protest._

_“Not good enough Ray. You were almost killed today, then what would I-“ Ryan stopped his own words with a snap of his jaws and a growl, turning his head away and taking a breath. Ray could see Ryan was full of some sort of emotion from Rays close call, but for the life of him, Ray just couldn’t understand it._

_Ryan was adorable when he was expressing emotion but Ray understood better the cold hard silences of Vagabond. This right now, served only to confuse him._

_“Just promise me that you’ll do better at staying safe alright?”_

_That was something Ray could do and maybe Ryan could stop being an adorable mess and maybe go back to being the silent strong man that stirred up heat in Ray’s gut._

_“Sure thing Rye-bread. I’ll work on my ‘saving my own ass’ skills pronto. You know, after this cooldown.” Ryan had nodded to Rays words and moved out of the way of the Tv, going to sit at the small table where he begun taking apart his side arm and cleaning it. Ray watched him, turning the Tv back on and sighing._

_Strong Ryan was the one he understood and the one who fired him up. Hot mess Ryan seemed his best chance at actually seducing the man. Either way, Ray knew he was running out of time._

There was Ray’s answer. He needed a partner, someone to help him make the right choices. But who? Dan had made it clear what he thought of teaming up again. The crew was out, no way ray could depend on them to help him toe the line. If anything, they had gotten worse since he had left. Faking his death had been the only way out.

Funhaus? The baby team turned serious ally? No, they might not be as blood thirsty as his old family, but they were chaos incarnate. The sad truth of it was, he didn’t have a lot of choice when it came to friends. Not that he was sad, just stumped. With nothing else for it, he decided to tail Dan, see why the cop had decided to turn on him.

If he had too, Ray would have no hesitation to take the only ‘friend’ he’s had for the past two years out.

It was simple to throw on a beanie, shrug on some disgusting none purple hoodie (didn’t he just feel dirty) and walk by the precinct. He set himself up across the way, leaning in an alley, blending with the general riffraff of the city and watched.

Hours past and he had to practise his patience, turning into the cold Sniper who could be still for hours, focused down a scope. He was rewarded by Dan emerging with a woman of all things. He scoffed as he took her in. She was shorter then Dan, around 5’5 or 5’6 if he was any judge. Curvy and filled out just enough for Ray to see she was not a field officer. She was dressed in dress slacks and a dress shirt with a badge pinned to her collar. He couldn’t make it out at this distance without a scope but it meant she had to be some sort of enforcement.

Following two steps behind them was another man, his stance and his build along with his wondering eye’s cued Ray into what he was doing. He was some sort of guard. For the lady and her square brown glasses or perhaps Dan had gotten busted for having illegal contacts and techniques. By the way the woman smiled at Dan Reassuringly, like she was trying to be friendly, Ray leant towards the first option.

Ray’s eyes met the bodyguards for a second from across the road and he saw a suspicion form on his square features, his military cut making everything about him angles. Ray let a slow grin roll across his face and he slumped a little more as he reached into his Pocket and withdrew a drink. He sipped it as he let himself look away causally, just some kid hanging around waiting for friends or more likely a Ballesy dealer.

He glanced again out of the corner of his eye, big guy having followed behind his charge and lost interest in him. He hadn’t like the way he’d been eyed however and thought twice about following them. He needed to back off, regroup and revaluate just what the fuck he was doing, so he crushed the empty packet in his hand and tossed it at the dumpster, walking the opposite direction away.

 

“For fuck sakes Gavin! That’s the forth fucking attempt we’ve had on you! Can you at least keep you fucking head down?” Michael complained, wiping blood from his face absently and then cleaning his bat off a corpse that was at his feet. Gavin whirled his gun around his finger before he holstered it, Michael noting the Fucktard was as impeccable as ever.

“I’m not always going to be here to watch your fucking back you know.” Michael warned him trying to get through to his friend who, underneath his anger, he was concerned for. Gavin had a carefree attitude that Michael could relate too but in Gavin it became self-destructive.

“Micool, it’ll be fine boi. He’s just some little uppity shit with a few shady businesses. Sure, if I was street trash pleb he might have had the power to hurt me but look at me!” He opened his arms wide, grin equally open as he spoke to his best friend, “I’m Gavino Free! Golden Boy man! He can try or he like’s, we’re just going to keep putting him down. heh, just like his son.”

Michael stalked over and quickly punched Gavin’s arm who cried out and rubbed the sore spot complaining.

“There. See? You’re not fucking untouchable asshole, we need to deal with this fuck. Come on, let’s go tell Linds what’s up.” Gavin seemed un-repentant as he fell into step with Michael, leaving the alley and it’s failed ambush behind.

They had been common since he had gone to the funeral.

Gavin had been shaken to his core by the crew break up even if everyone had insisted it was temporary. With everything in his life feeling so unstable, he had done the only thing that brought him peace. He had gone to the funeral of his last target, Mark nut. And he had gone alone.

He sat in the back, a bit more low key, his sunglasses expensive but not gold, his neck had only a single light chain of gold and his fingers were bare. Like the man he had been when he had charmed the sweet barista into loving him.

He had made a miscalculation with Mark, something he would admit to himself and never anyone else. He didn’t understand the full amount of pressure on mark, had not understood just who Marks father had been or that he wanted more than a straight son to run his legitimate business.

He realised this when Julius Nutt stood at the front to deliver his eulogy, describing a man Gavin had never heard of. Whatever this man had seen in his son, it was not who had been shown to Gavin and his mouth thinned into a line. He recognised the man as Geoff had done a deal with him once, had needed one of his less then legal stores to store some forgery equipment while they’re own operation was raided.

Gavin had known Mark was that Boss Nutt’s kid otherwise…Well he would have gone after mark anyway, all sweet shyness and pain wrapped up in a cute package, but Gavin would have approached it a lot differently. No wonder he had been finished by geoff’s harsh dismissal and separation from Gavin. The instant despair would have been more then Gavin had original supposed it would be.

He was the only one smiling when it came to a minute of silence, looking at the closed coffin and remembering that it was his meddling that put Mark in there. He didn’t think Julius Nutt would know who he is or know his part. Another miscalculation.

It was the fact they had been put on edge that had Gavin firing his gun the moment a hand closed around his upper arm. The fingers encircled his arm as he was leaving the church and with his other hand he reached behind and pulled forth his gun, pointing it at chin and pulling the trigger. The body fell and he was already running, other goons chasing him.

They had made a miscalculation on their part, assuming the slight and wirery hacker was an easy target to grab. Gavin led them on a merry chase, doubling back, popping out of doorways or windows, firing his deadly weapon always managing to catch someone, maybe not perfect head shots but slowing or stopping them depending on where he hit.

When he ran out of Ammo was when he called Michael and Lindsay for extraction.

 

The greater problem for Gavin wasn’t the grudge some petty wanna be had against him or the irritating attempts to capture or kill him. The greater problem was Dan and the fact his brother couldn’t be touched. He had gotten new friends it seemed, surveillance picking up he was moved out of the precinct and somewhere else with two agents from the FIB.

Team Altor. Gavin considered it and he wasn’t too worried. It was a new team of baby faced agents who thought they’d try talking the criminals out of their misdeeds or some nonsense. Gavin admired the idea even as he dismissed it. No one could ever convince him he was wrong in what he was doing. He was stronger willed and the strong survive.

No what he needed was to talk with his brother. Needed to know just What Dan was hoping to accomplish here. Sure this Altor people had a few wins under their belts, both criminals and dirty agents alike falling to their wily tricks, but Gavin and his crew were on an entirely different level. Surely Dan wasn’t hoping he could get Gavin to give up his life here and turn himself in like a good boy? Or was he here to kill him as Gavin had tried to kill him?

He needed to talk with Dan but he was a hard man to track down these days, his new friends seemed to know how to make themselves disappear. Lindsay was gritting her teeth at it, frustrated until she and Mica had harsh words that ended when they forgave each other and hugged it out. Gavin had tried to hug Michael but gotten a punch for his trouble.

It wasn’t Mica or Kyles fault, it was the new two who could be seen with Dan the few times his head surfaced. Some military has been hack with a scar above his eye and a doughy woman with glasses that always seemed to between Dan and the world.

Gavin had to really figure something out and soon.

 

“It’s ok it’ll be fine, it’s ok, it’s going to be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be ok.”

Alex chanted to himself, his hands shaking as he stood in the book store, staring at the shelves. The shakes were increasing and he was desperately trying to distract himself from his great fear.

Alexis was not coming back.

“Totally fine, it will work out, you’re ok, it’s ok, it’s all going to be fine…”

He breathed the words, closing his hands into fists and shutting his eyes. He breathed deep, still muttering as he got the panic under control. He turned his mind to the fact Alexis hadn’t yet reappeared to the Pet he had waiting at home.

He was still in the training stage, having only picked this one up to help comfort him through the lonely nights. He wasn’t yet fully broken but Alex was getting him there. He had left pet in punishment and when he got home it would be the release and the reward.

Thus, the book store visit. He had seen however, Alexis’s favourite book when they were growing up and it had set off this panic attack. What if she didn’t come back? She had to. His whole life was about her, everything else he did was just a way to pay for her home, the things she loved and to bide time until she came around again.

They were caught in a cycle and Alexis wasn’t allowed to break it just as Alex was helpless to go through it over and over again.

“Sh, it’s ok, you’re fine, everything’s fine.”

“Everything is going to be fine. You’re all right. You’re going to be ok. Can you move at all? Would you like to come over here? Where it’s nice and quiet and we can just take some breaths.”

A woman’s voice, soothing, calm and femininely high cut through his own panicked talk. He opened his eyes and caught his breath.

Alexis…

She was beautiful in this form. She was always beautiful, but never so much as right now. It was her, he could see that. Skin a creamy white with a small number of freckles over her small nose, hair a chestnut curl that reached her shoulders, held back from her face with a sensible hair band. Her eyes, they were pools of warmth and understanding that he could fall into forever, A beautiful clear green always been purer then his own and they were hidden behind sensible square brown frames.

She smiled at him and his world exploded into love, his body frozen as his heart swelled.

“It’s going to be ok. Just breath, and we’ll get you into this nice quiet corner, shall we?”

Of course, Alexis knew what to do. She had dealt with his panic early on, before Alex had killed, she would help him hide and get back under control. After they were taken to the institute she would crawl into his bed and make a safe calming space within the confines of her small arms.

He followed her, would follow her anywhere, would walk through fire for her, to the back corner of the store. There she helped him to sit, coaching his breathing and reassuring him until the panic receded.

She was here, there was nothing to be panicked about.

“Feeling better?” she asked him, flashing dimples. Alex nodded his head dumbly, just soaking in her presence, his brain not yet caught up.

“Better with you here.” He heard himself say then flushed, remembering that she wouldn’t recall him. Not yet anyway. Thankfully she found it charming and she smiled wider, sitting herself down next to him.

“I’m happy to help. Do you have panic attacks often?” She asked and he kept his eyes on her face, memorizing the new shape of it. He couldn’t take her home just yet, but he needed to know who she was in this life so he could find her when home was empty.

“No. Only occasionally. Alex. Alex Stanley.”

“Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Maize.”

“Oh sorry,” she tittered and waved a hand, “A habit. My name is Amanda.”

“Amanda. It’s nice to meet you.”

And it was. Amazing to meet her. Maize, the name she had chosen was as nurturing as she was. He was hungry for her but he held it back in check. Now he knew what form she walked in, what name she went by, he could lead her back to him and eventually… home.

“So, what brings you to a store to witness a grown man have a panic attack?” He asked her, still carefully searching her face, seeing the expressions she used, the words she spoke, all like Alexis, his original pet, would have.

“I wouldn’t worry so hard about it Alex. I’ve seen plenty of men in panic attacks before, so please don’t be embarrassed.”

“You have that strong of an effect on men, do you?” he teased lightly, delighted at her blush and the way she gestured with her hands as she spoke, so loose and comforting, like she wished to draw you into the comfort of her arms.

“No! no, no. It’s my job. You could say I help people like yourself. People who have small little problems like what you just experienced.”

“Really? That’s fascinating.” Alex was intrigued, Pet always choosing someone caring to settle into but by the sounds of it, this woman had been some sort of councillor before she was pet. He smiled at her a little shyly, wondering if he should wait until next time but not yet wanting to end this first meeting.

“So, listen, if you’re not busy or anything, I was maybe wondering, would you like to go get a coffee with me? Least I can do for you bailing me out like that.”


	24. Broken but...nothing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is shattered and Dan and ray are on the outs with each other  
> Everyone is trying desperatly to scramble something together before the next thing hits  
> Everyone but Ray of course...Ray can never be upset by anything

Dan sat across from Agent Maize, Dodge sitting by her side and he tried not to fidget. Ever since they had come to the city he had been questioning everything. Questioning what he was doing here, why he had followed his brother, why he wanted to catch his brother at all. And now Agent Maize was offering something impossible.

“I can’t just, Talk to Gavin… He’s a gangster and I’m…” He trailed off unsure what he was anymore. Officially he was a detective assigned as a consultant to team Altor but really, was he even that anymore? Agent maize had questions he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer and it was like the LSPD wanted to wipe their hands clean of him.

“Daniel, you are an officer of the law. Your duty is to the people. By Talking with Gavin, you may be able to find us a way into the Fake AH Crew. Gavino Free, AKA the ‘Golden Boy’ is their most publicly prominent Member and as their hacker and negotiator, the least dangerous. He is also, by all accounts, protected by a Crew member at all times, his kill count is the lowest- “Agent maize stopped the reciting of the facts by Dan’s low chuckle. Agent Doge, her counterpart and bodyguard frowned at Dan, never liking the members of his team being laughed at when they were just doing their jobs.

“Something funny Detective?” He asked pointedly giving Amanda Maize a sidelong look when she pressed her fingers to his arm warningly.

“Daniel? What did I say?” She inquired, her tone more open then Noah Dodge.

“Just ‘kill count is the lowest’…You really don’t have a sodding clue, do you? I mean I thought for sure you guys were here to rip me to shreds for keeping it a secret. I mean you know all this other Barmy stuff that does my head in, least of all connecting B and I in the first place, but listening to you now…” He sighed and shook his head, looking between the two agents wonderingly, “You’re throwing around words like least dangerous and just a hacker like they mean something.”

“What are we missing here then Daniel? I know as your brother, to you the deeds he has done seem atrocious but compared to Vagabond or Overlord or Even Boss Ramsey himself they start to pale-”

Dan stood up, unable to listen to her dismiss the danger of Gavin so easily. When he did, Agent dodge’s chair went back and his hand dropped to his weapon, his eye’s locked on Dan’s. Dan however, had no intention of hurting anyone, just wanting to get it through to this tiny fragile woman that she had no business poking around his brother. The more he got to know her, the less confident he was in their ability to take Gavin down.

“You two have no idea who my brother is or what he is capable of. ‘Talk to Gavin’? lady you got no clue on how many levels that is Barmy!”

“Then tell us Daniel!” Maize stood up as well, slapping a hand to the table, meeting Daniel gesture for gesture, echoing his body language and his tone, “How do you expect to Stop Gavin alone? I can see you harbour an enormous amount of guilt. Why do you take on his crimes as your own burdens? He is guilty of his own sins, not you! _You are not responsible for your brother!”_

“I AM!” Daniel cried out, turning his face away and pressing a hand to his mouth, rubbing at his mouth and chin as if to rub away the revealing words he had just yelled out. The café around them had stilled into silence, looking at the confrontation. Daniel looked around at the people staring eye’s tightening before Maize made a small motion to Dodge.

“Ok people, eye’s back on your food huh?” Dodge stood up, flashing his badge as Maize reached over the table and put a hand on the elbow of the hand Dan had on his hip.

“Daniel. You cannot hold yourself responsible for anything Gavin has done. You are separate people and his choices do not reflect on yours.” Maize spoke her voice softer and Daniel glanced to her, his hand dropping from his face, studying her determination.

“Not here.” He said after a moment, glancing around at the people still shooting them side glances trying to be subtle about it. Maize nodded and with a nod to Dodge, they fell into step together, walking out of the café, leaving the bill paid on the table top.

None of them noticed the slight man dressed in a smart dress shirt and jacket, sunglasses and a fedora hiding his features, walk by their table and snatch up the bill. Ray walked away, flipping it open to pocket the cash and note the name.

“Amanda Maize huh?” Ray muttered to himself, shutting the bill and tossing it into a trash can as he wandered by one, following at a distance, “And Noah Dodge, both FIB agents…” He had read the big guys badge as it had flashed by his face, sitting nearby to listen as best he could without equipment.

_Just what are you mixing yourself in this time Danny boy?_

Daniel walked with his hands in his pockets, considering where to start. Maize had impressed him with her spine at the table, sure that his yelling would have spooked her, instead she had confronted him. He had been doing this alone too long and on the wrong side of the law. He thought he had been smart recruiting Ray but now he saw he had instead given himself an apathetic Devil on his shoulder with no angelic counterpart to even him out.

“It’s my fault.” He began as the trio entered into a park, less people around them and Dan lead them to stand by the little creek, looking out onto the water as he spoke slowly, “I’ve always looked out for Gavin. All our lives I was told ‘Look out for Gavin. Gavin’s your baby brother, your responsible for him.’ Then, when the step bitch came and changed our father and our lives, I tried to protect him. I tried so hard they sent me away and…I loved it.” Dan admitted the hard truth, his mind drifting back.

“The school was awful, the people their boarding on cruel but, there I was Daniel. Not Gavin’s keeper. Not that I didn’t love my brother or that I didn’t enjoy being with him but…My father hated me, but he hated me for _me_ you know? For being my own person.” Maize nodded understandably, her mind taking in what he was saying and puzzle pieces of the Grunchy boys were being put into place, connecting. As she understood Dan, she could understand Gavin and understanding Gavin was the Key to bringing him down.

“I saw something was happening to Gavin. Whenever I went home for the hols, he was different. Until I came home and everything had changed. Somehow, Father and our step mother loved the little Wanker. They would march to his tune. Oh, they still hated me of course, but Gavin, how they loved him.” Dan paused, some kind of struggle inside him until he turned suddenly facing Maize, his face intense and making her partner nervous, Dodge fingering his gun once more.

“That’s what Gavin does you see. That’s what you’re missing. What I’m trying to stop. Gavin gets in people’s _noggins,_ gets in there and makes them think,” he tapped his own head in emphasis, putting a finger to his temple and turning it like a key in a lock, “All sorts of bollocky shit they hadn’t before. Changes them, drives them to despair all the while they think he’s the fucking sun on earth.”

Dan dropped his hands and looked down at his feet, tears of frustration, of grief, of empathy, welling. He sighed then sniffled, putting his hands on his hips and looking back out to the water side on to it.

“Gavin’s a killer Maize. Maybe he thinks I abandoned him, maybe it’s because I wanted to become a cop, and he wanted to compete. Fuck maybe the wanker actually enjoys what he does, would have done it regardless but…” Dan looked back to maize, serious and stone faced except the tear track down a cheek, “He kills people with words, agent Maize. He will get into your head, I don’t care how well trained you are, and he will turn you and you’ll dance to his tune right of the fucking bridge.”

“My brothers a monster. There is no talking with monsters. They can only be put down.” His voice was thick then at the last word it broke and he looked away again, up this time, trying to blink away the tears, stop them from falling as he sniffled. A soft hand on his shoulder and he saw Agent maize looking at him with sympathy, her own eyes behind their glasses mixing determination with human empathy.

“You feel responsible for your brother. His despicable actions have allowed you to authorize yourself to use any means necessary to bring him down. Well Detective, though your motives were applaudable, I believe you have gone about this the wrong way. Don’t you agree?”

Daniel nodded glumly, swiping a hand across his nose, unable to maintain eye contact for his shame and guilt.

“Since you have established that your current path is not working, perhaps we should try mine?” She suggested lightly and Daniel scoffed, pulling himself together to take a step back, her touch being lost.

“Did you not hear a word I just said?” He asked quickly and Maize nodded, sharing a look with dodge before she smiled at Daniel reassuringly.

“We did Daniel. And I still believe we need to at least talk with Gavin. At least once. I also believe he would wish to talk to you. If you asked him, he would come.”

Daniel just looked to her in disbelief as Agent Maize grinned with confidence.

 

Ray huffed as they turned into the park. It would be harder to disguise himself in there as just another random and he felt the big guy’s eyes on him more than once. He didn’t want to risk it, could feel the danger. He chuckled to himself. His spider sense was tingling. Man, he needed someone to talk to, these quippy one-liners were being wasted into nothingness.

Instead he headed away, calling it for the day and mind already going over what he had overheard and witnessed. Dan was messed up in Fib business and even though Dan was acting like a five-year-old and Ignoreing Ray he could still very well ruin what Ray had. He could let slip to these agents that the Infamous Brownman was still at large and what’s worse…The crew could find out.

Dan was fast becoming from a wayward conscious, into a danger.

Ray would have to deal with that.

 

Gavin hated this part of the day. Michael had taken to sleeping at Lindsay’s place to avoid it but Gavin had nowhere else. He opened the penthouse door and sighed, seeing Geoff had already passed out, his drink having fallen from fingers to spill over the floor, his body slumped in a chair. Dutifully, Gavin picked it up, placing it upright on the coffee table then got an arm under Geoff’s, taking his weight and lifting him using his rarely called upon strength.

“come on you big bastard.” He groaned and Geoff stirred as Gavin started to drag him towards the bedroom.

“Gav? What’s doing?”

“I’m putting you to bed Geoff.”

“Don’t wanna…” Geoff grumbled Gavin ignored him, managing to get the door open and with a grunt of exertion he dumped Geoff onto his bed. He shifted Geoff’s legs from where they hung over the side to onto the bed, rolling the man further onto the bed.

“Gav? Gav where did I go wrong? I was a good boss, wasn’t I?” Geoff asked and Gavin sighed, sitting beside the drunk man as Geoff ran a hand over his face, “All my kids have left me. I thought I did the right thing after Ray, getting everyone back to work…I thought Jeremy needed the focus of the job after his brothers…I thought you just needed a good ass kick…But I fucked up now, my crew, my empire! It’s all falling to fucking shit…”

Gavin was tempted to lead Geoff over the edge but instead he crawled under Geoff’s arm, draping it over himself like a blanket. Geoff was all he really had left to himself right now and Gavin would not kill him, even if this level of vulnerability was enticing to him. He hugged Geoff and spoke in his ear.

“I’m still here Geoff. Your golden boy. Still here with you. I miss you Geoff, miss you being strong and yelling at us and ripping your hair out as you smiled because you loved us all to bits. I miss Ryan being all know it all and flubbing his words and I miss Jeremy doing anything for a dare. I miss Michael and the way he’d hit me then hug me and we’d talk about what nonsense we can get up too next. I miss Al and his soft words and his irritated grimace on that stupid face of his.”

Gavin sniffled and Geoff had passed out so he was talking to no one really.

“I miss myself Geoff. I miss knowing what to do and what to say and where my place is in all this. What’s my place now huh? Maybe there’s no room here for me anymore Geoff. Maybe there’s no room for either of us…ha, don’t I just sound bonkers now huh?”

There was no response from Geoff who had passed out so Gavin attempted to roll away only for geoff’s arms to instinctively tighten around him. Gavin settled back and let himself be hugged and with all the turmoil and the split, this tiny moment, that even in drunken sleep, Geoff wanted him, made Gavin feel slightly better.

 

That all went out the window the next day when he got up, leaving Geoff to sleep off his hangover to find Lindsay was in the house. The sound of the shower meant Michael was too, but it’s Lindsay who would turn his world upside down again. She looked up at him as he considered the kitchen missing Jeremy and how he’d trained the lad so he’d make Gavin’s coffee without even thinking why, and turned the laptop on her lap around to show him the screen.

“Your brother wants to talk to you.”

**_Personal Ad_ **

_I know your Free now,_

_I know you love being Free,_

_But we need to talk._

_You know how to find me_

_Hide and seek B,_

_Except I’m not hiding._

_Find me brother._

_Let’s talk it out like_

_English gentleman._

“That’s not my brother.” Gavin said quickly, reading it over, “Sure it’s for me, but someone wrote this for Dan. No way he’s that good at secret messages.”

“is he being puppeted?” Lindsay asked seriously and Gavin shrugged.

“Search me Linds, but there is no way he is going to be alone wherever I find him.”

“Good.” Lindsay said happily, making Gavin look at her sharply, seeing the determination there that she had when she ordered an innocent girl tortured just to make a point, “Because you won’t be either.”

 

Ray saw the add too, his feet up on the body of the person who’s house this was. He was sipping their coffee, distasteful stuff but he needed the boost having not slept in two nights, and picked at the breakfast they had been enjoying. The wonders of the modern world were that if you pick a decent looking apartment, they’d have the laptop and internet you needed.

“Danny, Danny, Danny…Just what do you think you’re doing huh?” Ray sighed and put his coffee aside, pulling his crossed feet of the body and setting to work on the coding for the website dump. He was no Gavin but he knew some of the skills needed and as he suspected it wasn’t hard to decode the time and place for the meet, whoever was holding Dan’s hand through this was almost insulting Gavin with how easy it was.

Of course, they could be shit programmers too, Ray wasn’t going to make assumptions.

He just was going to go to that meet and see for himself which way his future lay. With Dan and his FIB cuddle buddies? Or with the Crew and their Chaos and their steadfast loyalty? Or neither? He’ll be watching from a scope and he could at least take out Dan and Gavin or he was never the Infamous Brownman.

 

“With Respect Mr Nutt, you’re hired goons can’t do what I can. You want to hire me, I assure you. I too have a bit of a grudge against Mr Free, so I am willing to offer you a five percent discount for my services.”

“What did Mr Free do to you? Did he take your son from you? Tempt him into despair?! Take away your chance for a legacy, a bloodline to follow after you?”

Doll smiled, even as she felt nothing but disgust for this man.

“No. Let’s just say I have been after the Fakes for some time now and so far, they have eluded me.”

“Then what makes you think you’ll succeed now?”

“Because this time, I’ll go in face to face at their most vulnerable element… And destroy him…”

Doll still heard the echoes of Burnie’s anger and Joel’s laughter. She also still was recovering from her punishment for her double turn plot that failed. She would find out how the fakes caught on to her plan and she would murder the one responsible. But for now, she was happy for this grieving father to give her all the money she needed to break the fakes. Kill one fake, and all the mad little domino pieces begin to fall.


	25. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakes first brush with Team Altor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I'm not dead!  
> Warning, torture and bad things in store  
> welcome back?
> 
> Now with Beta CaPowArsenic!

Public spaces meant nothing to the FAKE AH Crew. All these people had done by making the meet in the Mall waiting space before the giant fountain did was give the Fakes potential hostages. Gavin was at ease as he wandered over to where the coding had said to meet his brother. Nothing of his inner turmoil showed on his person.

No one would know how his heart clenched painfully when he recognized that handsomely tousled dark hair, the wide shoulder frame, the familiar stiff casual lean his brother had adopted against the edge of the fountain.

_Dan…_

Gavin came forward confidence in his stride if not actually felt. Dan was less subtle in his emotions. His eyes locked on Gavin and the first thing he noticed was how the years had not changed him. Tall and lean and cocky grinned, his hair was carefully styled into a mess. But oh how he had changed.

Gavin was in designer jeans, the belt buckle was clearly real gold. His button down shirt was a light magenta to contrast with the smart dress jacket he wore in dark gray to match his jeans. This was all to draw attention to the jewelry weighing him down. Thick gold necklaces ringed around his neck, gold in his ears, his sunglasses shining on his head and around his fingers more bands of gold. He wore his wealth for anyone to see, challenging all to test his defense of it.

Here he was, the man he’d chased for years, the boy he had loved through their childhood, the killer he was responsible for. Gavin’s smooth stride ended just out of lunging range of the detective. His smile widened and he tipped a wink at Dan that struck him like a physical blow.

“My, my B, you clean up nice don’t ya?” Gavin drawled in apparent happiness.

Say something Detective!

“Gavin-“

“So here we are. You wanted to talk, so let's talk Danny.” Gavin interpreted and Dan clenched his hand into a fist.

“Gavi-“ he tried again but Gavin whistled over the top of him, the sound one of awe as he looked up at the statue behind Dan, a man on a horse, his sword raised high as water poured from the tip like blood from a real blade.

“Fancy ain’t it? I haven’t set foot in a mall in an age B. No need to you see, not gonna shop at the Gap am I?” Gavin winked again and gave a chuckle and passed by his side at a distance to put his hands on the railing to the pool below the fountain, looking in on the shining coins. Dan turned to continue facing him, one of his own hands on the railing.

“Gavin, I-“

“Wonder why people just throw their hard earned coinage away? On silly dreams that maybe your wish will come true? You gotta make your dreams come true, right B?” Gavin looked up at Dan smiling still and pausing for him to answer.

“Ah, well I-“

“Cause I worked hard and I made it, my dreams that is, come true for me,” Gavin interrupted again, looking back into the pool and reaching in, the gold bangles on his wrist tinkling together as he reached in and plucked a coin from the pool, “Because it’s so easy to take what you want B, see? Just reach out and-“ He lifted the coin from the water and yelped when Dan threw himself at his brother, smashing the coin from his hand and grabbing his upper arm in a viselike grip.

“Stop bloody fucking with me!” He snarled into Gavin's shocked face and he shook the man once, “Stop fart-arsing about and fucking running your mouth when you’re saying nothing at fucking all!”

Gavin winced at the grip and he reached up and pet Dan's face, his brother flinching from it and letting Gavin go, but it was too late, Gavin had got what he wanted. The earpiece that had been hidden behind Dan's ear, showing it between his thumb and forefinger before he put it to his lips.

“Sorry guys and gals, I need a private moment with my brother.” He said, Dan, looking horrified as Gavin crushed it and lunged towards him this time. The chemicals released from his bracelet he had dropped in the pool came into effect, the water eating through the dissolvable skin to the powder within that reacted with a whoosh as smoke exploded out from the pool.

“Shit! Shit! Lost visual I repeat lost visual!” Dodge reported from his station up on the top ledge, looking down as the entire bottom floor of the mall was being blacked out. In the support van outside Agent Maize sucked in a frustrated breath. She hadn’t anticipated how bold Gavin would be off the bat. They hadn’t even managed to get eyes on the Fakes no doubt milling around.

She leaned over her tech guy and spoke into her mic.

“All teams recover Detective Grunchy, repeat, Grunchy is the priority, do not let them leave with him!” she ordered quickly. It was too late, however.

Gavin's hand locked tight on his brother's face, his other hand pulling Dan’s face into the well-soaked rag Gavin had slipped out of its plastic covering and onto his face. The thick cloying smell soaked into Dan’s head and his eyes rolled up. Gavin flicked his sunglasses down, heat readings now showing him where people were and within moments, Kyle was by his side, heaving Dan up onto his shoulders, his own glasses obscuring his eyes.

“Fuck you got a heavy fuck for a brother.” He grunted and Gavin giggled.

“Must be that sense of justice weighing him down.” He joked and Kyle snorted before they made a break for it, heading for their exit.

Smoke had obscured everything, continuing to rise from the fountain and spread throughout the space. Doll cursed, backing away with the crowd, her fingernails digging into her palms. Unlike the crowd, she didn’t head for traditional exits. She wasn’t dumb and neither were the Fakes.

Ray snorted into his Rifle, watching the chaos erupt inside the mall through the skylights above the central fountain. The smile on his face had no warmth behind it as he tutted and moved his sights instead to the ‘blended’ FBI van on the road.

“Fucking amateur hour over here. HBO can kiss my ass, now this is reality tv,” he quipped to himself, watching Mogar and Alex slam the armored crew car into the back of the van so no one could get out. Ray slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum to unwrap one handed and pop in his mouth. Oh, how he did love a good crime spree.

Alex put a hand on Michael’s as he went to get out, “Remember-”

“Yeah yeah, all in or get the fuck out. Got it Al fuck, let’s do this shit.” Michael rolled his eyes and kicked his door open. Alex sighed long suffering and got out as well, both of them wearing masks, simple paper bags which, at the lad's insistence, had a bear face drawn on for Michael and a target for himself.

Pounding on the back door meant someone was trying to open the double doors. Michael shot the driver in the head with his pistol without hesitation and put his hand on the side door. Alex lifted his shotgun and nodded to Michael who opened the door quick, standing clear as Alex unloaded his first shot into the van.

A techy fell instantly then Mogar leaped into the van, absorbing rounds into his Kevlar, cold blooded as he popped heads. Alex was on his heels and unloaded another round into a kneeling agent that was about to shoot his young crewman.

Then time stopped for Alex.

Alexis….

She was there, under the installed desks, head down but he knew her new body anywhere. He memorized it the moment he knew who she was. Alex acted on instinct, slamming into Mogar, throwing his shot off bullets hitting equipment making them spark.

“Noooo!” Alex cried and Michael shoved him back, fury in his eyes and then he looked back to the last survivor, aiming at her again. Alex smashed the hilt of his shotgun into Michael's face, turning his back to Alexis so he could be between her and the danger. If the shotgun had another round he would have used it.

“The FUCK!” Michael spluttered, ripping the bag off his head to stem his nose.

“Leave her alone!” Alex yelled at him, madness in his eyes that Michael recognized and swore hotly again, a long list of expletives that Alex ignored, kneeling down and offering a hand to Alexis which she did not take as she crawled free.

“Big A, Don’t fucking tell me-”

“Shut the fuck up Mogar! When Kingpin’s not here, I’m in fucking charge! Get the fuck out and watch the perimeter!” Alex barked the orders and Michael went, still swearing the whole way. Alex looked to Alexis and remembered the name she was called by in this life.

“I’m sorry about my companion Miss Maize.”

“How do you know me?”

“I’ll always know you.”

Alexis had put on some sort of poker face, there was nothing in her expression to give away how she felt. Did she recognize him? Did she know already…

“You are Big Al, yes?”

“Yes. I didn’t choose the tag.” He said quickly, darkening under the mask in embarrassment.

“Why Al? May I call you Al?” She asked, gesturing at the five dead around her, not including the driver slumped over the steering wheel, “Why spare me and none of these men. Decent, hard working men. Men who had families?”

Alex looked about at the bodies then back to Alexis. Of course, this would disturb her, his gentle pet. He never intended for her to see what he did to keep her home well stocked, to keep her in comfort. He didn’t understand what she was doing here, however, with the badge of an agent on her shirt.

“It’s my job pet.” he answered truthfully, “I-I have someone to support. Someone who loves me. Depends on me. I spared you because-”

Michael thumped on the van twice and bellowed into the door.

“Wrap it up Romeo, we gotta fucking bounce!”

Alex looked from the door back to Alexis whose eyes had tightened just slightly at the name and she gazed at him steadily. Alex huffed a nervous laugh and took a step back.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. But I’ll be back.” he said firmly, “We will talk again. I promise.” he swore with feeling then he jumped out of the van and ran to the car to get in with Michael. Michael jumped behind the wheel and slammed them into reverse.

“The fuck was that Alex!?” Michael started in even as he weaved in and out of traffic, sirens being left to scream behind them.

“It was Alexis Michael, I couldn’t let you shoot her!”

“You- You insane fucking fuck!” Michael yelled but it was no use getting angry directly at Alex. It was just their fucking luck his crazy would kick in over a FIB agent no less. Lindsay was going to have a fucking fit.

This first interaction undoubtedly went to the Fakes.

 

Dan awoke groggily and head thumping. He shook it but that only made him groan and blink harder, trying to dispel his headache. Slowly the room came into focus, a dark walled and dim small space in the chair on which he found himself was the central feature. His wrists were behind his back behind the chair back and ankles were bound, clinking quietly as he stirred.

“Good morning sunshine.” Gavin’s sweet mocking voice cut into his head like a drill, making Dan wince once more and Gavin giggle. A heavy shadow stepped around his chair into his view, slowly solidifying to be his brothers face.

“Hello, Dan. Long time no see huh?” Gavin said happily, and Dan gave another groan that had nothing to do with his headache and everything to do with his heart. He was bound here to a chair, no rescue in sight. He had put his confidence in the wrong people and now he was dead. At least with that realization, he could finally put into words how he really felt about his brother.

“Gavin…” he said softly, looking into his younger siblings face, remembering their lives together, growing up together, sharing hopes, fears, dreams…

“Get fucked you giant fucking pisspot.” He spat at him so Gavin had to move back or get spit on his face. Dan had said it with all the hate he could muster and Gavin, after a pause, started to laugh.

“Danny! Oh, I’ve missed your fire B! I mean I got myself a whole new family, but you! Nothing compares to you and your high and mighty code of right and wrong.” Gavin mocked him in a false serious tone and laughed again, “I can’t believe it! I go to all this trouble to get us a real private conversation and you go ahead and call me a pisspot!”

“I’ll call you a sodding wanker too, Gav you little fucking shit.” Dan elaborated and only got more laughter in response as Gavin paced back and forth in front of him, holding his stomach.

“Oh B! Jeez, lighten up! What did they go ahead and remove your humor along with your sodding nuts huh?”

“No one’s touch my nuts Gavin you crazy little fucker!” Dan growled and then leaned back as much as he could as Gavin suddenly sat on his lap, putting his hands on his shoulders, rubbing against him in ways brothers just shouldn’t.

“Is that right? No one has your balls in a little jar on her mantlepiece huh? That's a-MAIZE-ing.” Gavin winked at him knowingly. Dan's face hardened and he lurched forward with his head, not making contact with Gavin's forehead which had been his intention but he did succeed to get Gavin off his lap.

Gavin frowned briefly before he found his smile again and tutted, shaking a finger in Dan's face.

“Tut-tut brother dear. That was just rude that was.” He chided and looked behind Dan who started trying to crane his head to see, “I think for that he should learn a little lesson.”

Movement behind him and Dan resolutely faced Gavin again. He knew the drill and locked eyes with his soulless sibling who never stopped grinning at him. He offered no resistance, knowing it would be useless as someone grabbed his hand tightly, singling out his pointer finger. He wasn’t going to give Gavin the satisfaction, locking his facial expression in place.

It was sharp and piercing, the pain traveling up his digit into his hand as something thick and pointed worked its way under his nail. His breath came hard but he fought against making any sign it hurt. Gavin knew, however, his smile growing wider as he watched Dan’s face with glee.

The thing stayed lodged as his hand was let go and the mystery person stepped back. His finger throbbed but that was nothing. Dan ignored it.

“Wow B. You took that like a man.” Gavin chuckled and that more than the pain pissed Dan off.

“Everything still a fucking joke with you in’t it?”

 

“Course B! What’s life without a little laughter huh?” Gavin smirked and came back to stand so his legs were brushing Dan’s knees, standing over him, “Now. This family reunion is lovely, but I do have a few things I got to ask. Both for me, and for my crew. You understand right?”

“I understand you can go fuck yourself B.” Dan said bravely, looking up at him with disgust, “Look at you. I didn’t want to believe the rumors but their true ain’t they? You whore yourself all over this crew you’ve found for yourself.”

“Jealous love?” Gavin asked with a raised brow and Dan recoiled from him again.

“I’m your brother you sick-”

“So?”

“SO?!” Dan couldn’t believe his ears. He had a fucking knife or some bullshit in his finger, tied down to a chair and been kidnapped. And here Gavin was, trying to fucking fuck him?!

Gavin’s face broke with a crack of laughter that rolled into a knee-slapper of mirth.

“Oh your face B!” he gasped, Dan's face growing furious.

“You're fuckin’ wit’ me?!” He demanded to know and Gavin waved a hand at him.

“Of course I’m fucking with you!” Gavin grinned, “But, once again, sadly, I think you're being very rude. I mean brother or not, you shouldn’t be that disgusted by me. I mean look at me! I’m a beautiful sodding princeling I am!”

Dan set his face again when Gavin nodded to the mystery person and he felt his ring finger of the same hand be singled out. This one hurt just as much as the first and now his entire hand to the wrist ached and throbbed.

“Uncomfortable B?”

“Only by being your fucking brother B.”

“Rude.” Gavin drew out the word and Dan hissed, flinching as another splinter went under his pinkie, “You done being rude?”

“You done being a mingy prick?” Dan spat back and he heard the mystery person behind him scoff.

“Shut it!” Gavin ordered the torturer with a frown before he leaned forward and patted Dan’s cheek. Then he drew back his hand and slammed a fist into his face, Dan’s teeth cutting the inside of his cheek and a low grunt being forced from his lips.

“Fuuuuuck….” Dan said shakily as he turned to look back at Gavin who was shaking his hand out but grinning cockily again. Gavin raised a brow and showed his teeth in his smile.

“I learned how to hit right B. I prefer not to. To leave it up to my friends but hey, you're my brother. I had to show off a little.” Gavin winked again and now Dan laughed bitterly

“How about we stop fart-arsing about, and you ask me the real questions?” He suggested sick of messing about in Gavin's games. Gavin came back and put a knee in Dan’s gut, driving the air from him as he fisted the back of his head, directing his gaze to his brother, Gavin leaning in close.

“Fine. I’ll ask the real question…” Gavin said low and dangerous, all predator, none of the soft simpering manipulator he’d been seconds ago, “Why the bloody hell... Can’t I kill you?”

Dan blinked, surprised by the question and he searched Gavin's face as closely as Gavin searched his. Hope flared in his chest that Dan beat down with the pain in his hand. It was too late however, Gavin saw it and it seemed to upset him greatly.

He got off Dan again and shook his head pacing away.

“No! It’s not that! You’re wrong Dan, Wrong!” he denied it but Dan followed him with his whole head, not wanting to hope but having to taste the words.

“You can’t kill me because you love me.” he said wonderingly and Gavin shook his head again.

“No! That's not it! That is a bloody stupid theory. How about we talk about something useful like say, what does Team Altor know about the crew.”

Dan couldn’t believe it. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped to see Gavin shaken.

“You do! Fucking fuck my ass with a fucking broom! You actually do have a heart in that icy shell of yours!”

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do fucking too!”

“I do not and shut it!”

“Do to and fucking make me!”

The brothers glared off and the thrill of victory was Dan’s when Gavin stormed behind him. It didn’t matter that Gavin was furious with him, what mattered was Gavin was furious! He could be reached! Maybe… Dan could reach his brother, his brother he loved, that little ten-year-old boy he had left behind.

Dan thought of his hope, smiling and starting to laugh, right up until he felt a hot deadly sharp blade cut right through his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand. He screamed in shock and pain, not quite registering they were really cut off until Gavin came back in front of him again, the bloodied knife in one hand, Dan’s fingers in the other.

The grin was back on Gavin’s features and he threw the fingers to smack wetly against Dan’s shocked, groaning face. His elder brother rocked in his binds, trying to comprehend what happened, even faced with the evidence that had rolled into his lap and one on the floor. It had happened just so fast.

“I don’t.” Gavin said again, denying any sentiment for the detective, “Now. Tell us everything we want to know about Team Altor. You still have seven fingers left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0  
> whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments apreciated :) no real time frame, i make it up as i go along. hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
